Black Order High Academy
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: A new girl arrives and becomes friends with the gang.Lavi takes quite a liking to the new girl right away.What happens when Lavi sees something in her basement?Life changing.Was coming to this town the right choice for her?Or will it be to late for Tira?
1. Tiranina Delferd, New Girl!

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**Black Order High **

It was just your same average day at Black Order High. Everyone had just got back from Thanksgiving break. So the students were all riled up. "Lavi! Get off of your desk like that! you are to sit in your seat this instant!" Reever yelled.

"But, Mr. _Wenham, _you couldn't expect us or _me_ for that matter to do so. I mean. . . ." Lavi was interrupted by the door being opened.

"Is this Mr. Wenham's room?" A girl asked.

"Yes it is. May I help you?" Mr. Wenham asked her.

"Yeah, I'm new here and Komui gave me some directions with my, uh, schedule. Well any way he told me to give you this." The girl said while out a manila envelope.

Mr. Wenham took the envelope and found a note in it. "I understand. Sorry if he caused you any trouble." Mr. Wenham said.

"Oh, none at all." She replied.

"Why don't tell us about yourself?" Lenalee busted out.

"Lenalee, you should raise your hand first. You're not in elementary school." Mr. Wenham scolded.

"But she is right. So will you?"

"umm. . . Sure" She said, but while she came in the room completely she looked at everyone. And directly at Lavi.

For some reason Lavi was interested in this girl, she had been the first, not including Lenalee, to look at her and not even blush. She even looked at Kanda, but then again he is a . . Lavi's train of thought was interrupted.

"Uh my name is Tiranina Delferd, but you can call me Rins for short. I just moved here from Paris, France. I'm half British half French. But I was born in a village in France a little ways away from Paris." Tiranina said.

'She seems so familiar. Maybe I've met her before. Hey, she is H-O-T!' Lavi thought. "What are your hobbies?" Allen asked the new girl.

"Well, when I'm not studying I either play or listen to music. Other than that I draw most of the time." Tiranina told them.

'She might change her mind after she meets Tiedoll and Lala' everyone thought.

"You like studying?" A girl asked her like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard.

"Yeah, I've always loved learning new things. And when I learn it, it practically stays glued to my brain. I've only forget once in awhile, but that's only for things we learn in school." Tiranina said proudly.

"Che." Everyone turned their eyes to Kanda.

"Is something wrong Kanda?" Mr. Wenham asked.

"I think it's stupid for her to come here. How do we even know she has any brains Plus she's not even in a uniform." Kanda said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I took a test actually before I came to school here and I didn't even miss one question. _And_ I thought it was a piece of cake. Komui even said that I was an AP high Advanced, so I'm suppose to be an exorcist. Besides you shouldn't say anything about the uniform dress code, because you have broke practically all of them." She said with her eyes closed.

And when she opened them she gave Kanda this odd look, with her eyes half lidded. Then said very calmly to Kanda what you should never, ever say. "So I'd be quiet and clean that dirty mouth of yours _Yuu_." And everyone's eyes widened.

Lavi thought she would be dead any second, but that's not what happened. Before Kanda could try anything Komui had yelled at him. "Kanda! Don't unsheathe Mugen! She's new and besides you do not have any right to say that to her!" Komui ordered.

Kanda went back to sitting down. "Lavi are you alright? Lavi?" Allen and Lenalee asked him.

"She's different. Lenalee if she does what I want her to, then you might have a another girl to hang out with. Instead of just Allen, Kanda, and the great me!" Lavi told her.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, OHHHHHHHH! I have a question for you Uh. . . Tiranina. " She turned her head towards him.

"Hmmm?"

"Well what do you think about me?" Everyone was completely shocked at the questio. "But be truthful." Lavi included.

"You want my true opinion?" Lavi just nodded.

Lavi was looking her up in down. She had black hair just above her shoulders. With really light, but bright blue eyes. But unlike other girls, no skirts or dresses. She was definitely different. She was wearing shorts that went down to right below her knees. And a light blue long- sleeve with a nice purple and red design, it look kinda like a boy's shirt. lavi could of sworn he saw a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Well, by what I just saw from inside the halls I'd say you are like an immature brat most of the time, but a nice easy-going attitude. So I've heard. Anyways, in my opinion, I'd say I don't really like you right now. I might consider you a friend, maybe. . .not. But I don't really hang with any one, especially _boys_." She said but seethed the word 'boys'.

"Lenalee! I demand you hang out with her. She'll keep you away from any dirty little boys like Lavi! Allen! And Kanda!" Komui seemed really demanding when Tiranina said she doesn't really hang out with anyone, mostly boys.

"Ah, wait a minute I'm more of a loner. I. ." Tiranina started but was interrupted.

"Do you have something you have to do? That doesn't allow you hang with us?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I mean if it would make Komui go easy on us and we also get a new friend. . " Allen said.

"Uh. . . No I don't, but I'd rather be. . . " Lavi cut in on her.

"Then it's settled! You'll hang with us. Oh Reever, where does she sit?" Lavi continued.

"Awwww" All the other girls were complaining because they weren't able to hang out with the fabulous 3 boy gang that included Lenalee.

"But. . . fine. I'll suffer." Tiranina gave in.

" Well, she sits directly in the middle of Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. So. . " Reever trailed off.

"Got ya doc. I mean teach." Lavi said.

"Are you always beaming a smile like that?" Tiranina asked Lavi. Lavi just nodded.

The class went by really fast, since half the time was spent like that. But unfortunately for Tiranina she had at least one of her new 'friends' in every class. She had Bookman for History, unpleasant due to Lavi.

Then she had Komui with Science and Math, so that class was 2 periods. Lenalee and Allen were both in that class, I guess they're alright. Bak, her next teacher, was strange. Good thing they don't do much in Tech. Ed, but seemed to be protective of Lenalee. I just hope he knows what he's thinking is illegal. Then was very nice, so far my favorite, Kevin Yeagar. But we study everything that's possible for Earth, so to make things short Ecology. The bad part? Both Kanda and Allen were there. Though the 2 are not so great to have in the same class. So that's scratched off the list.

I had lunch afterwards, to bad I had to sit with the new gang. "Hey is something wrong?" Allen asked her.

Tiranina was in a daze and hadn't realized that she was staring off in space. "Uh. . Oh sorry. I daze off a lot. And if I'm gonna hang out with you 4 then call me Rins. I hate being called by my whole first name." Rins said.

"Okay, but Lavi and Kanda might call you something different." Allen told her like he knew something.

"I'll call her Tira. it's the fist part her name after all. Or should I call her-"

"Just call me Tira or I'll make you regret it." Rins interrupted Lavi.

"Okay! So how come you didn't like me? I mean besides Lenalee, all the girls would kill to hang out with me and Kanda, sometimes Allen. And boys with Lenalee but your not a boy so. . " Lavi was curious to know.

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?" Rins said.

"What's that dumb saying got to do with anything?" Kanda finally spoke.

"Oh look! He talks. Hmmm, you seem interested in the conversation, didn't know you cared." Rins got up.

"Where you going?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm done eating and besides the bell will ring in about 20 minutes and I think I'd rather not be in a crowd or a big one on my way up." Rins said while walking away.

"She is a little strange." Allen said.

"Then she fits in perfectly in this group, doesn't she Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. She's not normal I'll give you that Lavi. But it seems there's something more. Like she's hiding something from us."

"I told you that, besides you use to hide a lot of things when you came. And you've only been here for a year and 3 months, but you're a junior, you should be a sophomore. I still can't believe you skipped a GRADE." Lavi finished

"That girl has some problems." Kanda stated.

"What? Why?" Lenalee and Lavi chanted

"Because she looked at the Beansprout's huge lunch and didn't say a thing, nor looked disgusted. Also, didn't lose her appetite. Now you can't tell me that that's not strange or a matter a fact weird ." "

Sweet, for once, I'm not going to criticize about how I eat."

When Rins sat down she just put her head in her arms. "So about my question. . . " Lavi started.

"I have bad experiences with boys so I guess I've never really liked boys. That also leads to the why I don't date either." Rins told, she was really tired.

"So you're a le. . "

"Don't even say that word Kanda. I'm not a lesbian. I'm straight. I just don't date. Okay?" Rins said very agitated.

"So then how come Allen's huge appetite didn't bother you.?" Lenalee ask, trying to get rid of the last subject.

"Oh, that stuff doesn't bother me. I guess you can say that I'm only 35% normal. . . . Maybe." Rins said.

A minute later the bell rang. So I have Bookman for Reading with all of them. Just _great._After Bookman I had Zokolo for Biology. This time only Kanda. I then has Lala for music, favorite subject so far, because there is not a single 1 of those 4 students. But it was getting boring to say I'm new and the same stuff over again.

The last period of the day was Gym with Miss. Cloud. To bad all of _them _were here. "You know I feel like you 4 are stalking me. I only have 1 class without you." Rins said to them.

"Heh Heh. I had the same feeling last year." Allen said, maybe trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, so Tiranina is new here. Be nice. She is in regular clothes for today, so I'll go easy on ya for now. I take my job very serious. So I might seem harsh." Cloud said.

"No problem. Just call me Rins though. Please." Rins said.

"Alright, Rins it is." Cloud stopped for a minute.

"4 times around the track! After that you got a 5 minute break! Then we'll play basketball again!" Cloud yelled and many groans came from the mouths of the teens.

Rins was at a tie with being the first 1 done. Her tie was with Lenalee. Lenalee was the fastest in the school, then came Kanda, Allen, and Lavi. Shocker they always do things together. When it was time to play basketball Rins was picked as captain. She got to pick how the game went with players.

Rins had a smile on her face She couldn't get rid of Lenalee this time, but she's not to bad. "Boys Vs. Girls." Was all she said.

"Okay girls on Rins team and Boys on Josh's team." The teacher said.

When the game started Cloud was shocked. Rins was a very good player and had 6 points within 5 minutes. That was a new school record. Then the boys had none. But many of them stopped playing even girls because Kanda was getting furious because of Rins. She had taken the ball away from him every time. No one ever dared to take the ball away from him.

So that Left only Lavi, Allen, and Kanda for the boys. And Lenalee and Rins for the girls. But the boys only had 3 points when the bell rang. "I love that chick! She's smart, athletic and and I don't know but I love her man!" Lavi said while jumping up and down next to Allen .

"Don't call me chick! I'm a girl or a lady. I guess you could call me a woman, but no. I'm a young adult, only 16. Hello you are suppose to be a genius idiot. Bye hope I don't se you soon." Rins said as she walked out of the gym.

She had everything out of her locker and was ready 3 minutes before the bell rang to let them out of school. She walked about half a mile and then stopped at this gray house. It was a medium size house but still was big. She could here yelling from the house while walking towards it. She knew what was going to happen once she entered. So she was going to try and sneak to her room.

"Hey, I think you went overboard Lavi. You better be nicer tomorrow." Lenalee said and Allen had agreed of course.

"I know. It's just that I was testing her. Don't ask me now. You'll find out but, I really think she is a great girl." Lavi said.

"I Hate that bitch." The oh so very mad Kanda said. And you could even see his dark aura.


	2. Friendship Begins!

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship Begins**

Tiranina woke up with a start. "A nightmare. Just a nightmare." Tiranina said softly. She looked at her clock. "5:30, I guess it would be stupid to go back to bed. I'll just leave 30 minutes early. But then I'd probably be to early. Just hope someone is there at the time." Rins kept muttering to herself while striping so she can shower.

And when the water was hot enough she jumped in and stood under the water. The steam floated around her. It was 5 minutes later when all the makeup around her back started to fade. And it felt good. "I'll never put make up on my back again. I didn't have to with the shirt had on yesterday. I'm so fucking stupid." Rins was talking to herself.

She started washing her hair when her bedroom door opened and someone walked into her bathroom. "Tiranina, hurry up." Came a grouchy order from her dad. And 3 minutes later she was done. When she stepped out she looked at her dad. "May I help you Sir?" Rins asked. "Your bitchy mother won't tell you this, but in a month me and your 'mom' will be going to court to file a divorce and who will get custady of you."

"As you know, your mom does not live with us this time. But we'll both be in this town. For at least a few months. The one who doesn't have custady will leave. But you will live with me until then. But there's also that if your mother wins, she'll have the house. Now get dress you bitch. Your just another excuse for getting more money. You good for nothing asshole." He told her.

"Yes sir." Rins told him. 'I can't understand why I care about him, let alone live with him. All he does is. . it's almost 6. I better get some clothes on.' Rins thought, then put a towel around her. She walked into her origanal room and went through her dresser. She grabbed an almost black shirt, but was dark blue. And black capres. It would go with her uniform coat.

They were going to give a coat to wear, or an outfit, a sweater, and gym outfit. But they would add a sytle to it, so what you ask for as long as it applies to the rules. So she asked for a dragon on her gym out fit and coat. Then the sweater and school uniform would have a wolf on them. But she thought that she would just put the coat on since it will just go to right above her knees.

She brushed both her teeth and hair, but left her hair down. Everyone says she acts to much like a boy and should dress, act, and look like a girl. But she liked being a tomboy. It is how she has always been and it'll stay that way. Besides, I don't have to pay to much for clothes since I only wear boys clothes, shoes, and uh stuff. Don't remember now, but it'll come.

'I need to get something to eat, then I can leave.' Rins thought while leaving her room. When she got down stairs she felt like ice had covered her entire body. So she put a sweater on. "Okay so there's bread, eggs, milk, cearal,stuff for pancales, and waffles. I'll just make french toast and eggs. I wonder if I can make homemade syrup." Rins said aloud while taking out all ingrediants.

"Warm syrup, always the best for french toast." Rins kept talking to hersalf til she started eating. And when she was done she left the house to go to school. Though she's really early, she hoped that there was people there. It would suck to wait until someone arrived. Plus the sun hadn't even come up yet.

**Lavi pov. . . . **

I was really tired. "I woke up at 5 and it was cold in my house. And Komui told me to go to school early today, for what reason I have no idea. Then last night I had alot of homework, and the Panda made me read 3 books before sleeping. And I have no idea why my grampa wants me to read so many books." Lavi rambled on.

"And if I have to spend the rest of myife like that I will go insane. Books were great, but I like living a life away from books. That reminds me. I have to go to Anita's club tonight. I heard it was Karoke night. Plus they got some more of their famous pop. Everyone calls it lighting. But I see where they get the name." Lavi continued talking to himself, trying to keep himself awake.

Then I stopped when I saw Tiranina leaving a gray house. 'Is that where she lives?. . . .Cool!' Lavi thought. But I silently followed her for a few minutes. When suddenly she stopped and looked behind her, so I had to hide behind a tree. "Come out you retard. I'm not stupid. I know you have been following me for awhile now _Lavi_." Tiranina almost shouted.

Since there wasn't much light from the lampposts it was kina hard to see Tiranina when I walked away from the tree. Lavi smile sheepishly putting his hand behind his head and scratching it. But he slowly walked up to Tiranina. "Yo, Tira. Nice to see you this uh dark mourning. Sorry bout following you I jus. . " Lavi was punched in the face before he could say anything.

" Stalking is illegal. I could call the police. So this is for ya." Tira told him, then punched him in the gut. "What the hell was the second one for!" Lavi yelled the question at her. "For yesterday, you were purposely annoying me. Basterd. I should really call the police on you." Tira told him. "Then how come you're not?" I asked her.

"Because I .. . . just shut up, I don't have my cell phone. I left it a school yesterday okay, you happy. Besides its a warning. To this again and I rip your head of." Tira told me. "You like me don't cha? You know as a friend buddy!" I tried continuing the conversation. "Yeah, I guess your alright, Lavi. But seriously I catch you stalking me again, I'll call the cops." "Okay, okay. I surrender almighty Tira."

"Whatever. Hey what are you doing out here so early? I thought kids were just getting up for school." Tira asked me. "Komui wanted me to come early. How about you? A pretty girl roaming the streets alone when the sun is down. You might be mugged." "Ha Ha. I can take care of myself. Besides I have to go to school early. For all my uniform crap."

"Whoa, you got an attitude girl. Calm down." "Huh, oh sorry Lavi. I'm just tired. Plus I have a right to have an attitude with you boy." "Don't say that. We're friends anyway, so I'm sorry bout yesterday. I was acting like that on purpose, well I normally do, but usually it's just my personalilty." Tira and I started walking down the sidewalk to school.

" Alright, you're forgiven this time Lavi. But don't expect my sympathy all the time." "Gee, thanks." "But why did you do that?" "Well, Tira. It's actually quite simple. You're the only girl besides Lenalee that doesn't drool all over me. I like it but I also hate. But the differnce with you and Lenalee is that, Lenalee used to act like the other girls. So you are differnt. And I thought it would be nice to hang out with a girl like that."

"You're not afraid to say whats on your mind, your kind, multi-talented, and you treat me like a normal guy. So you would take the time to get to know someone before you act like other girls. I like that. So will you be my friend? Kanda to. He really likes you, but doesn't show it." Tira stopped and I started to panic.

'Oh no! Did I push it? DId I say something wrong?' Lavi thought. And Tira's eyes were covered by her wet, silky, shiney hair. 'What am I thinking? Wait! Since when was her hair wet? Mmmm.. . it smells like the ocean or is it the forest? Either way its good. And why am I thinking this!' I kept going through many things in my mind but stopped when Tira finally talked.

"You keep calling me pretty, smart, talented, and now you say you want to be my friend. You treat me like I'm normal. Even though I'm not, because I so much like a boy. But yet I don't really like boys. I don't get it. No one has every liked me. I've always been the center of their joke. Used then thrown away. But yet you say all of this. Do you really think that about me, Lavi?" Tira spoke her voice cracking like she was about to cry.

"What?" I couldn't believe that she was asking me this. "I said. Do you really think that about me?" Tira head rose to show her eyes filled with many emotions. Anger, happiness, hopeful, pleading. And another that Lavi couldn't find. "Of course. I wouldn't ba as shallow to say that stuff and not mean it."

"I may play pranks and such, but I also care about others. You're not normal, but not in a bad way. I mean it. I've never met any one like you before. You're amazing. And you may dress like a boy and act like a boy, but oddly don't really like boys very much. But t's you and it fits you. You're differnt, and that's alright." I told her in a low voice, hopeing it would soothe her.

"Thabks, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends. I'm sorry." Tira told me and I was so shocked that I couldn't react when she ran away towards school. "Wait! Tira!" I tried stopping her but she wouldn't stop. But just as I was about to catch her I ran into someone. "Hey, be carefu. . Lavi!" A girl's voice screeched.

I rubbed my head then a gloved hand was held out. I took hold of it and a boy pulled me up. "Lenalee and Allen. What are you two doing?" I asked my 2 ultimate best friends. "Oh, my brother wanted us and Kanda to go to school early. I think brother wanted some help or to tell us something. I don't know but he past out before I could ask him anything." Lenalee told me.

"Same here. But I guess that's out principle. Odd fellow. Oh damn! Come on, we have to catch Tira." I said while pulling them by the arms. And eventurally we ran into Kanda but didn't stop. So he ran to. "You mean Rins. Was that who you were chasing. What she doing?" Allen asked after I let go of their arms.

"Yeah, I just told her what I thought she was like to get on her good side, though I did not lie. But she said that she couldn't be our friends than ran off. But I don't know why. I'm a little worried. Oh and she has to go to school early so she can get all the uniforms and shit." "Sheesh Lavi. You don't seem to have good luck with that gal." Lenalee commented.

"Hey, I was just fine with her until she had a weird moment. Oh Yuu I didn't notice you." "Shut up rabbit! It's only 6:15 and you have already started something. I don't even know why I hang out with you idiots." Kanda said. "Look there's Rins. Or Tira, uh aw hell with it! Tiranina." Allen said aloud. I looked up ahead there she was catching her breathe while talking to Komui and Reever.

"Just call her Tira Allen. Hey! Komui! Reever! Tira!" I shouted. And all 3 heads looked at us. Then Tira looked away. I felt kinda hurt. But several teachers were out there to. "Ah! My lovely sister and her friends come. To my office." Komui said in a pleasant voice. Everyone just followed him after taking a breather.

Tira sat in achair and Komui at his desk. While me, Yuu, Allen, and Lenalee sat on the couch. "Well there's your uniforms and gym clothes. As well as your books and everything you need for your classes. And the clothes are to your specific terms. But since you wear no skirts. We gave you 2 special uniforms."

"One with just capres. And another is a skirt over pants design. Not what girls wear around here, but I'm sure it'll be comfortable for you Tiranina. Glad your here. And if you're hungry you may go to the cafeteira to eat." Komui told Tira. "Okay, thanks. But I already ate. So no on the food. But why are they here to?" Tira asked in a barely hearable voice.

"Oh, well because I know that you enjoy painting, sports, and music. And since they all enjoy the same hobbies I thought you 6 could be the student council. You know take care of dances, fundraisers, feildtrips, game events, music for school, paint the school, and clubs. You know all that. So I thought I'd discuss this with all of you." Komui answered Tira's question.

"I'd love to brother." Lenalee said. "I'm in." Allen replied. "Che, whatever. Guess it gives me something to do." Kanda said. But I didn't say anything, nor did Tira. And Reever waved his hand in front of my face. But I didn't pay attention. And everyone thought I was hit in the head. Because I would normally answer before Komui finished.

"I don't know. Let me take care of my stuff first than I'll give you the answer when I come back." Tira told Komui. "I'll come to." I said then followed her. "Odd. I'm going with them to. Come on Allen, Kanda." Lenalee said while getting up. So we all followed Tira til we got to the gym. But it was really quiet.

"Hey Tira. Can I ask you something?" I tried talking to her. "You just did. And wait here, it's the girls locker room." Tira said but still was quiet. I just waited with the others. It wasn't til 5 minutes later Tira came out. "What took you so long?" Kanda asked in a grouchy voice. "Sorry, I'm just being slow today." Tira replied but then walked away.

"So, how come you won't be our friends?" I finally asked her. "Doesn't matter. Besides, it's not against the law to not be friends with you." Tiranina said in a cold voice which shocked everyone. "Tira, are you okay. I know Lavi was rude yesterday but still. Come on." Lenalee tried. "Yeah, I really like you. You're nice and you fit in this group just fine. Right Kanda?" Allen pointed a glare at Kanda. But he wouldn't say anything.

Lenalee elbowed him in the side still holding an innocent smile like she didn't do anything. But Kanda just stared at her. "You're alright. You're better than the rabbit and beansprout." Kanda told her, but didn't dare say anything about Lenalee. There was two reasons behind that. One was that Kanda had a little repect for Lenalee. And Komui would most likely bring out a Sir Komulin. Scary thing it is.

"See, we all like you." I tried reasoning. But she stopped and opened a locker. To put her new clothes in there. But put her coat uniform on after taking off her green sweater. She looked good in it. You could see some of her clotheing, but still it was cool. Plus I've never seen a coat like that. "I can't be your friend. Nor will I be in the Student council with you 4. I already have enough of you in class." Tira looked at us. And I stared at her in the eyes. And hers in my one eye.

"But why? We need a reason." Lenalee told her. Then suddenly all of her determination dropped. "Because, I've never had a friend before. And when I did, they were just useing me for their own personal games. I'm not normal and you wouldn't be able to make up for how I've been treateed since I was 10. I've always been alone."

"I like it. I don't need to worry about anyone. Just me. I'm a loner and I want to be. Besides I don't know how to be a friend. I just want to graduate then go to college. Go after my career choice and be alone. I've never had a friend that was actually a friend since I was born. Just because I'm more of a boy than I girl. Because I like learning and I don't care about dating, or makeup. I'm not like normal girls."

"I care about my future. Do my hobbies and study. And I don't have many hobbies. I'm just fine on my own. And I don't need any so called friends. And I really don't need to be hurt again. Now leave me alone!" Tira tried running back to the office but Kanda grabbed her arm. And then stared her down. But her confidence stayed. No she's definitely not normal.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kanda asked her. And her face fell. I just stared at them. "What would I be scared of?" "Being hurt. You're not normal with everything, but you still are the same with stuff." "I. . " Tira couldn't find anything to say. Then she fell on her knees, her back against the wall. And her eyes became colorless, like she was in a daze. I could tell Kanda was right.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We aren't useing you. We like you, and truely want to be your friends. Please let us. Tira. Even Kanda wants to be your friend. He's a big softie on the inside." Lenalee asked. "Please understand that we're not the same as others. To be not normal is exactly us to. That's why we're so close, though me and Kanda argue alot." Allen said while smiling.

"How would you know? Everyone adores you 4. The boys have fangirls who wants to do many things to them. And Lenalee has fanboys that are to afraid to actually lay a hand on her due to her brother. Everyone wants to hang out with you. So I don't see why you want to hang out with me. I don't see antthing abnormal about you guys." Tira told us in a low voice.

"That's not true. Kanda is way to strong. Plus he's not from here. He's japaneese. Lenalee is chineese, her brother is crazy. She's extremly good with her legs. You know like running, kicking. She has weird interests. I have an eye-patch, but it was my choice. Blazing, firery red hair. An emerald green eye. Smarter than an average student. I'm american, so I'm from here. But I moved her from Pennsyilvainia."

"And Allen has stalk white hair. A weird scar. And really short compared to some boys." "HEY!" "He's also british. But the thing is. We also had our times to. But when we came here, we had a new start. People are nicer than some, but others are just as bad as others. But we all moved he from somewhere else. And you're no differnt."

"Plus we also had some bad past experiences. You probably have to." I told Tira. Then her eyes widened. 'So she has had a bad past experience to.' But Tira was strong, because she wasn't crying but looked like she would. "Still, you're normal. From differnt nations, long hair, scars, eye-patch. So?" Tira looked like she was angry.

"We may be normal to some eyes if you go past the looks, but we are differnt. We have differnt interests, odd family, and so on. No one is ever normal. But I felt like you to when I came here. I didn't think anyone would ever accept me. And if they did they would just throw me out of their lives once they saw my arm. Please, give us a chance." Allen said.

"Your arm?" Tira was confused. All there was were gloves. So what? "You're confused. Let me show you then how abnormal I am." Allen bent down in front of her and pulled of his left glove, then rolled up his sleeve. Tira's eyes were glued on his hand. And I couldn't tell what she was going to do. Allen must've trusted her to actually show her his arm, and not explain about it to.

Tira kept staring and staring. I was a little concerned about what she was going to do. Then her eyes changed, they looked understanding. She reached out to his hand and brought it towards her face. "It doesn't look normal, that really is abnormal. But it feels the same as my hand, just a little bumpy and rough in some parts." Tira said aloud, but seemed in another world.

"It's red and has a green cross in the middle of your back part of your hand. I see." Tira kept examining it. "So, what's your decision?" Kanda asked. "So you do care Kanda. Fine I'll be your friend. I'll give you guys a chance, but if I get hurt like I did before. I will seriously never have another firend again. Though I have no idiea how to act." And all of us smile, excluding Kanda of course.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" I shouted while danceing oddly. Tira and Lenalee laughed at me. "Just be yourself." Lenalee told her. I helped Tira up. "So we're just gonna call you Tira instead of Rins. Okay?" Tira nodded at what I told her. So we walked back to Komui's office, talking to each other. But this time Tira smiled a real smile.

"Okay! Lavi your answer about the Student Council?" Komui questioned with this weird glint in his eyes. "Or course. I won't let you down!" I saluted Komui. Then Komui smiled this nice, but differnt smile at Tira. "And you Tira?" "Huh? Since when did you call me Tira?" "Since I heard Lavi call you Tira. I e-mailed the faculty about that to. They will either call you Tira or Rins now." Komui said in a happy voice.

"Now your answer." Komui folded his hands and put his head on top. "I. . uh. . " Tira looked at all of us, then smiled. "Yes, I would love to be in the student council." Tira told him. And I jumped in joy.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. And I disclaim DGM. Claim this story. I hope you enjoyed. And please review. And if you have any idieas let me know. Thank-you. Sincerly Yan Luna4373**


	3. Student Counil News At Assembly

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Mana never died. So Allen has different past experiences **

'So Tira instead of Rins, sounds nice. But I will miss being called Rins. I mean Tira is alright but it's kinda girly for me. But whatever.' Tira was thinking to herself. Right now she was Tech Ed. with Bak. It wasn't to bad.

All they were doing was looking up wetlands. This is about the 100th time she has done this. So she was looking up something else. But she couldn't find it. 'Come on! Screw this all to hell. Huh. . .what's this.' Before Tira could read anything Bak started speaking to her.

Bak couldn't get her attention so he snacked a ruler beside her. It didn't startle her like he thought it would, it just made her look up. "Yes Mr. Chan?" "I told you yesterday to call me Bak. But what are you doing? The assignment is to look up wetlands. "

"I already know so much about it. It's from at least 6th grade. We're juniors. So I just went to something else." Tira said in a monotone voice. "Oh, then you mind telling us what you know?" Bak tried getting her to do the work, but didn't expect to be outwitted.

"Wetlands, they are habitats for many endangered animals. They also hold migrating animals that are going South to North, North to South. Wetlands make up 4% of our world. If wetlands disappear then we would have a world crisis."

"Wetlands are really only lowlands with moisture. But though it seems like it's not much, it is. The wetlands help us in many ways. For drinking water and add on from that. It also helps in storms. Like a hurricane for instance. The wetlands will soak up about half the water to save everything from being ravaged."

"But wetlands are going extinct because we make dams to take the water that flows into wetlands, to give to our cities. So people have been trying to make smaller amounts of water being taken from wetlands."

"Wetlands are also a beautiful sight to many eyes. It's beauty is unique, unlike any other. Though you must see past the bad things. Different kinds of wetlands have their own beauty in which we see." Tira was cut off from her long speech. "Okay I get it. You know practically everything, maybe everything. Do what you like. Everyone else get all that stuck in your head." Bak was telling everyone what to do.

So Tira continued looking at her screen, reading what she was trying to. An art contest and music contest mixed together. 'Compose your own music or use music you've heard of. Draw your own art, what you consider to be art.' Tira continued reading.

'It can be a slideshow, just a piece of art, or several paintings. The music and art much co-exist. Therefore must mean something together, show a meaning. It can be in a group, school, or individually. Ages 6 to 20. Each have their own groups for ages. Plus if in group it's in a group category. Same with school team or individually.'

'If it's a school team, it must have 10 to 50 kids in the team. No more than 50, no less than 10. School teams may have help from teachers, but must not be all done be the teachers. Winnings for school teams are going to fund their school. But if you get first place, each member will spilt $10,000, 2nd $5,000, 3rd $2,000. From 4th to 15th place will receive something else. Details will later be subscribed.' Tira smiled.

Two of her favorite subjects combined. Maybe she would do this. But she would have to print everything out. If the school won't do it, then she'll do it by herself or with a group. . But she is now part of the Student council.

'That reminds me, I never got any details about it.' Tira thought while looking at the clock. 2 minutes left. When the bell ringed Tira said bye to Lenalee and went to Yeagar's room.

It was interesting, if you call Kanda trying to stuff plants up Allen's nose. Then yeah, it was interesting. But I couldn't help but laugh. Hard to believe they're friends and that they don't kill each other, yet.

But I got stuck with them as partners. "Kanda! Allen! Behave and work with Rins ah Tira. She will be your ideal model for now. And work with her or you get a F." Yeagar yelled at the boys, but I was having trouble holding back my laughter so I was snickering to others.

"Go to ***. . . " Before Kanda could finish, he was interrupted by announcements. "This is your principle speaking. We will be having a assembly 8th 9not including lunch) half way through it. But at the end of the assembly you will go to your lockers. Teachers have been informed with all details. Thank you." Komui's voice echoed at the end.

But a minute later it screeched. And it was killing everyone's ears. Especially Kanda's brother Maire. "What the HELL!" Tira shouted. And a second later it stopped. And everyone sighed.

Then the bell rang. So Tira gathered up her stuff to leave. "Hey Allen, you walking to lunch with me or do I have to suffer with Kanda?" Tira asked. "Ha ha. Kanda that bad to you? Well I already have everything I need so yeah." Allen replied.

"Good, so Allen your really nice. I thought you lived with a devil named Cross?" "Yeah I do. I learned not to ever act like him. But I also got an uncle and my Dad. I just can't believe Cross is suppose to be my uncle. All he does is drink beer, smoke, and is a huge player." Allen's mood was dropping from being on the subject of Cross.

"How bout you Mr. Grumpy. Or are you to good for me to know anything about you?" Tira looked at Kanda who was ahead by a few inches. But before he could say anything 3 boys walked up to them in the cafeteria.

"Heeey Yuu! Who's this chick your hanging with. I thought Lena was your girl?" A boy with weird make up and a freakishly large clown hat. "Shut UP!" Kanda roared. "This is Tiranina, but just call her Tira." Allen was doing the introductions.

"You might have her in a few classes like gym and all. But the one right there is Daisyia, he's the soccer idol here in school. That big one right there is Marie. He's nice, but he's the pianist here like me. We kinda have a tie at how good the music is. But his ears can hear really well." Tira looked the first to up and down.

"Man Allen, you really are the shortest boy in school aren't you?" Allen's mood than dropped. But everyone started laughing, even Lavi? "Hey Lavi when did you get here, oh Lenalee. You two are a little slow." Tira bumped into by a really tall man.

"I'm sorry uh. . . " the boy looked Tira up and down. "I'm sorry miss. Please forgive me. But I've never seen you here before." he said. "Well , yeah. I'm new since yesterday. Oh your forgiven. And my name's Tiranina but just call me Tira." Tira held out her hand with a smile.

"Ditto. My name's Tyki Mikk. I got to go, but I hope to see you later." Tyki smiled and left. "Well he's quite the gentleman like you Allen, but seriously you need to get taller. I'm just as tall as you and no matter what every boy is taller than you, even by a inch." Tira commented.

"Please stop, I want to get a few inches taller but I can't." "Oh, Right. Sorry bout that Al." "Allen please." "Whatever fits your bill. And what about that Chinese one?" Tira pointed at him.

The boy smiled at her. "Oh, this is Chaoji. He's strong, but not as strong as most. He's ranked 13th place in the strongest in school." Lavi finished. "Right nice to meet cha' ya. Oh I'm next. Talk to you in a minute." Tira turned towards the lunch order counter.

"Dear, what would you like, huh." Jerry was only few inches away from Tira's face. She just smiled. "Well do you think I can have steak with some sauce. And corn and potatoes on the side?" Tira learned that she can get anything she wants from the cafeteria.

"You beeeeeet!" Jerry exclaimed. "Man that guy is always so hyped. It's kinda funny at times." Tira got her food and walk away. The table she was at yester day with the others wasn't empty. It only had 2 people, so that would leave enough room for the group including the new 3 guys to her.

So she shrugged and sat down. By then Lavi and Kanda were here. "Who the hell are they?" Kanda asked. But the 2 said nothing. "How am I suppose to know, I'm new for god sake. Get the picture." Tira said in a normal voice.

Now everyone was there sitting down. "Dude! Did she just tell Kanda off?" Daisyia was thrilled. "Yeah! Ain't this a" Lavi got a stare from Tira because she knew he was going to say chick. "Girl great, I mean she really speaks what's on her mind."

"Really I didn't think that was possible for a girl to completely speak what's on their mind, well Lenalee would but she's to nice to say anything insulting." Their conversation continued. "So what are you names?" Tira looked at the 3. "Wha. . What?" A girl asked. "You know, what people call you." Tira began eating, curios to know the other's names. "We. . . Well I'm Mir. . . Miranda., Miranda Lotto." The girl stuttered.

"I'm Krory, Arystar Krory. Nice to meet you." A vampire looking guy answered. "Well I'm Tira. But Miranda you need more confidence. And Krory, you look like a vampire." Tira stated. "I've been told that before." They both said.

"Told ya." Lavi teased Daisyia. "Do you really have to talk about me like that?" Tira asked. "Sorry." "So what's going on? Anything new?" Allen asked. "Well Kanda tried stuffing plants up Allen's nose. It was _very educational_." Tira had a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Lenalee giggled.. "Seriously Kanda, you have gone to such measures. How will our Allen ever survive such a horrible experience." Lavi made fun of what Kanda did. Kanda just glared.

"Shut up. Or I'll rip off your head rabbit." Kanda yelled at Lavi. Tira just sat back and watched what was happening.. But got done eating 3 minutes later. "Hey, you're done eating already?" Chaoji asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Yeah, so? There a problem?" Tira asked like it was nothing. But even Allen was amazed. Not even Allen ate that fast. Though he did have a lot of food. Tira left for a minute but she bumped into some one again.

"Hey! Watch where the he. . . Huh. Are you a boy?" two boys echoed. Tira was now angry. "No dimwits. I'm a girl. Sheesh. Besides you ran into me. Your just lucky I took care of my damn tray Goths. And. . . Your mouth is stitched. Odd." Tira looked them over.

"You little, hey what are you doing?" A dark haired boy looked at her. "Your skin is really dark, or tan. I've never seen anything like it before. Then under shade your eyes are dark, milky golden." Tira remarked while putting her hand over the boy's eyes.

They just stared at each other for awhile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude." Tira finally said after like 3 minutes. "Ditto." They said together again. Tira stifled. "What's funny?" The blonde asked.

"You two say things all the time at the same time. Well mostly. You guys twins?" "Yeah, no one ever notices since we don't look alike. Hey chick what's your name?" The dark haired one asked. Tira got a tick on her forehead.

"Don't call me chick, let's start from there. Just call me Tira, kay." "Feisty there. But you're kinda cute there girly. But I'm Jasdero that blonde one is Debbito. But if you call both of us, then just call us Jasdevi." Jasdero said.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you can't handle me boy. So don't even try. But I'd like to be your friend. You two seem kinda cool." Tira said. "You better well know it. Of course we're cool." They said together.

"Hey! Jasdevi! Come on! Oh it's you." Tyki said. "Who?" A girl with a lollipop asked. She was wearing a blackish purple skirt and orange and black socks that went up to her knees. A white blouse and a red ribbon.

"This is Tira, I bumped into her earlier and it seems Jasdevi has done the same. Oh Tira this is Road." Tyki introduced. "Hi! So your new right? The new girl that hangs with Lavi, Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, And Lenalee Lee right?" Road asked curios.

"Yes, Yes. But uh. . . I should probably get going. Kanda will throw a hissy fit that long hair freak. Samurai." "Hey Tira where do you go next?" Tyki wondered.. "Tiedoll, Art. Why?" "Cool! We have her in class next!" The twins chanted.

"Sweet. Hey, you're in Lala's Music class with me and a few others." Road said. "Actually I have all of you in at least one class before lunch.. But I forgot when." Tira said. They continued their conversation until they came to Tira's table.

"Hey Tira. . . Who're they? New friends?" Lenalee asked. Tira looked at them. "Me friends with her! This girl is like totally insane. We're to cool to hang out with her." The twins told them. "Funny, you just said cool that I was in your next class." Tira sat down.

The others followed. "Yeah, she's like gonna be my next best BFF. Maybe you can to Lenalee. Can I call you Lena for short?" Road questioned. "Sure I like that. For both answers." Lena said.

"Great all we need is another fucking chick in this damn group and table. Then two weird ass looking bozos." Kanda said coldly. Tira just laughed. "Gee Kanda, here I thought you didn't give a damn about anything. But if you dress up, you could be the perfect Lady model. Just cancel out your personality." Tira told him which earned her an almost punch in the face.

" Why'd you stop chicky?" Tira asked. "I don't hit girls in the face. Plus you're just not worth it." Kanda muttered. "Yeah, you don't hit girls, you just break their heart on purpose. Like that's any better Yuu." Tira continued.

Kanda's eyes shot open so fast you'd think his eyes would pop out. "You fucking wench. Don't ever call me that. Or you'll regret it." "Yeah, just like last time pony- tail. Keep talking. All I hear are words, I need some action to believe what you say." Then the bell rang and Tira ran to her next class.

"I can't believe I just heard that." All the boys and Road said. Exclude Kanda. "Hey, that chick is cool Jasdero. Shhh Debbito don't say that. She ain't worth it. Besides she is just totally not. Got it?" Jasdero lectured. "Got it! Hii!" Debbito replied.

"So you all know that we have a new student. Tira. Anything you want to know just ask her. But we can have her say something next time if you want, because we have an assembly in about 20 minutes so get to work. Draw anything you like." Tiedoll said.

Tiedoll took the kids outside, but Tiedoll was also drawing. Tiedoll didn't expect much from the kids, but no matter what they did it was all great art. They just didn't respect it. Or wasn't faithful in their work.

Tira found a nice spot under the tree. She was by herself, but she wanted a better view so she climbed the tree and started drawing with color pencils she had. Her drawing was good to her. It was just the horizon going over the ocean with it's shimmering light. It was very detailed, with shells and people on the beach.

It was amazing to one's point of view. Tira had loved drawing since she was 4. She ha been drawing ever since she could use a pencil. Music and art, her whole life's work. It may not really fit her personality but she liked being different..

Tira was so in her work she hadn't notice that about 5- 8 kids had joined her, but were looking at her drawing. But before she noticed anything Tiedoll ordered everyone to come over to him. Tira was upset about that, she was almost done. So she reluctantly walked away from her work.

But when she looked at everyone else's work she noticed they hadn't done much, plus they didn't really put all of their effort in it. 'To bad they were probably talking. If they would've actually worked they might've had the next best piece of art ever to the right person.'

"Tira, a few people have told me about your drawing. May I see it?" Tiedoll smile this warm smile towards her. But she didn't want to give it up. She thought that everyone would hate it or make fun of her because of her personality doesn't match art.

"Uh. . . I rather not." Tira told him. "Awwww. . . Is little Tira scared of our opinions?" Lavi asked with humor. Many kids asked. "Well, it's just I've never showed anyone my drawings. So. . . " Tira trailed off.

"What happened to all of your confidence? I thought you didn't care what anyone thought about you." Kanda teased in his normal voice. "I never said that." Tira started arguing with Kanda. "At least I don't have a fat ass ego basterd." Tira told him.

While they were arguing Lavi snatched away her picture. "Dude! This is totally awesome. Tiedoll look at this." Lavi shoved it in his face. And he smiled. "I love it! It's the most amazing piece of art I've seen in years. Tira, I wish for you to see me after school tomorrow." Tiedoll said as the bell rang for the assembly.

Tira just nodded. But as they were on their way to the assembly she was thinking. 'Will he let me come home late? Can I really have friends? I might not be able to do anything with them outside of school.' Tira was thinking on how she could spend time with them.

As they seated they were talking. Tiedoll next to her than Lavi on the other side. The twins behind her with Tyki and Road not far off. The new friends she had was all practically in a group.

"Hello everyone! Welcome! It's the second day back from Thanksgiving break, and we have a few weeks till Christmas break, so just be patient and cooperate with us youngsters." Komui's voice boomed.

The assembly continued about what was happening. Fundraiser's, dances, and so on. Tira was kinda bored and almost fell asleep but then she heard something about student council.

"As you know we've never had a Student Council, but this year we do. We picked our candidates by their AP and grade levels. As well as their personality. Though it may seem a little off to some, but I guaranteed that this is just right."

"They've all agreed. But you know all but 1. She's new and very good for the position so, well you know. Let's just bring them up." Komui said. Reever came up to the stand. "The President of the Student Council will be revealed last so let's start with others." Reever went on.

"Allen Walker, please come up. Allen walked up slowly but still fast. He flashed a smile and waved. "Lenalee Lee, please come up." Many people were whistling, screaming, shouting, and so on. "Yuu Kanda. Come up please." Kanda got up there in shortest time, because he was just so fast.

"Vice-president Lavi Bookman. Please come up." Reever paused. Now the whole audience were making all kinds of noise, that you couldn't hear yourself think. Well Tira could. Because she knew what was happening next, so her eyes widened.

'WHAT! I'm the president? That can't be possible they don't even know me. But I. . should've never agreed.' But when she saw Lavi's huge bright smile beside Allen's and Lenalee's she smiled. They trust her that's all that matters. Though Kanda could try cracking a smile.

"QUIET!" All teachers yelled, and it worked. "Okay, I know you know very little about the president, but we have proof that she is a good operative for this position. So please be kind to her." Komui said.

"Tiranina Delferd, please come up." Komui said. Tira just sat there for a second, but got up. Many thoughts were running through her head, but didn't show it. So she smiled as she walked up next to Lavi and Allen.

"Okay the thing about the Student council is that you come to school early. 3 days a week. Or after school. They plan anything and everything for the school. Fieldtrips and all. But more details will be sent home tomorrow. So thank-you and you may leave now." Komui finished and people started leaving. Tira went to Komui's office before leaving.

"Why am I the president? I've always been on my own except for now. I agreed to be on the student council not in charge." Tira was sorta furious. "Because you have the leadership skills when you work as a team with someone. You also have the intelligence, talents, patience, knowing of what people like after getting to know them. Tira you're perfect for this position." Komui said while looking at papers for once.

"What about Lavi? He has the personality, the skills, everything. Not me. I know nothing about these people. It doesn't make sense." Tira was looking eye to eye with Komui, Tira holding Komui by the shirt to her face.

"That is another reason. It gives you a good start. Plus another quality is that you stand up for yourself, give it a chance. If you decide to switch with Lavi then go ahead. After 2 months though. And if it's that bad then I'll consider it. You guys got the details emailed to your account. Now will you let me go?" Komui's smile never faltered.

Tiranina released him. "And besides, it will be good for your collage file. You do want to get to Stanford don't you. And I assure you, you'll do great. After all you got a full scholarship for this academy so no worries. Bye." Komui left his office while Tira just stood there for a bit.

By time Tira got home she was late by 30 minutes. 'Tomorrow is Friday. No problems. Road asked me and the others over to her house. I got the address and everything but I don't think I can stay.'

When Tira entered, her father pulled her into the kitchen. "Your late. Clean the house then come to my room. Don't forget to make dinner!" He yelled at her while pushing her against the counter and he punched her in the stomach.

Tira fell on the floor holding her stomach. She felt like crying, but just couldn't. Today was to emotional for her. She sighed and got everything out. She started cleaning and cooking.

When she finished she brought her father's food to him. Tira knocked then entered. "Here's your food. Um. . Sir I was wondering if I could spend time with my friends. And stay at a friends tomorrow?" "You got fiends? What a joke. But go ahead. Just let me know if you're ever gonna be late bitch. Now leave." He said in a very cold voice. She was shocked that she didn't have to argue, but still left to eat her food then to her room.


	4. Getting to Allen's

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**Allen's House**

Tira woke up and did the same morning routine again. Wake up, Shower, brush, find clothes and get dress. So she just picked out her Uniform with the shorts. She put the outfit on and sighed.

She had to pack some clothes for the 'sleepover.' Funny thing was, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda! Road is a nice person, but Kanda might do something bad. Good thing Tyki and the twins are related to Road though.

So that way the boys can sleep in Tyki's or Jasdevi's room. Thoughts about tonight were running through her head as she walked downstairs. She got everything out for a bowl of cereal.

Tira was doing the same thing like yesterday though. But she heard a knock at the door, which surprised her. She went to open it since her father was out for a few hours. Apparently he has a mini job in the mourning or nighttime.

"Who is it?" Tira asked through the door. "Me, Lavi." And just by hearing him you could tell he was smiling. So Tira opened the door. "May I help you Patchy?" "Well Lena and Al are out here. I think Yuu went to school early again." "Spit it out!" Tira ordered.

Which made Lavi jump. "Sorry. But can we come in. It's cold out here with the snow?" "Snow?" Tira looked around and there was defiantly snow. It couldn't hurt. But how did he know where she lived?

Tira sighed and welcomed them in. "So you guys staying at Road's?" Tira asked. "Yep, brother said I could." Lena said. "My Dad's alright with it." Allen told her. "You BET! Of course I'm staying. But we ain't going till 6. So we got about 3 hours after school."

"Oh, I was just going to go home with them. I guess I'll look around d town then." Tira stated. "Hey are you guys hungry?" "Nope, just ate." They all said while sitting down. "Then let me turn the music off." Tira left the kitchen for a moment.

"Man this house is awesome! I can't believe she lives in here." Lavi exclaimed. "Hey that reminds me. How did you know where I lived?" Tira startled them. "Well. . I. . I saw you walk out of this house yesterday." Lavi was moving away from Tira.

"Oh so that's how you started stalking me yesterday. Well just wondering." Tira finished her food. While the others talked. Lavi was grateful that he didn't die that day. His luck has not yet ran out.

"So Tira you can come over to Allen's house with us until we go to Road's." Lenalee offered. "Sure I'd love to." Tira started talking to Lenalee. "Tiranina!" A man yelled by the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She replied. Hoping that he wouldn't say anything to make her friends curios about him. When he walked in his face seemed different. Tira knew why though, because he was staring at her friends.

"Hey Dad. This is Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee. They're my new friends." Tira said while getting ready to leave. "Well it's nice to meet you all but, why are you all in here?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Delferd. But we were freezing our butts off outside and she let us in because we like begged her. But we'll leave if you want. Well we have to get going now anyways." "Please just call me Renis." He said in a soft voice Tira has never heard before.

"Well we got to go. I'll see ya later Dad." Tira said forcing a smile at him and left. Her friends left with her and Renis' smile fell. "That bitch. I can't believe she disobeyed my orders. I give her a room, clothes, stuff to do her damn crafts and this is how she repays me. No matter she'll have her punishment when she gets back." Renis said when he was sure they had left.

The day had gone by pretty fast, so when Tira left the gym she was surprised at how fast the day had gone. But she went to Tiedoll's room. She heard all kinds of clutter not far away from the room. " Tiedoll. Hey it's Tira. You said you wanted to see me today. Hello?" Tira almost left when a pile near by had Tiedoll jumping out. "Ah, yes. Tira. Welcome sit down for a minute please." Tiedoll pointed to the desk next to his big desk.

Tira was kinda nervous, she had never been kept after school. "Tira when I looked at your work I was astonished. I love all art and seen great pieces of art from all students. But your is by far the most interesting. You worked everything together, make the colors pop out."

"And you were into it. You took your time. I can tell by your strokes. It's a wonderful masterpiece. I will to pt it in the display case. But it's your decision." Tiedoll left her dumbfounded. Then he laughed.

"Uh.. .Hey! Don't laugh at me. And Yes you can if you so desire. But I wasn't completely finished. But if it looks finished then alright. But I doubt that's the only thing you wanted." And this is where their conversation started.

"Indeed. As you know. Our school is pretty dull. I was thinking since you were on the student council and seem to appreciate art as much as me. I was wondering if you could get our school painted in a new way."

"All students that wish can help of course. And teachers if they want. Anything goes as long as it's appropriate for school. And I wanted you to get the school to agree with it. But you would have to paint it with first. Then let others in places you say. And your little friends can help. But not my dear son." Tiedoll said.

"Son? Which one?" "Yuu." "Oh then who's his brothers?" "I believe you met them at lunch. Chaoji, Maire, and Daisyia." "Really? No wonder why Kanda is so easily irritated." "So how bout my question?"

"I. . . think I can do it. It would be a complete honor to do it. I'll talk to them. And I think I got another idea that will benefit the school." Tira said while looking through her backpack. And found the papers.

"I found this on the net yesterday. I think it would be a good opportunity for the school. And all I need is for you, Komui, Reever, and 3 other teachers to agree. Then at least ten students to help. More could work as well. Oh Lala would be good to." Tira's smile was so bright just thinking about doing it. As Tiedoll read she became more anxious. "This could be a way to prove to the school council about the painting the walls. We would be able to buy more supplies, food, instruments. And pay for the paint for the whole school. I agree."

"Just let me get the paper for the agreeing people. After I sign it, we'll go ask the other teachers. I'm sure they would love this idea." Tiedoll said. 'YES! Just need students.' Tira thought happily.

So they went to the music room to see :Lala playing the piano. She was playing twinkle little stars. And Tira could help but sing to the melody since she knew the words so well. "Twinkle twinkle little stars. How I wonder what you are up above the sky so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little stars how I wonder what you are." By now Lala and Tiedoll were smiling.

"I really like you Tira." They said. "So we got the next musician and artist in our school. Well I'm just honored." Lala said. Tira kinda blushed, but they didn't notice. It took a few minutes but Tiedoll and Tira told Lala about the little competition.

"Of course I agree! It's absolutely beneficial and educational." Lala said as she signed the paper. "Tira, I think though that you are a great singer. Keep working on it. You might be the next best thing for everyone. But if you choose art I'm fine to. Just do whatever you want." Lala told her happily.

"M'kay thanks." And they left Lala. After Lala they had went to several teachers. Cloud, Yeagar, Bak, Bookman, Zokolo though he oddly agreed. Weird. Then Reever. And they had all agreed. Even teachers in other grades that she didn't even know yet.

All they needed was the principle's signature. Komui Lee, the last one. They walked right through Komui's office door and woke him up. Tira sighed. She knew what she would have to do. Reever told her the first day she met Komui.

"Komui Lenalee is dating Lavi." And Komui jumped right up. "Noooooooooooooooo my sweet innocent . How could you date that insufferable, stupid little player, heartbreaking boy!" Komui roared and brought out a drill.

"Dude, like totally chill out. I just had to wake ya up. Ya' know?" Tira said in a bemused voice. Tiedoll showed him the papers. "Oh, I see. And all of these teachers have agreed?" "Yes Komui." "Then you shall do it. Just let me sign it." Komui smiled while doing so.

"Thanks. I'm gonna put it in that conference room for the student council. Then I'm leaving. I'm late and I have plans with the others." Tira took the paper and ran out. "I told you she was a good idea for the student council. She's already got an idea. Only if all were like her most of the times." Komui sighed.

Tira got everything out of her locker and ran outside but ran into some people and fell down. "Sorry." She said but when she noticed who it was, she wanted to take it back. "Oh it's the twins. Guess we're even now. You bumped me and I ran into you." Tira held out her hand to pick up Jasdero and Debbito.

"So what are you two doing here?" Tira asked. "None of your damn business!" They shouted "Ahhh. .. .you got detention didn't you?" When Tira said that the twins dropped.. Then they pulled out some plastic toy guns.

"Toy guns, and you think that will handle me? Wow you guys have more brain damage than I thought. But I'll see you two later, I have to go somewhere." Tira ran off. "I can't stand her. I can't believe Road invited her to stay tonight." Jasdero said.

"But I thought you like her. You said she was good to have in class and that she's fun. Plus. . " "Shut UP Debbito!" Jasdero yelled at him. "Sor. . Sorry Jasdero." Debitto whimpered.

Tira ran down the sidewalk all the way to a big whitish gray house. Tira whistled, the house was 3 times bigger than hers. She walked up to the door and knocked. 'Good thing he told me where he lived.' Tira thought.

When the door opened a man with a beard open the door. (Brown hair.) "Hi, I was wondering if Allen Walker lives here." Tira said while smiling "Yes indeed, my dear. That means you must be Tira. Please come in." He said.

"They're in the living room." He added while shutting the door. Tira thanked him while going into a room where she heard Lavi's loud voice. "Lavi you need to get a quieter voice ya' know?" Tira said.

"Uh. . No." Lavi stated while smiling. "Oh, Tira! I thought you got lost. Thank goodness. So come sit. We were just going to talk." Allen said while going into the kitchen. "Well, what's with this beautiful young lady here." A red head walked in and a strong smell of alcohol followed.

"Well, it's none of your business if you are going to have beer near me. And never call me beautiful ever again because I'm just not interested in a guy to old for me. Only those I approve of can call me that. And that would be my boyfriend, if I ever get one that is. But you must be Cross." Tira said in a monotone voice. "Now, Now. Cross you leave the lady alone." The guy that let Tira in came into the room.

"Sorry bout that miss. He's a big player. I'm Mana by the way. Uh. . Neah is in the other room with Allen." Mana told her. "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you sir. But not so much for Cross." Mana snickered at Tira's remark.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't that interesting but I'm trying to put better chapters up. I didn't want to put this idea I had in this chapter because it wouldn't go in right. Please be patient for the next chapter. I promise it'll be better.**


	5. Noah's Home

DGM

Black Order High Academy

Chapter 5

Noah's House

"So Tira. As you know that's my father Mana and that drunken red head is my uncle. But this one here is my uncle Leah. It's nice that you get to meet them so soon." Allen smiled his usual bright smile.

"Yeah, they're nice. But Cross seems to be way to different from you 3." Tira said. "So you're 16 huh?" Cross muttered. The whole group was I the living room talking. "Yeah she is. And she fits in with this group. Right Kanda?" Lavi elbowed Kanda urging him to say something.

"I guess she fits in with the rabbit and beansprout. But she acts nothing like Lena as far as I've seen." Kanda said in a low voice. "Well gee Kanda. Your words make it seem like you care." Tira teased.

"Tira why don't you tell us some more stuff about you. We just met 3 days ago. I'd like to know more." Lenalee said. Then everyone but Kanda and Cross agreed. "Uh. . . I rather not." Tira said bluntly.

"But. . Why?" Lavi pleaded. Lavi was fake crying on Tira. "Hey get your dirty face off me you freaking retard! Get off you perv!" Tira spent minutes trying to get Lavi off. "I'll just tell you 3 things. Now get off me!" Tira then kicked Lavi face first into the wall.

Mana was laughing with his brother Neah. Tira held her fist out ready to punch Lavi in the face but Allen and Lena held her back till she calmed down. Tira sighed. "Okay look I don't really know how to describe myself besides that I draw and play, listen, and sing to myself with music. And write a little. Both stories and songs." Tira went on.

"Other than that I'm working on my future so I can have a good career and go to a good college. So I study every night. But my favorite animal is the wolf. I can't think of everything though." Tira finished.

"Okay so we'll just have to ask you questions every now and then. But have you ever done anything bad?" Lavi asked. "No comment." Tira answered dully. "Do you play piano?" Neah asked.

Tira looked at him. "You bet your life on it I do! I play piano, violin, guitar, drums, and trumpet." Tira held her hand to her chest while saying so proudly what she plays. "Then you mind playing us something?" Neah asked pointing to a piano in the far corner.

'What a beautiful white grand piano.' Tira marveled over it in her thoughts. "Well?" Allen pushed. Tira slowly walked over to it. "May I?" Tira's gaze never left it. "But of course!" Mana told her.

"Have you ever heard the song 'In the arms of an angel'? It's played on a piano by Sarah McLaughlin." Tira said while playing a few notes to test it's magnificence. "That's a sad song but it's really beautiful." Lenalee answered.

"I've heard of it. It's a lovely song." Neah said and Mana agreed. "Same here!" Lavi shouted. "I think the same as Lena." Allen stated. "That song is stupid. Needs more uh . . Well it's to soft." Cross told her.

"Not my kind of music." Kanda said. "Well I can play it. Would that be alright with you Leah and Mana?" Tira asked with this weird look in her eyes. "Such manners. But your personality changes a lot." Mana said forgetting to answer.

Neah nodded. Then Tira started getting ready. "I can't wait to hear her. Lala told me she was a great pianist. And that she could be a wonderful musician." Lenalee couldn't help but be excited. Lavi just looked at her.

'She's smart. Artistic, truthful, kind at times, athletic, and can play music by what Lala says. She's just so talented. But her personality changes from being hardcore toughie to a kind, wonderous, and soft person who's graceful. She's a great person. I've never met any girl like her.' Lavi's thoughts admired.

Slowly and softly a note came from the piano. It went a little faster and more together, but it sounded right. Tira started humming the song. She was so into the song it was like she was the song. Her arms swerved to the notes. And she moved around like the notes were moving all around the room.

And when Tira stopped everyone was star struck. Neah started clapping. "That was amazing. Keep that up and you'll have a great future with music." Neah patted her on the back.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if my future is going to be with music or art. I'm trying to find a way to combine them." Tira's conversation continued with Neah for awhile. "She is amazing." Lenalee said aloud.

Everyone around her agreed. Then Kanda looked at the clock. "Hey rabbit what time are we suppose to go to the damn Noah's family mansion?" Kanda asked coldly. "Like be more excited. But we have to be there at 6. Why?" Lavi answered.

"It's 5:56." Kanda said flatly. Lavi grabbed his bag and whistled loudly to get the others attention. "Yo, us teens are going to leave now. We got 4 minutes till we're late. Let's go." Lavi pointed to the door.

Tira and Lena went to the door and grabbed their bags. Allen had his. And Kanda did to. Everyone walked outside. "Lavi we're in no hurry. It doesn't matter if we are late by a few minutes." Tira told him.

Lavi calmed down and walked between Lena and Tira. As he did he put his arms over their shoulders. "You want to lose that arm Patch?" Tira's mood changed dramatically. Lavi being afraid as he was moved it away.

Tira could be unexpected and it was scary at times. "No ma'am." Lavi said. But then a thought came to his mind about Komui killing him for touching Lenalee so he moved his other arm away from her.

But Lavi noticed that Allen's and Lenalee's hands were being held together by each other. "So Allen. Lenalee. How's the secret dating going?" Lavi questioned. And the two blushed.

"Well we're fine as long as Komui doesn't find out for awhile. Or at all till I move." Lenalee smiled at Lavi. "Che." Kanda said. "Well at least he hasn't found out. Allen might've died once he did." Lavi commented.

"I thought there was something fishy about you two." Tira said out of the blue. "It's that obvious? I mean all kinds of students and teachers found out." Allen said befuddled. "Well yeah it's obvious. I could tell that you two were into each other but didn't know you were dating." Tira joined the talk.

"Tira!" A voice from a distance shouted. Next thing Tira knew Road had glomped her. ( Glomped is most likely spelled wrong. Sorry.) "How come you're late guys?" Road questioned. "Sorry bout that Road. Tira was showing us how well she played the piano." Lenalee told her.

"Really? So she is good? I can't wait to hear. That's okay though. It's only been 7 minutes." Road said while dragging the girls in. And the boys just followed. "So we'll have dinner with my family first. Then I'll show you around." Road said while the others were looking at the huge mansion.

When everyone finally got to the dining room to eat, there was already others waiting. "Hello! You must be Road's, Jasdevi's, and Tyki's new friends. It's a pleasure to have you." A big fat guy across the room said.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine." Tira said while smiling. "Same here." Allen and Lenalee chanted. Lavi just nodded his head. And Kanda didn't even look towards him. When Tira saw this she went over to him and elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"What did you do that for?" Kanda yelled. "No manners then I force you to use them through the proper punishments Yuu. Now say something." "No bitch!" Kanda yelled. Tira knew she couldn't say anything to change his mind this time. Tira sighed.

"Please forgive his insolence. He has some work needed to be done. Besides I bet he is grateful on the inside. But I give you a thousands apologizes for everything he's doing and will most likely do in the future. Thanks for having us." Tira said while glaring at Kanda.

A few people started laughing. "No problem dear. We already know about him. Besides he's much like Jasdevi." A guy that looked like Tyki stated. "Oh, well okay then. And I'm Tira. The red head is Lavi. White haired boy is Allen, he's 15 though case you couldn't tell. And she's Lenalee. And everyone should know Yuu or Kanda by now." Tira introduced.

"Ah. . Such manners. Only if all kids had them. Well all of our family couldn't make it but we have enough. Please sit down and we'll finished the introductions." The big man said.

Tira and her friends nodded. When they sat down Tira regretted her seat of choosing. To her left was Road, who she didn't mind. Then Tyki to her right. He didn't bother her either. But across from her was the Jasdevi twins.

Diagonally was Lavi and Kanda on the right. While the other direction diagonally was Allen and Lenalee. She didn't mind some of them, but by putting them together. Well let's not talk about the conclusion.

"This young man that you may have noticed looks a lot like Tyki. He is Sheryl. Tyki's elder brother. He is the mayor of this town." The big guy continued. "Lulubell is the one with blonde hair. She is right next to Sheryl. Across from her is Skin. He loves sweet stuff. Don't mock him or sweet things, you'll defiantly regret it." He took a deep breath. And his huge mouth with big shiny white teeth moved.

"I'm called the millennium Earl. You can call me Earl or by my first name. Duke, though some say the Duke." The finally introduced Earl said. "Nice to know." Lenalee said. "What lovely young ladies. Hmm. . Do you young gentlemen talk much?" Sheryl asked.

Tira started snickering. "Yeah you bet! I'm the most talkative of us uh 5." Lavi said as though he won a gold medal. "Well ain't that the truth." Kanda muttered. "And Tibia is no lady. All she wears are boys clothes and acts like one most of the time."

"She only has manners when you don't truly know her. She's nothing but a bi. . " Before Kanda could go on any further a fork was thrown at him and nearly took out his eye. Kanda knew who threw it but didn't have to say anything. Because everyone's eyes had widened.

"_Yuu_. I believe I don't need to threaten you. If you had any intelligence in that tiny pea brain of yours yo would know to shut up." Tira seethed getting ready to throw a knife. "Ha ha ha. I love this girl. She is alright." Skin said.

Lavi and the other boys hide under the table for a bit afraid of what might become of them. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's a force of habbit. My moods change off and on. I have a messed up personality. And don't say anything Kanda." Tira replied sheepishly. Once the table had been set with a feast everyone ate. About 7 Road and her brothers showed them the bathrooms, their rooms, and anywhere they would need to know where to go if needed.

Once everyone sat down in the playroom (?) for guests when they had friends over they started talking. "So what do you think?" Road asked. "Of what?" Allen wondered. "Of my family! What else?" Road said.

"I like them!" Lenalee said and Lavi and Allen agreed. No one really cared for Kanda's replied. But they were waiting for Tira's. Tira was staring at nothing through the window. "Tira. Hello any one there." Lavi tried getting her attention.

"Huh, oh what?" "Tira what do you think of my family?" Road pushed. "Oh, I think they're great. They are nice people." Tira smiled. 'Better than my father. And my Mom. My mom just left me with my Dad becase she couldn't stand my father. She loved me, but not enough to take me with her. And my father just 'punishes' me.' Tira thought.

"So when can we meet your parents?" Road asked. Tira's face fell. "Uh. . Road I don't think that's a good idea. My father just isn't a people person." "What about your Mom?" Tyki asked.

"She left my family when I was young but she does visit once and awhile but I only see at least once a month, so I just live with my father. Sorry." Tira said while looking at the floor. She decided not to tell them about the custody problem. "Oh, I'm sorry Tira. I didn't mean to upset you." Road said. "No problem. I've gotten over it a long time ago. And my father isn't really a person many people like. So no worries." Tira tried make Road feel better. Road felt bad that she made Tira upset.

"But your father seemed like a really nice guy this mourning when we were at your house." Allen said. "You only met him for about a minute so you don't really know him. Let's just drop the subject for now. How bout a game?" Tira tried leaving the subject.

Lavi seemed suspicious. He never seen Tira act so weird. 'Was anything going on, this didn't make sense.' Lavi tried making sense of it in his thoughts. "But when he heard the word game he shouted out an answer. Along with several others.

"Truth or DARE!" Lavi, Road, Lenalee, and Jasdevi shouted. "Uh, Okay." Allen seemed surprised at the game request. But Kanda didn't say anything so he was playing. "Sure. It could be fun." Tyki said calmly. "Isn't that a little childish?" Tira's sweat dropped. "So? Please, please, please, please, please, !" Lavi begged on his knees.

"Okay." Tira said while being completely weirded out. "Lavi will begin, everyone knows the rules so let's begin!" Lenalee said trying to hold back her anxiety. " Sweet. Okay. . . . . Allen. Truth or dare?" Lavi started.

**Author's Note: How will Truth or Dare end. What will be discovered and what dares lie ahead? Find out next time for chapter 6. Please review. **

**Yan Luna4373**


	6. Truth Or Dare?

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 6**

**Truth Or Dare?**

"Allen truth or dare?" Lavi pointed at Allen. "Uh. . . truth." Allen answered. "Dang it. . . is it true that you love Lenalee enough to do..." Allen interrupted Lavi before he could go on. "I get it. I uh. .uh I. Yes." Allen said the last part very low but everyone heard what he said. Allen was blushing really bad. But Lenalee hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

She must've felt the same. "Okay! Your turn Allen." Road told him. "Alright. Kanda truth or dare?" Allen asked. But Kanda didn't answer for awhile. But when he did they all jumped out of their skin because of how quiet he had been. "Dare beansprout." Kanda said. "I dare you to call everyone here by their orginal names for the rest of the night." Allen said while holding a smile to show how proud of himself he was.

"Che. . . Lenalee. Truth or dare?" Kanda questioned. "Dare of course. So lay it on me." Lenalee seemed to eager. "I dare you to call your stupid boyfriend beansprout for the rest of the night." Kanda slyly dodged saying Allen's name and had pulled revenge on him in one dare. "Sorry beansprout." Lenalee told Allen. Road was laughing but Allen went to fake cry in the corner. And Lenalee already felt guilty.

"Tyki truth or dare?" Tyki answered right away. "Truth." He said smiling. "Is it true that all those rumors about you dressing up as a hobo and big thick swirley glasses to hide your identity to play poker with people to win money, valueables, anything you want?" Lenalee asked a question she's been wondering about since she heard it.

"Yes. Yes it is true." Tyki replied without even hesitating. "HA! Told you!" Jasdevi started teasing Road. "So what? It's just one thing." Road said. But before a fight could happen Tyki asked Jasdevi truth or dare. "Truth or dare Jasdevi?" Tyki said while looking at them. "Dare! We want a dare." Jasdevi yelled.

"I dare you to dress up as a girl uh girls however Road wishes. And to be dressed like that for 3 hours." And everyone went quiet. Road got up and dragged the boys out. "I'm so glad that he didn't ask me. I would've hated to wear a dress." Lavi said aloud. "Lavi you being the weirdo you are would enjoy it." Allen told Lavi flatly. "Like dude! You're totally right. Well minus the weirdo part of course. Because you know I'm like awesome!" Lavi smiled a goofy grin.

Tira was laughing really hard rolling on the floor from the image in her head of Lavi dressed like a girl and 'enjoying' it. "Lavi in girl clothes, how hilarious! Man you are whack! Really messed up! Though he still has alot of those damn fangirls." Tira said while laughing. Road walked in with the twins. Jasdero was wearing a pink princess like dress with sparkles and ribbons every where. And it was so bright it blinded you.

And he had a orange haired wig. Debbito was wearing a simliar one. But was yellow. And he had a black haired wig, like Tira's hair but his black hair was a lighter shade. Then they were both wearing high heels and had light shade of make up on them. Everyone seemed speechless, but Road smiled.

The next thing you knew both Tira and Lavi were rolling on the floor laughing. But Lavi got done in a few seconds. 'What a cute laugh. What? Why am I thinking about her like this?' Lavi thought while looking at Tira. But he didn't notice that he was giving her this special look, but everyone else noticed.

'What's with Lavi's soft look? Why's he staring at Tira like that?' Road, Lenalee, and Allen thought. Lavi shook his head. "So what did you say earlier? I didn't hear you." Lavi talked to Tira. "I said ,and I quote, Lavi in girl clothes, how hilarious! Man you are whack. Really messed. Though you still have so many damn annoying fangirls." Tira said.

"So why'd you mention the fangirls? We never said anything about them. Wait, are you jealous?" Lavi was curious to know. "Huh." Tira's smiled vanished and the air was tense. "Why the _Hell _would I be jealous of those stuck up snobs? Espeicaially over _you_?Besides I've always been been a country girl or act like a boy most the time. I ain't no high class broad who's selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate, dress or mini skirt wearing bitch that has to always have what they want. Excluding Lena. That just ain't me, okay?" Tira said in a dark mood that scared everyone.

Lavi shook his head so hard that it almost popped off. "Road truth or dare?" Jasdevi said while sitting down on a couch. "Hmmm...truth." Road answered. "Is it true that you kissed John Scenmerse?" Jasdero asked trying to get the scene off them. "What kind of question is that? And ewww. . . he's like a total geek and weird looking! The thought of it is just sickening." Road looked so disgusted that you could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Okay! Hmmm. . . . Tira! Truth or dare?" Road asked. "Dare. I ain't no wimp." Tira said going back to her normalself. Road smiled this devilish smile and it was creeping people out. "I dare you to kiss every single boy in this room on the lips for 20 seconds, except Lavi." Road said way to happy. 'I'll see if I'm right. But to find out I have to make Lavi jealous.' Road thought evilly.

"M'kay." Tira got up and went over to Debbito first. She pulled him up to her lips and kissed him, and Debbito's eyes widened. When she let go after 20 seconds he fell to the floor to shocked to even move. Tira made her way to Jasdero and did the same, but Jasdero tried struggleing, but she had a firm grip.

She let go when time was up and moved to Tyki. He just sat there hopeing for it to go by fast because she was beautiful just not his type. After that she went over to Allen who just couldn't move because she was scaring him. She kissed him, but held no emotion. Road had just notice that. After 20 seconds she left Allen in the dust with a jealous Lenalee.

Kanda was trying to keep her from kissing him, but she just kicked him the the balls so hard he fell. And since we're talking about Kanda, it must've been one heck of a kick. She bent down and pulled his hair to make his head lean back so she could kiss him. And she suceeded. It lasted 20 seconds, and she past the dare.

"You were able to kiss Kanda." Lena muttered. Kanda had never kissed any girl, even when they tried forcing him to. But Tira was still emotionless, and slowly smiled with emotions coming back to her eyes. "You boys can't kiss for nothing. But you guys weren't even trying either. But I have to scrub my teeth when I go to bed tonight. Okay! Lavi Truth or dare?" Tira said like nothing had happened.

'I... I'm angry. But why? She just kissed them on a dare. Why do I even care? But I'm jealous?' Lavi was thinking but was glaring at Jasdero. 'Lavi is jealous! Yes, now I just have to get Tira to like him.' Road thought. "Hey Patch! Truth or dare?" Tira asked because Lavi was ignoring her! "Oh sorry Tiranina." Lavi got whacked by Tira. "What'd I tell you?" "Sorry Tira. Dare." Lavi looked at her with his normal goofy grin.

"Okay, I dare you to take off that liitle eye- patch of yours." Tira said while sitting beside Jasdero who was trying to switch places with Debbito. "Uh. . . .I don't think that's a good idea." Lavi tried shying out of it. "Uh. . that doesn't cut it. I had to kiss Kanda. I'm sure your eye won't even come close since I also had to kiss the other boys. Besides I didn't know you were a wimp." Tira folded her arms.

"WHAT! I'm no fucking wimp! I ain't the coward here!" Lavi shouted. "Then take off that dumb patch." When Tira saw the look on his face she knew that she was pushing into something personal. Tira sighed. "Fine I dare you to prank call Allen's uncle Cross." Tira changed her dare just like that.

"Alright! Give me your phone Tira, your cell phone. I need to prank call him." Lavi was to eager to do this. "We're so dead." Allen moped. "What! Why my phone? I don't trust you. Besides I don't need you to know my number. All you'll do is annoyingly call me every hour on the hour just to annoy me. No way in hell!" Tira started arguing with Lavi about.

"Tira you made the dare. Now for him to go through with it he needs your help. Besides Cross has collar ID. He knows the whole Noah's family phone number on his cell. And most likely everyone else here except you. So you have to." Tyki chimed in his smile glued on his face. Tira reluctantly handed Lavi her blueish purple phone.

"Great, so now I have to give him my number. A two in one that I don't like." Tira sat down on the floor next to Lavi until he was done. "What!" Came a grouchy reply on the other line. "Hello sir, this is the manager of beer and cheers from Neveda. And we had radomly pick your name out of a box and you have won 10 million dollars and a two- year supply of beer!" Lavi said in a rough edged voice.

"Oh really? Well then call me when this is true Lavi. Next time you prank call me, make sure you have someone I don't know do it basterd!" Everyone could hear Cross loud and clear. "And thanks for giving me Tirania's number kid." Then the other line went dead. "This is why I didn't want to use my phone." Tira mumbled before taking back her phone.

She moved over to another empty chair. The room was filled with so much furniture. "So Lavi your turn." Road said. And the game went on for hours. Tira had learned that Kanda got his sword when he was 8 by his mother before she died. That Lenalee was actually not as kind as she seems, because she made everyone do crazy dares.

So she learned Allen could jump through rings that were on fire, Lavi can a split for 30 minutes. Kanda can actually smile, but hacks to show he's laughing. Lenalee purposely wore mini skirts to have at least a little bit of boys showering love to her. But now that she's dating, her skirt is longer. Road is really flexible. But what she learned most was how perverted their minds were.

They made dares so they could kiss, date, and asked them if they had ever done 'it' with any one. Tira had gotten stuck with weird friends. "Okay Tira truth or dare?" Tyki asked Tira. "Truth." Tira said the first time that night. "I've heard a rumor that you don't date. Is it true that you don't date?" Tyki wondered. And this question gotten everyone attention.

"Yeah, I don't date. Bad past relationship with just one boy was enough." Tira told him. "Why though? Not like everyone is the same." Lenalee asked. "Look. I trusted one boy before. I dated him, and I thought I loved him. But he was toying with me, cheating, and used me. He broke my heart and I gave up dating for the rest of my life. And I promised myself I would never date again. And I won't. Road truth or dare?" Tira said.

"Dare." Road answered. "I dare you to um to put ice down your back. Not a very good a dare but oh well." Tira said aloud. Jasdevi walked to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed all the ice while smirking. They were going to get revenge on Road for making them dress up as princesses.

When they got over to her they pulled back her shirt and poured all the ice down her back. Road yelped and started jumping around running across the room. Tira was laughing her butt off. "Hey Jasdevi, you can take of the dresses now." Allen said. And they ran out of the room and came back with their usual gothic self. But Road went to get a blanket.

"I'm go...gonna. . . ki...kill. y...you!" Road stuttered. "Okay, Lavi truth or dare?" Road said gaining back her voice. "Dare." Lavi replied. Road had another scary smile. "Trouble." Her brothers said. "I dare you to kiss Tira for 3 minutes and only you can pull out of it." Road dared him. Tira had been drinking some soda at the time and she spit it out all over the room.

"What! Why 3 minutes?" Tira and Lavi chimed. "Because I dared him to. Now start the kissing and let the dare begin!" Road said way to happy. She pushed Lavi into Tira and instantly their lips met. And the clock was ticking. Road was smiling her smile while everyone was shocked. But Lavi started putting his hand in her hair then the other and started playing with it.

Surpraisingly though she did the same, but her hands on his it had been 3 minutes Lenalee told him. "Lavi it's been 3 minutes. Uh Lavi. Lavi! Times up." No matter what any one did they kept kissing. They were so into the kiss that they hadn't notice that it had been about 8 minutes! Then Lavi finally realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"I. . . I'm sorry. I got off track. Uh..." Lavi turned his head away. "Oh, uh. . . you know I'm going to go to bed it's already 1 in the mourning. Have fun." Tira left the room. When they had gotten the tour of the mansion she learned where she was sleeping that night. The problem was that she had to stay in the same room as Road and Lena.

'Lavi was a good kisser though. I probably shouldn't of left like that. I'm not even tired. I feel embarassed though. UGH! Why am I so confused? Lavi is kind of cute, and was a very good kisser compared to the others. And why am I thinking this? I couldn't be falling for that goof ball. I need to get to bed before I lose my mind.' Tira thought while walking down the hall.

She walked into a room with 3 beds. She found her bag on the floor. She picked it up and went into the bathroom that was connected to the room. She locked the door so that the other girls wouldn't come in if they arrived in the room. She took out a green outfit, this was her pjs. She also got out a tooth brush, tooth paste, and a rubber band.

She changed into her pjs then put her hair up. "Well it seems the bruises are almost gone, another day or two and they should be gone." Tira said talking to herself. "I don't know why I even seem to stay with him. Maybe I should just run away to my Mom's. I mean she didn't want to leave me, but father had a contract saying that if anything happens I stay with him. That's why we have the court thing going on right now." Tira went on.

A tear fell down her face. So she wiped it away. 'Huh, a tear. So a tear, no crying?I so messed up. Funny though, because now that I think about it I've never cried before in my life.' Tira thought. Before she started brushing her teeth a knock at the bathroom door got her attention. "Tira open up, we ust want to ask you something." Lenalee said.

Tira thought about it for a minute but opened the door. "Yes?" Tira asked. "Well we were wondering if you'd like to eat some ice cream before going to bed. We got all kinds of flavors." Road said. ". . . . ..fine." Tira was then dragged out by Road and Lenalee. When they got in the dining room everyone was seated.

Road and Lena went to their seat and the only empty seat left was inbetween Lavi and Jasdero. She went over there but was thinking that she should go back to the bedroom. As she sat down Lavi said nothing because of earlier events. And the problem was that everyone in the house was there.

"Is something wrong? Are you alright Tira? Lavi?" Sheryl asked. Tira didn't answer but Lavi was lying through his teeth. "Is this because of Road's dare to Lavi? I should actually ask if the kiss was the problem." Earl asked. Tira's expression changed to total shock, but had a little blush.

'Why am I blushing? I kissed all the boys but..' Tira's thoughts were interrupted. "Do you two love each other?" Lulu bell asked. Tira didn't answer right away but then anger over took her. "NO! If you guys were watching the damn game, then you would know that I would never date! I hate all boys that way. I barely consider them friends!" Tira shouted.

"No need to blow your top. It's just you had been kisssing Lavi for 8 minutes." Earl tried making everyone calm down. "Then talk to Lavi, because Road said only _Lavi _was allowed to pull away." Tira stated. Everyone's attention then went to Lavi. "Well, um I I got off track cause she's such a good kisser." Lavi said.

Everyone thought that was a weird excuse. 'They totally are falling for each other. I just got a little more handy work. Plus I got Lenalee and Allen to help me now. I'm happy that I told them what I was doing cause I'm definately going to need help.' Road thought. "Can we just eat now?" Kanda seemed to be the lifesaver tonight.

"Sure." Earl answered. Maids came out with trays of ice cream. Everyone either had chocalate or vanila or both. No one hated either flavors so the snack time went swimmingly. But when Tira finished she just sat there. "Lavi, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did earlier. I shouldn't of acted like that." Tira finally said.

"Huh act like what?" Lavi asked. "I ignored you. I didn't give you a chance to explain or anything. You know, I shouldn't have to tell you." Tira whispered. But alot of people heard. Lavi patted her shoulder. "It's okay. No problem." Lavi encouraged her. Lavi then looked away from her and started playing around with the others.

"Would you like some more ice cream Ma'am?" A miad asked. Tira nodded her head and the maid put some more in her bowl. Tira looked at Lavi for a minute longer than looked at her bowl. 'He's nothing like other boys. He's kind, understanding, playful, truthful most of the time, and goofy. He's a good person.' Tira thought whil eating.

When everyone was done the kids went to bed. "Lavi and Tiranina are so in love. But that was fast. Road said she was only in school for 3 maybe 4 days." Earl told the others thatwere still at the table. "Indeed. Love is such a beautiful thing. I better go check on Trisha. I'll be leaving now." Sheryl said.

"Bye. Oh this is so sweet. More." Skin ordered a maid for more ice cream. "I'm off to bed as well sir." Lulu bell said. "Good night my lovely child. Skin make sure you take care of everything before you go to bed." Earl told him. "I know. Now go to bed. You have work in the mourning." Skin took a break from hogging down all of his ice cream.

THE END.

**Author's Note: Again so sorry for late update. It was supppose to come up yester day but Thanksgiving was yesterday. And I was having some problems with my computer. Thanks and hope you like it. Plus if you have any ideas let me know through a review. Or send me a message. And please review.**

**Yan Luna4373**


	7. Lavi's Crush

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 7**

**Lavi's Crush**

It was Monday morning and the gang was getting up to get ready for school early. They were suppose to go to the student council in the morning today. "Lavi! Wake up! You have student council meeting today," Bookman said.

"I'm up old Panda! Leave me alone," Lavi sat up in bed just to be kicked in the head by his grandfather.

"_Hey_! That hurt," Lavi made a pouty face.

"Then stop calling me Panda. Now get ready, you have an hour until we leave," Bookman left Lavi's room. Lavi got dressed, but he lost his exorcist coat.

"Panda, I mean Bookman! Do you know where my exorcist coat is?" Lavi asked while running down the stairs.

"Last time I saw it was with you when you were in school Friday. You took it with you to the Noah's home. But you didn't have it when you came home. Now eat your pancakes and eggs before they get cold," Bookman replied.

"But I don't have any more. They all disappeared. If I don't wear it I'll get detention. Plus it'll cost 50 bucks for a new one." Lavi said.

"Well then you better get a job because I'm not buying you another coat. Besides you have the uniform. Wear it for once.," Bookman told him while they sat down at the table.

"I told you I'm looking for a job and I don't like the uniform, but maybe I can use the jacket that goes with the uniform. It's alright, it's just a normal jacket though. I like long ones." Lavi said while eating.

"Then wear it," Bookman said.

The rest of breakfeast was quiet. "So, I'm heading off early. I'm suppose to meet Lenalee and Allen at Lenalee's house." Then Lavi grabbed the school jacket and a coat to keep him warm from the snow that was outside. He grabbed his bookbag as well.

He could hear the snow crush under his feat as he walked. "Man it's freezing. Hmmm. . . I'll go down Southwood Ave. Maybe I'll run into Tira if she left early. I wonder if she knows where my coat is," Lavi started talking to himself like he usually does when he goes to school.

When he got near Tira's house he could hear yelling. " Renis you can not take care of yourself! Let alone our daughter! You probably don't even know anything about her! Just go to the court executives and tell them that you'll give Tiranina to me!" A woman yelled.

"No way in hell you whore! That bitch is staying with me! Besides you're the one that left her! I stayed! Now get out of my god damn house! And if you want the bitch, win her in court!" Lavi reconized that gruff voice as Renis.

"Don't speak like Tiranina is a thing! She's your daughter! You don't even care about her!" The woman yelled back.

"So what if I don't care about her Sair? You left her when she was 8! She's in my custody! You only visited her once and awhile! I doubt you know anything about her!" Renis yelled back.

"I know alot more than you! You don't even know her favorite animal, color, hobbies, music, or anything for that matter!" The woman known as Sair shouted back.

"Renis isn't as nice as I thought, but why did he pretend?" Lavi was wondering what was happening.

"Shut up! Everyone can hear you!" He heard Tira yell.

But then she saw the door open and Lavi saw Tira come running out. She started running down the street and Lavi followed. But for some reason Lavi didn't yell to her.

When she turned the corner he saw her fall on some wet slush from the snow. He started walking fast so he wouldn't fall to and when he got in front of her he saw that she was trembleing. He now realized that she was only wearing her school uniform with her backpack. She only had a exorcist jacket on with her uniform, but that only worked as a sweater, not a winter coat.

"Tira, are you okay? You're freezing," Lavi said softly.

Tira lifted her head to look at him. Lavi took a step back. Tira's glare was scaring him. "Lavi. What are you doing here?" Tira asked coldly while trying to get up but fell down again. Lavi laughed.

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you when I get up!" Tira yelled at him.

"Grouchy this mourning are you? Hey was that lady Sair your mom?" Lavi asked out of curiostiy.

But Tira just looked at him eyes wide. "You heard all that?" Tira whispered.

"Yeah. I see why you didn't want us to meet your father. He sounds like he hates you," Lavi said.

"What?" Lavi and Tira looked off to the corner to see all of their friends. (Includes Road, the others aren't there besides Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen.)

"That was Tira's parents that were yelling?" Lenalee asked.

Tira looked down and shadows covered her eyes. "Yeah, that was my parents and yes my father hates me. He only pretends to be a nice person so no one will suspect a thing. My mom is the only that I know that actually cares about me. Even if only a little that I know of." Tira said while trying to get up again.

Tira fell down again and hit the ground hard. "We care about you. You're family in our hearts," Road said trying to make her feel better.

"Here take my hand." Lavi said and pulled her up.

"And by the way your mother, Sair was it? She sounded like she cared," Kanda surprrisingly said.

Tira didn't say anything. "Come on. You look like you're freezing. We don't have another coat so you're going to have to hug someone for warmth," Allen declared.

"Tiranina!" A woman with short black hair came running towards Tira and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I shouldn't of done that," And she started crying.

"Must be her Mom." Road said to Allen.

"Hey let me go. I know you didn't mean to. But I have to get going to school," Tira complained.

Her Mom picked up her head and looked at Tira's friends. "So you guys are her friends?" She asked.

"Yep! You must be her Mom." Lenalee said.

"Mmm hm. I'm Sair Delferd. It's nice to know that Tiranina actually has friends. She never had any before," Sair said introducing herself.

"Really? She should've had friends when ever she met any one. She's great. Oh I'm Lavi by the way." Lavi said while smiling.

"Yeah and I'm Lenalee. The long haired samurai is Kanda. Road is the purple hair girl. The white haired one is Allen." Lenalee said.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to get to work. Tiranina, you need a coat." Sair told her.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to the cold anyway." Tira said walking away.

"Okay see you soon dear." Sair left.

Tiranina was sorta blushing. "And stop calling me Tiranina. It's Tira or Rins Mom!" Tira yelled after her.

Lavi was snickering. "Oh are you alright dear?" Lavi teased and Lavi went back to laughing, but was kick by Tira.

"Don't ever call me dear. Got that Patch?" Tira said and Lavi just shook his head.

"You're freezing Tira. Let me help you." Lavi wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone just watched. Even Sair watched from a distance in her car. And Sair smiled. Tira just stood there then looked up at him. "I don't need any help. Besides I'll just be a bother." Tira tried making Lavi let go.

"Fine then take my coat." Lavi said while taking off the winter coat.

"But then you'll be cold." Tira turned down.

"Yeah, but I got a jacket. I'll be fine."

"And I have a jacket to." Tira retorted

"But you're covered in slush and you are wet from the snow Tira." lavi declared.

"Lavi that's just another reason why not to. I'll just make it wet." Tira said, but she was shivering really bad.

"Just take the damn coat!" Kanda said.

"I said. . . fine." Tira gave in when she saw the look in Lavi's eyes.

She took the coat and pt it on. It wasn't a big, thick coat. But it was warm. "Thanks Lavi." Then she hugged him.

"I told you. They are so in love. We just got to get them to date." Road whispered to her friends (Exclude Lavi and Tira) as they sarted walking to school.

"By the way, why is Road here? She isn't in the Student Council." Lavi asked.

"She insisted on coming early. She's just not allowed in the student council room. But I'm going to talk to brother to see if she could be a helper, so she can stay in with the meetings." Lenalee answered.

The rest of the walk was quiet. When they arrived Tira gave back the coat and went to her locker so she could get another uniform."I'll meet you in the room. I got to go change." Tira ran down the hall all the way to her locker.

"Okay 36, 20, 0. There! Now lets see. . . there it is." Tira was talking to herself as she was searching through her locker.

She closed her locker when she got out her extra uniform. She went into the gym's locker room to change since it was bigger tham the bathroom and she would actually be able to change there. Plus it was closer.

When she was done she put her wet clothes in a bag and put it in her gym locker so she wouldn't forget to take it home. She left the gym, but she had to walk arcoss the whole school building. She sighed. "Well I better get moving." Tira darted down the hall but she ran into two people. And a huge crash was heard.

"Awww...my head. Huh Miranda! Krowley! I'm sorry. I didn't see you becaause it's so dark in here." Tira helped them up.

"Oh no problem. It's partly our fault to Tira." Miranda said.

"Hey you got some more confidence Miranda. Good for you. How bout you Krowley?" Tira commented.

"I'm fine Tira, but I should've paid more attention." Krowley answered.

"You guys aren't just saying that are you?" Tira questioned.

"No of course not." Miranda started panicking.

"Okay calm down. Do you guys come here early every morning?" Tira said.

"Yeah. We come here with Maire, Daisyia, and Chaoji. We like to get a head start and everything. Plus it gives us time to have fun with our friends." Miranda said.

"Well, I hope to talk to you later, but I have to get going. See ya!" And Tira left them.

When Tira arrived at the student council room she heard Kanda yell beansprout. "Hey calm down! I already have an idea. And since I'm the president here you have to listen Kanda." Tira smiled.

"Che. . .whatever." Kanda went to sit down.

"So what is it?" Allen asked.

"Well. I'm sure you already know that art and music is my kind of thing. So I found this contest online for 3 catagories. For groups, individual, and a school team. If we get a group of kids and have a teacher or two help us we can join it. But we need at least 6 more because we will have to be in it. And we need teachers to sign a paper saying that we are aloud to participate. I already took care of that part. Now we just need a team." Tira went on.

"It's a contest where we draw pictures and put a song with it to represent what you have drawn. But we can also do a slideshow and that's what we are going to do. And make our own song if we have a chance. But if we win 1st place we get to split $10,000 and have a $100,000 for us ,the Student Council or Student Body. We would get to spend the money for school supplies."

"But 2nd place is $5,000 to split and $50,000 for the school. 3rd place is $3,000 to split and $25,000 for the school. All other places get different prizes. So do any of you agree?" Tira asked while sitting down at her desk and unlocking a drow to pull out the papers.

"Well, I love the idea. It would be a great start. And as long as we can find a way to at least get 3rd place, it will earn our school money." Allen said.

"It's fine. I just don't or won't do anything with art. I'll work with music." Kanda said flatly.

"I agree completely!" Lenalee beamed.

Lavi was thinking and everyone was waiting for his opinion. "What do I think? That this is a wonderful, fantastic, most brillant idea ever!" Lavi shouted way to overdramatic.

"Okay, calm down. Today's date is December 5th. So we have til January 3rd. That means we have to get the team together in at least a week so we can get started. We can only have 10 people and less than 50 so keep that in mind. Lavi you will put this on the annoucment so I'll write Komui a letter and you will give it to him. Kanda will make the sign up sheet. Neatly though. Allen and Lenalee, I want you to talk to any one that would like to enter with us that likes music and/ or art. Make sure they can work as a team though." Tira said.

"What about you?" Lavi questioned.

"Me? I'm going to get all supplies that we will need and go talk to Tiedoll and Lala. They wished to help us and that I would talk and tell them everything. So get to work. Lavi here's your letter. We got 30 minutes to get everything done. Kanda there's paper in the back. Use pencil first then pen over top. And then marker. Don't forget to put it up outside the office. Now spread out." Tira was about to leave but stopped when Lenalee stopped her.

"What are me and Allen suppose to do? No one is here except teachers." Lenalee wondered.

"Actually it's Allen and me for grammar, but look around you might be surprised if you catch my drift." Tira then darted down the hall all the to the confernce room, but when tried to stop she slipped on the wet floor, but lucky for her Komui opened the door, so she just bumped into wall, almost the table.

"You were running in the hall again Tira. You know the rules, if you love running so much then you can just join the track team. Or spend a hour after school running around the track." Cloud told her while helping her up.

"Sorry, but I told the others and they all agreed even Kanda! All we need is 6 more students or more." Tira was breathing heavily.

"That's great! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with. So what's happening?" Bak asked.

"Well Lavi will be making the annoucment. Allen and Lena are talking to students. Kanda is making the sign up sheet. But Bak, we are going to do the slideshow so I need permission to use the computer lab every now and then. So we can use the extra lab." Tira said sitting down.

"Go ahead! I'm sure you'll do fine without my help, so only ask if needed." Bak answered.

"So do you have an idea how you kids are going to do this?" Komui questioned.

"Well, I was going to get some drawers to draw a topic or what they want, but I think I have an idea. We just need a music plan. If we do what I want, then we will need to make a song and record it, so Lala we'll need your help there and Tiedoll we need any supplies we can get and we'll work after school and 1 class period a week on this. If I have all of your permissions." Tira told them.

"I'm completely fine with it." Komui said.

"It seems you're really excited for this Tira. I haven't seen you smile like this since you came here." Yeagar said.

"Really? I thought I smiled like this around um.. . . Lavi." Tira answered, but didn't realize what she just said.

"You smile like this when you're with Lavi?" Komui asked, it seems what she said was peaking their interest.

"So I hear that you and Lavi are an item. And that you two kissed already." Komui told her.

"What? Oh no. I am definately not dating Lavi and that kiss was a dare. I don't date and I definately won't date that idiot. I'd rather date Kanda." Tira told him.

"Oh so now you like Kanda? What an odd pair." Komui was pushing his luck.

"I will not date any one in this world and no one will ever change my mind. Got that!" Tira was furious.

Komui and the other teachers were shocked. "But you and Lavi are just so perfect. I've never seen my grandson like this. If you guys were to get any closer and he actually gets the guts to ask you out, then you would break his heart." Bookman told her.

"Well then I'm sorry, but if he does actually like me then that's his problem. He can find someone else, but I will not be hurt again. And I'm risking it now by just being friends with people. He wouldn't be able to handle me any way. He's all the notes, I'm leaving now." Tira left the room.

"Oh dear. I think we hurt her feelings. I hope she'll be alright." Tiedoll said.

**Allen and Lenalee. . . . **

"Where are we suppose to go? No one is here." Allen complained.

"She wouldn't of sent of if she didn't see someone. A student must be here somewhere. Hey do you hear a piano Allen sweetie?" Allen blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah Lena, I hear the piano. But that's probably Lala." Allen told her.

"Well let's check it out, um where'd Road go?" Lenalee asked.

"She ran off when we entered the student council room. Hey wait up Lena!" Allen ran after Lenalee who was running into the music room.

When they entered they saw Maire, Krowley, Daisyia, Chaoji, Miranda, and Road in the music room. "See, this is why we always look for someone when Tira tells us to look Allen." Lenalee said while they were looking at the group dancing while Maire played the piano.

"Lena! Allen! Hey wait, why are you here? I thought you were having a meeting." Road said then the music stopped.

And so did the dancing. "They would be good. We should ask them." Allen told his girlfriend.

Lenalee nodded her head and told everyone to sit down for a minute. Lena and Allen told them everything.

"Well I'd love to help. Since soccer saeson doesn't begin til Mrach I have time to help." Daisyia told them overjoyed.

"I can't. The wrestling team needs me and I would be to busy. Sorry guys. Maybe next time." Chaoji answered dissaponited that he couldn't be of any help.

"That's alright Chaoji." Lenalee tried making him feel better.

"Maire and I would love to, but I would be working with the arts." Miranda said.

"You two are usually inserpratable now that's odd for you love birds." Lavi said while walking in.

"Ahh..Oh Lavi. It's nice to see you again." Miranda didn't deny the love bird part because they were truly dating.

Maire started to laugh a bit then everyone else joined in. "Of course I will help, but a bit with both." Road said while giggling.

"So what are you doing here Lavi? You weren't suppose to come?" Lenalee asked him.

"I got bored with Yuu. He's to quiet this morning. Plus I couldn't even get him to try and use mugen on me and I said his real name, Yuu!" Lavi said.

"Maybe he's really into the job. After all he is looking for money. I wonder if Tira needs a job. Oh Krowley how 'bout you?" Allen said.

"Well uh you see I can't. I'm going to be spending time with um Eliade. I promised her that I would spend more time with her and I wouldn't have enough to help because I have other things as well." Krowley said.

"Ah, you want to spend time with your girlfriend. No problema bro. That's alright. We Tira, Yuu, Lena, Allen, Daisyia, Miranda, Maire, Road, and Me. So that makes 9 kids. Oh you guys are going to have to sign your name on the sign up sheet though." Lavi said.

"Kay. So we need at least 1 more. Hmmm. . . Tyki might want to help." Road said.

"Yeah, well I hope we do get one more. Because I notice that not many people like the arts and music. Or would want to hang out with Kanda because of cruel he is. Though he has so many fangirls that try to go out with him." Lavi replied.

"Yeah, but Tira also said that we have to have 10 and less then 50 by regulations, but she wants only 15 students so it won't be such a big hassle. It sayd so in the notes." Lenalee told them.

"I know. I read the notes and what she told me to say, but we may have a problem. She said no fangirls Allen, Kanda, and me. Or fanboys for you Lenalee. She wants them to actually work instead of drooling over us. So we may not even get enough people even though it's just one. We better just hope Tyki will help. And we have until the end of the week to get everyone so. . " Lavi said.

"That could be a problem couldn't it? But I didn't have a choice. If we have any fans of you 4 then they would try to earn your affection and not care about this." Tira said while walking with a cart filled with stuff that they would need. "But I know we can get at least 10 students." Tira sat down at the piano.

"Whatever. I just hope your right." Allen said.

"So Tira are you free Friday?" Lavi asked which seemed surprising.

"Excuse me?" Tira didn't like where this was going.

"Well you see I was wondering if we could spend time to get to know each other more at the amusment park before they closed." Lavi said.

"But then it would be a date, because then we would be by ourselves. Sorry Lavi, but no." Tira turned down.

"Ooh rejected." Daisyia whispered to his friends on the floor step.

"It's not a date! It's a way to get to know each other more. Just 2 friends spending time with each other. And everyone else already has plans fpr that night. Plus these tickets are only for Friday! Please Tiranina!" Lavi begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me _TIRANINA_!" Tira shouted and everyone had to cover their ears.

" Man she has some lungs." Krowley said.

"What's all the shouting in here for?" A woman walked in.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" Tira asked shocked.

"Well I'm going to be working here. I'll be a substitute for all classes. And a after school teacher, for detention, and a tutor." Sair said.

"That's her Mom?" Daisyia asked Lavi quietly.

"Uh huh."

"What a babe."

"I know right? But she looks so much alike to Tira, but her hair is a little shorter than Tira's." Lavi said.

"Lavi I can hear you and your friend perfectly. And no swearing Tiranina!" Sair said while throwing a eraser at her, but Tira caught it.

Lavi and Daisyia were a little nervous. Tira's mom had really sharp hearing. Which was a little scary, even though she is smiling. "I don't have to.I'll say what I want when I want Mom." Tira folded her arms.

"You know I can just give you detention."

"Not until the school bell rings Mom." Tira said.

"So what was the yelling for?" Sair sat down in a chair.

"Lavi was begging Tira to go with him to the amusment park as a 'date' but she said no and then begged her by calling her Tiranina." Lenalee said.

"It's not a date. It was just a way to get to know her more. And these tickets are only for Friday and she hasn't spent much time with me and I thought it would be great for her to go with me as friends." Lavi went on and on.

"Oh I get it. Don't worry Tiranina will be there Lavi. I'll make sure of it. And she'll be wearing nice clothes to, well nice enough so it would be fitting for the amusment park. So not formal." Sair said.

"WHAT! No way! No freaking way!" Tira shouted.

"Why not? You are suppose to be spending the week with me any way? And though I can't get you in a dress like when you were 9 doesn't mean anything. But go have some fun." Sair said while smiling.

"I haven't worn a dress since I was 5, and a dress with pants underneath it doesn't count. And stop calling me Tiranina! Plus a dress has nothing to do with this! I'm not going to go with Lavi to a amusment park! Plus it would be consider a date, and it's not a date. Nothing will change my mind." Tira said being stubborn.

"Then if it's not a date then I don't see the problem. Besides I thought he was your boyfriend, after all you seem really close to him then the others. Plus when I talked to you on the phone you talked more about Lavi to." Sair said.

"Oh so you talk about me all the time do you?" Lavi decided to tease her with this.

"This is good. It's like a movie but at school. This is so cool!" Lenalee and Road whispered.

"Well that would explain a whole lot." Komui walked in.

"Oh Miss. Delferd. Have you heard that Lavi kissed Tira." Road shouted out.

The room went real silent. "Lavi actually kissed a girl." Chaoji was the first to say anything.

"My little girl finally kissed a boy!" Sair squealed while hugging Tira to death.

"It was a damn dare! Now stop it!" Tira said aloud.

"But she also kissed My brothers. Tyki, Jadero, Debbitto, Allen, and even Yuu Kanda!" Road said and Komui spitted out coffee across the room. The room was now very uncomfortable.

Kanda decided to walk in a this time. "It was a dare! Damn it." Tira yelled.

"Fine but you are going to go to the amusment park with Lavi or. . " Sair told her daughter.

"Or what?" Tira asked.

"Or I will find a way to put make-up, a dress, and take you out into a fancy restraunt. How about that?" Sair asked.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Tira said.

"True, but are you sure you want to take that risk? Plus as you said it's not even a date, so why would it matter?" Sair questioned.

"I take it you asked her about the amusment park rabbit?" Kanda whispered in Lavi's ear.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tickets Kanda. I really owe you. And please don't tell anyone about this." Lavi replied.

"Does it look like I really care? I will only tell if I feel like it." Kanda replied then sat down.

"But. . I. . .but . . .fine! What time is it Lavi?" Tira seemed to have a pouting face but a angry face at the same time.

'How adorable. I can't believe she makes me like her. I just hope she'll like me back. There's really no reason to deny it. But I got this feeling that I met her before she came here. Maybe that's why I like her.' Lavi's thoughts went on.

"Oh, yeah it's 6 to midnight or 11. But it'll be midnight so we can see the fireworks and everything." Lavi smiled a big smile. "

Just remember bozo. It's not a _date_. Now, I'm going to the student council office. I have to take care of a few things." Tira left the room, but Lavi just stared in her direction like a puppy in love.

"Man bro! You got strucked hard! I just can't believe that you're the one that fell in love first." Daisyia snickered but was happy for Lavi.

"Wha. . what? Oh. You mean Tira?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you just admit it? Not to just us, but her?" Krowley wondered.

"Well I'll admit it to you guys that I like her already, but I'm not sure if I can tell her. Because she was hurt once before. I'm not sure if I could get her to trust me enough. Because when she told us, the people that stayed at the Noah's, she seemed really hurt. "Lavi replied.

"We even had a problem with getting her to become our friends." Lavi told them.

"So she told you kids that? She must trust you more than you think. She's never told any one that besides me. Lavi if you give it some time everything will just work itself out. But I can tell you this Lavi. Tiranina is definately falling for you." Sair winked at Lavi then left with Komui.

"Man, she's really a confidence booster. I was starteing to think I would panic more than anything." Lavi said.

"Lavi you fell head over your heels with Tira, but I think that you should listen to Sair. She's know more about Tira than anyone here." Allen told him.

"Yeah, thanks guys, but don't try to get Tira to like me. So don't meddle. If she really likes me, I want her to like me by herself. Not because of you guys." Lavi told his friends then walked out to go eavesdrop on Tira.

"I can't believe he told us that. Of course we're going to meddle. Well some of us. So who is coming with me Friday to make sure everything goes fine?" Daisyia asked.

"Oh oh oh me! Lenalee to. Allen you still coming?" Road wondered.

"I suppose." Allen answered.

"That's all? You guys are so lame. But I guess that means the less we have to pay. I'll talk to Dad see if he could help out to." Daiyia went to talk to Tiedoll.

"Should we stop them?" Miranda asked Maire.

"It'd be useless." Kanda told her.

"Kanda is right Miranda. Anyways, the school bell will ring in 15 minutes so we should probably get to the classroom before the kids start coming in." Maire told her. Everyone slowly left the room.

**Tira. . . . **

"I can't believe she did that! I was hopeing to do something else Friday! But I guess it's not to bad. I mean I get to spend some time with Lavi. He's a great person. I could even date him. What am I saying? I can't date anyone. Lavi is nice, but he'll hurt me. I know he will. Even if he doesn't mean to. I can't fall for anyone. I will live a life alone. I just shouldn't spend much time with him." Tira told herself.

"I like Lavi, but I'm afraid to get to close to anyone. But why am I falling for Lavi? Last time I got to close to some one it was all fake. They used me. I don't even know why anyone here likes me. I was bullied everyday back at France. So why?" Tira said.

And Lavi heard every word on the other side of the door. "She was hurt that bad? Well she trusts us right now. I'll make sure she continues to trust us. And I won't hurt her. I'll die before that happens." Lavi told himself and he went to class.

**Aithor's note: Thanks for reading. Please review and the next chapter should be up real soon.**


	8. The Amusement Park

_**DGM**_

_**Black Order High Academy**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Amusement Park**_

_It was a Friday afternoon and school was out. Tira was going to the office to pick up the sign in sheet. "Miss. Kowalski can I have the sheet for the contest please?" Tira asked the secretary. "Sure Tira give me a minute." Miss. Kowalski got up and went to get the paper._

"_Here you go. Remember if you need to let me know." She told Tira. "Thanks Miss. Kowalski." Tira was about to leave but Mr. Daniel ,another secretary, stopped her. "So Tira I heard that you have a date with Lavi. So you guys are dating?" Mr. Daniel said._

"_What? No. And it's not a date. It's just two friends that aren't the same gender going out to get to know each other more. God, how that every time a teenager go out with the other gender everyone thinks it's a damn date?" Tira said while walking out._

"_Well, that went well. But those two should really date each other. They're just denying that it's a date, but it is." Mr. Daniel said as she walked out. Miss. Kowalski agreed. But it was a good thing that school was out because they could hear Tira shouting down the hall._

"_I can't believe this!" Tira said as she entered the conference room filled with her friends. "Are you alright Tiranina?" Sair asked. "Yeah I'm just fine. Because I'm not going to the damn amusement park!" Tira had lost it._

"_What!" A lot of the people in there shouted. "But why Tira?" Lavi asked. "498 no 499 people asked me if I was dating Lavi. And 978 people told me that they heard that me and Lavi were going on a DATE!" Tira said while putting the sheet on the table. _

"_But Tiranina you already agreed. Need I remind what your punishment will be if you don't go?" Sair told her. "I don't care. The amusement park would be fun. But most likely annoying with Lavi. I'm sorry but I will not have people think I'm dating Lavi Bookman." Tira told her mom._

"_But it doesn't matter what they think. Come on Lavi has been waiting all week. I mean look at his face. Look how upset he is." Lenalee tried changing Tira's mind. Tira tried to not look at Lavi because she knew she would go along with it if she did._

_Instead she looked down at the sheet. 'Let's see. . We have Daisyia Barry, Miranda Lotto, Marie Melco (sorry don't know last name), Student Council. So that's Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Tiranina Delferd. I can't believe I said, thought said my whole name. Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk.' Tira thought while writing everything down._

'_Well that's 10. Guess there was to many fan girls and fan boys. Either that or no one cared.. At least I know all of them. And that we're all friends.' Tira thought while handing the sheet to her Mom._

_Sair had been the teacher to watch us. Along with Tiedoll and Lala. "Well that's unfortunate. But we have enough. And you're all friends. I think." Sair said as she signed it and gave it to Lala._

_Lala signed and along with Tiedoll. "Well, everyone in this conference will be working on the contest entry. We'll begin starting everything Monday." Tiedoll told them. "So the kids that will be working on music are Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, Marie,, Road, and Miranda. The ones working on both are Tira, Road, Miranda. Daisyia, Lavi, and Tyki are working on the arts. Tira said that she'll be working with arts most though, but will work with both during today. And Tira, Sair, Lavi and Lenalee are working on the technical situations." Lala told the kids._

"_So, about the amusement park Tira. You're going with Lavi. Just look at him he's looks really upset. Just look at him." Daisyia dragged Tira out of the chair and over to Lavi, but she kept her head down._

_She also closed her eyes just in case. "Awwww. . . He can't see your beautiful face and your extremely beautiful eyes." Daisyia said. But no matter what he did they couldn't get her to. "Okay, Road you have to push her on top of Lavi so she can see his face." Lenalee whispered. _

"_But Lavi is in a chair. How will that work out?" Road wondered. "Just do it." Sair said, which shocked them. "Yes, that would work. It'll be fine." Tiedoll whispered to. "Tiedoll. You're a teacher, you aren't suppose to be like this." Road told him._

_He just shrugged. Road told Daisyia to push her on the count of 3. "3" And they pushed her into Lavi. But they both ended up on the floor. Lavi landed on top of Tira and their noses were touching. They were only a centimeter away from kissing._

_Tira opened her light blue eyes to gaze at Lavi's emerald green eye. They just kept staring at each other. "So will you go with me?" Lavi asked. A small barely noticeable blush went across her face._

_But Lavi saw it. "I uh I. . um . . I. . " Tira couldn't figure out what to say. "Well? Will you?" Lavi asked. "S. . n. . .ye. . Yes." Tira answered. "Sweet. Thank you." Lavi said. "Hey, Lavi. You might want to get off her." Marie said._

"_Right! Sorry bout that." Lavi said while getting up. He held out his hand to her to help her up. She took it and Lavi pulled Tira up. "Excuse me. But I need to get home. It's already 4:56." Tira said as she got her stuff and left the room._

"_Yes! Um I don't know where to pick her up at.." Lavi said. Sair smiled but laughed a bit. "67 West Drive. That's my house. here's the house number if you need to call. I'll give you her cell phone number next time." Sair handed him a piece of paper. "Thank you Sair." Lavi said._

_**6:00. . . . . . . .**_

_Lavi knocked at the door and Sair opened the door. "Come in Lavi. She'll be a minute." Sair said. "Okay." Lavi walked in and followed her into the living room. "I made her dress up a bit. Good enough for the amusement park." Sair sat down in a brown chair. _

_Lavi was wearing light colored jeans and a red t-shirt. He also had a black sweater. So Lavi was dressed up. But not fancy wise. "Mom! I need uh $20, just in case." Tira said while walking in. _

_Tira was wearing dark blue jeans that were right below her knees. And a long light green shirt. It ended right at her elbows. And it had a hoodie. But what was most different was that she had her hair up.. But both sides had some bangs hanging down that ended at her chin._

"_Hi, Lavi." Tira welcomed. "Hello!" Lavi smiled a big bright smile that warmed Tira's heart. Sair gave Tira the money. "Thanks Mom." Tira got hugged by her mom. "Have a great time." Sair said as they left._

_When they got outside they got into Lavi's car. It was a red pick up truck. "Well your truck matches your hair. Hey Lavi." Tira started. "Yeah Tira." Lavi kept his eye on the road._

"_You're 18. So how come you're a junior? Because you are way to smart to be held back a year." Tira questioned. "Oh, so now you think I'm smart? Well thanks. But I started school a year later than I was suppose to. I use to hate that fact. And always tried skipping a grade. But recently I've been real glad about that." Lavi replied._

_They stopped at a red light. "Why did it change?" Tira asked him, while looking at him. Lavi looked at her to. "Because I can graduate with my friends. And I can be with you at school and have the same classes. And graduate with you." Lavi told her._

_When the light turned green Lavi put his eye back on the road. "Okay, my turn. You told us that you barely see you Mom. That she only visited you once maybe twice a month. How come you've been staying with her for this week?" Lavi asked._

"_Because my Mom and Dad are going to court to earn my custody. I'm suppose to spend 3 weeks with them each. Every week I change places. And since my Mom is not aloud in my Dad's house any more she can't just visit. 3 days after the contest is when they are going to court. So whoever wins me, I live with." Tira said._

_And then Lavi parked in a parking lot. "We there already? That was fast." Tira said aloud. "That's beause I took a shortcut. Okay, let's go!" Lavi jumped out of the truck. Tira followed him. "I got the tickets, all we have to do is hand them to the people at the ticket booth." Lavi informed her while giving her one._

"_Lavi, thanks." Tira just said. "For what?" Lavi didn't know why she was thanking him. "For bringing me. I've never went to a festival or amusement park. And it's nice to come here with you." Tira said as they got in line._

"_Then how come you argued about not coming here?" Lavi just couldn't understand her tonight. "Because it would seem like a date. I'm just not that kind of gal remember?" Tira remarked. "Well, let's go then. It's Friday and we get to have a good time tonight. I'll show you fun that you'll never forget." Lavi stated. "We have to get in first." Tira commented because Lavi was about to march right into the amusement park._

_Lavi laughed nervously. "Right." It took about 5 minutes to get in. And when they did, Lavi dragged Tira to roller coaster. "This is the best ride to start with so you don't throw up after you eat." Lavi told her._

"_Let me guess. You ate something then threw up on a roller coaster once didn't you?" Tira questioned, though she already knew the answer. Lavi just nodded. It took a few minutes to get on, but they didn't wait long._

"_You think you'll be alright with this huge roller coaster since you're a first timer rookie." Lavi teased. "Oh honey, I'll be better than you ever did for your first time. Or did you forget that I'm more of a man than you'll ever be?" Tira replied which left Lavi speechless._

_A few people near by snickered when they heard Tira say that to Lavi. And not to far off was Lenalee, Road, and Daisyia. And they heard that to. So they were laughing to. But they were startled when the roller coaster started._

_They could hear Lavi screaming as they went down hill. "Whaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yeah!" "Lavi is way to dramatic." Road stated. " But apparently Tira likes that, because I can hear her laughing." Daisyia told her._

"_How can you hear her over Lavi? And where is Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Because I'm used to this. I try hearing those little cheers for me during soccer games. And Allen went to get us some sodas." Daisyia answered._

"_So he can only hear something if he allows himself to. I think. I don't think I describing him right." Road told Lenalee. "Hey guys! So how are things going?" Allen said as he walked up to them with 4 sodas._

"_Great, Tira's laughing at Lavi who is being his usual goofy, ridiculous, self. Oh thanks for the soda Allen." Road told him. "Your welcome. Hey I think they're leaving. We better follow." Allen said while sipping his drink._

_But they he was dragged across the amusement park because every time Lavi and Tira got off a ride some one grabbed hold of Allen, since he only came because Lenalee insisted. _

"_Okay we got enough time for 3 rides till we have to get something to eat, then go see the fireworks." Lavi said while looking at his watch. "You have a watch? Wow, how come it's digital?" Tira said while tapping his watch._

"_So I can tell time right away. Now let's ride the mega drop. Then the bumper cars and the hurricane." Lavi told her. " So we'll do the mega drop since it's right there." Tira said. Lavi just dragged her over there._

_About 2 minutes later they were seated and were moving up slowly. Lavi was sorta bouncing in his chair. "If you keep doing that your seat might fall off the right and you'll smash into the ground." Tira told him in a monotone voice._

_Lavi instantly stopped. " I was just kidding Lavi. It's durable. They wouldn't let us on a ride that would be easily broken. But seriously don't do that." Tira had a hint of humor in her voice._

_Lavi smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He heard a click and knew they were at the top. "Here we goooooooooooooooo!" Lavi said but fell down at the last part. "!" Everyone screamed._

_When they got off Tira just laughed aloud. "You alright there?" Lavi asked. "Yeah, it's just that you were screaming like a little girl. Even though I know you were doing it on purpose. I just can't help it." Tira told him. _

"_Well, to the hurricane." Lavi said. But this time Tira grabbed hold of him and dragged him. "Two in 1?" A man that ran the ride asked. "Yes sir." Tira answered. They walked up the stairs into a metal boat which was their seat. _

_Ladies first M'lady." Lavi said. Tira entered first then Lavi. The ride started up and they spun around and around and around. When they got off they were both really dizzy. "Well, that was fun. But I hate the side effects." Tira commented. _

"_I thought you could handle anything?" "I can Lavi! Now let's go to the last one. I want to get something to eat." Tira yelled at Lavi. "Touchy." Lavi added a side comment. Tira just rolled her eyes. _

_They walked to the bumper cars, but not many people were there. When they got in their cars the two were at war. Lavi bumped into Tira. And Tira bumped into Lavi. Tira gave him a death glare and Lavi just smiled._

_This went on for minutes. But they had to get off. "So what do you want to eat?" Lavi asked. "Surprise me. But I want a smoothie no matter what. And some ice cream afterwards." Tira said. So Lavi made her sit at a table while he went to get food. While he did that Tira looked up at the stars. _

"_They're beautiful tonight." Tira said to herself after gazing at them for a few minutes. "They are." She heard Lavi say and her head zapped right back up. "Here's 2 chili dogs and your peach smoothie." Lavi handed her food to her. _

"_Thanks Lav. But these don't really go together. But I did ask for the smoothie." Tira took a bite of her chili dog. "Lav? That a new nickname?" Lavi asked. "I suppose." Tira said After they were done eating those Lavi put French fries in the middle of the table with ketchup to go with. _

"_So your interests are music, art, animals, sports, and stars. Plus you like learning. Is there something you don't like, because that sums up a lot of stuff. Mostly all." Lavi tried getting to know her more. _

"_Let's see. Something I don't like in food wise is beans, Mexican, or anything that is to sweet or spicy. Doesn't mean I won't eat them. I just don't like them. I can't stand people who bully for fun. People who think the world revolves around them and only them. So they have to have everything they want." _

"_Stuck up snobs. Hmm . . I don't like dancing that much. It's alright but I don't like to do it that much. Romance movies that are only about romance, so chick flicks. I could go on forever." Tira said while eating fries. _

"_Me to with some of what you said. Of course I hate chick flicks, but if they have some action in it they are fine. I love dancing though. But at least you don't completely hate it." Lavi and Tira went on and on about their likes and dislikes. And they had a lot in common. But a lot they didn't. But the more they learned the more they liked each other. But of course they didn't say anything. _

_After they were done eating they went for some ice cream. "What would you like?" A lady asked. "A twist with sprinkles in a cone. Small please." Tira said. "A small chocolate cone with extra sprinkles." Lavi said. "I'll be a moment." The lady said. _

_When she handed them the ice cream they handed her the money. "Okay, just follow me. I have the perfect place for watching the fireworks." Lavi said. As they walked they ate their ice cream. And when they stopped it was all gone. _

"_I thought we were done with rides. This is a Ferris wheel." Tira said while looking up while they were in line. And not many people were there. "I know. But instead of being on the ground we'll be at the top when the fireworks start. And when they do the Ferris wheel will stop. So only people on top will be on it. Everyone else will be down here." Lavi said. _

_Tira wasn't so sure about that. "Trust me. This is the best way to watch the fireworks." Lavi told her. "Okay." Tira said as they got on their seat. But 4 people were about 4 seats behind them. And they had binoculars. _

"_See I told you they would be coming on this for the fireworks. Not only is it a great view, but it's also very romantic." Lenalee said. "I'm just glad 4 people can fit on this seat." Allen commented. _

"_Just be quiet and watch. I want to make sure everything goes well." Daisyia said while looking through his binoculars. Everyone did as told. 'Why did I come again?' Allen thought. _

"_Well we have a few minutes till the fireworks start and we made it to our spot. Well the spot I wanted." Lavi said. "Lavi, how come the amusement park is open? It's snowing outside, but it feels just right a night. And there is snow at my house but not here." Tira asked. _

"_That's because they made a special generator to heat this place enough so there is no snow, but you need a sweater. So any snow that comes down will melt when they reach a certain range." Lavi answered. "I've only seen fireworks once. And the ones on TV don't count." Tira just said a random comment. "So do you like them?" Lavi wondered. Tira nodded. "I guess you can say I'm complicated. I like a lot a things, but hate a lot a things. I guess it's also hard to describe." Tira said. _

_Then a loud boom and cracking sound went off. Tira and Lavi looked straight ahead and saw a bright red color in the sky. Then blue, purple, green, and many more colors started bursting in the sky. _

_Tira's eyes were glued on the fireworks and her smiled was beaming. Lavi saw this and felt real happy. Tira put her hand on the bar that connected to the seat. But it landed on Lavi's hand that was there. _

_Tira looked at her hand. But she just looked towards Lavi afterwards and smiled. She lightly squeezed his hand and made their hands lock together. Lavi was surprised at her actions, but Tira just looked back at the fireworks. _

_The fireworks went on for about 2 hours. And it was 11:30. "Well they didn't kiss. But Tira didn't move her hand. And now she is leaning on him." Road said to the others. "But I think it's because she's tired. Or cold." Allen told her. _

"_Be quiet they'll hear us. And it still counts. The Ferris wheel will move soon. So . . . Uh just be quiet." Lenalee said. About 10 minutes later Lenalee, Road, Daisyia, and Allen got on the ground. _

"_Okay the plan for the rest of the night is to get to Tira's house and watch how their not suppose to be date _end." Daisyia told them as they were walking out of the amusement park.

"Let's go Lavi. It's time to get home now. It's almost 12." Tira said while walking backwards as they got off the Ferris wheel. "I'm coming. Look the exit is right there. And you might want to turn around or you'll bump into the wall." Lavi said to her.

Tira started walking the normal way right next Lavi. She grabbed hold of his hand while at it. Lavi looked down and saw this. But he felt a sudden coldness. 'We're out of the amusement park.' Was running through his head.

He started to drag Tira by running. So Tira was forced to run as well. They ran all the way to the back of the parking lot and stopped at Lavi's truck. Lavi unlocked the truck and they hopped in.

By time they got to Tira's Mom's house it was 12:23 am. (Or if you prefer pm) Lavi walked Tira to the top of the porch. Tira started to rub her arm. And it started to feel awkward.

"Thanks Lavi. I had a great time. See you Monday." Tira said while going into her house. Tira started to feel a little upset though. Like she made Lavi sad. Lavi was about to leave when Tira came back out and kissed his cheek. After she did that she thanked him again and ran inside.

Tira couldn't believe she just did that. Lavi just slowly walked off the porch holding his cheek. Then he smiled. "Yes! Wahoo!" Lavi started jumping and dancing around. Tira went into the living room to look through the window.

When she did she started laughing. She tapped on the window and Lavi looked at her. Then he smiled and rubbed the back of his head with one hand and used the other to wave. Tira waved back still smiling.

Lavi slowly disappeared in his truck and down the street. "He sure is goofy. And good for a laugh." Tira said as she plopped down on the couch. Her mom walked out of the kitchen. "So how'd the date go?" Sair questioned.

"It went swell. One of the best nights of my life." Tira said without even knowing what she said. Her Mom smiled at her. But when Tira noticed what she said her eyes widened. "It was not a date! And and I uh. I don't know what else to say." Tira mumbled.

"I saw you kiss him. Just ask him out." Sair told her daughter while sitting down next to her. "Mom, you know I can't. He doesn't know everything about me. And besides he'd be a fool to like a tomboy. I'm going to bed. See you in the mourning." Tira's happy mood vanished.

"They're not all the same. If you live a whole life loveless. You'll never be happy. You can trust him." Sair said as Tira went upstairs. Sair didn't mean for her daughter to hear, but she did.


	9. Tiranina's Painful Time

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 9**

**Tiranina's Painful Time**

It was Sunday and Tira had to go back to her Dad's. She really didn't want to go back. And every street closer she got to her house, the more her fears she got. She insisted that she would walk home instead of having her Mom take her. She wanted to get home as late as possible. But she was freezing her ass off. But she saw her big gray house and froze. She went numb except her fears stayed. But they were getting worse as she saw her father come out of the house and drag her inside.

"You bitch! I can't believe you stayed with that whore! Now I have to whip you back in shape!" Renis yelled as he took her into the basement.

It was cold and was getting colder as her father striped her down to her under garments. He got out a whip he bought online and started hitting her with it. But made sure not to get her face, so no one will think anything. Tiranina didn't even try to do anything but held her breath and closed her eyes. The stinging was getting worse and she could feel blood coming out of her skin.

She wanted to lieave, but her feet were glued to the floor. And he had used some strong ropes and tied her to the wall. So even if she could move her body she wouldn't go anywhere. But after 20 minutes Tira fell on the floor and found it very hard to move. Her father left and turned down the furnis. So she would freeze for awhile. And she was stuck down there for about 2 hours.

When he finally let her out she hurried to her room just in case. When she got in her room she shut the door and went into her bathroom. She got out her first aid kit and took care of her whip wounds. She would have alot of bruises because of the whip though. And she would have to wear long clothing. "Mom. I don't love him anymore. I don't even know why I did love him. Even though you didn't come around much. Or the fact that I don't know you to much either, I still wish to live with you," Tira mumbled.

**Lavi. . . . .**

'Why can't I get Tira out of my head? Tira . .Tira. . Tira' Lavi was daydreaming about Tira again while hanging out with his friends at a restaurant. "Hey, shouldn't we do something? His face will fall in the hot soup if he doesn't wake up from daydreaming," Allen asked while eating some dumplings.

"Che, I say let him fall into it. He wants to be stupid enough to obsess over a girl, let him pay the consequences. Especially since at this rate, he'll never get the damn chick," Kanda told Allen while sharpening his Mugen.

Lenalee moved the soup. "Lavi, Lavi. Hello, anyone home? Brainless rabbit. *Sigh* it's almost 10 o'clock, I have to get home. Allen you coming with me?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Hey, Lavi look. Tira is here," Allen said trying to trick Lavi.

"What'd you say Beansprout? Oh hey what time is it?" Lavi wondered.

"It's almost 10, Allen and I are leaving before my brother tries to hunt us down. See ya." Lenalee answered while leaving with Allen.

"Shit! Panda is going to kill me if I'm late again!" Lavi shouted while leaving.

Lavi was running outside in the snowy weather trying to get home. He just had to take Southwood Ave. But Lavi fell down because of all the slush on the street. When Lavi got up and looked around he saw that he was only a few houses down from Tira's house. And he could he Renis yelling. 'I wonder what's wrong. He seems really mad tonight. I just hope Renis isn't making Tira to upset. She gets very uncomfortable everytime she gets yelled at. Sorry Tira, but I got to go home.' Lavi thought while running down the street.

But for some reason Lavi stopped and looked at Tira's house from the front. He could slightly hear whimpering and a whip sound. Lavi could hear it from the back more as he walk into the backyard. He found a small window and looked into it. When he did his eye widened. He saw Renis beating Tira with a whip. 'He's abusing her. How come I never saw any bruises? I got to help Tira, but there's no way in.' Lavi thought while trying to find a way in.

But when he heard the whipping stop he looked inside. Renis left and Tira was freezing to death. He felt horrible looking at Tira. Now he knew why she never wanted anyone to know about her father. "Hey you damn brat what are you doing back here?" Renis yelled from the side of the house.

Lavi ran and was lucky enough that Renis didn't see his face. As Lavi ran he took a wrong turn into a different street that didn't lead to his house. But he kept going until he reached Allen's house, which was about six blocks down. When Lavi got there he knock really hard and very loud. "Mana! Leah! Allen! Damn it, Cross! Anyone! Open the damn door!" Lavi demanded.

Leah and Mana opened the door and Lavi could see Allen and Cross on the stairway. "Is something wrong Lavi? You seem stressed," Mana asked.

Lavi's face looked sad and worried at the moment. Not like the Lavi any one knew. "I have a few questions. May I come in?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi? Yes, please come in." Leah told him.

Cross went up the stairs not even caring, but Allen came down stairs. They all walked into the living room. They sat down on the furniture and then looked at Lavi. "Now what is it you wanted to ask?" Leah wondered.

"If some parent was abusing their child and a friend saw it happen, how do you help them?" Lavi questioned without even looking at them.

"Well, the child would have to admit that their parent is abusing him or herself. Then you give the police proof about the abusment. They take care of that from there. But it's not easy for someone being abused to do anything about it. They live in fear of more pain or afraid that if it doesn't work, the person abusing them will do something to them. But they usually need help. Why are you asking?" Mana answered.

Lavi's mood changed to a happy go lucky person. "No reason, just wondering. Sorry to disturb you! I'll leave now," Lavi said while leaving the room.

Allen went after him. "Wait Lavi! This is about Tira isn't it? Renis is abusing her, right?" Allen asked.

Lavi stopped and looked at Allen. "Yeah...on my way home I heard noises coming form her house, but when I found where it was coming from I saw Renis..." Lavi couldn't finish and left.

**Next Day. . . . . **

Tira was walking to school and was only a few yards away. But Lavi was outside waiting for her and she smiled, even though she was in pain. "Hey Lavi, how're you doing?" Tira started.

"Alright, but how come you're late. We're going to have to stay after school today. It's not like you to be late." Lavi replied.

"What? But I left at my regular time. Sorry, guess I'm slow this morning." Tira said forcing a smile, but Lavi had a worried expression.

"Okay, but we better get moving. School starts in 10 minutes. You might want to get to class. See ya in class." Lavi ran off into the building and Tira sighed.

It took about 8 minutes to get to class. But when she entered her friends all stared at her. So pretty much the whole class. "Tira, please take a seat. Class is about to begin." Reever told her.

Tira did as told and the ruff day began. And she had a hard time during the day. The pain kept getting to her and everytime she scruched up her eyes somebody she knew would look at her. But when she got into a room with Road, Lavi, or Tyki, they wouldn't leave her side. And it was becoming annoying. But it was the last class period of the day. She should've been more excited, but it was gym. That means alot of pain.

But she was lucky that she had sweatpants and put her gym shirt over her long sleeve shirt. "Okay, today we're just going to play baseball. Lavi is team captian for team one and Daisyia is captian for team two. Pick your teams." Cloud said.

"Tira, Yuu, Allen, and Lenalee." Lavi said.

"Aww, did you have to take both Tira and Yuu? You could've left me at least one of the four. Anyway Tyki, Road, Johnny, and Mel." Daisyia complained.

"Fou, Renji, Danielle, and Ward." Lavi said and the team picks went on.

When the teams were made everyone went to their stations. Lavi's team was batting first. Tira would be after Lavi. So she was second. Something she didn't like. But she acted like nothing was wrong. She watched as Lavi hit the ball, but didn't get a homerun. Lavi got stuck on second base and Tira was up next.

When she got the bat she got in her position and was ready. The ball came and her reflexes were slow today and she had a strike. "Strike one!" Cloud yelled.

Tira threw the ball back to Daisyia. She didn't like getting strikes in baseball, after all it is her favorite game. She got in position again, but missed the ball by a centimeter. "Strike two!" Cloud shouted.

Tira was now becoming frustrated, but stayed calm and took a deep breath. '1..2...3' Tira thought as the ball came. She hit it directly, but almost made a homerun. But she did get to third base. Lavi went to the end of the line and the game started off good. But Tira was really sore. She had gone three times before they switched.

Tira was behind the pitcher, which was Lavi, so she had to go back and fourth, side to side to catch the ball. But at the end of the game she had a hard time coping with the pain. She was the last girl in the locker room and the last out. Plus it took her 15 minutes to get to the Student Council meeting room and then to the art room. But she heard that the music in the other room.

But before she entered the art room Lavi stopped her. And he didn't have a single expression. "Excuse me Lavi, but I need to get started." Tira pushed through Lavi, but Lavi grabbed hold of her arm. And her sleeve went up a bit, but enough to show a big black and blue bruise.

Tira stared at it and took a deep breath that showed that it hurt. Lavi didn't take his eyes off it either. "Let me go, stop it. You're hurting me." Tira pulled her arm away from Lavi's grip and ran into the art room.

When Tira got in the room she took out some paint brushes, paint, and a piece of paper. She tried thinking of something to draw, but nothing came to mind. So she looked at the others. Road had candies on hers. Daisyia had soccer. Lavi had rabbits, figures. And Tyki had poker, money, and dark figures. So they were no help at all. Plus none of the pictures matched the music. But she just started drawing people she knew.

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Road, Jasdevi, and Tyki. That's all she got to until everyone left besides Lavi. "You coming with us you two?" Road asked gleefully.

"No, I'm going to try and compare everything. Hopfully come up with an idea. That reminds me, Miranda said she was staying longer so she might not be leaving either. But I'll tell her you're going to the arcade." Tira said while looking at pictures and listening to the music.

"Nah, I'm going to help. See you guys." Lavi told them.

"Kay, see you." Allen waved.

"Look Tira, I'm sorry bout earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lavi apolagized.

"Whatever, just leave me alone. And why'd you draw animals. Actually they're all rabbits except one is a hamster." Tira looked at him.

"Awww, they're just adorable. I couldn't help it. Anyway I saw you drawing your friends. That doesn't go with the music that was next door." Lavi told her.

"Couldn't think of anything. Besides they were just making up ideas over there to. I saw them writing lyrics. I couldn't think of anything that went along with their songs." Tira told him.

Lavi sat right beside her and Tira looked at him. 'If only he knew. I feel like I'm going to hurt him, but why? But maybe if he knew, things could be better. My Mom talks about Lavi like he loves me. But I doubt that. But even if I wanted to, I couldn't even date him. What am I saying?' Tira thought. But then she saw Lavi's mood go from happy to serious. But Tira kept looking at him.

"Tira, I saw last night that you're father abuses you. How come you didn't tell me, the other, your mom, or the police for god's sake. That's why I know you have bruises all over your body." Lavi said to her.

Tira's eyes widened and started to run out of the room. Lavi chased after her and they went past their friends. "Huh, Tira? Lavi? What's wrong? Guys!" Lenalee ran after them then the rest did to.

"Tira! Tira! Wait!" Lavi tried getting her to stop and then they took a turn.

But Lenalee told Miranda, Daisyia, Marie, Krowley, and Jasdevi to wait there, so it wouldn't get complicated. But as they ran across the school they were yelled at by several teachers. Though they didn't listen. But then Tira ran into Tiedoll and fell on the floor really hard. "Damn! That hurts." Tira seethed.

"Is something wrong Tiranina?" Sair asked.

But Tira ignored her Mom and got up and was about to run away but Lavi pulled her by the arm. Lavi pulled to hard though because they fell on the floor, but Lavi made Tira fall on top of him so she wouldn't get hurt. "Let me go! I'm not going to talk to you, you damn basterd! Let me go Lavi!" Tira shouted.

Lavi just ignored her and held her arms to keep her still. He lightly pushed her into the wall so she couldn't leave and by now the others caught up. "Listen to me! If you don't talk about it, then you'll only hurt yourself and he'll keep hurting you! I saw what he did to you last night and I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore! Just let me help! Please Tira, if you don't ,then you're just hurting yourself." Lavi pleaded.

"La. . .vi...I. . I.." Tira couldn't say anything.

"What's going on?" Sair asked as her daughter slid down the wall and became emotionless.

"Can I speak with you and Tira in a room?" Lavi asked.

Sair looked at him, but nodded. "I'm coming to Lavi." Allen told them. And one by one all of Tira's friends said the same thing. Even Tiedoll wanted to know.

"Not all of you can come. Tiedoll can't get involed right now, but Allen can come since he knows what this is about. Kanda, Lenalee, and Road to. But Tyki I think you should go back. Road might tell you later. But Tira is closer to Road than you." Lavi ordered while picking Tira up from the floor.

"Alright, I'll be leaving then. But I might get involed next time." Tyki told him while walking away.

The group went into a room and let Tira come back to herself before they decided to talk. "What's wrong? I have to know Tiranina. I'm your mother. I do not wish for you to keep secrets." Sair said while sitting next to Tira.

Tira just sat there saying nothing. But Lavi stared at her in the eyes. 'He knows, I've waited my whole life for someone to find out. But why does it have to him. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if Renis did something to him.' Tira thought. "It's not important. Now I have to leave. Dad's going to be mad if I'm late again." Tira tried leaving but Lavi pushed up her sleeves to show alot of bruises.

"If you won't tell them, then I will Tira." Lavi told her flatly.

And everyone's eyes were locked on Tira's arms. Tira sat down with Lavi next to her. "Tiranina, I demand to know I how you got those bruises. They were not there yesterday when I sent you home." Sair demanded.

"Renis...he. . he has been... abusing me even since I was a little girl. Just never around you." Tira answered.

Sair was pissed of now. So was Road, Tira was like a sister to her and she didn't like the fact she was being abused. But Lenalee couldn't believe Tira never told her. But Allen just looked worried. Sair took in a deep breath. "We're going to have that custody court session over you today. I'm calling them. And you're going to have to show them your bruises, cuts, scars, anything Renis did to you. You have to tell them. And Lavi may I ask how you found out about this?" Sair said angery.

"I saw him abusing her in their basemant last night on my way home. But as I was trying to get in to stop it Renis suddenly stopped then left. I still tried to get in, but he came out back and I had to leave." Lavi said while looking at Tira.

Tira became so pale she looked like a ghost. She looked really scared to. "Don't worry Tira. He's not going to hurt you." Lavi whispered as Sair dialed a number on her cell phone.

Tira looked at Lavi for a minute. She put her hand on his and squeezed it, then hugged him. "Thank you Lavi. You have no idea how long I've been trying to tell someone. Thank you so much." Tira said aloud and her voice cracked. Anyone could tell she was about to cry. But she still didn't.

"Your welcome Tiranina I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner though." Lavi said.

Tira shook her head. "No, don't say that. You've done enough." Tira whispered.

"How can she be so strong?" Lenalee asked.

"We have a problem. They won't let us have it today unless the mayor agrees." Sair said.

"I can help. The mayor is my grandfather. Give me a minute. Here's my phone." Road told her while dialing the phone number.

"_Hello, Road! Is something wrong? This is the emergeny phone number, you never call on this phone."_ Earl's voice said.

Road told him what was going on and immeditaely the court session was set up. Some people called Renis. The group went to the court house. And Komui came to. Along with a few teachers. All they had to do was wait for the whole Noah family, the jury, and Renis and they could begin.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please, please review. I'd like to know what you think. And sorry for making Tiranina be in pain. Oh and please check out my community DGM~ Mix Up. Thanks again! Have a wonderful day!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	10. Custody Belongs To

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 10**

**Custody Belongs To. . . **

"Okay, let the session begin. Sair Delferd, Mother of Tiranina Delferd. And Renis Blackwell, ex-husbandof Sair Delferd and Father of Tiranina Delferd. Mr. Blackwell is being accused of abusing Tiranina since she was 6. But she never told anyone afriad of what you might do. But Lavi Bookman, 18, personally witnessed you abusing your daughter. This session will be who permently gets full custody of Tiranina and is proven true Renis Blackwell will go to jail for 10 years maybe more. Let's begin, I'm Judge Sandi. First up to explain is Sair." Sandi informed.

And Tira's father looked pissed. Alot of Tira's teachers were there and all of the Noah family. As well as most of Tira's friends. Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Road of course. Then Allen's family Mana, Neah, and even Cross. Sair walked up to the stand. "Do you Sair Delferd, swear to tell the truth and only the truth?" An officer asked as Sair put her right hand on a book he held and left hand in the air.

"I do." Sair answered.

The officer left and Sair sat down and began speaking. "My daughter is my only child and I care much for her. Tiranina always had bruises, cuts, and scratches. I'd ask about them, but she always had a good excuse for them." Sair stopped for a minute.

"But everytime I found one on her, she'd panic. Renis signed a contract saying that if I ever left him, Tiranina would live with him. So I'd visit her as much as I possibly could. But when I took her away from Renis's house and took her back, she looked nervous. I just thought she never really liked her father to much. He never did anything with her. She was like her maid. But as time passed I noticed more bruises and cuts. I never thought that Renis would ever go to low as to abuse Tiranina, but I was wrong. Because as time passed she bacame scared to go back. I never really paid attention to that. And because of my actions, my daughter ha suffer dearly. She has many bruises, cuts, and even some scars. And when she was with me over the weekend, they definitely weren't there. And her friend, witnessed her being whipped in her under garments and left to freeze. Then was chased away." Sair said.

"There has been many times when she left me and came back the next day with many scars that should've of never been there over night. By looking back I can gaurantee Tiranina has been abused by Renis." Sair said completely convinced.

"Thank you Miss. Delferd. You may sit down. Next to the stand, Renis Blackwell." Sandi informed.

Renis walked up and Tira started to squeeze Lavi's arm. "It'll be alright Tira. There's no way that you'l be stuck living with him." Lavi whispered.

Mana who was to her right nodded. "Lavi is right. No need to worry." Mana agreed.

"Renis Blackwell, do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?" The officer asked going through the same routine.

"I do." And Tira looked a him with much hatred in her eyes.

"He's lying already." Tira whispered.

"I deny all those saying I abuse my sweet Tiranina. She is my life and I hope for the best in her life. But she is very clumsy and falls alot. She ends up hitting her body against rocks, knives, counters, and much more. But there are times when I feel that she may be doing some of the stuff on her will. She says that no ones likes her, or that she is not beautiful, that she is untalented, and her only goal is to study and go to collage. But as you can see she is very pretty, smart, talented, and has many great friends." Renis lied smoothly.

"Is that all?" Sandi asked.

Renis nodded and went to sit down. Sair's lawyer came up with papers and requested that Tira's father go to the podium. And asked questions as to how she recieved wounds that anyone could remember. But had a reasonable excuse for each. And if Tira hadn't been abused by him, she would believe everything he said. The same goes for Lavi. If he hadn't seen it happen, he would've never guessed that Renis was lying. Even though he can tell when anyone lies, except Kanda.

Sair went up and everything went smoothly, but right now it could go either way. "Lavi Bookman, please come up." Sair's lawyer demanded.

Lavi let go of Tira's hand and walked up to the stand. And went through the same routine that Tira's parents did. "Please describe exactly what you saw." He said calmly.

"I heard a whip coming from Tiranina's house and I went to check it out. I saw Renis using a whip to hit Tira. She made no movment or anything. But she was also tied to the wall and couldn;t move. I tried to get in, bit I couldn't. Renis saw me and left her to freeze in the basement and he chased me away when he got out back. I left because if I stayed then I wouldn't of been able to help her." Lavi answered.

"Thank you. You may go sit down now." He said.

Renis started to lose a little faith, but wasn't discouraged by much. "Is that all?" Sandi questioned.

Everything was silent for a minute. "Yes? Then the jury will decide." Sandi hammered her desk.

The jury talked among themselves for a bit, then the girl on the end in the front row stood up. "For us to finish our decision, Tiranina Delferd must be examined before we can truly decide." She spoke.

"Very well. Tiranina follow me." Sandi ordered and Tira did as told.

They left through a door and then the others had to wait. Renis kept glaring at Lavi. And Sair glared at Renis. "I hope that Tira will be okay." Lenalee muttered to her brother.

Komui half smiled. "I'm sure she will be okay." Komui said half heartedly.

**Tira. . . . **

"Tiranina, this is Dr. Tanford. She will study every inch of you and do some tests. But since we're here, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Sandi told her as Tira looked at the doctor.

Tira nodded. "I need you to tell to complete truth though. Is it true that your father abuses you?" Sandi asked.

Tira thought for a minute. Then sighed. "Judge Sandi, my father is not even considered my father to me any more. He has abused me since I was little. I was always so scared of him, but Lavi helped me. He told my Mom what I could not. Everyday I fear what he might do to me. He calls me a bitch, whore, slut, and much more. He uses me like a rag and never cares about anything that has to do with me. I wish for more than anything to live with my Mother. Because every waking moment I spend with him, I wonder if I'll survive the day or die by his hands. But I trust my Mother with all my heart. And my new friends. But Renis is not a parent. He's a monster and should've never had custody of me." Tira answered truthfully while looking her striaght in the eyes.

Sandi could tell she wasn't lying because she was about to cry and already her voice was cracking. "Okay, then we'll do the tests. You may do your job now Dr. Tanford." Sandi said.

;What a strong girl. But she would've been dtronger to of said something before. But admitting it all now, still makes her stronger.' Sandi thought. "Okay Tiranina I need you to undress to your under garments. I'll examine you that way." Dr. Tanford ordered.

Tira did what she was told and went through tests after being examined. Almost two hours later they left the room and Tira sat down next to Lavi and Mana again. And everyone stared at her. " I will play this recording first, then Dr. Tanford will discuss what she discovered." Sandi told everyone.

She played Tira's answer to the question she asked. It said everything that needed to be said and Tira started to panic. She felt scared now that Renis heard her answer. After it was done Renis was looking directly at Tira who was trying to not look at him and hid behind Mana. The jury also noticed this.

"I've look Tiranina up and down. And have done tests. There was some wounds that could've been caused by some of Renis's excuses and on accidents. But there was some that could've only happen if someone abuse her or if she done it herself. But there is no way she did it. I can tell you that Renis Blackwell has abused Tiranina Delferd for alomst 10 years or more." Dr. Tanford informed.

The jury discussed everything again. The same girl stood up. "Renis Blackwell is guilty of all charges and Tirania is to be under Sair Delferd's custody." The lady said then sat down.

"Then Renis will be put in jail for 15 years and if causes any problems, then will stay longer." Sandi said.

Sair hugged her daughter but Renis got up and was about to hit Tira. Bt was held back by guards. "You filthy whores. Bitches! Go to hell! I'll be back and next time you'll die!" Renis shouted and Tira felt scared but afe with her friends.

"Well that proves everything now doesn't it?" Earl said aloud.

"Sure does." Sandi mumbled.

"Thank you for coming Sandi." Earl thanked.

"No problem Earl. I owed you anyway. I hope you have a peacful life now Tiranina." Sandi said then left.

All of Tira's friends started to hug Tira to death and Tira felt like she was exactly where she belonged. "Thank you Lavi." Tira whispered to Lavi.

Lavi just smiled his goofy grin. "Anything for a best bud." Lavi replied.

"Well, we'll go to that gray house and recieve your things then move you in my house. I'll sign all papers tommorow Komui." Sair told everyone.

"You ready?" Sair asked her daughter.

'Lavi, I owe him so much. But I won't be held back by much now.' Tira thought. "Hang on." Tira told her mom.

Tira walked up to Lavi and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. I owe you big time." Tira said then ran out.

"She is totally digging you Lavi." Road said aloud.

"Big time." Tyki agreed.

Lavi put his hand on his cheek. He smiled. 'Nothing is holding her back now. Give it time and I swear I'll win her heart.' Lavi thought.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Sorry that it's shorter than usual. Please review and the next chapter won't be up for a bit and should be longer. Thanks again. **

**Yan Luna4373**


	11. Singing

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 12**

**Singing**

Right now Tira was finishing packing her things and putting them in the trunk of her mother's silver car. When she was done she closed the trunk and sighed. "Is something wrong Tiranina?" Sair asked.

"I'm fine mom. It's just that almost all of my teachers were at the the court session and all of my friends. I'm just worried they might tell someone about what he did." Tira answered as she entered her mother's car.

"No need to worry dear. Tiranina I was wondering when you where going to school tommorow." Sair said.

"Mom stop calling me that. I prefer Tira. *Sigh* And I'm going to school at 6: 30. I've already talked to Komui about it and I'm allowed to go that early. There's things I need to do." Tira told her in a low voice.

Sair glanced at her daughter concerned about her. She seemed a little off since the session. "Okay Tira. I'll be there by 7: 30, so I'll see you in the morning before school starts. Your uniform is already set for the morning as well. It should be on the coffee table. Plus when we get home I want to to go to bed. We'll take care of everything tommorow." Sair expected an arguement, but did not recieve one.

When they arrived Tira went to her room without a word. Before you knew it she was fast asleep. Her mom walked in to make sure she was actually sleeping and she was. 'It's been a ruff day for Tiranina. She'll be back on her feet soon, I hope.' Her thoughts ended and she decided to go to bed herself.

The night went by fast and Tira was awake and ready for the day. She showered, got dress, then ate. She still had some free time and decided to sit on the tan couch in the dim light that allowed her to see in the living room. When it was a quarter after 6 she left and walked in the slush. Being careful not to fall like last time.

It didn't take long until she arrived. Komui wasn't out there like last time and Tira was sorta happy about that. She didn't feel like talking. Tira didn't know what was wrong with her. All that she knew was that many emotions filled her head, but none of them were bad. She walked through the doors and just wandered somewhere to find somewhere to work. Then as she got into the art room a smile crept it's way on her face. Tira wanted to paint so much, but resissted the urge. She had to finish her work that didn't get done the night before.

Tira flew through the work and everything was done by 6: 45. So she got out her tools to paint. Little did she know Lavi was there watching her from the hallway. He was just walking through and spotted her. Lavi continued to stare, but blushed slightly as he remembered the peck on the cheek. He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized Kanda was in front of him until he used Mugen to hit him on the head.

'_Bam!_' Even though the sound was small it was enough to get Tira's attention. "Lavi? Hey patch why ya on the floor? Oh great Yuu is here to." Tira muttered the last bit, but meant everything.

Kanda heard her say his name with his keen hearing, but did not say a thing. He just let out a small growl. Lavi got back on his feet and sat beside her. When he did sit down he saw her painting. It had a dark purple background with a blue design on top of it. There was also some yellow painting tools on her picture. Then black headphones with red cd's and a stereo. Several other things that reminded Lavi of her hobbies she told her friends about, but couldn't help but stare at her name printed in green in the very middle. Other than that the rest was just purple with alot of space.

"That's very detailed. So why'd you draw it?" Lavi asked.

She simply shrugged. "Felt like it. Why are you two here?" Tira shot a curious eye at the boys.

"Our family works here and comes early. That means we have to too." Lenalee said popping out of no where.

"So only Allen isn't here? Oh well." Tira said while putting her picture in a hamper so it could dry.

She would get it at the end of the day. Tira walked out of the room feeling like she wanted to do something else. Kanda left the group as well, but went to the gym. Tira had gone in the other direction. So now Lavi and Lenalee were left alone. "Why'd they leave?" Lenalee said aloud.

Lavi didn't answer her question. He was just thinking again. Until he finally spoke up, "Lenalee didn't tira just go in the direction of the music room? If so we could possibly. . ." Lavi trailed off.

Luckily for him he didn't have to finish for Lenalee knew exactly what he meant. The ran to the music room and got there before Tira. As they heard footsteps approched they knew she was coming. They also knew that meant they wouldn't be able to hear her sing if she knew they were there. Lavi found a closet and due to panic he dragged Lenalee in there and shut the door.

Tira came in and dropped off some papers. She was about to leave, but seeing the piano she just couldn't go without playing it. So she sat down on the stool and began playing a soft melody. It became a little louder. The melody stopped for a minute. Then she bagan playing a different song. Lavi reconized it. It was the national anthem to America. A second later Tira bagan singing.

(Note:) I just want to let you know that I don't mean any harm or anything by using my national anthem. I just couldn't think any other song. So I'm sorry if I offended you by anyway.)

_Oh say can you see,_

_By the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hail'd_

_At the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars_

_Through the perilous fight, _

_O'er the ramparts we watched_

_Were so gallantly streaming?_

_With the rockets red glare_

_The bombs bursting in air!_

_Gave proof through the night_

_That our flag was still there_

_Oh say does that star- spangled _

_Banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free_

_And the home of the brave _

Tira ended the song. He voice was very beautiful. It went high and low. It sounded just right. The only thing about it was that her voice sounded so sincere and sweet. something that no one has ever seen her act or heard her like that before. All of a sudden the door opened and someone entered the room.

He was smiling and someone entered after him. This time it was Lala with Allen. "Uhhhh. . . . hi Neah." Tira could only manage to say.

"My dear that was extraordinary! You have a marvelous talent! When Lala informed me earlier I hadn't expected you to be this good. Hmmm. . . If it's okay with you young lady I would love to teach you everything I know about music. Plus I understand your passion for art as well and won't take it the wrong way if you say no, but I'm sure we could have an hour session once a week." Neah rambled on because he was just intriuged by this girl's singing talent.

"Neah. . " Allen interrupted.

Neah looked at his nephew and went back to his gentleman self. He was staring at her with serious eyes and was awaiting an answer. Lala was also waiting, hoping Tira would say yes. Then Lenalee and Lavi fell out of the closet. '_Thud_' Everyone looked at them, but they just stared for a minute.

"Say yes!" Lenalee shouted.

"Yeah Neah knows everything about music!" Lavi agreed.

"Hey, I never thought about saying no, but I was wondering if I would be able to have the session on Tuesdays. They are dull afterall. Plus I can't do it on Thursday. So why don't you chill out guys. Any way Neah I'd love to, but there may be times when I ask for another session or for the day to be moved and all that. Would that be okay?" Tira asked.

Neah nodded. "What time will you be by?" Neah asked.

"After school." Tira smiled.

Lala was also smiling. Road came bouncung in and hugged Tira. "That was amazing!" Road yelled.

"Was everyone spying?" Tira asked aloud.

Tyki and Jasdevi walked in. "Pretty much. Only the ones that haven't heard you sing before. Well besides Kanda." Tyki answered truthfully.

Road let go of tira and her happiness went away. A look of concern was upon her face. A rare face to get from Road. "Tira are you okay? Last night you looked pretty scared and I've never seen." Road asked.

"I'm perfect." Tira said while smiling.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review.**


	12. The Book

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for this late updates. they may be late for awhile now. I'm working on 4 stories and another for my reason. so it's going to be hard. Forgive? But if you want to read fast updated stories check out my other stories Oh Doctor! and Bad Boy Allen. i'm mostly working on them. **

**The Book**

School was over and Tira was walking to the Walker household with Allen. Lavi and the others left to go have some fun at the mall while Allen guided Tira to exactly where she suppose to go. When they arrived at Allen's huge house they walked in and Tira sat down in the living room. "Thanks Allen." Tira mumbled.

"No problem Tira. I'll be leaving now. The others wanted me to go with them and have fun. I hope you don't mind." Allen replied.

Tira shook her head. Ever since Renis was taken away she seemed in a very somber mood. Her friends were starting to worry about her. She wasn't as sassy and she was to kind now. "Are you okay?" Allen finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that. . . . Renis. It's hard to explain, but I can't help but . . . . you know what never mind." Tira answered.

"Tira if you need anything just call. Everyone is here for you. You know that right?" Allen asked.

She half smiled. "Of course." Tira said as Allen left.

Allen wasn't sure that leaving was the best choice, but Tira wouldn't talk to him anyways.

Neah walked into the room with some music sheets and smiled at Tira. "Hello! You ready?" Neah greeted.

She nodded. "Let's begin." Tira answered.

She walked over to the grand piano and played randoms notes. Neah watched as she played. he didn't tell her to stop because he was observing her. When the song was over Tira looked at him. "so what are we going to do?" Tira asked.

"Firstly, you have to sit up striaghter. You're slouching to much. Also you need to put more emotions in the song." As Neah went down a long list of flaws mana smiled in the other room.

He hadn't seen Neah so determined with another musician or with music for a long while. Tira must've been really talented for him to gain back his hope in music. She had the potienal. Just like Neah when he was a child. As Mana watched and was reminiscing Neah continued to help Tira.

**3 hours later...**

"Oh damn! It's been three fucking hours! I was suppose to leave an hour after I got here." Tira shouted.

"No cursing in this house." Mana reminded.

"Sorry!" Tira said as she grabbed her stff and left.

She was in a hurry. She was suppose to be going to the store with her mother to buy paint so she could decorate her room. She ran and ran and ran. She dodged anyone that got in her way and was moving swiftly. When she finally felt like she could walk the rest of the way since the shop was just right ahead, she tried to stop, but kinda skidded on the pavement. But lucky her. She bumped into someone to break her fall.

So it was unlucky for the other. "I'm so sorr-" Tira stopped mid sentance.

She reconized who she fell on top of. "Lavi? What are you doing here?" Tira asked bewildered that Lavi of all people was in a craft shop.

"Tira! Oh your mother invited me to help pick out the paint. Afterall I am the one who knows the best brand of paint and well anything!" Lavi boasted.

"Right. And I suppose Kanda will be nice for the rest of his life." Tira told him.

"What do you mean?" Lavi questioned.

"You're so stupid patch." Tira stated.

When she felt someone tap her shoulder her head turned around. It was her mom. "You know I don't mind if you date lavi, but I do mind the position you're in." Sair informed.

Tira looked down and knew what her mom meant. They were defintely in the wrong position. Tira quickly got up. Lavi followed, but was grinning. "We're not dating and never will." Tira said.

"Of course not." Sair replied.

"Why did you invite patch anyway?" Tira asked.

"So you can spend moe time with your friend. Also I have to go in an hour. So if you're not done picking the paint then you'll have someone with you." Sair answered.

"Oh hell no! There is absolutely no way I would spend time with him alone." Tira told her.

"Watch your language Tiranina! Besides you were fine when he took you to the amusment park. You should be fine with just picking out paint. And you wouldn't have to worry about it as long as you can pick out the paint without a hassle. Plus you were the one that was late today. So that will be your fault if you stay here with Lavi." Sair said.

"Fine." Tira caved.

Lavi smiled at her face. It looked like she was pouting, but only a tiny bit. "What are you looking at patch?" Tira asked in a rude manner.

"Awww. . now you sound like Yuu. Well without the name stupid rabbit at the end. Or how he sometimes say Baka Usagi." Lavi said while poking her.

She forced his hand away. "Don't compare me to him." Tira ordered.

"Okay let's get going. We have paint to buy." Sair said while pushing Tira to a huge row of paint.

Tira's face lit up. It was a reaction you don't really get from her. So it made Lavi's day. Especially since she has been pset since the whole Renis incident. When Sair walked towards Tira who was now looking at the paint almost all the way down the row. Lavi followed so not to lose them. "How about Donnie's brand? The paint is bright and stands out. It also dries up quickly." Tira said aloud.

"No. That brand dries up to quickly. Not enough time to doodle with it." Lavi denied.

"Doodle? Is that what you call drawing. you only doodle when you don't know what to draw or if you're not enough details." Tira told him.

"That's not entirly true Tira." Lavi replied.

"It is in my dictionary." Tira told him then walked off to the end of the row.

Jimmy's, Value, Snow light, Huggins'. Some of the many brands. Though Lavi kept denying every brand. "What is wrong with you? These are all the best." Tira asked, furious.

"They're not the best for what you're doing." Lavi stated.

"Oh then what is?" Tira asked.

Sair glared at her. "Calm down. He is just trying to help. Now i have to go. He's the money so you can buy everything." Sair handed them the money and left.

"Painter's Profit." Lavi just randomly said.

"What are you talking about?" Tira asked.

"Painter's Profit is the best type of brand you'll ever find for what you're doing. Ithas great quaility." Lavi answered.

Tira looked around and surely enough she found it. Painter's Profit brand. She picked a random bucket up and read it. Rich colors, high quality, useful for any kind of painting. There was a small list of how it works. Tira was slightly mad. Not because of the paint, but because Lavi was right. And that she didn't notice it. "Fine. It's time to pick the damn colors." Tira told him.

Lavi grinned. He knew he had won this time. Though it wasn't really a compettition. "Fiery red." Tira said.

"Huh?" Lavi was confused.

"Fiery red. One of the colors I'm looking for. Ya know." Tira said calmly.

"You mean like my hair?" Lavi asked.

Tira looked at him. "Yeah. That red." Tira said calmly.

She was really calm for some reason. Lavi didn't understand her sometimes. She was hard to understand. Even for someone in the Bookman family. "Here!" Lavi said with glee as he handed her the red.

She took it and smiled. "Emerald green sky blue." Tira told him.

"Got'cha." lavi replied.

They bought like 8- 10 paint buckets. Whatever Tira had in mind was probably a little complex. But then again, if it was easy then that wouldn't make it Tira's work. "Next row." Tira said.

"What? We can't hold anymore." Lavi complained.

"Sure we can. Besides it's small. I just have to get a bag full of different kinds of paintbrushes." Tira replied as they got in front of the paintbrushes.

She scanned every single one until she found the right one. It held small and big brushes. "Let's go." said Tira.

**House...**

"Just put the paint in my room." Tira told lavi.

"Your room? Uh. . ." Lavi look ridiculous.

"Yes Enstein. My room. It's upstairs. Second door to your left." Tira answered.

Lavi looked at her, but went upstairs into her room. She soon followed. When they got to the door Tira opened the door. She looked at him and then walked in. He didn't like the idea of being in her room alone with her at night. He just didn't like it for no reason, but walked in anyways. The room was pure white. It was just as white as Allen's hair.

Other than that there was some suit cases, a bed, two stands on each side, two small dressers, a stereo, and some of her artwork. There actually wasn't much. "I see why you want to paint the room." Lavi said aloud.

"Not just because it's white. Because I want to paint it. Afterall I am an artist. Now get. It's late and I have to go to bed. Go home patch." Tira said as they walked out of her room.

When Lavi was about to get in his truck Tira came out. "Yo patch!" Tira shouted.

Lavi turned around. She threw something at him. "You need that for school tommorow. You keep that with me one more time then it's trash. got that?" Tira said.

Lavi nodded his head as he caught his uniform jacket. "Thanks Lavi." Tira said then went into her house.

Lavi smiled. She really was a kind person. Well when she wanted to be. "See ya Tiranina!" Lavi shouted.

Lavi quickly got in his truck and lefdt before Tira decided to do anything. She really hated to be called tiranina.

**School...**

"Hey Lavi! How did it go last night with Tira? Did she beat the crap out of you?" Lenalee asked.

"No! I left before she could." Lavi answered.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Allen asked.

"Called her Tiranina. Argued with her on the best paint brand. you know the usual." Lavi replied.

"You know she might kill you if you call her Tiranina. She doesn't liked to be called that." Lenalee informed.

"I know." Lavi said.

The group went into homeroom to see Tira already there. Which was a surprise since she doesn't get there early in the morning on Wednesdays. She was reading something Lavi noticed. "Tira is reading? Shocker. i thought you could onl-" Lavi was cut off by a book hitting his face.

Tira put her head in the palm of her hand. "You're dead patch." Tira stated as the group sat down at their desks.

"That's what I told him." Lenalee said from the right side of Tira.

"So why are you here early?" Allen asked as he handed Tira her book.

"Don't know. Just came. No reason." was Tira's simple answer.

"Che." Kanda said his favorite line.

Tira rolled her eyes as she began reading again. More students piled in the room and were horsing around. Road came to her. "So how'd it go yesterday?" she asked curiously.

Tira ignored her. Apparently whatever she was reading was more interesting. Lavi peeked over her shoulder and almost fell into a fit of hysterics. Which was nothing unusual with Lavi. Lavi was trying so hard to contain his laughter, but looked a little blue in the face. He was not only holding his laughter, but his oxygen as well. His friends looked at him with worry. And there was two reasons for that.

One was that he wasn't breathing and two, if he did laugh, he would propably die by Tira. Allen turned away from Tira so not to let his curiosity get the best of him, but Road and Kanda? They were another story. Road couldn't help but giggle. Kanda's reaction was different. If you paid close enough attention you could see, and I mean just a smidgin, his eyes widened.

That's when Lenalee and Allen couldn't hold themselves back. If there was something to make Kanda surprised, then that was enough. They peered over her shoulders and read a bit of the page. They just stood there for a minute, but stayed calmand walked away to their desks. Suddenly everyone in the room was curious to know.

They all saw at least one reaction from the group. And those that noticed Kanda's, yeah, they were all pretty damn curious. Tyki noticed that Tira was paying to much attention the book that she wouldn't even notice a fire. So he picked up the book and looked at the pages. It took Tira a minute to realize someone had taken her book.

When she looked up she practically jumped on Tyki, but it was to late. He was smirking. He didn't have to laugh or say a thing. That smirk was enough. "Hey what'cha ya hiding from us Tira?" the jasdevi twins chorused.

"None of your damn beewax!" Tira slightly shouted.

"Ooooh! Tira gots a secret." Jasdero said.

Tira saw everyone stare at her didn't like it. "It's nothing. Just a book." Tira said as she went to put it in her bookbag.

Jasdero looked at his twin. When they nodded they tackled the girl. "What the fuck! Get the hell off of me!" Tira ordered.

The group of three fought as Lavi and Road fell into a fit of laughter. The book ended up being thrown in the air and everytime Tira tried to catch it, it only hit the tip of her finders and kept moving in the air. Finally it landed on the floor in front of the door. Exactly where Komui, Reever, snd Sair was watching the whole scene before their eyes.

"Mom." Tira muttered.

Sair picked it up. There was nothing on the cover or on the back. "Who's book is this?" she asked.

Everyone pointed at Tira and quickly sat down. "I've never seen this book before. When did you get it Tiranina?" Sair asked about ready to read it.

Tira quickly and put it behind her. she was actually panicking. "Don't call me that! It Tira. And I got this book. . . well. Not to long ago." Tira answered trying to get off the hook.

Her mom eyed her. Her bizarre behavior was very noticable. "What's not to long ago?" Sair asked.

"Um. . . well. . . " Tira was searching for something in her head.

"_Tiranina_." Sair stretched her name.

Right now the room was in complete silence. Even Lavi's laughter had died down. Tira tried to not stare at her mom. "Three days ago." she answered.

"Where'd you get the money?" Sair asked.

"I had it for awhile." Tira answered.

"Give me the book." Sair ordered.

Tira reluctantly gave her mom the book. As she was scrollong through the pages Tira acted. . . .different. Her mom's eyes slowly widened as she looked up at her daughter. Her reaction then drifted away until she was inbetween smiling and smirking. "Guess you're not to different from others. Though you show it in a different manner Tira. I really don't care about this. Just wait a longer for more. . .dramatic books. And do not take these kind of books to school." Sair told her as she handed Tira back the book.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. except for all of the damn students asking what kind of book she was reading. Although she said nothing. Just made threats. Plus lavi kept staring at her. She was started to feel strange by his sweet, emerald eye. She shook her head. "Stop thinking nonsense." she told herself as she went outside to the school lawn. It was a beautiful day and everyone decided to workn outside since the snow had melted over the weekend. (P.s. It's after school.)

Once again everyone stared at her, but didn't ask. The only ones nagging her were the Jasdevi twins. Which was highly annoying. Once everything became quiet Tira sighed. She continued to draw. They were still trying to figure out what they were going to do. "Let's take a break. it's been awhile and I'm getting bored." Jasdero complained.

Tira looked at the group. It had been two hours and they were all bored. She sighed and looked at her teachers. They were looking at her as if she had the decision. And apparently, she did. so she nodded. "Go and play. The shed over there has some equipment for sports. It's unlocked. Just put everything back when you're done. Have fun." Tiedoll said cheerfully.

As they ran off with Lala to make sure they play fairly, Tira continued drawing. "So Tira." Tiedoll started.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I heard about your book." Tiedoll told her.

Automatically she froze. "I don't want to talk about it." Tira told him.

"But it's beautiful! There's nothing to hide. Just be yourself." Tiedoll said.

Tira got a new piece of paper. "I am being myself. I just didn't want anyone to know about that." Tira explained.

"I see. Well I'm going to join them. You gonna stay under this tree?" Tiedoll asked.

She merely nodded. "Yep." Tira replied.

As he walked off she wondered what she was going to draw. she thought and thought, but couldn't come up with anything for the contest. So her eyes drifted off to the game. I guess you could say it was evenly matched. Though it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were all having fun. That's when she got the idea.

She drew and drew. Several pages of the group playing, hanging out, and talking. Tira even managed to do this with all of them moving. Not to much longer past and lavi came up to her and sat down next to Tira. "How ya doing?" Lavi asked politely.

"Terrific patch, you?" Tira replied.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried. You haven't been so . . . Tira since the incident." Lavi said.

Tira looked at him. "It all happened so fast. It's already Wednesday and has only been a week. You can't expect me to be use tp this just like that." Tira informed.

"I know that, but it'll be harder if you don't have someone. It always is. And we don't need a pretty little thing like you to be upset." Lavi told her.

"I just feel like drawing, painting, reading, you know all of my one person habits. This is the only way I've ever been able to express myself for a long time Lavi. It's gonna take awhile." Tira said quietly.

Lavi looked directly into her blue eyes. "Nut there's something else bothering you. Isn't there?" Lavi questioned.

Tira didn't reply for a minute. "It's just that I can't hate Renis. No matter how many times I tell myself to. I mean he never used to abuse me until a little before my mom. . . left. He never meant to hurt me though. He had _issues_. He went to counseling for anger management. It didn't work so well. So when he completely lost control he would take it out on what ever he saw... I was usually with him or in my room. so it he ended up abusing me." Tira started to explain.

"Tira." Lavi tried to get her to stop.

He didn't want her to tell him. It already took a toll on her. She was having a hard time speaking now and her voice cracked. "It was always. .always scary. I learned to face all of my fears and they left. I only feared renis when he had a tsntrum. He would always apologize and make it up to me. he even told his thearapist. He told him that I should spend more time with my mother for a bit until he learned to control himself. He did as told and it didn't work. so eventurally he changed. It all went down hill from there." Tira finished and looked horrible.

She was trembling from just remembering everything. Lavi looked at her in sorrow. He didn't really pity her, but felt bad. He felt sorrow when she was like this. It was like he felt her pain. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've helped you sooner." Lavi told her.

"No. You did it at the right. If you hadn't done anything, then I might've just given up on myself." Tira declared with a fake laugh.

"Okay time for answers and kinda brighten the mood! Why are you reading romance Tira?" Lavi asked.

Tira expected this and just ignored him for a minute. "I don't know. Just came upon a romance novel and kept reading them. It's sappy really. I just like them. And it doesn't suit me." Tira answered.

"You got that right." Lavi told her.

For the next hour she drew and drew again. Until she began a litle messy for her expertise. Her hand was moving slower to until she fell asleep. Lavi smiled. she looked peacful.

**The End! Thanks for reading! Please, please review. I love to hear comments from the audience. Thanks!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	13. Smiles

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 13**

**Smiles**

About a week later school was out for another two weeks. Christmas break. Everyone was excoted and were talking about what they were going to get for their friends and family. Others about what they were going to do. And some where they were going to go for the break. Then there was Lenalee, Lavi, and Road. They made plans for everyone. Without asking first!

"No! I'm not going! It a big flat out NO freaking way in HELL!" Tira shouted.

"Awww." Lavi, Lenalee, and Road pouted.

"We always spend Christmas with our friends and family. You're included. Come on!" Lavi begged.

"No. I don't want to go to uhhh. . which house was it?" Tira asked.

"Road's house. They have more room and can fit everyone. So please." Lenalee asked hopeing she would agree.

Tira slammed her locker shut. They were the only ones left in the school besides their teachers. She was still upset from a week ago though. She had painted them all playing together leaving only a few details to be added. So the others could add. Unfortunately they decided to use her theme for their contest. So they finished up the whole contest project that week.

(When the contest comes around you'll learn everything else.)

So being forced into plans didn't make things better. "No. I'm not a Christmas person." Tira stated as she walked down the hall.

"Neither is Kanda! But he's coming with Tiedoll and all of them. Even the teachers are coming. I know how much you like your teachers." Road said trying to manipulate her.

"Ha! Yuu? Someone will be dead before the party reaches half time." Tira told them.

"Football!" Lavi randomly shouted.

Everyone looked at him with their sweat dropping. "What are you talking about patch?" Tira asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm getting excited about football. Superbowl XLV (45) is coming up. I'm beting my money on the Pittsburg Steelers." Lavi told them.

(Using the superbowl 45 teams.)

"Hmmm. . They'll go, but they won't win the superbowl." Tira replied.

"What!" the three shouted.

"Oh, then tell us who you think is going?" Kanda said as he came up to the group.

"The Green Bay Packers." Tira answered.

"I don't think so." Lenalee told her.

"Why not?" Tira asked.

"Because the Steelers are better!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Mom and I are vouching for the Packers." Tira simply said.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Lavi questioned.

"How much?" Tira asked.

Lavi put his pointer on his chin while thinking. "One hundred smackeroos." Lavi answered.

"You're on." Tira agreed.

As they Lavi and Tira talked more about the superbowl that was two months away. Why weren't they talking about Christmas? It only a few days away! But then something got their interest in Lavi's conversation. "But there is another condition with the deal Tira." Lavi said while grinning a strange grin.

"Not only do you get the money, but you'll have to go on a date with someone. A proper date. So that means a dress and makeup. Are you willing to gamble on that?" Lavi asked mockingly.

Tira glared at him. Everyone else stopped in their tracks. Even the teachers surrounding them looked at her and Lavi. "Oh come on. Don't give me that look Tiranina. You're a girl. Act like one for once. Besides, I thought you would take any bet. Or are you to much of a coward to do that?" Lavi teased.

Tira snapped. He pressed him up against the wall ready to punch him in the face. "Quite making me repeat myself! You know i hate everything you just said. And where the hell do you get the logic that I have to go on the date if I'm right anyways? That would be if I lose the bet" Tira shouted.

Lavi just smiled and made her release him. "You win some. You lose some. SO in the bet you win the money, but then you do something you don't like. Yada yada yada. All that stuff. so we got a deal?" Lavi questioned.

Tira couldn't believe what he was saying. It was so stupid. The only thing that made her think about making the deal was the fact that she was no coward. She would always take a bet. She groaned. If not for her dignity she wouldn't be getting in such a mess. "With who?" Tira asked before she answered.

"Our friends will decide that. I bet Lenalee and Road will have a field day with you." Lavi added.

Tira banged her head against the lockers. "Fine." Tira mumbled.

Lavi was grinning with vitory now. He would of done his funny happy dance that he just thought up of a month ago, but Tira added her other condition. "But then if you win, you have to spend a whole week with your fangirls. And you have to go on a date with one everyday." Tira informed.

Lavi went pale in the face. "Hey! You just get a date and wear a dress and makeup! Why do I get a week when you get a few hours? Plus seven dates?" Lavi questioned.

Tira glared at him. "Because that's how bad that is going to make me feel you fucking moron." Tira told him.

"Okay! Changing the topis back to Christmas. Please Tira! Please! Please! _Please_!" Road pleaded.

"NO!" Tira said.

Tira then stomped off leaving everyone alone. "I guess she won't be coming then." Allen said as he walked up to all nodded sadly. With the exception of Kanda.

Tira was suppose to go to Allen's house for the lesson with Neah, but no. She wasn't. She was told to have fun and the lesson can wait until later. She looked at the snowy ground. She sighed. "I can't believe I took the deal." Tira told herself.

"Hey Tira! Wait up!" Lavi yelled after her.

She looked behind her to see Lavi running towards her. She tried to stifle her laughter when he fell on the ground. It worked at first. Until he came sliding towards her. She tried stepping off to the side, but Lavi grabbed her ankle making her fall. She slid just a bit, but enough to make her soaking wet.

"Damn you patch!" Tira cursed.

As Lavi got up he held his hand out to help her up. She took, but then threw a snowball right in his face. Now her laughter came out as she wiped off the snow. Lavi wiped the snow off his. He couldn't help but laugh along with Tira. Then he stopped. He looked at a snowbank off to the side. Tira noticed the mischievious glint in his eye.

She slowly backed off. Lavi had a hold of her wrist though. He picked her up just to through her in the snow bank. Tira stood up in the snowbank. But her waist down was in it. She tried to get out, but was stuck. She grew irritated with every second. Then she got an idea. She picked up as much as she could with both of her hands and turned it into a snowball. Lavi stopped laughing when a snowball hit him in the face again. He picked up snow and did the same.

Tira threw her bookbag off to the side to keep everything as dry as possible. Behind them Lenalee was giggling at their childish ideas. Road giggled with her. All was going find until a stray snowball came flying towards them hitting Kanda. The two that were up ahead stopped and looked at Kanda.

He was pissed! The group slowly walked over to Tira and Lavi. Not a good idea goin towards the problem, but it was better than being beside Kanda. Plus the only way home was through the gates that were up farther. Unfortunately, it was in the direction that Tira was at. Kanda picked up some snow and threw one at Lavi. Hard. Lavi held his stomach and bent over. "Oh dear agony. Please go away." Lavi whimpered.

Tira picked up another snowball then threw it at Kanda. Kanda returned them. To bad for Lavi. They kept hitting him. Soon he was a snow man. Literally. He shook his body causing the snow to come off him. He started throwing snow balls with the two. Allen and Lenalee looked at Road who was jumping up and down encourageing them.

Then she got into the snowball fight as well. Allen looked at his girlfriend and shrugged. He picked up some snow and threw it. Lenalee followed. Now it was Lenalee and Allen vs Tira vs Lavi vs Kanda vs Road. When Tira had gotten rid of enough snow to get free of the snow bank she stepped out.

Lavi saw this and went over to her. He still had alot of snow on him so he decided to hug her to give her the snow instead. It worked since it all fell on her head. All the snow on his head and shoulders had fallen on her head. just because he was taller than her. Lavi released her and snickered.

Tira turned around with what looked like a look that was suppose to look the a glare. It didn't look like a glare since Tira was biting down laughter so it was a glare mixed with a another look that was indescribable. Tira put her hand to her mouth as muffled giggles came from it. Lavi looked at her confused. Why was she hiding her laughter? He just shrugged it off. When he was hit in the back of the head he turned around and aimlessly threw another snowball.

The snowball fight went on for awhile until Komui came out of the school building with a few others. They were ready to leave for Christmas break, but had to stop the snowball fight. Unfortunately they all had family as teachers. SO they had to stop. Especially when another stray snowball hit Mr. Zokalo.

"Come on Tira! We have to get home. We're already late for dinner. Plus we still have to get your rom painted." sair said as she got the car ready.

"I'm soaked. The car won't be to dry when I get out of it." Tira stated bluntly.

"Right. So walk. You like walking. plus you get to walk with Lavi until he gets to his ouse. Unless he would like to come and help with your room." Sair said while looking at Lavi.

"Sure! I would love to help her! Can I Panda? Ple-" Lavi was kicked in the head before he could finish.

"What was that for?" Lavi asked.

Bookman glared at Lavi. "You know why. As s\for my grandson going over to your house Sair. I don't mind. Just send him over when he comes back to the house. " Bookman answered as he walked off.

"What! No. Mom! I told you I didn't want him to come over." Tira complained.

Sair smiled like nothing was wrong. "You don't want your friend to be bored on a friday night. Now do you?" Sair told her.

"Yes I do." Tira rejoined.

Road giggled. She was lucky. Her family helped the school, but none of them worked there. "Well I'll see you later! and Tira think about our offer." Road said as she ran off.

"Would anyone else like to join us?" Sair asked Tira's friends.

Kanda walked off not even bothering to answer. "Sorry. Allen, Komui, and I are going to his house for dinner. Have a nice day." Lenalee responded and the three left.

Sair waved goodbye to her fellow teachers before she got in her car. "You walking?" she asked the two kids.

"No choice. See you in a when we get home mom." Tira told her.

sair pulled out of the drive way. Waving to them as she drove off. Tira waved to her as she left. Lavi walked beside Tira while smiling like a fool. Tira didn't frown nor did she smile. She was neutral. Lavi stared at her while they walked. tira didn't seem to notice so he didn't try to look the other way. She just kept looking ahead. Not bothering to give him a second glance.

'I think she is happy. I might be wrong, but there's no way she hates me. But I wonder. . . does she have a crush on me to? No. She wouldn't fall for a boy even if her life depended on it.' Lavi thought. Tira finally took the time to look at him. "He patch. Where's your truck?" Tira asked.

"At home. Why do you ask?" Lavi replied as he looked at the ground.

"Why do you have a truck if you don't even use it?" Tira qutstioned.

"I use it. Just not all the time. I actually enjoy walking to and from school. You get to smell the fresh air. And see all of the beautiful sights everyday. I only use my truck when I feel like it or have to go somewhere real fast. Sometimes to places. yo know. The usual." Lavi retorted.

Tira didn't say anything after that. Which was kinda unlike her. She would always talk half way or something. But only said a few sentances. When they got to her house they were forced into the kitchen since they were wet from the snow. Lavi took off his bandanna and sighed as his messy hair got in his eye.

"If you only use the bandanna to keep your hair then maybe you should get a hair cut." Tira suggested.

"No way. I like my hair just the way it is thank you. It just gets in my only eye to much when it's down completely. Well I'm fine with it until it's wet. Besides I like my bandanna. It reminds me of a dragon. Although I need another one. Just for back up." Lavi said.

"Alright. I got a black bandanna upstairs in my room. It's long, but you can have it. I don't wear it anymore." Tira told him.

"Cool!" Lavi said happily.

Sair walked in with some clothes. "Here's yours Tira. As for you Lavi. You'll have to suffer with these baggy clothes Tira uses when she paints." Sair told them.

"In case you haven't notice Sair. I'm a boy. I don't wear girl clothes." Lavi said.

"It's just fabric. Besides they're boy clothes. Most of Tiranina's clothes are boy clothes. She doesn't like the girl clothes. That's to bad though. She would look so adorable in pink." Sair mumbled.

Lavi looked at Tira with an eyebrow raised. He knew she wore boy clothes, but he didn't think that almopst everything she own was for boys. "What? The gorl's clothes are just so. . . eelk. Plus they're uncomfortable. As boys' are comfy and cool." Tira explained.

"I guess I can go clothes shopping with you then. You would be an excellent buddy to go with." Lavi stated.

"Whatever. I'm going to go change." Tira said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Lavi looked at Sair. He didn't have to ask out loud. She knew what he was thinking. "Upstairs bathroom." Sair told him.

When thye kids were done changing they went in Tira's room. Everything against the walls were moved away from the walls. So not to get paint on them. Then they placed a plastic on the floor to protect the carpet from the paint. When every inch of the room was okay they opened the paint cans and grabbed their brushes. "So what are we going to draw cap'n?" Lavi asked.

Tira placed a canvas on cancas holder. It showed a pictue of purple, red, light green, and black lines all over. Kinda like the shirt she wore on her first day. only it was way to different. Also, a Japanese dragon that was black and silver stretched out through the whole piture. It looked complex, but they could do it.

"Let's begin. Just remember this is only for the first three walls including the door. Leave the closet and the fouth wall out of this. M'kay?" Tira said already painting.

Lavi nodded with Sair. Soon they were painting and chatting away. "So did Lenalee tell Komui about Allen and her yet?" Sair asked.

"Well let's see. Allen isn't dead." Lavi said, "Nor is he in the hospital. Plus he wasn't afraid of Komui. Then Komui didn't give him death glares."

"So no." Tira said aloud.

"Yep! I swear those two would be married before they even tell Komui. Heck, they might tell him when he is 82 and they would still be scared." Lavi exaggerated.

"Allen is a gentleman. Why would Komui have a problem with him?" Sair questioned while getting more paint.

"_Because_, he will take away his preciuos Lenalee's innocence." Lavi informed.

"Lavi!" Sair shouted.

"But that's what Komui says all the time." Lavi countered.

"Allen wouldn't have the courage to even lay a hand anywhere that is from her chest down." Tira scoffed.

"That'll be Allen for ya. Raised like a true gentlemen. Except when he plays poker. He is scary as hell." Lavi said.

"No swearing in the house." Sair scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Lavi said obiedently.

"Allen plays poker?" Tira asked.

"He's a mega gambler. He never turns down a bet. And he _**never **_loses either." Lavi informed.

"Aren't you going overboard? I'm sure he has lost a bet a few times." Sair responded.

"No. It's totally true Miss. D." Lavi told her.

"Well, he will when the superbowl comes. The Steelers will lose. Right mom?" tira asked.

(I'm not dissing the steelers. even though I don't like them personally. Just going by the real superbowl. Sorry Steelers fans.)

"That's right. Green bay is going all the way." Sair agreed.

"No they won't! Steelers will win!" Lavi argued.

The arguement went on for another five minutes until Sair stopped their bickering. Just as they stopped fighting they got done with the picture. After five hours. "Perfect!" Tira exclaimed.

Sair put the paint brushes down. "Now how about some dinner? We'll finish the rest later." Sair said.

As to answer her question, both of the teenagers' stomachs growled. Lavi rubbed his head and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that would be great." Lavi told her.

Tira dashed out the down and down the stairs. Lavi followed pursuit. As Sair took her precious time. When she got down stairs she saw Lavi chasing Tira like they were playing tag. Lavi finally got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun around and Tira laughed as she bent forward him his arms. Sair smiled. Tira was never this happy back in Paris.

"What a cute couple." Sair adored.

They both stopped and stared at her. Lavi with his goofy grin, but tira with a confused and surprised look. She looked at the position she and Lavi were in. Quickly she got out of his grip. "We're not a couple. Just friends." Tira said irritated by her mother.

"I know. I know. Sit down and watch TV. I'll go put some pizza in the oven. Since you're so hungry." Sair said while leaving the living room.

Lavi continued to grin as he flipped on the TV. "You got cable? Or do we have to watch DVDs?" he asked.

"Yeah we got cable. You can choose which one we got by." Tira answed as she got on the tan couch.

Lavi sat down beside her with the remote. "Discovery channel?" Lavi asked.

They both shook their heads. "Rudolph the red nose reindeer?" Lavi tried.

"No." Tira told him.

"Hmmm. Mythbusters, History's Mystery, Scooby-Doo, Full house, CSI." Lavi listed and none of them caught either of their interests.

Until they got to they got to a scary movie. Lavi didn't even ask. He didn't have to. Because she pressed the select button the same time she did. He looked at her. He was surprised she liked scary movies. He would've never guessed that. His attention went back to the TV. "Welcome to Vampire's Hollow Night Of _Blood_!" it went silent for a minute as blood splattered on the screen.

"The III! (3rd)" it shouted then echoed.

Sair walked in with two medium size pizzas and soda. She placed two slices on each plate and handed to them. Then they got their pop. Not even twenty minutes later it was all gone. Lavi and Tira's eyes stayed glued to the TV. "Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't let him in Michelle." Lavi and Tira said simultaneously.

_"Please come in George." _the woman said.

Then a man came in. Fangs ready to bit her. While he sucked her blood Tira and Lavi said the same thing again. "Awww! I told you not to let him in!"

Sair laughed. They acted like children. After two hours the movie finished. They got off the couch and head back upstairs. "It's 2:30 AM. You sure you don't want to wait until morning?" Sair asked.

"Positive." Tira answered.

Lavi shrugged. It was fine with him. He was used to staying up all night. he was perfectly fine with it. He just hope the Panda wouldn't mind. When they got in the room they picked up some paint brushes. "Okay just pick a color and go like this. Over and over again." Tira told them as she made some curves and twirls in one swerve.

she repeated it again with another color. Then again with the last one. Until he was from the floor to the ceiling. Although she had to use a step stool for her to get high. Then she picked two more colors and did the same. "Okay." Lavi said aloud and the painting continued.

After another hour they finished. "I'm going to get a snack. You coming Lavi?" Tira asked as she left.

Lavi whistled while nodding his head. He was growing to love her more and more. "Okay we got cookies, chips, ice cream. We still have sme pop. We can make a root beer float. Or a milk shake. we have like three tubs. You want some? Or what?" Tira asked.

"Hel. . I mean yeah. I love root beer floats!" Lavi said.

Tira took out a white tub of vanllia ice cream and two large cups. Lavi took out all of the sodas. "Have you ever tried it with other pop besides root beer?" he asked.

"Duh. Of course. Every single one. Pepsi, diet pepsi, dr. pepper, Mountain dew, diet coke, coke, even caffeine free pop." Tira replied as she put the ice cream in.

"Then which one would you like?" Lavi asked.

Tira closed her eyes and moved her hand around really fast then grabbed one suddenly. "Dr. pepper it is then." Tira said.

Lavi poured it in both cups. When he was done he put the cap back on. Tira grabbed two spoons and two straws. "I don't know about you but I like to eat the foam first then eat the ice cream. Drink some of the pop. Eat the ice cream." she said as she handed him his.

"Me too!" he beamed.

They ate their floats and sighed when they were done. "Another?" Lavi asked.

"Sure thing." Tira answered.

They had another with a different pop flavor. Then another then another and another! By now they were in a contest to see who could have the most. More than half way through the tub of ice cream. They both caved. On the same amount. Same time. They looked at the pop bottles. Three of them were gone. Then the others were close to it. Sair walked in with a slight glare.

"Sorry." they chorused.

"Just clean up." Sair told them.

They did as told and washed their hands. Lavi was done with his mess first so he sat down on the couch while watching looney toons. He chuckled every now and then. Tira came in tired and sluggish. But the smile was clear as day. She sat in the middle of the couch and leaned on Lavi from being so tired. Lavi was surprised by the sudden extra weight, but relaxed.

Tira was half asleep while snuggling him. She was probably to tired to know what she was doing. Lavi just smiled. Nothing new for him. He yawned and stretched. Absentmindingly putting one of his ar,s around her shoulder. Bringing her closer to him. He fell asleep with her. Sair looked at the kids sleeping.

Tira was snuggling him. Lavi's one arm around her. Tira's head in the crook of his neck. Lavi's head tipped a bit on her. His mouth was covered in her hair as his nose layed atop her head. Sair smiled for the billionth time that day. She grabbed a blanket and put it over them. She turned the Tv off then picked up the phone. Slowly she dialed a number.

"_Hello._" a gruff voice said.

"Hey Bookman. This is Sair." Sair said.

"_Oh. Sair. Where's Lavi? It's almost 4 am._" Bookman told them.

"He fell asleep. I don't want to wake him up so he's going to stay the night. Sorry." Sair told him.

She heard a sigh. "_Alright. Thanks for informing me._" Bookman said then hanged up.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	14. Mistletoe

**DGM**

**Black Order HIgh Academy**

**Chapter 14**

**Mistletoe**

**Author's Note: I know this is about CHristmas, but forgive me. I was planning on updating this sooner. Sorry. I hope you still like it. Thank you.**

Tira groggily opened her eyes to see the sun's rays come through a window nearby. She looked at the person who woke her. Her unhappiness was rather evident. She looked at Lavi. He was grinning as usual. "Hey Tira! You mind getting off of me?" Lavi greeted.

Tira looked down. She was laying on the couch with Lavi a brown blanket over them. She was only on his right side of his body, but was still hard for Lavi to really move early in the morning. As much as she hated the idea of sleeping on the couch with him and being on him, she enjoyed his warmth. If he moved she would be to cold. Tira just put her head back on his chest. "Tira. Hello! Tiranina!" Lavi said.

Instinctively Tira punch him in the mouth. "Oww." was the only sound he made.

She sighed and got up. All the warmth disappeared. She was freezing to death now. "Tira!" Lavi wailed.

"Oh, man up patch. Now why are you still here?" Tira said annoyed.

She got up and went onto the chair with the blanket wrapping around her. "It was to late for him to walk home last night. So I let him stay. Now you shouldn't get in trouble Lavi. I already called Bookman and let him know you were staying. french toast anyone?" Sair said wide awake.

Tira looked at the clpck. It was 2PM. "Isn't it a little late for that?" Lavi asked.

"Well yeah, but you two were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you. Just look at you Lavi. You woke Tira. Which earned you a punch to the jaw." Sair replied as she brought out two plates of french toast with hot maple syrup. They ate in silence. Not a word. Not a sound. Tira was probably still fuming pver her lost of warmth.

Lavi got up and left to the kitchen. "So, Tira. How come you didn't get off of Lavi?" Sair questioned.

"Because I was to warm. Now I'm freezing my ass off." Tira complained.

Tira regrettingly umwrapped her blanket. She took her plate to the kitchen where Lavi was sitting. Sair walked in after Tira, but look at Lavi. "Hey Sair. What am I going to do about my clothes? They're still wet. And I have to get home." Lavi asked.

"You can keep the ones your wearing. Tira never wears them. She only wore them once. So you should be fine. Use them as back up clothes. I put your clothes in a bag right over there. You should get going now." Sair explained.

Lavi looked at the bag. He got up and was about to leave. "Tira, think about the Christmas party. Everyone wants you to come. Promise me you'll think about it." Lavi told her.

Tira dighed. It was Christmas eve. already. So the party was tommorrow night. "I'll think about it. Now get patch." Tira told him.

Lavi was sastisfied so he left. When he did Tira went up to her bedroom. The paint was already dry. There was also some leftover in the cans. So she could paint something later. Right now she had to rearrange her room. She put her bed in the corner. But left enough space to put one of her small stands by the wall. She put the other stand on ther other side of the bed. She then placed lamps on each one.

She continued to rearrange everything. moving and moving again. Until she was sastisfied by her work. When she was done she layed on her bed with the cable on as she watched a movie. Unfortunately it was a Christmas movie so she ended up thinking about the Christmas party. And she couldn't change the channel to fix that. Everything that was on was about Christmas.

So she just put pop music on. She layed down on her purple bed in peace and sereneity. The Christmas party. Should she really go? Tira sighed. It was useless to try and talk her way out of it. Even if it is against herself. She would end up going anyways. She went downstairs. "Hey mom. Can I go to a Christmas party tommorrow at 8? You can come to." Tira asked.

Sair came out of the kitchen. "Who all is going?" she asked.

"Lenalee, Komui, Allen, Mana and Neah, Kanda, Tiedoll, Daisyia, Marie, Miranda, Krowley, and plenty of others. It's at the Noah household." Tira replied.

Sair looked at her. "How about Lavi? Is he going? Was that what he was talking about?" Sair questioned.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Tira answered.

"Well I don't see why not. But I will have to go. It's Christmas and I rather not be left alone. Especially since this is my first Christmas with my daughter." Sair replied cheerfully.

Tira thanked her. She made her way to the kitchen where her mother went to. "How about you make some cookies for them? It would be great." Sair suggested.

"I don't know." Tira responded.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Sair pressed on.

An hour later crisped cookies flew all over the kitchen. Luckily half of them landed on the table and counters. "I'm not sure how you managed the flying cookies, but let's try them." Sair said.

Tira picked up a cookie and bit into it. Her face went pale as she coughed up the cookie. Sair not noticing her ate a cookie to. Doing the same thing she did. "I warned you before we started that I can't cook for nothing." Tira took her.

"Well i would make some on my own, but we just used up all of our cookie dough and all. So we'll just go buy some. PLus you have to go get some presents for some of your friends." Sair replied.

"I'm not good at shopping Ma." Tira said plainly.

Sair picked up the cookies then threw them up. "I'll help you then. Besides this is the time of giving. Just give them what you they would like. They're your friends." Sair rejoined.

Tira looked at her dully. She would end up going. There was no way out of this. She went upstairs and changed. When she got downstairs her mom was already at the door. Tira grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. When they got to the store Tira trudged. She didn't want to shop. It wasn't her thing.

Still she continued to walk until she got in the store. It seemed like forever when they reached the cookies. All that were left were chocalate chips, sugar, and nobakes. Out of all three of them she only liked the nobakes. Both chocalate and peanut butter. She grabbed two boxes of each different cookies. So she had 8 boxes.

"Who should we start with?" Tira asked.

"How about Jasdevi? They are easy to understand." Sair answered.

Tira knew that was true. They were such simpletons. She just had to go to the kids section. There she got them two golden guns. One each. Then she got a good start off with the rest. She just bought alot of candy for Skin and Road. From there she got the whole Noah family's gifts then going to her friends. They were easier to shop for than Tira thought. All except Lavi.

"Urghh!" Tira grinded her teeth.

"For god's sake. How hard is it to shop for the damn rabbit! It was easier to find Yuu's. We've been looking for two hours already!" Tira snapped.

Sair giggled. "He like's reading doesn't he? So why not give him a book?" Sair asked.

Tira looked at her mom with a dark aura. "And you're suggesting this now! After we just went there for Tyki!" TIra responded.

Sair nodded. They made their way to the books and looked and read the summaries. Tira was just randomly picking. She had no idea what she was looking for. She hadn't really known Lavi. Well she did, but still. She knew next to nothing about his likes and dislikes. She finally sighed. 'What does he like? What does he like? Mystery, crime, romance, parody, angst, suspense, friendship, adventure, blah blah blah.' Tira thought.

Then something caught her eye. She read the title. '_Captin Rabbit Eye-Patch_'. How suiting. She looked at the picture. A pink rabbit with a black eye patch and an emerald eye. Then fiery red ears. Also that same goofy grin. And a crew behind him. 'How ironic. It's exactly like him. But they're pirates. Whatever. I'm getting it. not wasting another minute here.' Tira thought as she grabbed the book.

"You found something?" Sair asked.

Tira went right to the cashier and put everything on the counter. She was done here. all she had to do was wait for everything to be purchased. She watched the cashier put everything in a bag. Every time she finished packing the bags she took them. untill both of her hands were full. Her mom paid and took some bags while looking at her silly child.

She was so impatient. It was like she was running to the car because she didn't remember walking through the store and going outside. But seeing the car beside her was impossible to deny. She unlocked the trunk and put everything in. They hopped into the car then drove off. "Tira, what do you want for Christmas?" Sair asked.

"Nothing." Tira told her.

"Surely there is something." her mom responded.

"I don't want a single thing." Tira repeated.

"Okay. But you know you're going to get something tommorrow right?" Sair said.

Tira looked at her. "Pretty much." Tira told her.

The rest of the day went by fast. All they did was wrap the presents they had gotten for everyone. Tira fell asleep half way through them and her mom had to do everything else. It was a good thing they did the gift wrapping in Tira's room. When Sair finished she looked at Tira's clock. Midnight. She smiled.

Her day was joyous for her. She got to spend time with her daughter. Even if Tira didn't enjoy it, it was fun. She yawned, but before she left she tucked Tira in and kissed her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas Tiranina." she whispered then turned out the light.

**Christmas 8pm... **

Tira figeted. Her mom made her dress up in some fancy clothes. Just like the day she went to the amusment park. She was just wearing normal jeans, but they were black. Then she had a dark purple shirt. The shirt was a long sleeve. And she wore a black sweater over it with a hoodie. The only thing that didn't make it a complete formal, fancy outfit was the the arms on the sweater were black and purple stripe. So was her hood. But that was better than the dress her mom wanted her to wear. She shivered just at the thought.

Tirea knocked on the door to be greeted by Tyki. He smiled at her. "Tira, you made it. Everyone will be glad about this rare occurance." Tyki greeted.

Tira puffed out her cheeks with irritation. Tyki just chuckled. He noticed them holding gifts. A smirk came accross his face. "So you went shopping? I thought you never went shopping?" Tyki teased.

"A one time thing." Tira explained.

"Right. Well come this way m'lady. We got to put those gifts with the others." Tyki informed.

Tira stuck her togue out at him when he turned around. "That's rude." Tyki told her.

"Wha. . huh? Pfft!" Tira said aloud.

Sair nudged her. Tira just looked ahead to see a bright light up ahead. It was easily shown because the hall was so dark and long, but there were a few candles here and there. When they got to the light there was a ball room. Several tables and food. Some people were dancing to. She also noticed a hole in the wall and a broken robot in it, but was being moved.

She looked around to see Komui sobbing and Lenalee and Allen dancing. Lenalee was happy and so was Allen, but their eyes kept going to Komui filled with worry. "They finally told Komui about their relationship?" Tira questioned.

"Uh-huh." Tyki said.

They came to a huge table filled with a hundred gifts already. "Here we are." Tyki stated.

Tira and Sair put all of the presents on the table. "Tira!" Road shouted.

Everyone's attention went to Road who was running towards Tira and glomped her. "Cant. . breath." Tira said.

Road released her. "You came! So Tira what do you think of my dress?" road asked as she twirled.

Tira looked at her. Her hair was flat instead of spiky and had a pink ribbon in it. Then her dress was a bright pink with frills and ribbons. It was like a mid-1800's dress. With a little of the twentieth century. The dress would have been alright if it weren't pink and if she didn't despise dresses. "Fine. . .I guess. Road I'm not the person to ask about this." Tira told her.

"I know, but if you said fine then it's alright!" Road beamed.

Allen walked up with Lenalee. "Why the sudden change in mind?" Allen asked.

"I don't know." Tira lied.

Lavi snickered as he approached them. "You're _lying_." Lavi said.

Tira glared. "Shut up!" Tira told him.

Lavi looked her up and down. a small blush forming, but it was practically invisable. You would have to have sharp eyes to see it. unfortunately almost everyone there did. "Why ya blushing patch?" Tira asked.

Lavi coughed in his hand. "No reason. Just that you look. . . different." Lavi answered.

"Pervert." Tira said aloud.

"What! I wasn't thinking anything inappropritate! How could you think that? I just thought you looked gorgeous!" Lavi defended a little loud.

The Jasdevi twins laughed as others stared. Tira wasn't affected by this. Not even the slightest. Her face was dull and bored. "Yeah. Andf I would believe you. .. why?" Tira asked.

Lavi bent over. His head almost touching the ground. "I swear i'm innocent this time." Lavi replied.

Tira shrugged. "Whatever." Tira said.

Lavi went back to his cheery mood and his goofy grin planted on his face. He looked at Sair and Sair smiled at him. But his eyes were set on the cookies. They had his nobakes. He hasn't had any in a long time. Sair looked at the cookies and nodded. Lsvi gleefully took a few cookies and ate them. "Yum." Lavi said.

Allen had one to and agreed. Of course. "Did you make these?" Lavi asked.

"No. We tried and they tasted horrible." Tira answered.

"Tira, you made them. I just supervised. So you made them taste horrible." Sair told her.

"It doesn't matter!" Tira shouted.

"Come on they couldn't of tasted that bad." Lavi said.

Tira took a bag of cookies out of her pocket. "Try them." she ordered.

There were ten people. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki, Jasdero, Debbitto, Road, Reever, Kanda, and Jerry who tried them. Kanda was trhe last to bit. Unlike everyone else he enjoyed the sweet. While everyone else was coughing and drinkinig some water. "Told you." Tira mocked.

"Okay. Maybe cooking isn't your strong suit, but at least Kanda likes them. It does taste bitter. Just how he likes sweets." Lenalee commented.

"Yeah. That doesn't make me want to cook again." Tira replied.

Neah walked up to the group. "So how have you been Tira?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Fine thank you. How about you?" Tira asked.

"She is way to nice to the grown ups." Lavi side commented.

"Yeah." Road agreed.

"Swell." Neah answered, but looked at Sair.

Tira looked at her Mom who was looking at him. She knew her mom just found her best friend. "You must be Miss. Delferd. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neah said while smiling.

"Yes, but just call me Sair. You are Neah Walker. My daughter's little tutor on music." Sair said as she shook his hand.

Tira walked away from the two crushing adults and over to the other teenagers. "So Tira. You dance?" Lavi asked.

Tira didn't even look at the group. She just walked off. Tira just walked and walked dodging the dancing people. "I take that as a no." Lenalee said aloud.

Tira kept walking around the huge room. Just to familiarize herself with it. She went around the whole room and lucky her, the group dispersed. She sighed in relief. She didn't need to be bothered by Lavi. Instead Jasdero was there looking around. Her guess was that he was looking for Debbitto. Since he wasn't with him.

"Hey Tira. Have you seen Debbitto?" Jasdero asked.

"Afraid not." Tira answered.

Jasdero walked off in the opposite direction annoyed. Tira sisn't even want to know. She went to an empty table and sat down. She put her arms down and her head in her arms. "Is something wrong?" a boy asked.

"No." came Tira's muffled reply.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Tira replied.

"Absolutely positively sure?" he asked.

"Lavi knock it off!" Tira shouted as her head came up.

"Oh. You're not patch." Tira said.

"No. I'm Wisely Camelot. It's nice to meet you." Wisely introduced.

"Oh hello. I'm Tira Delferd." Tira said.

"I remember. You were that guy Renis' daughter." Wisely told her.

Tira looked at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just saying." Wisely responded.

"That's okay." Tira said.

Wisely looked at her. "So do you dance? Because I know a few people who would like to dance with you." Wisely asked.

"Would that include yourself?" Tira shot back.

"Youch. But yes. I find you intriguing. You're different." Wisely admitted.

"Sorry boy. I don't." Tira said.

Wisely looked around. He smirked when a new song came on. He got up and forced her up. He dragged her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Tira was forced into doing the dance move because he kept moving. She tried to get away, but he heldher hand tightly. "Let me go!" she growled.

Wisely just smiled. "I'll teach you how to dance." he said. 

"I don't want to learn." she said.

"Hmm. . guess you don't have a choice. Lavi really wants to dance with you." Wisely told her.

Since they were the only one in dancing at the moment everyone looked. It was actually kinda funny. They knew she was trying to get out of the dance. You could tell. But Wisely was able to get her to stay. Lavi pouted beside Allen. "Aww. . I wanted to dance wit her." he complained.

Allen's sweat dropped as he smiled. "There, there." he said as he patted him.

"Hey that's Wisely." Road said aloud.

"Seems so." Tyki said.

"Who's Wisely." Lenalee asked.

"My brother. Adobtive brother actually." Road answered.

"Oh." Lenalee replied.

Tyki smirked. It was funny to see Tira act like this. He looked at Wisely who caught his gaze. He moved his head and Tyki went towards them. And both Wisely and Tyki danced with Tira. Which made it easier. For them. Tira just kept getting dizzy as she went back and forth. Tira finally stopped struggling and went along with it. But only because she was woozy.

Lavi got in the middle of the dance and stopped Tyki and Wisely. He looked at tira who was holding her head. "That was rude." He stated as the music died down.

The only problem he couldn't keep his smile down in a frown. Tira glared at at three as she pushed Lavi over to them. Lavi was struck with sudden fear. Even Tyki and Wisely got nervous as she stomped towards them. She rolled up her sleeves ready to beat the living shit out of them. "Not the face! Not the face!" Lavi screamed.

A few people came and held Tira. "Tira calm down." Skin said.

Tira looked at him. She liked Skin because he was alot like her. Someone who loses their temper then tries to pummel the first person in mind. So when he said that she stayed still. If he could stay calm for the night then she would try her best. She still glared at them. But marched back to a table grumbling with every step.

The three boys let their go a breath of air they didn't kow they were holding. "How come she wanted to hit me? I didn't do a thing." Lavi said.

"You were smiling because you thought it was funny." Wisely informed.

Lavi still didn't think it was funny. "Ok. Everyone take their seats. It's time to give the presents." the Earl said as Mana and Neah made the tree that was beside the table that held the presents, light up.

Everyone took their seats. Lavi was right beside Tira to. "You have some serious guts or you're just stupid." Tira seethed.

"I resent that last remark." Lavi said.

Names were called and people walked up to recieve their gifts. Tira had already gotten her gifts from her mom and knew that she wouldn't have a gift since everyone thought she wouldn't come. So she closed her eyes and layed her head on the table. Name after name was called. She was about to fall asleep when her name was called.

"Tira." the Earl said.

He looked at it again. Yeah. It said Tira. He knew it wasn't from the noah family or the Lee family because they gave them to Sair so she could open them. They honestly didn't think she was coming. Tira looked up and Road made her get up. Tira took her time to Earl. She looked at the table. Her present was the last one.

"Here you go." Earl said as he handed it to her.

Tira took it and thanked him. She went back to her seat and slowly unwrapped the gift. She looked at the name tag before she took apart the the rest. It just said her name. She noted the calligraphy was very neat. She finished unwrapping the small box gift just to see a small box. She took off the ribbon and took off the top of the box.

There was a bracelet. It was made of small wood beads with a symbol on each. Then there was red string through it to keep them together. And there was also a necklace. Instead of matching it was completely diiferent. It was made of pure gold. There was a gold pendant that had some words on it.

Tira read it. '_Tira. Sweet and beautiful. Different and outstanding. Not afraid to speak her mind._' Tira smiled. She could tell it was engraved on to it. She didn't care that it was gold or the fact that it was jewelary. She liked it. She looked back at her brcelet. Tira put it on and made sure it would stay on her wrist.

Then she looked back at her box. It had a note in it. She unfolded it and read the note.

_**Dear Tira,**_

_** I know you took like jewelary to much, but I thought you would like them. They aren't fancy. Well the bracelet isn't. The necklace is a little. Anyways, the bracelet was handmade. It was perfect for you so I hope you like it. As for the necklace. I saw it and thought I should give it to you. **_

_** When I first saw it my mind drifted right to you. Funny. It wasn't really suited for a person like you, but it was. It was perfect. Kinda hard to explain if you know what I mean. BUt as you probably noticed that the words were engraved on the back of the golden pendant. It was a little circular and thick enough for me to do so. So I explain the first thoughts that came to mind about you. **_

_** It says exactly what I think of you. I know it sounds cliche, but it's true. So forgive me if this isn't what you expected. And if it's orginal. Just couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy them and wear them. Even if only once or if only when you're alone. I would greatly appreciate it. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Truly,**_

_**Lavi Bookman**_

Tira was looking at the note. Even after she finished reading it. She knew she must've looked like a fool, but didn't care. Road snuck up behind her and looked at her gifts. Then read the note. A smile made it's way to her face. She looked behind her and signaled Lenalee to come over and read it.

Lenalee did so and smiled. She tapped Tira's shoulder. Tira put everything in her hands down then looked behind. No one. She looked at the floor. No one. She then looked at a table nearby and saw the table cloth move a bit. 'Road and Lena.' she thought. But her thoughts went to Lavi. She looked where Lavi was, but he wasn't there.

She put the box in her pocket as well as the note. She held the necklace to afraid to break it if she put it in her pocket. She absentmingly walked around. Going up a level to a balcony. There she saw leaned over the railing and looked at the necklace to further inspect it. Lavi came up to her from a wall.

"So how do you like your present?" he asked as the wind blew.

She looked at him with a sincere smile. One that Lavi hasn't seen before. Lavi smiled back. "I love it." she told him.

Lavi looked at her face that was full of happiness and pure grace. It was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Nothing wou8ld change his opinion about it either. Nothing. "Did you mean it? Everything?" Tira asked softly.

"Did I mean what? The note? Or the words on your necklace?" Lavi asked.

Tira looked him in the eye. "Yes, I did. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it? Tira, you're amazing. I wouldn't change anything about you. Even though you can be scary and violent. But it makes you who you are. I mean it. Don't go and try to change. Ever. I like you just the way you are." Lavi spoke softly.

Tira felt her heart swell. No one ever said that. They would say bits and pieces, but not everything. PLus they never said it like he did. They never made her feel the way she did. "Can you put it on for me? I can't." Tira asked.

Lavi took the necklace and Tira turned around. She lifted her black hair above her head as Lavi put it on her. She turnd back around still smiling. "I know you don't like this, but I have to ask. Would you like to dance with me?" Lavi asked.

She nodded and they made their way back to the dance floor. Lavi bowed with and smiled like a fool. Tira let out a small laugh, but put her arm around his neck and letting him put his arms around her waist. She just looked at his chest, but he looked at her face. they moved around the room until they got in the middle of the room. Right under the chandelier.

They were just staring at each other that they didn't notice the twins put somthing right above their heads. Until they fell of the chandelier. "Oww." Jasdevi chorused.

Tira looked at them. They were so stupid. The music stopped and everyone looked at them. But some looked at the chandelier since there was something green on the golden thing. Road smiled with her friends and family. "Hey Lavi! Tira! Look up!" Road shouted.

The twons got out of the area. So they wouldn't have to deal with Tira. Tira and Lavi looked up and were surprised. "Mistletoe." Lavi said aloud.

"Come on you two! You know the rules!" Daisyia yelled.

Tira started to back off, but she was pushed forward by Allen and Kanda. Lavi caught her and she looked up. Tira turned her head away blushing fiercely. Lavi moved her head back to face him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He held her firmly so she wouldn't move. He enjoyed it to much. He was so into it he was startled when she kissed back and her arms went back around his neck.

A few people in the room whistled. Allen was one of them with Lenalee. Kanda just stared. he wouldn't admit it, but he felt happy for the annoying Baka Usagi. All around the room people smiled and felt happy. But they were worried that Tira would still refuse to date him. Even after this. Lavi pulled back and Tira just stayed there. Not even getting out of position.

Lavi didn't know what to think or say. He just stayed there. He looked at her and saw she was blushing and he could feel his cheeks boil. His face was as red as hair. Tira looked at the ground. Not sure of what was going to happen next. Lavi took a deep breath. "Tira. Look at me." Lavi said.

Tira raised her head and looked at his sparkling emerald eye. She wasn't sure if she could resist her feelings or her actions anymore, but had to listen to what he said. "I know you don't trust people easily. I know you hate my guts alot, but I know you trust me. I know you consider me a friend. But I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how it will affect us." Lavi started.

"Ever since i first saw you I've been thinking constantly about you. I am always trying to find a way to spend time with. To get to know you better. and I know it's only been a month, but I really like you. Now I'm not saying I love you. I'm just saying I have a crush on you, but i really, really, _really_ like you. And I've never felt this way before. So I'm asking you if you could give me a chance. Allow me to be your boyfriend? Please?" Lavi confessed.

Tira looked at him and stared and stared. Slowly letting her mind process what he just said to her. What he just confessed. Her mouth felt dry and her heart swelled even more. Her chest tightened. Could she trust him enough? Just after one month? He was different. She felt so close to him. Instead of answering with words. She answered with her lips.

She kissed him and he was shocked by the sudden kiss. But his lips formed a smile and she pulled away and nodded. She felt hot streaks of tears form in her eyes. Then like a waterfall they fell. Lavi washed them away with his thumb. And his smile stayed. It was indeed a Merry Christmas.

**Well that's all for this chapter. What do you think? Please let me know. Also, do you think this is a Marysue? Please review. I would be very grateful. Thanks!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	15. Trip

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 15**

**Trip**

"Where's Tira? She's late?" Lenalee asked.

"Give her a minute." Tiedoll said.

"We got to get going to the contest. We won't win for being tardy. And she is in charge!" Lavi said.

"I see her." Road informed.

Tyki peered out the bus window with her. "Yeah. That's our little warrior." Tyki agreed.

"Warrior? Seriously?" Allen asked.

Tira jumped on the bus and went to the back. Where it was the warmest. "Go!" she ordered.

Lala turned the engine on and the long bus ride all across the state of Wisconsin. "Hiya!" Lavi said as he sat beside her.

Tira turned her head and looked at him. "Hey patchy." Tira greeted.

"Hey! I'm you boyfriend now. Don't call me patch." Lavi protested.

"I didn't. I called you patchy, patchy." Tira told him.

He frowned, but it was fake. Tira rolled her eyes as he huffed and puffed in disappointment. Which just made him look like a fool. Or the the wolf from the three little pigs. She gently patted his head. "Sorry wolf. You're out of luck this time." Tira mocked.

Road appeared in the seat before them with Daisyia. "Why were ya late?" Daisyia asked.

"Yeah why were you? You're not cheating on me already are you?" Lavi teased which earned in a whack.

"Shut up! I just had to get the music. I was here for all of you. But someone messed with the stuff. SO I spent hours looking for everything in the bitter cold. It's still a day before we go back to school and it ain't to warm." Tira said.

"Grumpy." Road stated.

"Well let's warm you up. Maybe we can warm that ice cold heart of yours to." Lavi said while he hugged her.

Tira just sat there for a minute. Then she debated on hitting him or hugging him back. She was just to cold. So she did both. Lucky her, Lavi didn't complain. "Awww." Lenalee and road cooed woth Miranda tagging in.

Tira glared, but it didn't look so much as a glare as Lavi started tickling her. She tried to stop him, but his hands were already in her coat and she would have to unzip it. "Ha. . ahaha Lavi!" she said through giggles.

Lavi grinned and finally stopped. "Knew it! You are totally ticklish. Haha!" Lavi said.

Tira angerily pressed her forehead against his while glaring. "Uh. . Tira. It was just a joke. You. . you ain't going to hurt me are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'll give you til three." she warned.

Lavi got up and hid behind Kanda and Marie. Which wasn't a good idea since it was obvious he would hide there. He got a few bumps and bruises within ten minutes of the ride and they still had hours left. People were starting to doubt Lavi would make it. Lavi held his head and whined. "Tira how could you! I'm your boyfriend. Cut me some slack." Lavi whined.

Allen put a hand in front of his mouth to hold in his fits of laughter. Which didn't go to well because several people glared. But ira's was the scariest of them all. "Aww Lavi. I'm sorry. . . . .that you can't act your age. If it hurts that much then man up." Tira told him.

"How rude." Lavi replied.

"Never said I was nice." Tira told him.

"Alright calm down children. We need all the energy for when we get off the bus." Komui said.

"Where'd he come from?" Tira asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him." Allen told her.

"I told you guys Komui was coming." Lenalee informed them.

Tira just went back to the back seat where the heater was. Lavi foolishly followed and sat beside her. The others sighed five minutes later when they heard Lavi shouting for mercy. "This is going to be a long ride." Tyki stated.

"I know how to change the mood. Tira's that is." Tiedoll said aloud which earned everyone's attention.

Tira eyed him as he pulled out a pencil and a notebook that was empty. She smiled and gladly took them. She also put on head phones that went to an ipod she had. She listened to music as she doodled. Lavi was quiet and watched. KNowing that interrupting her drawing time was the most stupidest thing to ever do. He did it once and was never going back to it.

Kanda mumbled something under his breath then closed his eyes. glad that there was peace and quiet. Except the music that came from the loud headphones. Lavi watched as Tira doodled small things like trees, cats, mouses, and some other things. But was intrigued when she drew the Eifle tower. He watched every stroke. Then he watched Tira.

She was peaceful and smiling. She was in a whole nother world. And no one was there with her. So he thought. She handed him the pencil when she finished the Eifle tower. "Draw something." she said.

He thought for a minute then drew a few Japanese symbols. Then looked at Kanda and snickered. Tira immdiately knew he write something with them. She looked at it and read it. Then held her laughter. They didn't do to well because everyone could hear muffled voices. Kanda, having enough already, got up and went to check on them.

He looked at the notebook and his cobalt eyes stared with much eyes at Lavi. Tira just returned the stare as Lavi cowered behind her. "Baka Usagi." Kanda seethed.

"BaKanda." Tira responded.

She said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Allen fell right to the floor and ungentlemanly laughed. Kanda knew Allen told her that insult and he was going to pay for it. But the rabbit was his priority at the moment. "What's wrong now?" road asked as she took the notebook.

She didn't read japanese so she handed the book to Komui. Who stupidly read it aloud. "Yuu Kanda. Yuu ass." Komui said aloud.

Knowing Lavi, everyone caugt the pun intended. Only some found it hilarious. Those who didn't tried to stop Kanda from cutting Lavi in two. "Yeah, a long, _long _ride." Komui commented.

After hours of fighting, laughing, and whacks later they arrived at a hotel. Where they would be sleeping for the night after the contest. Komui recounted everyone, but was disappointed that the hotel didn't have enough rooms left for all the girls to share. It was a three bedroom and no more. He also found out that one boy was stuck out to.

He rubbed his temples as comtemplate onwhich two would share and wouldn't do anything. "Okay here's the thing. A girl and a boy will have to share a room tonight. The only thing is I don't know who." Komui told Tiedoll and Lala.

Lenalee heard this and she volunteered with Allen. Actually Allen was forced. He really didn't want to be killed. "NO!" Komui shouted.

Lenalee fumed about her answer. But looked at everyone and tried pairing them to see which two would work. Kanda would just kill someone, but Lenalee. And Lenalee wasn' allowed. Tyki wouldn't live through the night with his sister. Daisyia was a big flat no. And Marie didn't like the idea staying in a room with Miranda. She tried every pairing, but it was either turned down or the people disagreed. But then she came to one more conclusion.

"Lavi and Tira." she stated.

"What? NO!" Tira disagreed.

"Explain." Komui said as he stated.

"Tira is responsible and wouldn't do a thing. Plus they just started dating. And this is Tira we're talking about here. And Lavi may be perverted and a weird person, but he would never touch some girl just like that. Even if they are they dating. Plus he would never make Tira do what she doesn't want to do. Simple." Lenalee explained.

"I see your reasoning. Well that's how it will work. Tira and Lavi will share the a room." Komui said.

Tira gave Lavi an ice cold stare. And he tried his best not to let her get the better of him, but he was so nervous Allen would be able get the better of him. Tyki tapped her shoulder. "You know that the contest is going to start soon. We still have to drive there and reset the projecter." he stated.

She snapped back into reality and walked out of the room. Lavi stared at her as she left. Releasing his breath as she left. "Scary bitch she is." Lavi said aloud.

Unfortunate for Lavi, she heard and threw a book at him from across the room. "Owww! Tira!" Lavi whinged.

She turned around, but not an ounce of sorry or happiness was there. She was furious. Road looked at Tira's face and she could've sworn she saw sympathy for a second. "Why is she mad?" Daisyia asked.

"She doesn't want to sleep in the same bedroom with Lavi for a night." Marie explained.

"By which term of sleep do you mean first of all?" Daisyia asked.

"Did you not pay attention Daisyia?" Miranda asked.

"Not really. I was just looking arond and all. So my question?" Daisyia persisted.

That earned him a glare from Lavi. Daisyia took a step back with his hands up to defend himself if need be. Lavi just looked back at Tira and sighed. This was going to be a hard relationship. "Let's go." Lavi said.

Lavi went back to the bus where Tira already was. "And they call me perverted." Lavi said under his breath and was referring to Daisyia.

When they got back on the bus Lavi sat beside Tira. Who was again by the window. She was looking out the window with faraway eyes, but her hands were shaking. Worried, Lavi moved his hand to her and gently put it on her hand. She jumped up with fright, but calmed down when she looked at Lavi.

"Are you okay? It's just a room for one night. You don't have to worry. You know I won't touch you." Lavi said with concern.

Tira looked at Lavi, but not in the face. She was staring at his chest. Tira just didn't feel like looking him in the eye. "It's not just about the room. That's something simple. Nothing to really be angry about since I just don't care who I room with. It's just. . another bad memory." Tira told him.

Lavi bent down to look at her in the eyes. Making her do the same. "Hey. . Tira. The past is over with. Whatever is the problem just forget it. I'm here with you and I won't hurt you. I will make sure you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you without me hurting them. Weather it is physically or mentally. Never again. Alright?" Lavi said soothingly.

Tira nodded feeling comfortable with his words. She looked up when she heard the bus doors open again. This time everyone else came crawling in and sitting down. Tira picked up the pencil and notebook which was almost completely filled. "Let's try this again." tira said as she handed him the pencil.

Lavi smiled as he took the pencil. He took longer this time so she was worried that if it was about Kanda again she might have to dodge his Mugen. Which he shouldn't have with him on this trip. She tried to peek on his picture, but he wouldn't let her have a single look. She frowned. He was using her notebook and pencil. Well Tiedoll's, but he gave them to her for the trip.

So she gave up since he was aware of how she would react and think to try and see the picture. Or long page of words. Or whatever the hell he was doing. Tira folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks for a second. Trying to show her irritation. Lavi just gave his usual grin and kept himself from laughing.

When he finally got done he handed her the book. She stared at it. It was a big lotus flower. The same one Kanda had gotten from her in the hourglass. "I know you aren't like other girls and I'm not sure what you think about roses or other flowers for that matter, but I thought you would like it." Lavi told her.

"Nah, I like it. As long as it came from you." Tira told him.

Lavi's smile got bigger. "By the way, how can you draw so good?" she asked.

"I told you about the Bookman family tradition. We learn about history then we keep it all in mind then we also learn cultures. All of the other stuff. That includes calligraphy. So if i draw slowly I can use my neat wqriting to draw." Lavi explained.

"Oh. I wasn't paying attention then. You said history and I zoned out." Tira replied.

"I thought you liked school." Lavi responded.

"I do. I just wasn't in the mood for school at the time. There are times when I don't want to be in school. I am a teenager. That means I'm human." Tira rejoined.

"Right. But the thing is Tira. You're not exactly _normal_." Lavi told her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked angrily.

"It means you're different. Hasn't anyone else told you that? I thought for sure Wisely told you. He does know how to read you like a mindreader. He just couldn't with you. I didn't mean any offense." Lavi told her.

Tira looked at him to double check his acial expression for any falters to see if he was lying. None. So he wasn't lying or joking around. Maybe. She might not always be able to tell if he was lying or not. She sighed and stood up at the same time the bus stopped. So they were there. She looked down at Lavi who sat in her way to get out. She was being self aware though.

He had his goofy grin. The bad one not the good one or the cute one. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that. They were here to win money for their school and some for them. "Lavi get you ass off the seat. We're her-" she was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips.

Tira blinked when he ran off the bus. He brows furrowed an d her eyes narrowed. An angry aura came off of her. But no one was on the bus besides her to be scared. She walked indignantly as she searched the area for Lavi. Luckily the contest was outside in an old drive-thru. So it would be easy to spot him since he has to hide behind smeone or something instead of walls.

When she finally spotted the red head she jumped on him. Pinning him down so he couldn't move. "Tira sweetie. This isn't the time and place for it. I know I'm irresistible, but honey, you got to wait. Now don't you go and try an rape me. I could easily fend you off. I know your weakness." Lavi joked.

Tira was red with anger, but Lavi had gotten the attention of everyone in the area. Including their friends. Lavi was so dead. She was thinking of ways to kill him that her grip loosened and Lavi got his hands free. He rolled on top of her and pinned her down. "I'm on top now." Lavi grinned.

Tira growled. "Oooh, a fiesty one aren'cha?" he teased.

He leaned his head down more and gave her a peck. He was pushing his luck. He looked at her and almost laughed. She may have been blushing red with pure anger, but it looked like she was embarassed. He stuck out his tongue at her. She tried her best not to lose it as he leaned back down so she grinded her teeth.

Tira closed her eyes trying, and almost, getting one of her hands free, but was caught off guard when he licked her! She opened her eyes and they were wide. She had enough and kicked him, but hit the wrong place. Good thing it wasn't to hard because it was right in the crotch. He just fell on her instead of holding himself on top of her.

She struggled with the heavy weight, but managed to get him off of her and wiped her face. She looked around to see many other teens and some younger kids staring. Some even blushed. Tira then looked at Lavi when he groaned as he got up. She stood up and glared for the umpteenth time that day.

Lavi yelped and ran to the group. He hid behind Kanda just in time because she was so close to bruising his precious little face. Kanda looked down at her when he felt the impact from her punch. His eyes were the only thing to warn her to move it. She did, but continued her glare. Lavi put his hand to his mouth and snickered like a little girl.

"I'm just that hot. To get you up in flames." Lavi mocked her anger.

Tira breathed in and breathed out. Trying her damnest to settle her anger. But her temper was being pushed further when Road joined him. She tried to hand her a bottle of water. "Pour this on yourself. You might simmer down. If you pour on Lavi though, he'll just sizzle." Road joked.

Allen was having a field day beside his girlfriend. He never like insults or Lavi's crude jokes. Not even road's twisted mind games, but he was finding them hilarious today. So he muffled his laughter in Lenalee's sweater. Lenalee giggled because of Allen and the situation. "Oh what a day it'll be." Daisyia commented.

Tira watched as Lavi teased her with some stupid acts, but got a dark aura which silenced him. She gave an evil smirk. "Kanda you have mugen with you right?" Tira asked.

"Che." was her reply.

"Would you like to kill Lavi with it. I promise I won't stop you. Or make yiu show an ounce of mercy." Lavi instantly stopped.

"No, no, no, no! I'm done! No worries. I'm done!." he panicked.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Scout's honor. whatever! I will stop! Just don't let Kanda kill me." Lavi cowered.

Tira's aura changed completely. She was smiling a sweet, _sweet_, sick smile. "Then let's get to work." Tira said.

Lavi dhook his head up and down furiously. For the next hour they went through the slide show of pictures and the music. Adding everythig together again. Every now and then another school's came up. There were some groups with just one picture with a made-up song, the same with a real song, and so forth.

The mood had gotten better and more joyous. Tira and Lavi even apoligized, but Lavi had to add his strange humor. It just didn't go as bad as earlier. Which many people kept staring at them for. "I have a good feeling about this." Lala stated to the other teachers.

"Yeah. I think we might just win. They did work hard on this. Especially Tira." Tiedoll replied as he drew in a book.

"Tira has really been a good influence on Lavi." Komui said out of the blue.

"How's that? I haven't seen much change in him." Lala told Komui.

"He is giving forth more effort in school. I know he was a excellent student with the grades, but he never did anything. You know? He refused to join a club or help someone. He wouldn't even participate in the fundraisers. Not even as a child. Now look at what he's doing. We know he is a genius, but he would act like a class clown and pull many pranks 24/7. Now he spends so much time with Tira that he doesn't have enough time to do as many pranks. Then Bookman told me about how he has been acting a little more mature and listens a little better. Lavi is changing right under our noses and we don't even know it." Komui answered.

"True. I've also noticed him smiling real smiles. Not just his fake ones. Also, Tira has changed alot since she came. Surprising what just one month can do. Isn't it?" Tiedoll asked.

"That's for sure." Komui agreed.

Tira was typing away on the keypad for the little laptop. Every now and then you would hear beeping, crackles, music, and so forth. Lavi was the only one interested in what she was doing. Since he was the only one paying attention to what she was doing and what she was telling everyone. But everyone managed to get a piece of info stuck in their small brains compared to Lavi and Tira. "I'm hungry." Road said.

So go get something to eat. The shop is just off to the right then there's another one behind us. PIck one and get some food there." Tira replied cooly.

Allen's stomach growled making Tira look up from whatever she was doing on the laptop. She looked at Lavi's wrist watch since she didn't have one. 8:22 pm. They still had another three hours until they were up. She sighed and looked at the group. They all stared at her intently. "What?" she asked.

"You're the student in charge of the student council who is also in charge of this trip. You're suppose to know these things and tell us wha-" Lenalee was cut off.

"I get it. I get it. So we'll debate on it. We have ten students and three teachers. So there is two ways to do this. Allen, Daisyia, Kanda, Lavi, Komui, and Tiedoll can go. Or it can be Road, Tyki, Lena, me, Lala, and one of you boys. You can decide on that." Tira explained as she put her hands behind her head.

"Do we need that many people to go? And what about Miranda and Marie?" Lala asked.

"No offense, but Miranda is stressed out and to much of a worrywart. Then marie is working on something with the music. So no. Then I thought it would be good for the girls and boys to separate for a few minutes. But Daisyia and Allen can stay. I guess. As for the girls Lala and Road can stay, but then Kanda and Allen have to come." Tira resuggested.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Basic logic and common sense. Both of which you don't have." Tira answered.

"Touchy." Lavi uttered.

"If you have a better idea then please be my guest." Tira replied.

"Yuu, me, Marie, Tiedoll, and uh. . that's it." Lavi told her.

"Don't call me that you fucking moron!" Kanda said.

"Oh I'm not a fucker." Lavi mocked, but eyed tira as he said this.

God only knows what was going through his head. Honestly, everyone wanted to know. Except Tira who wasn't paying attention. Her hands darted back to the keyboard and she was typing away. "Fine." Tira mumbled.

Lavi watched off with the said boys and Road suddenly squealed. Tira plugged her ears. When the ringing stopped she unplugged them. Road gazed at Tira's neck where a small bright golden glint stood out around her neck. Then she stared at the wooden bracelet that was hidden under her sweater. Tira didn't really care. She stretched glad that the town they were in had spring early this year. By months! It was still the beginning of January. This was a first time miracle.

Anyway, most of the group stared at Tira who was about to take off her sweater, but stopped for some unknown reason. "Staring is rude." Tira stated bluntly.

"Can I see your necklace? Please?" Road begged.

"What? You mean this thing? It's just a necklace." Tira said trying to hide her smile.

"Then why are you wearing it? I thought you hated necklaces and bracelets." Lenalee told her.

"Wha. . I. . they were a gift. Why wouldn't i wear them?" Tira responded.

"Because you're you." Road and Lenalee chorused.

"You know you two are so much alike it's freaky. You just need some facial and height and well body switches." Tira said.

They rolled their eyes at her. They wanted to know. "T. . Tira. I. would. . really like to kno. .. know as well." Miranda stuttered.

"Don't we all?" Daisyia asked.

"It's just jewlary. Get over it." Tira told them.

"Not just any jewlary. Handa made and pure gold (!) jewlary!" Allen told her.

"Why would that be such a big deal?" Tira asked emotionless.

"Because you're a girl. Any and every girl likes jewlary like that." Allen informed.

"Seriously? What are you a girl? How would you know if that would be important to a girl? Or did you learn that off your womanizer of an uncle?" Tira rejoined.

"I know stuff." Allen said.

"Right. Well get over it. I just got them and I'll wear them for a bit. Maybe once or twice more, but that's all. I'm not a normal teen age girl afterall numbskulls." Tira told them.

"You've been wearing them since Christmas. If I might say, you are addicted to your gifts. Or maybe you only wear them so you don't hurt Lavi's feelings?" Tyki retorted.

Tira's face fell. Tyki hit the mark on their mysterious friend. "Wh. . why would I care? He. . it's. . he is the. . it's patch!" Tira stuttered.

They all gave her a disbelieving look as she tried to find words to disagree. "Just admit it. You like Lavi so much that you agreed to date him when you said you never would. You look at him like he will be gone if you move your eyes off of him for a split second. You're obsessed. You are so love struck." Daisyia nudged her.

Tira just sat on the ground and fiddled with her fingers. She really did wonder if she should of gone against her word that easily, but she trusts Lavi. Right? She looked at the laptop when a noise was heard. She double check something and confirmed it. Then put it away. She looked at the people surrounding her.

"He repects me. He has an odd way of showing it, but he does. Lavi is just Lavi. He is different from everyone else I've met before him. I just feel . . .free around him. Like i can truly show myself. Express myself in a way I never could before. before I came to Black Order High I would constantly get in fights and I would get detention. Suspension, but i always kept track of everything. And I stayed secluded. Then I moved here. I really did plan on getting in to much trouble. but then again I have a big mouth sometimes. So when I heard about the the famous four. Lavi was trhe one that stood out the most to me." Tira stopped.

"I've always had huge problems with the bad boys. Then the smart, yet pretty girls. Thatare preppy bitches most of the time. AN\nd the gentlemen every once in course I've come across the class clown and the pranksters, but Lavi was way to different. Not that you all aren't, but he had something that caught my attention. At first I wanted to get to know him, but I heard he hung out with the other three. That usually ended up in stuck up snobbs. One reason I didn't want to try and get to know him."

"Another was that I was secluded, a loner, independent. I would never fit in. Also, I felt like I never belonged because of. . . Renis. He put my spirits down further. My confidence was always only one tenth real, but i didn't act it. I was an outsider and a freak. Too strange. I never thought anyone would accept me. And that they would leave me be, but I was wrong. Lavi persisted to aggravate me. He continued to get my attention for the better or for the worse. He became a friend with Lena, Allen, and oddly enough, Kanda. I was closer to lavi though. He stood out more than the others. To me. I mean no one can compare to Lenalee's obsesive brother or Allen kindness with a freaky scar/tattoo and white hair."

"Or Kanda's anger issues and his precious sword he takes with him everywhere. Lavi's hair was different. His hobbies, personality, IQ, lifestyle, and his hair with the eye patch. He just stood out. i guess I felt a connection. So I was to afaid to get close. Worried my life would effects his or I would get hurt. Now, I have one of those reasons out of my way. Lavi has promised me, but he still might hurt me. So I'm trying my luck with trusting him. I guess my small crush grew and I got carried away with my feelings. Heh. ." Tira trailed off.

lavi and the others came back about half way through her explaination, but they were completely silent as they watch Tira shook. Not to sure of what emotion or what memory caused so. But it couldn't be to bad because she smiled. She now forgot everyone was around her. "I trust him. I do. If there is someone that is able to make me feel this way. . to make me act like myself. Then yes. I can deal with the relationship. I can trust him more than I've ever trusted anyone before." Tira rambled on.

She layed down when her mouth closed for more than a minute. She turned on her side and looked at a tree stump that was beside her. Lavi put on a grin and put everything he had down. Then got his and tira's food and sat beside her. She moved her head to look at him. He had a small serious expression over his goofy one.

Tira's cheeks to a light shade of pink. She knew he heard. "IS there something you would like to say?" she asked softly.

"No. If I do I might get hit in the head or start a fight. Right Tiranina?" Lavi replied.

Tira for once didn't say a thing about her name. She for once thought it sounded alright, not perfect, but alright. Maybe it was the way he said it. She sat up and moved closer to him with a smile. Mine as well put her good mood to use before she felt like going back to a tough girl- kind girl personality. She tried her best to zone out everything her friends said, but couldn't.

"Cute."

"Sweet."

"How adorable!"

"Magnificent! A wonderful state of art!"

"Tch."

And some "awww's" and "ooooh's". Most of them were to tease. But no one could miss the imfoamous "Che" from the imfoamous Yuu Kanda. Tira didn't care at the moment. She felt giving and in bliss at the moment. Hopeing that lavi wouldn't ruin her bliss with a another joke. Which was obvious that one was making it's way to explode.

But Lavi stayed calm and cool for a little longer. When they were done eating everything went back to normal. Lavi calling Kanda Yuu. Kanda chasing and ready to kill. One small misstep and tira got involved. Tira pummels both. Targets Lavi with glares and whacks him. The usual. But their normal behaviour was earning some rumors from the surrounding schools.

Which started earlier from some of their appeances anyways. They just got worst. Black Order High Academy students just shrugged it off until they were call up for their presentation. They got the projecter and the laptop set up. Marie hooked up an ipod. Tira pressed enter and the slide show played.

A picture of their school came up with some words on it. Tira had let the group make the sentances as she double checked everything. So she was curious to know what they wrote. 'Black Order High Academy. A school to a normal eye, but a home to many students.'

Another picture came on with pictures of many students from the past and present popped up. Same with the teachers. And from all groups. The music started playing. It was a violin and a french horn that was on Tira noted. It played softly and put many people at ease. she read the next sentance.

'The people attending this this school came from all over. It gave many students and teachers alike, a new start.' the next picture came up. There were flags of cities, states, and countries. 'We come from all over. Some from Japan and China. All the way to Germany and America. But it never got in our way.'

The next picture showed a half angel half devil with open arms. Lavi drew that one. 'We accept anyone and all who come from far and near. Weather or not the personality is bad or good. Many have changed or grown to this place.' it read.

'School may be boring to some. To some it may be more dramatic. Love can be found and many hardships are faced. But through it all you have a friend. One and all are challenged as a individual and as a team.' Obviously Lenalee and Allen. Especially since it showed smiles, frowns, and small pictures that went along with the sentance.

Tira felt a smile form. 'Life is full of surprises and miracles. High school os a place to start this wonderous life. Through it you learn many things to help you through life. Though it may seem unfair and will provide us.' a picture of a flower blooming with life and some people in the middle. 'But through this we learn something most important of all. and some miss it.'

Another slide and the music got louder with words forming. 'High school is not just a school, but a home to many. A place to look forward to. A place to find family. It's a place of learning and what better way to learn than to be with your family while learning.' the picture Tira drew of the group playing showed.

'This is a home and a place we all respect. A place in which life begins. But also the memories we will hold for a life time starts here. It can be happiness, love, heartbroken. mourning, anger, excitment, joy, adventure, even grief and suffering. In which most are blinded to.' definitely Lenalee, Lavi, and Road.

She smiled eventhough the word suffering brought back some memories. Then the word memory came on the screen with the teachers. 'And here the memories start with the family that we will never forget nor will we hate.' Allen wrote that one.

And it went on further with wise words and music that befitted it. Including the pictures. Even Kanda wrote some. Tira also notice a few words she said. when it ended it showed a picture she drew that held many students and teachers in front of the school. Then in bright coloring the names of the group were written there. When it ended she turned everything off and unhooked them.

She heard some muffled cries and some uttering. They were the very emotional ones. Or some that understood. Even some who feel the same. Several reasons. And she couldn't say anything about it because she felt pretty close to the same thing. Now they just had to wait for a few minutes. they were the last one and it was a good thing to. Tira was really tired.

The group went back to their bus so they could put everything away. Tira kept looking Lavi. She knew he came up with most of them. And everyone came up with at least one sentance, but Lavi's were most recognizable. He was smarter than she thought even after she figured out he was a genius with a childish personality. But it just makes him special.

"May I have all of your attention please? This one is for the high schools with the slideshows. After debating on this very hard we have come to a decision. For 3rd place King York's High. Snd place goes to Reting Trosive Academy. And for first place. . ." they had to wait a minute as the person got their special envelope.

Tira started feeling pressure on her shoulder and look at it. Tiedoll was smiling at her. Why? Nothing was said yet. Maybe he is trying to tell her something else. Tira gave a weak smile. She was to nervous. She really wanted the money for their school. She held her breath when the man came back on stage. What to them so long?

"1st place goes out to Black Order high Academy. Congratulations." he said.

Tira stood there. Not sure how to react. This is the first time something like this has happened to her. Tira just cracked a smile as some of her friends jumped up and down with joy. Others smiled and felt a little embarass by their friend doing so. Tira self smack her face and dragged it down. "All winners. I want you to send your chaperon to the back. We will give you everything you need. Now remember the student council decides what you do with the money for the school." th man said.

Tira let herself breath for air now as she whacked Lavi. "Hey! I didn't do anything this time! I just pumped my fist in the air and shouted yippe! But it was Daisyia, Miranda, Road, and Allen! Why'd you hit _me_?" Lavi asked as Tiedoll walked off with the other two.

Tira folded her hands and turned around. "I know. i just felt like it. It has become a habit." Tira mumbled.

Lavi softened his gaze a bit. He couldn't stay mad at her. INstead he just hugged her and picked her up in the air. "Now I going to smack that grin of your face!" Tira shouted as she tried to get free.

It wasn't working. His grip was to strong. "Oh please do. Make me beg for mercy at your feet." Lavi replied.

Tira looked at Lavi who's grin was mocking her. "Let. Me. Go." she ordered.

"Eye, eye ma'am." Lavi said as he released her.

Which in turn she landed on her butt from being a few feet in the air. Tira got up and was about to pummel Lavi, but she did hit Lavi without him doing anything. Curse her soft side. "Oh. Now the chick is giving him mercy." Daisyia snickered.

"One time. One time. That's it and you all go harping on me." Tira said.

"She goes easy on me because I'm hot where as you ugly compared to the super-altra great me!" Lavi blurted out and he puffed out his chest. Then put his hand on it.

"To far patch." Tira informed.

"Hey that reminds me. I have a question for you. At first glance who would you go out with? Kanda, Lavi, or Allen? Then the second person?" Road asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Tira asked with a monotone voice.

"Just answer." Lenalee ordered.

"Neither. Sure in a _normal _girl's opinion you would take the cutest with the best personality for them. So if I had to choose i would choose Allen. Since you can tell he is a gentleman. But seriously none." Tira told them.

Allen thought of how life would be if he was stuck with Tira. And honestly. It wasn't good. "Okay then who at first glance?" Lavi asked a little disheartened.

"You won't like it." Tira told him.

"Just say it." Lavi told her.

"You might kill them." Tira retorted.

"This is me we're talking about." Lavi returned.

"Exactly." Tira countered.

"Talk woman!" Lavi barked an order.

"You jealous already?" Tira asked.

"No. I just want to hear your answer." Lavi told her.

"Then will you all leave me alone?" TIra questioned.

"Yes." they all chanted.

"Fine. Jasdero." Tira answered.

"What! Jasdevi? But that's two guys!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Not Jasdevi. Jasdero. I don't like Debbitto to much anyways. Especially at first glance. I'm not being rude, but he kinda looks like a scarecrow. I don't like scare crows. See scare people. Since some people, Lavi, get scared. Lavi, to easily, Lavi." Tira informed.

Road held in her screech. "Who's the second?" Road asked gleefully.

"Wisely." Tira answered.

"I'm the third right?" Lavi asked.

"No. Tyki actually." when Tira said that Tyki smirked.

"AT first glance. Remember?" Tira reinformed him.

"I know, but you hate my guts. So it's intriugeing." Tyki replied.

"Aw, no. NOt your guts. Just you and your personality." Tira put down.

"Fifth?" Lavi asked.

"Allen."

"Sixth?" Allen asked.

"Hmm. That boy named Renny. The first boy to ask me out. he was a charmer. But also a heartbreaker. SO another womanizer." Tira explained.

And the list went on until Lavi was sastified. Which wasn't until they got to the last person on her list. Which was Lavi. The last person at first glance. Lavi was really disheartened. but he wasn't sad as much. He was her boyfriend afterall. But he acted like he was hurt really bad abnd pretended to cry. Which Tira didn't fall for.

"Okay children. Let's go." Komui said as he hopped on the bus.

"Coming." they all chorused.

Tira sat up front this time. She was warm now. Plus lavi was beside her and huggung her. Still. She gave in to his comfort though. He felt to soft and cozy so she leaned on him. He was to warm to let go. Lavi was surprised when she let all the tension in her body go and layed against him. It wasn't like her, but he was glad she was being noce now. She was just tired.

Road layed her head on top of their seat and sighed. "She really has softened up to you since she first came, but even more since Christmas." road commented.

"I have not. He is just really warm as to where I'm really cold." Tira half lied.

"You can say that again." Kanda muttered.

She threw something at him. He caught it with much ease though. "That all you got?" he asked, but another book was thrown at him.

This time it smacked him right in the face. He grumbled as his 'brothers' laughed. "You earned that one Yuu." Tiedoll said.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda commanded.

"But it's your given name. Why would we not call you Yuu, Yuu?" Tira teased with a smirk.

Kanda glared at her. Which didn't work. Her sky blue eyes looked up at Lavi. He was staring at Tira with this strange glint. Nothing bad, but he seemed a little depressed. Not her Lavi. "You okay patch?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just staring at your hair. Since it is in my face. It's soft." Lavi said.

"It's hair. I'm not obsessed with my hair like Yuu over there. I think he wans to be a girl. He could make a good one at that. He dies have a femine body. Just not the right personality." Tira said.

Lavi smiled. "I've always thought that, but he loves fighting way to much. Then again his hair is better than most girls." Lavi joked.

"Great. The mocking duo." Tyki said.

"We're here!" Komui chirped.

They all got the keys to their room and Tira was finally willing to sleep in the same room with him. When they got in their room there was three bed. One by the door. another near the bathroom. Then the third by a window and balcony. "I got the first one." Tira said as she trudged to hers.

Lavi watched her put her stuff away and she went into the bathroom and changed. Not into a usual nightgown though. Not for girls. She just wore some baggy clothing. The shirt she wore was from when Tira, sair, and Lavi painted her room. Then the pants were just sweapants. She wore them once, but he doesn't remember the exact date. Maybe at Road's house. When they had the little sleepover. He still hated the fact that she kissed every boy!

He finally moved his feet and made his way to his bed. He changed into some pjs to. But they looked like normal clothes to. And they were. He just didn't wear jeans. He wore sweatpants to. He was by the balcony. He knew she was a little bumed out because both male and female had to share a room. And they both had a thing for each other. **And **they were dating.

He took one last glance before he turned out the lights. She was already sleeping. It really was a tiresome day. He cracked one more smile for the day. "I may be hot, but I got the hots for you." he said then the light's went out.

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. So. . please review. Thanks!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	16. Unique Eye

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 16**

**Unique Eye**

Tira groggily and sluggishly walked into the blistering cold winter morning. She was going to school with her mom, which she didn't mind, but she had to stay after school for the student council. Which she had to go to so they can discuss the school fundings and what they are going to do with money. She hopped in the silver car. Her mom already in there waiting patiently.

"Coffee Tira?" Sair asked.

Tira put her hand up to turn down the coffee since her mouth was occupied with yawning. When she was done she pulled out a new book. "" hate coffe. Black coffee is eck and sugar is more sugar than anything. There is always not enough or way to much sugar." Tira explained.

"I see. So did Lavi read the book you gave him for Christmas? Did he even tell you thank you?" Sair asked.

Tira looked at her mother in the corner of her eye. "He hasn't said anything about the book. I know he got it at the party, but not sure if he even opened it. We did spend alot of time together since the mistletoe inccident. Although if they never did that I wouldn't be dating Lavi. I still can't believe how straight forward he was." Tira replied.

When she didn't get a response she read her book. Right now Carey was cheating on Jake with his brother Zack. She really needed to lighten down on the romance novels. It just didn't suit her. PLus she really wouldn't like it if most of the cheating went on with her and Lavi. Or if she was dating someone else. It was painful just thinking about her life going like that.

Tira read and read to interested in the book to pay to much attention, but just enough. She got out of the car reading and walked to the front door. Just to go death by girly fangirls drooling over Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Who were running in her direction. She didn't like new years so far. With school.

Good thing for her Jasdevi pushed her out of the way with the other boys and. . .Road? Crazy. "What are you doing? Standing in the way?" Jasdero asked like she was dumb.

"Reading. Still am. Thanks. . .I guess. I just thought I would pummel the stupid fangirls. It sounds like fun. By the way where is Lenalee and her hord of fanboys?" Tira ask while skimming her book.

Just as to answer Lenalee came running and screaming towards the group. Luckily komui came along and well, the boys were all laying on the ground. Only for a few minutes though. Tira stood up wiping her black exorcist coat of any snow. Then put her bookbag over her shoulder. She didn't pay attention as she continued to walk and read. So she ran into a person, but she could tell the person didn't go to the school. Their uniform was way to different.

"Pardon me. Huh? Is that you Rins?" a boy with brown hair asked as she walked off.

She stopped mid-stride when she heard Rins. She turned around and looked at the group. Instantly she froze and her eyes got wide. Not to long afterwards she dropped her book. Then everything became silent. Even the students around them became silent. INcluding her friends' fans. She stoped her gawking and picked up her book. She seemed distressed.

Even though she made little movement in just picking up her book she continued to look strange. Her body was very stiff and Lavi could tell she was on alert. "It's Tira now. Rins is no longer here. I'm different. So to speak." she said emotionless.

"Tira? Ha! It's dumber than your last name. You're better of with your last name whore." a girl snorted.

The boy looked at the girl with fierce eyes. The rest of the his friends stared at Tira like she was a new toy. And lavi didn't like it at all. Plus Tira flipped her lid with the name whore. Her new friends had to hold her back from killing the girl that called her whore. When Tira huffed and gave up she looked at her mom who was watching not far off. And some of her teachers. Most in fact.

"Sorry. She is still. . . jealous." the boy informed.

"I don't give a rats ass. She isn't in Ordale anymore. I don't know why and I don't give a fucking damn why you are here. Just leave me alone or I will personally unwelcome you and I swear to god you won't walk another day. Or talk you filthy wench!" Tira seethed.

Lavi couldn't believe she used so much bad language like that. Even when she was mad at Kanda she never spoke so foul. That top care of the so called 'wench's calmness. Her smirk went right off her face. "What was that you lesbo?" she asked.

Tira gritted her teeth. "Just because i wouldn't date any male doesn't mean I'm not straight. And I did. . date. .one. . ." Tira trailed off as she saw the boy smirk.

Lavi looked at Kanda and Allen. Soon he looked at Tyki and his siblings. They were all eyeing them suspiciously. "Calm down Tika, baby. She isn't hardcore anymore. She seems to soft." the boy said.

"Shut up you basterd!" Tira shouted.

"Basterd? That's the best you got? You really have gone soft." another oby said.

Reever walked up to sair. "Should we stop this? If Tira knows them then this might not end well." Reever asked.

Sair didn't pay attention. She was just staring at her daughter who pretended to be brave, strong, and not cowardly. But she could see the fear aroused. Tira took a step back as the group came walking towards her. Lavi was about to step in, but he couldn't. His feet wouldn't move. He just had to sit on the sidelines.

Road looked at tira with worry. Then she ran over to her stopping the group from proceecding. "What are you doing here? This isn't your school!" she said with much anger.

"Hmm cute. to bad your a frail little thing. You would split in two if we were able to-" the boy was interrupted.

"Take your sorry asses and your tainted minds else where. I will not have to speak in such a manner to my family." Tyki said calmly.

A blonde looked at him. And a smirk came abroad. "Sexy." she stated.

Tira snorted andstood up straight. "Keep your beady little eyes off of my friends." Tira ordered.

"Rins have friends? Hilarious. Last time I saw you you were always saying people were stupid and ignorant. So stuck up they wouldn't notice a speck of dirt like you. And you secluded you self from everyone. Except Bayu and us. But then you gine and-"

"Don't finish that sentance." Bayu commanded.

The boy did as told and took another step and another. Tira flinched with each step while absently taking her own steps backwards. People all around was talking about her fear. The tough Tira Delferd was scared of a boy. A boy that was inbetween with Lavi and Allen. But they have learned not to judge by looks. For Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and the noah family could all kick ass.

Road and Tyki stayed where they were. Tira finally sy\tayed in place. Bayu was now an inch away. He played with her dark, silky, black hair. Then stared into her eyes and chuckled. "I did miss you. I made me feel terrible when you just walked out like that. Especially after I gave you everything. A life worth living. Money. Freedom. Friends. Love." he whispered.

Tira stiffen more with tension as he moved his hand around her waist. Then wrapped the other arm around him. Then he let go. The hug was over. But he continued to taunt her. Her kept moving his hand where it shouldn't be. At all! And oh boy was Lavi pissed, but was even more pissed that he just watched tira take it without struggle. While everyone else stared in shock as the girl stood there helplessly. Only because she didn't fight back.

And most boys were wondering why. They would be dead if they just tapped her. But he. . he was touching her! Then he kissed her. Which past the line because Tira punched him. Hard! You could hear it clear as day. Tira then kicked him and pushed him away. "Don't touch me you slutty pervert!" she ordered.

Bayu was mad. It was written all over his face. Just one glance in the eye and Tira froze. She didn't know why. Was she really scared of him even though she could hurt him really bad? She answered as a yes. Since she just stood there as he glared. Soon he raised his hand back into a fist. It felt like life was going really slow as he punched her.

The impact was very hard because she went back into the wall three feet away. Lavi had had it! He ran over to her to make sure she was okay. Which was hard to tell. She leaned against the wall and she just stared endlessly. What was wrong? Lavi looked up at Bayu. Who was smirking. Lavi got up straight and moved to where Tira stood just a second ago.

He glared and Bayu glared back. Only he had people to back him up. Where as his friends were frozen in place. After a few minutes his friends came up to the new group and glared. The staredown went on and on. Until Bayu crossed the line. "You know Tira. I did give you everything. I even stop the beatings. So how has life been with Renis? Your damn father who abuses you! Where is he? I bet everything got worse when you left us." Bayu said loud enough for the entire campus to hear.

Tira looked up at Bayu. Now she was showing fear clearly, but she refused to let him take control. "He's in jail. He is gone. He has nothing to do with this so shut your mouth before I break it." Kanda seethed.

Tira got up and walked over to the group. She looked at the ground. She felt ashamed. "There's your answer. Renis is gone. I live with my mother now. So since you so kindly made my life worse. Answer a question of mine. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He tipped his head. "We were actually leaving before you bumped into me. But we came here to check out the school. Afterall we do live a few towns away from this place. We will being seeing much of each other. I'm just surprised you didn't go to far. Well see you later _ Rins_." Bayu said as he left with his group.

Lavi went to touched Tira, but she ran off and down the hall. Wanting to get away. Then more talking began. Everything surrounding Tira. Sair finally snapped back to reality and ordered everyone to class. So they all went to their homeroom. As for Tira she was in the classroom which many were stunned by. She didn't say anything to them as they asked if she was okay. Or what that was all about. She was in a daze. Reliving her past. It got so bad that Lavi had to force her back to reality. Weather it was hugging or stroking. Even talking to her.

Now he knew where alot of her bad memories came from. And now he knew who the boy was that she dated. BUt how did she get stuck with a devious person like him? Reever allowed the kids to do whatever they want since no one would be able to focus. Every student there was Tira's friend. They would just watch her.

So they tried comforting her. Which only Lavi was able to di at the moment. Whatever she was thinking of made her flinch and cringe and even jump. Good thing they weren't really having classes for the first three days. Lavi sighed and looked at the time. IT had only been 7 minutes since they got in class.

There was no way he could survive an hour and a half. Finally he had enough of her being unlike herself. So she moved her a bit then made her sit on his lap. She was biting her lip which blood drizzled from. And her hands. They grip her legs. they were so tight that her knuckles were white. Lavi made her lean a bit so he could stare at her eye-to-eye. She looked like she was ghost. not see a ghost, but looked like a ghost.

He storke her back while hugging her. Then he slightly moved back and forth. It was like taking care of a child with a horrible nightmare, but this was saddening. "Lavi. . ." she mumbled.

She moved her hands to his chest and leaned on him like she was going to cry. Only problem was that no tears fell. Even when she wanted to cry she couldn't. "Tira. They're gone. Please snap out of your day dream. They can't hurt you no more." Road said.

Tira looked a little happier. She nodded and pushed away from Lavi. SInce they started dating she had been to clingy. She took in air then breathed out. It was uneven at first, but made it's way to a normal sound. "Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't expect to act so. . . emtional. It's just. . . i'm sorry. I just can't explain at the time." Tira said.

"Stop saying your sorry. You have nothing to be apoligizing for. Nothing!" Lenalee informed.

"That's right!" Daisyia, Jasdevi, and Road agreed.

Even Kanda said to stop. Tira looked at Lavi with a sad smile. "Thanks." she thanked.

LAvi whistled. "You said thanks? To me? Well i'll be darned and shot with a two by four. That's something you don't hear every day." Lavi teased trying to brightened the mood a bit.

Tira scowled but had a little laughter in her eyes. She was getting back to her normal self. "Oh yeah. That's so surprising. If saying thank you is so surprising then maybe being with you isn't such a go-" she was cut of.

"No, no, no! Don't say it! Don't!"Lavi and a few others shouted.

The rest of the day went better. But everyone was there for her. Well her friends. Some people kept talking about the morning. Tira had gotten over it though. She was used to them talking about her. Dirty or not. She honestly didn't care unless it was her friends saying it. She was getting annoyed though. Every teacher asked and asked to make sure she was alright. Yeagar, Tiedoll, Lala, Bookman, Bak, and Cloud to. She was surprised her mom didn't come and check o her yet.

But everything took a turn for the worst again the next day. All classes were in the auditorium. Finders and exorcists alike. All classes. From all grades. What was going on? was running through every student's mind. Except the imfamous gang of friends. The noahs with the famous four and Tira. Everyone got over what happened yesterday. Mostly because they didn't think it was 'cool' or the newest thing to know.

They really didn't think a tough- smarty-singing and drawing- girl was worth their time. For the most of them. Others just didn't care anymore. But fangirls were staring and drooling over the boys. As the boys were eyeing the girls trying to keep their cool. Tira though, wasn't talking. Nothing was wrong. She was reading away. SOmetimes in her textbooks. Other times in her novels. Which everyone besides a granted few were still curious as to know what kind of books she read.

Komui's voice finally rung throughout the large room. "Today you will just hang out. The teachers have some things to talk about. Just behave children. We do have teachers come in and check on you every 30-45 minutes to keep everything in check. Just don't touch my Lenalee!" Komui informed.

Lenalee hid her face embarassed by her brother again! Tira looked at her. She really had to talk to him. But why did he say the last sentance. Everyone now knows that ALlen and lenalee are a couple. She sighed and read her book, but her patience was wearing thin. Lavi was joking, mocking, teasing, and playing around and so much more.

Faces, sounds, tapping her. She was boiling with anger. Lavi finally went overboard. He took her book and ran on the stage she ws sitting on. Tira went berserk! She chased him, but he always manage to slip away. She studied his running pattern and hide behind a curtain. Lavi being, well Laiv, stopped in front of her hiding place and looked all over. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

Alot of people laughed. He was such a child. But Tira accidently let out a small muffled laugh. It didn't last long, but Lavi heard it. He went over to it andpulled her out. "Hiya!" he greeted.

She whacked him and glared. "Ouch." Lavi faked hurt.

He was getting to used to them. Tira didn't care. she took her book and put it away. Not trusting Lavi. She just walked up to a wall and pressed her back against it then sat down. "Hey chillax!" Lavi said.

"I'm trying to get away from you. Not chillax." Tiira replied.

Lavi pouted. He made a paper airplane and threw it at her. she three it right back. Almost poking his last eye. So that was over with. So he tried another tactic. And nothing worked. He finally gave up. He just pretended to be really depressed and moved his finger around on the floor. While giving her puppy eyes (eye). Tira rolled her eyes. Then Road suggested an idea to him.

"Oh no." she said aloud.

Lavi looked mischievious. Then he kinda army crawled towards her. So stupid. Then he layed in front of her. "Hey." he said mellow.

"Hi." she responded.

He moved his fingers up and down her arm. Tira would've slapped it away, but this was Lavi. "So baby. I'm lonely. Will you come play with me?" Lavi asked.

"That sounded so, _so_ wrong Lavi." she rejoined.

"Honey! I'm bored. Can we at least talk? You know, about me? About you? About us?" Lavi asked in a lower voice as he sat in front of her.

"Tommorrow. I want to catch up on a class." Tira said.

He got confused. A class. She wasn't doing anything, but closing her eyes. "What class?" he questioned.

"Sleep Ed." she answered.

He looked at her with a weird gaze. "Okay, but I need you. Comfort me sweetie pie." he complained.

"Don't call me sweetie pie." Tira told him.

He ignored her last remark. Instead he did something many students hadn't expected. Since they didn't know about Lavi and T ira's new relationship. Lavi kissed her on the lips and held her firmly. she tried to stop him a bit, but she finally gave in to the feeling. She moved her hands through his hair and Lavi did the same. All the fangirls stared with sadness, disappointment, and jealousy. The girls shot many nasty glares at Tira. She could see them do so since her eyes were open, but Lavi couldn't. Probably a good thing to.

Tira looked in the other direction. She wasn't fazed by their stares. She truly wasn't. She just see want to look at them. When Lavi finally pulled away he was grinning. He was trying to lighten her mood for something. It was very clear. "I. . am going to kill you." she saiud as she breathed in air.

"You. . totally enjoyed. . it." Lavi replied.

"Just don't do it again. Or I will hit you." Tira threatened.

"Right. You're just that cruel chicky." Lavi mocked.

Tira suddenly got hit in the head with a ball of paper. Was that all they had? Tira picked it up and tried to find where it came from, but no luck. Instead she threw away from her and hit Allen. Allen turned around and picked the ball up. And since she stopped from his sudden conversation his friends looked at his hand. Allen looked over at Tira and Lavi. Lavi wasn't laughing. So he didn't throw it. So that left Tira who was returning ice cold stares with other girls.

"Is something wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing. Tira just threw this at me. I think." Allen said softly in thought.

The other girls were glaring at Tira and Tira glared back. There wasn't a fight and they never glared with so much intensity before. Then Lavi kept talking so he hadn't a clue. Typical Lavi. Allen walked over to the two love birds. He lightly threw it at Tira. But her bookbag was to far away from her for her to get a piece of paper throw it then go back to her spot. "Why'd you throw this at me?" Allen asked.

Tira looked up at the beansprout. "Someone threw it at me after Lavi kissed me. I'm getting tired of him doing that though." Tira replied making sure to mutter the last sentance.

"Someone threw it at you? Was anything written on it?" Lavi asked.

"Didn't check. Why?" Tira answered.

"Because there usually is. You should check it and make sure you're safe." Road said as she popped out of no where.

"Safe? This is me. Not a normal girl." Tira told them.

"Still. They can do other things to you without having to hit you." Lenalee said.

Tira took the paper and opened it. She didn't see a thing. Until her eye landed on something. It was nothing really. Just her name written weird. Her full name. "Just my name. Woopdy doo." Tira told them.

But they still looked unsastified. "What now?" she asked annoyed.

"You got an enemy. When ever someone throws a paper ball at you and writes your name on it, then it's a warning. I think you know what i's about, but you mind filling us in." Tyki informed.

"Lavi just randomly kissed me. Which if he does a again he is dead." Tira replied.

"So it's another fangirl threat. Tira that can be serious. Don't take it so lightly. You might regret it." Road told her.

"Yeah! Right Debbitto?" Jasdero asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Hii!" Debbitto answered.

"It's high school. We all get enemies. No big deal." Tira said as she got up to get her bookbag.

"Keep an eye on her. She might cause trouble Anna." a girl said.

"Yes Jinx." Anna responded.

The two girls talked in the shadows while they watched Tira like a she would run away. Tira felt some stares on her. For once it disturbed her. She looked behind her. They was staring, but from fangirls all around. She shrugged it off. She wasn't stupid, but she didn't need her friends to worry about her. She knew the treat would be dangerous. Someone was not only crushing, but obsessing. One wrong move and something will go wrong.

**The Next Day...**

Tira was walking to Bak's class. Which only held lenalee and Jasdevi. Plus Daiyia and Choaji. She sighed though. Every class she has someone in her room. Not that it wasn't great to have friends with her everywhere, but she only has one class that doesn't have her friends. But she was glad that some of their shcedules got switched around. That was probably what they were talking about yesterday. She looked at her shcedule one more time.

**Reever Wenham- Homeroom/Chemistry**

**Kevin Yeagar- Ecology**

**Komui Lee- Science**

**Winters Zokola- Biology**

**Lunch**

**Bak Chan- Computers**

**Bookman- History/Language Arts**

**Froi Tiedoll- Art **

**or **

**Lala- Music **

**Cloud Nyne- PE**

She wen through all the classes and tried to find out how many friends she would have in all of them. Music with Lala was going to be easy for her. And she will be at ease. . kinda. Only Marie was in that class with her. To bad that was tommorrow. She had art today. Which she didn't mind of course, but she would like some peace in one class.

She wasn't paying attention to Bak who was discussing Rocket Science and what we were going to do on the computers. Make our own rocket. Then build a small one with what they had and send it flying in the sir. Sounded cool to everyone who was paying attention. He smacked his hand on her shcedule.

"Since you already know the Newton's Law of Motion then please tell us what they are." Bak said.

Tira looked at him. Hadn't he learned yet. Everytime this happens she wins his little game. It was 20 to 0. She smirked. "Gladly. First newton Law Of motion." she started.

"Anything is rest will stay at reas unless acted upon by an external unbalanced force. Second Law of Motion. A body mass subject to a net force undergoes on acceleration that has the same direction as the force and a magnitude that is directly proportional to the force and inversely propartional to the mass. Basically it's a math equation. So it is more known as F=ma." Tira informed.

"The third law of motion?" Bak asked.

"Third Law: Every action has an qual and opposite reaction. Easy peasy lemon squeezy Bak." Tira replied.

"Sit down then. Let's continue with out lesson." Bak said.

The Jasdevi twins that sat beside her snickered. Bak always tried to out smart his student, but she already knew everything they were learning. It was amazing how it happened since most of them never heard of everything she said. But it got them off the work. They continued to talk about Newton's law of motions. Then what we were doing with our computers. Jasdero had to work with her as Debbitto worked with Lenalee. They had to build the thing together. She just hoped it would be easy.

While Bak continued to talk she wrote a note to Jasdero. '_Hey. Where does your brother Wisely go to? I haven't seen him around._'

'_Why would you care? He is just. . .crazy pretty much._' Jasdero wrote back.

'_And you aren't. He is probably the most normal person I've met here. Plus I still have to whack him. He did make me dance at the party._'

'_Tooshay. Can I be there to hit him to?_'

_'I don't see why not. Just let me hit him first. Only one whack per person. And you don't count as two just because of Debbitto._' Tira wrote back.

'_Fine. He is homeschooled. He just never wanted to go to public or adcemies or even private schools. So he stays home. You might be able to get him to come to school. Maybe. He doesn't like going to these places. Don't know why and never took the time to find out._' Jasdero wrote.

Just as Tira was about to write back the note was snatched away. Bak read it aloud like a normal teacher would, but Jasdero and Tira looked at him like he was dumb. It was just about Jasdero's brother. Bak glared at the note. trying to make it burn to ash. But science was not on his side. So he handed it back. "That's 22 Bak." Lo Fou stated.

"For Tira." Shifu said aloud.

"And zero for you Bak." Rekei informed.

"Back to the lesson. Work with you partner and create a design. You only have until tommorrow so we can get off to a good start. so one will have to go over to their partners' house. Also take the laptops that is assigned to you home. I' sure you all got it with you somewhere in school. Now the bell will ring soon. So pack up." Bak said.

Lenalee smiled and thanked BAk before she got up and left. Before the bell even rang. "Smooth/slick." Jasdero and Tira said.

They looked at each other. "Wihich house?" Tira asked.

"House or masion?" Jasdero said.

"You know what I mean you punk." Tira told him.

"Debbitto is going to stay home and Lenalee is coming over. They wouldn't distract us if we go into a different room. The only one to wirry about is Road, Sheryl, Wisely, Skin, and basically everyone there. Sometimes the-" Jasdero was cut of by the bell.

"Okay. Your place. You just better help." Tira warned.

Tira got up and left the goth. Jasdero stared at her as she walked off. Then he smiled. He was just reliving the past since she arrived. It was hard to believe he actually thought of her as a friend. Sometimes he forgets that they're just friends. Sometimes he thinks that they're related. She was like a younger sister. Since he and Debbitto were 17 and she was 16. He walked off to class with his thoughts.

Tira walked into Bookman's room. She was the first one there. She made her way to her assigned seat and started reading. everyone came in and sat down. Some doodled, slept, or talked. She was the only one reading. Tira looked off to the side. Lavi's seat was empty. What trouble had he gotten into this time?

And Tira wasn't wrong. He got in trouble, but not with the teacher. With Kanda. He backed off slowly. "Yu. . Yuu. we're friends. Come on. Put Mugen away. Ahh!" Lavi said as he dodged the sword.

A soaking wet Kanda glared holes into the rabbit. Lavi just dodged and dodged. "Don't call me that! And no one is here to stop me this time Baka Usagi." Kanda said with much venom.

he really got Kanda mad if he usewd Japanese. Lavi just ran away while getting so close to Kanda's sword. About a half hour later they were in Komui's office. They sighed. Komui wasn't there. He was teching. So they would have to get stuck with the assistant principle. Malcom C. Leverrier. Normally they would just get a warning or something, but not as long as Leverrier had come. This was actually their second meeting. And they didn't like him at all.

"What was going on?" he asked coldly.

"The rabbit pulled a prank." Kanda said simply.

"Then he tried to slice me into pieces." Lavi defended.

Leverrier didn't need anything else. "A week of after school detention for the both of you." he said then let them go to class.

Which Lavi was afraid to go to. His grnadpa had his next class. So he was going to be in trouble for getting in trouble and getting detention. He nervously opened the door. "Hey Panda! I got a slip for you!" he cheered.

Bookman responded by kicking him in the face. "Stop calling me that you hooligan! *Sigh* Give me the slip and go sit down." Bookman told him.

Lavi got up and shakily handed him the slip. Just to be glared at by him. He got off his ass and wiped his uniform from dirt which wasn't there. He grinned and made his way to his seat in the front row, but stopped at Tira's. She was still reading since she finished her work. She hadn't even noticed him. He grinned even more. He bent down and gave her a small kiss. "Morning beautiful." he said husky.

Tira looked at him. He sat down before she did something, but that didn't stop her since he sat right beside her. She glared and glared. "Wha. . what? You can't expect me to keep my hands, oh I'm sorry love, lips off of you. You're so hot. And you are my _girlfriend_ sugar." Lavi told her.

instantly every pencil dropped. _Every _pencil. boys and girls alike. Even a few other rooms. Since it was so silent. The boys were just shocked. They've known, sorta, Lavi for a long time. He would tease, annoy, and taunt. He never mocked by kissing before, but come on. This is Lavi. Then it's Tira who everyone thought she hated him. The girls. Oh boy.

The girls were crying and jeal-_ous_. Glares upon glares upopn glares were given. They were already coming up with her death in their minds. "That dirty bitch stole my lover!" one girl exclaimed.

"Your lover? He is mine! He is to hot for you!" another said.

Tira banged her head on her desk. "Hot? Oh no. He isn't hot. He's sexy! Not hot." a third told them.

"Girls, girls. Calm down. we can fight later. We have to get rid of the source of my, i mean our, problem first." another said.

Tira looked at them all. They started crowding her. She didn't mind. "You don't have the fucking guts." Tira said almost threatingly.

SHe was right. Most of the girls sat down, but other girls from the surrounding rooms came in the room. Some backed off. But there were those stubborn ones. Lavi would've of stepped in, but he would just make things worsew. Most likely. Instead he looked back and forth between the girls. Then a smirk came upon his face. "Man! I really am hot! Look at all of these girls that adore me." he boasted.

Tira slowly turned her head around. She was angrier than she then she first led on. Then again, it could be because of his comment. So he took this to his advantage. "Jealous babe?" he asked.

"No. I don't get jealous. And don't you ever call me babe, _babe_." she said bitterly.

Lavi didn't back down. "Now, now. Calm down. Anger isn't good for your hormones. plus it ruins your beautiful, peacful, and sometimes angelic face. Now darling, love, come here and give big daddy a hug." Lavi teased.

"Oh your going to get more than a hug big daddy." she said sarcastically.

"Oh no you're not bitch!" a girl screamed.

Tira turned around and looked at the obsessive fangirls. "You really want to go there?" she asked as she walkd towards them.

The girls took a few steps back. She was sending off a strange aura. Maybe she was jealous. It sure seemed like it to some. Road and lenalee came up to the crowd of crying girls and a huge crowd of girls trying to hurt someone with pitiful cat fights. While boys stared at them in awe. Then they looked at the room. "You don't think. . ?" Road started.

"No, Tira wouldn't be stupid enough to do so in school. Would she?" Lenalee said.

Lavi, scared out of his mind by the way, crawled out of the room and through the girls and went over to her friends. Since they all gathered. "Oh yes. Yes she would.' Lavi answered as he tried hiding behind them.

"But she's not the jealous type. I think." Allen added.

"It could could not be jealousy." Lavi informed.

"Why do you say that?" Tyki asked.

"Because the fangirls are jealous. They started it. Sorta. They were going to beat her first." Lavi responded dragging them to the wall were Kanda was.

Maybe not the best nor wisest idea, but he didn't care. He was only scared of Tira at the moment. "So why are you hiding? Shouldn't it be Tira?" Road questioned.

"Yes, yes. It _ should_, but it _isn't_." Lavi replied.

"Scaredy cat!" the twins chorused.

Lavi didn't get a chance to disagree. A few girls hit the floor and whined. Then a very, very pissed off Tira was seen. She looked like she was going to kill someone. Poor Lavi. She was aiming towards him. When he was spotted he was abandoned by his friends. "Hes dead." Allen commented.

"Oh so dead." Daisyia agreed.

"But Lavi didn't do anything." Road reminded them.

Tira walked towards Lavi. But was stopped by a few girls that grabbed her feet and slid them so she fell face first. Tira got right back up and pushed a girl into a wall. They were practically choking each other. "Lavi is mine." she said.

"Please, get over yourself. You don't even know him." Tira told her.

The fight continued a little longer until most of the teachers came and held down most girls. Although more than one teacher had to hold back Tira and that one dirty blonde. Until a voice bellowed in the halls. "Enough!"

Tira stoppedher fist from punching the girl and the other from colliding with Komui's jaw. How relieved they were. "WHo's the cause of this problem?" leverrier asked as he came towards them.

Automatically all the girls pointed at Tira. She tried her best to be calm. "Miss. Delferd. Care to explain?" he queried.

"Sir, I. . the girls just got mad at me because I'm uh, well, dating Lavi Bookman." she started.

Everyone who hadn't known that gawked at the both of them. "And?" he pressed on.

"They were going to try and beat me up. I just defended myself. And t\kinda got carried away when this girl here told me something in the crowd before we got into a fight. Her and I. Not the others." Tira said.

Komui was worried that Tira would get an unfair punishment, but could do nothing about it. He was also a administer of the school. Actually he partly owns the school with the Earl. He just chose to be asisstant principle. "Tiranina Michellea Delferd. . . " he started.

Tira almost fell on the ground from hearing her middle name. Others snickered. "Michellea?" Lavi squawked trying to hold his hysterics.

Tira distracted her mind from that, but had to answer. "Y. . Yes. That's my. . my mi. . middle na. .na. . name." she choked out.

"Quiet! Tiranina will stay after school in detention for a month as well as saturday this week." Leverrier stated.

"What? But that's unfair! I wasn't the only one who was fighting. I didn't even start the damn thing." Tira tried.

"No swearing in school! You can either do that or you and you _boyfriend _can stay afterschool and clean today. Which is it?" Leverrier asked.

It was not right. She didn't do anything until the girls started on her. But it was also Lavi's fault. She eyed him. "If I'm going down he's coming with me." she muttered.

"What! I didn't even fight." Lavi wailed.

"Then that's that. Lavi Bookman. You still have after school detention for the week. Tiranina will also go tommrrow, but Lavi, you'll go Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and thursday next week. You will have a full week no matter what." leverrier simply said then left.

"Okay. Back to class." Bookman ordered.

Tira followed while giving Lavi horrible icey stares. when school was over they cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. Bu time they got done they were exhausted. "So much for going to work on the rocket today. It's already 8." Tira mumbled.

Lavi looked at her. "Sorry about this."

No reply. "So we gonna talk. You know? Talk some more?" Lavi asked.

"what do you want to know?" Tira asked.

"How do you know I want to ask questions? Not talk?" Lavi responded.

"Because i know you." Tira countered.

"Okay, you got me. Why is your middle name Michellea?" Lavi asked as they left school grounds.

Tira looked at the snow. "When I was four that was my. . . favorite name. I. . can't explain it. I still like it. Alot. But i prefer my orginal name now." Tira answered surprisingly.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"The name. It made me feel like. . myself. A girl. Not a boy. Not a tomboy. Myself. I actually used to think like a normal girl. Until I turned six. Went straight to boyish. A year later I was a total tomboy." Tira replied.

"Oh. So why do you prefer Tiranina now? You hate the name." Lavi questioned further.

"Because I like the way t sounds when. . . you say it. It sounds nice. It makes me. . like you even more. But still call me tira. I rather not be called by my full name. Plus I got the name Tira from it. Which you came up with." Tira said.

"Cool." Lavi said as he grinned.

"So why do you wear the eye patch?" Tira asked.

"Well. . you see. . .it's just that. . .I. . it doesn't look right. Plus it can't see to much. It's almost half blind. And it gots a nasty scar on it like Allen, but mine is more normal." Lavi answered.

"That's it? That doesn't sound like nothing." Tira told him.

"That's what you say now. People would always say that when I was young. But in the end. . they left. Just like my parents." Lavi told her.

"Your parents left? I thought they were dead? That's what everyone else said." Tira said.

"That's just a rumor. I never told anyone about my parents though. Now change the topic from them." Lavi rushed.

"Alright. So can I see your eye?" Tira asked.

"NO!" Lavi shouted.

"I mean, no. I just don't want you to leave me to." Lavi said.

"Lavi this is me. After everything you've seen and heard about me you're still here. How could I leave just like that?" Tira retorted.

"I get it. Just not now. Some other time. Oh look. There's my house. See ya!" Lavi said and ran off.

Tira watched him and sighed. The next day went by fast. Until detention. Tira and lavi were so bored. They weren't allowed to write, read, or even smile! So it was murder. When they teacher wasn't looking Lavi pretended to be stabbed in the chest and layed his head on the desk. Good thing only Tira, Kanda, and Lavi were in detention. And that the others didn't find it funny.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. The clock mocked. When it finally it 4:30 the kids jumped up and dashed out. "Homebound!" Lavi shouted the whole way.

But he ran into someone on the way home. right in front of Tira's last home with Renis. "Watch where your going." a person said.

Lavi looked at the person. Bayu. He had another friend to. Tira ran up tothem and started to drag Lavi away. "Oh don't shy away. We would like to know your precious boyfriend Rins." Bayu teased.

"Shut up!" they ordered him.

"Make me. I don't see Rins doing anything." Bayu told him.

"But I will." Lavi seethed.

"Lavi?" Tira said.

Bayu stared at Tira then at Lavi. He looked laid back until he pulled out a knife. Tira pushed Lavi out of the way and got cut on the cheek. That was all. But Lavi was hit to. Not on the skin though. His patch was cut. The others stared at him. Looking at his right eye. Bayu and his buddy looked disgusted while Tira didn't show a thing.

Lavi got nervous and left. Everything happened so fast. He just ran home as the rain came down. He finally stopped in an alley way. Tira was runnign after him and stopped for a breather just in front of it. Lavi faced the wall. He was to ashamed of his eye. Tira took small steps until she got to him. "Lavi? Your eye? Wha?" Tira couldn't find words.

"I know. It's horrible. just go! I don't need you to tell me. I already know what you're going to say." Lavi said with anger, but much sadness.

She couldn't help but cringe at his tone of voice. This was not Lavi. She got inbetween the wall and Lavi. Lavi took two steps back. So not to squish her. PLus they were to close for comfort at the time. "Lavi don't say that. You don't know what i'm going to say." Tira said.

"No! I do!" Lavi told her.

"No, you don't. Lavi I like your eyes. They look good. I don't care that one is sparkling emerald green. And the other gots a scar. Or the fact that your other eye is violet like Lena's. It's different. a lighter but yet brighter shape. I love it. I truly do." she said as she caressed his cheek.

"You do?"

This wasn't like her, but she had to speak softly and be gentle. "I like you. Just how you are. Just you. Nothing more nothing less. So don't hide away from me like this Lavi. I think it makes you look handsome. You're special. It's unique. I don't see anything wrong with it." Tira said softly as rain soaked them.

Tira smiled and Lavi grinned back. He hugged her and laughed. "Come on. Let's go home. It's pouring! You'll catch a cold sweet cakes! I mean Tira." Lavi told her.

Tira shrugged it off. She'll let him off. Just this ince. But knew that was a lie to herself. They walked and talked. But Lavi hid his right eye from the people around them. When he got home Tira went on by herself. Today was choatic, but a special day. Kinda. She sighed and opened her door.

**What do you think? Let me know. Please review with your comments. Thanks!**


	17. Friday Night!

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 17**

**Friday Night!**

It was week later from the fight inccident and Lavi's detention was over. Last week Tira had a hard time working on their rocket project, but that's getting off the subject at hand. Tira was frustrated at the moment. She didn't have homework so it was that. It was actually something along the lines of writer's block. She had to write another song with the notes and lyrics. The only problem was she couldn't think of anything that wasn't used before.

"It's Friday and I have so much time, but it feels like I have none at all." Tira said as she banged her head on her bed.

She was in her bedroom and her mom was downstairs cooking. She looked at her clock and twitched. 7:33 pm. She put her guitar down. She moved her small drumset away and went over to her keyboard. She still had many more in her closet, but she was working with these instruments. She tapped the keys, but still nothing. She was so caught up she hadn't realized what time it was. She looked at the clock one more time. 8:59 pm.

When then clock said nine o'clock her mom yelled up and told her to get downstairs. She did so while sighing in the process. She smelled steak. tira couldn't remember the last time she had steak. So she gladly eat the food when her mom stopped smacking her hand saying she was being impatient and had to wait for it to cool down. "So how's the song going?" Sair asked.

Tira stopped eating and looked at her. "Nothing." Tira answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sair told her.

Tira continued to eat while her mom kept talking to her since she was finished. She barely had any food today. Tira wondered what was up with that. In the middle of her second steak she just suddenly froze. Like a statue. Sair almost panicked, but didn't when Tira took care of her plate and dashed up the stairs.

Just then the door bell rung. She went over to it and greeted the person. "Hello Lavi."

Lavi waved. "Hiiiiiiya!" Lavo returned.

Kanda pushed him out of the way. "Where's your daughter?" Kanda asked trying to not swear.

Not it was Allen's turn to stop the two as Lavi looked him from sudden rudeness from Kanda. "You were suppose to wait in the car." Lavi told them.

"I didn't want to." Kanda told him.

"Lenalee wanted make sure that you two could act like. . . well not like kids." Allen told Lavi.

Then Lenalee came through the door. "Hey!" Lavi shouted.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"You. . you. . bu. . but I. . aw never mind." Lavi said.

"Where's Tira?" Lenalee asked.

"In her room, but I wouldn't disturb her. She is frustrated and Neah gave her a assignment to write a song. To bad she couldn't think of anything. She just ran upstairs before you came so she is probably writing write now. If you're lucky you'll catch her singing." Sair explained.

Lavi walked up the stairs with everyone following. When they got to Tira's room you could hear a guitar playing then stop then play again. Lavi peeked through the keyhole. She was writing while playing the guitar. One way to put it. When she stopped she would also mumbled something, but he couldn't hear because of Kanda muttering some words telling him to knock or just walk in. Lavi tried to shush him, but he woulldn't shut up.

Lavi finally knocked, but she just told them to go away. Although she didn't know her friends were here. So she was talking to her mom. Then the guitar started playing for more than a few seconds. Lavi took this moment to open the door a bit and put half his body through the door. When he knew she didn't see or hear him he moved over to an area around her bed. Lenalee and Allen just stood in plain sight while Kanda just stood in the doorway with her mom. Then she started singing.

_Maybe I'm tired of being the strong one_

_Maybe my romantic side is taking over me_

_I don't know_

_In a single moment_

_You took me over and left me trembling and weak_

_And I just can't stay away_

_Just one kiss_

_One touch_

_Is not enough_

_Don't you feel the same_

_Your smile_

_Your look straight in my heart_

_Don't you want the same_

_Maybe I'm wrong, but can't get over this._

_One kiss_

_One touch_

_Oh can't you feel the same. . . _

_the same. . .the same_

_I never believed in finding the perfect love_

_I neverbelieved I would find something that I can't give up_

_But it makes me shiver_

_You took over me and left me trembling and weak_

_And I'm holding on to strong_

_Just one kiss_

_One touch_

_Is not enough_

_Don't you feel the same_

_Your smile_

_You look straight in my heart_

_Don't you want the same_

_Maybe I'm wrong but I can't get over this_

_One kiss_

_One touch_

_Is not enough_

_Oh can't you feel the same.. . . ._

_The same. . . the same_

_I never believed in finding the perfect love_

_I never believed that I would find something that I can't give up_

_But it makes me shiver_

_You took over me_

_And left me trembling and weak_

_And I'm holding on to strong_

(One Kiss by Sweetbox)

The music stopped and everyone stared at her. A love song? Tira look at her paper. "You're kidding me! I get writer's block for over a week and now that I finally get a song it has to be a love song! A freaking love song! And it's because of Lavi! Damn it Now I can't get him out my head." Tira said not even aware Lavi was right beside her.

Lavi hugged her and looked at her with fake happy tears. "You wrote that for _meeee_? How sweet Tiranina! My sugar cakes. If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." Lavi said as he tried to kiss her.

Tira hit him. "I just write what comes to mind. I write and sing the songs and don't notice anything I'm doing until afterwards. So shut up you moronic retard!" Tira shouted.

"I thought it was adorable. It reminds me of when Allen made a song for me with his piano. It's now our song. Maybe you can make that your guy's song to." Lenalee suggested.

"Hell no! I ain't having a damn song with this idiot. Besides he might want something like a rabbit in it. Or something along the lines." Tira said.

Lavi stood up with his eyes (eye) shadowed. He looked angry and looked angrier when he trembled. Tira got up and waved a hand in front of him. He looked up and his mood changed so much. Now he was acting like Komui. "Oh you know me so well Sugar cakes! I love you! Come here let daddy kiss you!" Lavi said cheerfully.

Tira elbowed him in the guts. "Why are you here?" Tira asked.

"It's Friday! We're going to the movie theater to watch _The Bloody Werewolves Fight The Zombies!_" Lavi paused for a minute.

"The fourth! Dunt dunt duhhh." Lavi said.

Tira sighed and got her sweater. "Let's go. See ya mom." Tira said as they left her room.

"See you. Be back by 1 am darling." Sair said.

"What kind of mother are you! That's late." Tira told her.

Sair shrugged. "FIne. Stay at Lenalee's or lavi's. Or any of your friends' houses. Just take your cell phone." Sair shouted after her.

When they hopped in the car Lenalee looked at her. "You got a wicked mom. I can't believe she is going to let you stay out until one! That is so cool Tira." Lenalee told her.

"How about Komui? He is actually letting you come?" Tira asked.

Lenalee laughed nervously. "I told him I would be with you Tira, but said we were going to a musical movie. Not a scary movie." Lenalee told her.

"Komui was to late on trying to save you innocence and purity. You were tainted long before that." Lavo joked.

Lenalee hit him. Now she was glad they chose Kanda's car over Lavi's truck. "Ow." Lavi complained.

When they got to the theater Lavi paid for everyone as Allen paid for popcorn and sodas. "How original for the theater Allen." Tira told him.

"Everyone loves popcorn. Besides it gots extra butter. Now stop staring at me like that." Allen replied.

IN the movie Lavi sat beside Tira who sat beside Kanda. Who sat also sat beside Lenalee who was screaming and holding Allen as Allen comforted her. "You chose the movie this time Lena." Lavi reminded her so she wouldn't blame them.

Tira looked at the screen and was a little irritated. Lavi was pretending to be scared and kept saying "Hold me! Hold me Sugar cakes!".

What was with the name? It sounded so. . mushy. She popped him on te head then looked at the screen. The zombie king had just been defeated and she missed it. Now all the other zombies were dying. The werewolves howled with triumph. Tira got up and glared at Lavi who was walking beside him. "You made me miss it." she said.

"Sorry." Lavi apologized.

"I'm staying at Lena's." Tira said.

"Yay!" Lenalee cheered.

"Awww. I won't be able to wake up to your beautiful face now." Lavi complained.

"Shut up." Tira ordered.

Kanda sropped the girls off and then left. Tira called her mom and let her know as they walked through the door. Lenalee went into her bedroom with Tira and they fell right to sleep.

**Cut. Sorry if everything was rushed and not enough details. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	18. Trustworthyiness

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 18**

**Trustworthyiness**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've had a huge writer's block on all my stories and I'm trying my best to update all of them as much as possible. Plus I was writing my own book so...Hope you enjoy and please check out my other stories. Especially my most favorited by fans. Hope you understand. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**

Tira woke up and yawned while stretching her arms. She remembered watch _The Bloody Werewolves Fight The Zombies the Fourth_ and that she stayed at Lenalee's. So she looked around in hopes of finding a clock. Which she did. It was eleven in the morning. She slept for almost twelve hours! She never slept that long. Ever. Seriously.

She fumbled as she got out of the room and walked downstairs. She smelled pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Something her Mom would've cooked for her for breakfeast. Even though it was a big meal for all of it to go on one plate, but Mom is Mom and loving. All she wants to do is be a good mother and make up for all the years she missed in Tira's life.

Tira walked into the kitchen to see Komui drinking his coffee and eating with Lenalee. Komui looked up and smiled. "Good morning Tira!" Komui beamed.

"Good morning Komui." Tira replied.

"Come, eat. Stuff yourself with whatever you have plenty to go around." he said.

"I bet you do. I'm sorry, but I should really be getting home." Tira informed.

"Nonsense! You must eat first. I'm sure your mother would say the same thing." Komui said.

Tira look at the food idly and watched Komui get her a plate. He put down on the table in front of an empty chair. She sighed and defeat and sat down. "So how was the movie last night girls?" Komui asked.

Lenalee looked at Tira, hoping she would remember what she told her. "Fantasic, the music was very delightful." Tira said.

Lenalee sighed in relief. "It was excellent Komui." Lenalee agreed.

Tira ate her food as Komui and Lenalee talked. They were closer than some would think. Komui tried his hardest to protect Lenalee from boys who were. . . perverted and had devious plans with her. She was very beautiful and did attract alot of boys and many which did act like that. Although he didn't scare Lavi or Kanda off too well. And somehow Allen stayed too. Must've been love at first sight with those two. Or something like that. Although, Komui should be okay with those two dating. Tira didn't see a problem with him. He was a gentlmen unlike Lavi.

Which brought her back to her question: Why in the world does she like Lavi? Was it for his humor, empathy with her, his caring, cheerfulness, his stupidity? She liked him, but she couldn't figure out what made him so different from all the other boys. Maybe, because he never gave up on her. He sticked by her every time she turned him down for no reason. He was her first real friend. He akways made her happy inside and he understood her more than anyone else. Lavi was also very patient. Plus, he was able to do something huge for her. Something she never would've been able to do. Get rid of Renis.

Tira dropped her fork and got up. "Excuse me, but I really have to get home." Tira said then ran out of the house.

"Tira?" Lenalee said running after her, but she lost her before she could get down the street.

Then Lenalee felt a raindrop and went inside. Spring hd come very early this year. It's already February. Which also reminded Lenalee, she had to tell the boys and Tira who won the Super Bowl. But she can worry about that later. Right now she had to call Lavi. He should be able to figure things out.

Tira ran to her house. When she got there she rushed upstairs. She grabbed some clothes and a towel. Then she went to take a shower. It was fast, but she hardly ever took long showers. She got out, dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. She hurried downstairs and put on her sneakers and grabbed her school sweater. She also grabbed her house key. Mom came and touched her shoulder. "Tira, you okay?"

Tira practically jumped out of her skin, but maintain her calmness so Mom wouldn't suspect anything. "Yeah, I'm just going out. I have to go to see Neah. He wants to have the song right now. I'll see you in awhile Mom." Tira said as she left.

"Uh, okay." Mom said, but Tira was already gone and didn't hear her.

Tira walked down the streets a little paranoid. She was staring at the ground and hadn't noticed where she was going and ran into someone. She looked up and took a few steps back. "Rins, baby, how you doing? It's been awhile since we last saw each other." Bayu said.

Tira frowned. "I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone." she stated.

"Ooooh, fiesty aren't you? So how is your freaky ass boyfriend?" Bayu asked.

"He's not a freak!" Tira shouted.

"Oh, so you still are dating him. I was just kidding. I really thought you dumped him and I would have you as my new toy again." Bayu told her.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm not a toy. I'm a human being."

"Sure, that's why you're always by yourself and never cared about anyone. You always said everyone was so stupid and moronic and never had a clue to life. You thought everyone was ignorant and so oblivious to how life really is. You blamed people for your suffering and I was there for you to bring you comfort the whole time. My darling." Bayu said as he stroked her hair.

She closed her eyes and pushed him away. Then his girlfriend and the girl who thought Tyki was hot punched her. "Don't you ever touch Bayu like that!" they ordered.

Tira layed on the sidewalk as they continued to try and hurt her, but she was able to get up and run off. She was still afraid of Bayu and couldn't do anything. Plus the girls were there so the boys would be too. "That's right, run away from me! Just like you did before. Just like you did with Renis." Bayu shouted.

Tira closed her eyes and ran. She still couldn't cry. She wanted to. To let everything out, but she couldn't. Why did Renis appear in her thoughts and make her so upset? Why did she have to run into Bayu? Why? Her Saturday has already been completely ruined in only an hour of being up. She ran and ran. She even ran in front of moving cars not caring if she got ran over. She was just suicidal today. When she stopped she was at the park. It was empty and the rain started to come down really bad. Tira just didn't care.

She found a tube where little kids go in it and play or hide. She crawled in it and curled up in a little ball. She was just so sensitive today. She continued to squeeze her eyes shut and put her head in her arms that layed atop of her legs. "I'm such a coward." Tira said to herself.

**Tira's House...**

Lavi knocked on the door and waited as he froze outside. Spring may be coming early because of all the rain, but it was still as cold as winter. He rubbed his hands together for warmth and breathed on them for hot air. He was definately filled with hot air. He knocked again and Sair opened the door. "Why, hello Lavi. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Is Tira here?" Lavi asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Sair answered.

"Do you know where she is?" Lavi asked.

"She said she had to go see Neah, but her reason, I think she was lying. You can go check, but I doubt she is there. Sorry Lavi." Sair told him.

Lavi sighed and grined. "Thanks for the help anyways." he said then got in his big red truck.

He put the key in the ignition and drove off.

**Flashback**

_Lavi put a pillow over his head as the phone ringed. He was so freaking tired! It's Saturday man. Just let me sleep in. Lavi thought. The ringing stopped and he smiled and started to drift off to sleep. Then *ring* *ring* *ring* *brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng* *brinnnnnnnnnnnnng*. Then it stopped and Lavi knew it should've still kept ringing. "Lavi, pick up the phone. It's for you." Bookman said._

_When he didn't get a response Bookman walked upstairs, the handheld in hand. He looked at Lavi idly. "Lavi, wake up." he said annoyed._

_"Nnngh, tive mote mintoes sold fandot." Lavi mumbled._

_Bookman lifted the blankets and whacked him on the head. Lavi shot up. "I'm up! I'm up." Lavi said groggily then fell back down._

_Bookman groaned. "It's Lenalee. She says she needs to talk to you It's important." Bookman said._

_Lavi cracked open both of his eyes since he took off his eye patch last night. He sat up and took his phone from his stand. Bookman hung up on the handheld and left his room. "This better be important Lenalee. I didn't go to bed late last night and I'm so fucking tired it's not funny." Lavi said into the phone._

_"Lavi, I think there's something wrong with Tira. She was eating with Brother and I then she just got up and ran out of the house and down the street for no reason. She looked stressed and horrified. I'm positive she wouldn't listen to me at the moment. So I thought you could." Lenalee said._

_Lavi was now wide awake. "Because I'm her boyfriend?" Lavi asked curiously._

_"Not only that. You're the closest one to her. I'm worried. I think she had a relasped with a memory. Not a good one either. And when something like that happens you're the only one who can soothe her." Lenalee said._

_Lavi rubbed his head and looked at the ceiling. "Okay, I'll find her and try to see what's wrong. I'll call you when I can. And Lenalee?" Lavi replied._

_"Yeah Lavi?" Lenalee asked._

_"Thanks for informing me." Lavi said._

_"No problem Lavi. Just don't make her whoop your ass." Lenalee joked._

_"Yeah, she does have a habit with that. Bye." Lavi said._

_"Bye." Lenalee repeated._

_Lavi hung up and put the phone on the stand. He sighed. It was like he was comforting her everyday. He really hoped nothing was wrong, but his hopes would be in vain. He got dressed and left. "See ya, ya old Panda!" Lavi shouedt as he left._

_"Ow!" Lavi said a minute later._

**End Of Flashback**

Lavi sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. He looked around in hopes of finding Tira, but nope. He stopped when he got to a red light. He banged his head on his seat and looked off to the side. "Bayu?" he said, angrily.

Like Bayu had heard him, he looked at Lavi with a tainted smile. Then he mouthed something. 'How is Tiranina?'. Lavi's eyes narrowed. She must've ran into him, but he was knocked right out of his thoughts when he heard a car honk right behind him. He jumped out of his shoes and went right through the truck roof. He stepped on the petal and drove. He must've been the daze for a few minutes if someone got that agitated. He looked behind him and saw the car was following. Then he squinted. It was Kanda! And he had the beansprout with him! Lavi stopped and man Kanda got mad and honked away.

Lavi poked his head out and waved. "What the hell rabbit?" Kanda shouted.

Lavi pointed at a parking lot. "Meet me over there!" Lavi shouted then drove into the parking lot.

Kanda grumbled and cussed, but followed. Allen was wondering what was wrong. Lavi had a look in his eyes that meant he was serious and worried. Which isn't him. Most of the time. Maybe that's why Kanda followed? Kanda may have been cold hearted, but he does have somewhat of a heart when it comes to his friends. Kanda drove his precious, precious car into the parking lot a few lots away from Lavi's truck. Allen and Kanda got out of the car and Lavi walked towards them. Hands in pockets.

"What's up Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Have you guys seen or heard where Tira went or something? I can't find her and her Mom said she would be at Allen's for Neah, but she highly doubted it. Plus Lenalee said she looked stressed and horrified when she left. She's worried and I am too." Lavi said.

"I haven't seen or heard anything about her today." Allen and Kanda chanted together.

"Did something happen?" Allen asked, concern wavering in his eyes.

"No, Lenalee said she just ran out of her house. She thinks she might've had another relaspe of a bad memory. Which just makes me worry more." Lavi informed him.

"Did you see him?" Kanda asked.

"Who?" Lavi asked, but already knew who.

"That Bayu bastard." Kanda said.

"Yeah, he mouthed something to me. It just makes me wonder if he ran into her." Lavi answered.

"Then she may be in worse condition than when she ran out of Lenalee's house." Allen said.

"I could've told you that Allen." Lavi told him.

"Then if you're all so worried why don't you go find the bitch?" Bayu questioned.

They all turned to look at Bayu with his gang. The one girl that called her a lesbo was smirking and they saw some blood drizzle from her hand. "If you have hurt her you all will pay dearly. I swear to god." Lavi threaten.

"Like we're scared of you freak." Bayu said.

Lavi cringed as he remembered what happened the day his patch was cut off because of the pocket knife. He looked at him so angrily. "You will be." Lavi retorted.

"Like last time or when we first met? Oh man, I should be trembling." Bayu teased.

"Shut the hell up. If you're not afraid then leave your stupid gang and come fight me one on one." Lavi said.

"Sorry, I'll have to turn down that offer. Although it sounds like a wonderful idea. Say hi to that pulchridinous girl of yours freak." Bayu said as he left his gang following.

"Che, coward." Kanda stated.

"Was he talking about your eye Lavi?" Allen asked while holding his own scarred eye.

"Yeah. He used a pocket knife to cut off my eye patch, but I think he was trying to cut my head open." Lavi responded.

Lavi stared at the group of teenagers until they were gone. "I'm gonna head to the other side of town. I might find her there. It's more secluded so she wouldn't have to worry about people. If I find her I'll most likely go to the Noah's mansion or somewhere else. I don't trust that Bayu guy and I don't need him coming around Tira anymore. See ya guys later." Lavi said.

"M'kay. We'll go pick up Lenalee and head towards the Noah's mansion. Meet us there." Allen replied.

"What makes you think I'm gonna take your half ass self there?" Kanda asked.

"The bet Kanda. The bet. I'm sure you don't want to lose anymore pride as it is. So let's go." Allen said.

Kanda mumbled beansprout and got in his car and drove off. Lavi followed pursuit in his truck, but headed in another direction. He drove for about thirty minutes and was running low on gas and was still out of luck with finding her. He sure hoped she was alright, but he stopped at a gas station and filled his truck with a tank full of gas. He went in the store and bought a snack and a Diet Coke as he paid for the gas. He turned around to look out the window as he waited in line. There was an empty park. He turned his head when he heard the person in front of him leave.

He walked up to the counter and paid for his stuff. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a girl a few inches shorter than me and has shoulder length black hair? She also has blue eyes. Most likely boy clothes and a black sweater like mine for Black Order High Academy." Lavi asked.

The cashier chewed her gum as she thought about it. "A few hours ago I saw a girl simliar to that in the park across the street." she said.

Lavi smiled. "Thanks." Lavi said as he left.

Lavi opened his truck and put his stuff beside him as he drove his truck away from the gas pump so not to get in trouble. He parked in a trashed up parking lot beside the park. The mayor really had to fix this part of town. Wait, the mayor is the Earl. Guess someone will have to talk to him. Lavi left that thought and hurried to the park and looked for Tira. He couldn't see her anywhere. Just as he was about to leave he heard a soft whisper. He turned around and saw a tube that he used to play in as a kid. Then a small flashback struck him.

He was in there with a girl that was terribly upset and had many bruises. He couldn't get a clear vision of the memory, but it made him feel awkward and wonder who it was in the memory with him. He shot right back into reality when he heard a soft whisper again. He walked towards it and bent down in the mud. His hair got in the way and he pushed them out of the way. Then they stook to his forehead because of the rain. He smiled with relief. "Tira?" he asked softly.

Tira lifted her head slightly so she could look at him with one eye. She looked away from him, obviously ashamed for him to see her like this. . . . . again. Lavi frowned and crawled in beside her and hugged her. "What's wrong Tira?"

Tira didn't reply. "Tira, you're only going to feel worse if you don't answer me. If you keep everything bottled up, that is. So please, don't act like this. I hate seeing you so upset. Please talk to me." Lavi said.

Tira turned her cold body around to look at him. She looked into his emerald eye. She slowly moved her hand up and took off his eye patch. A small smile on her face. "I love the way you look without hiding your eye from me. I love you for you and no one else. . Lavi." Tira stated, her voice low.

Lavi just sat there wondering what she was doing. "I know that and I feel the same for you." Lavi told her.

She moved her hands to his arms and squeezed them. Lavi hardly felt anything. His concern was too much for her at the moment. He pulled her closer and there was no way he was going to relaese her for a long time. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just left her house and I was going to stay home, but I left there too. I felt the need to be alone." Tira said.

Lavi stared at her. "I ran into Bayu, Malkeal (Mall-keal), and Tess. Whenever I get near him I. . freeze. I don't known why. I just do. I'm such a coward. Especiallty when it comes to him. Only because he almost." Tira stopped.

"He almost what?" Lavi questioned.

"He had gotten really drunk and . . .and he. . he got all touchy and clingy. . . he almost . . .Lavi, I was so useless and scared. I knew if I went against his wishes... . he would . . .beat me. Just like Renis. So I didn't have a choice and he. . practically. . I almost did what I never wanted to do. Not with him. I was. . " Tira tried to explain with complete sentances, but failed to do so.

"He almost raped you." Lavi stated.

Tira looked up at him. "I hit him on the head with something hard and ran. I never went near him again and then Renis continued to have his pleasure. That's why I have a hard time trusting people. Especially boys. Bayu was so much like you, but it was all pretend. He was faking everything." Tira said.

Lavi gritted his teeth. Plus they had hurt her. She had been bleeding earlier. He could see the dry blood. "Don't worry about him anymore. He may be in this town now, but I won't let him touch you. Everyone else would say the same and you know. So relax. Okay?" Lavi told her.

Tira continued to look at him and began trembling. "Okay." Tira responded.

"So why did you leave Lenalee's house?" Lavi asked very softly.

"Renis, I remembered him and then a thought came to mind." Tira said.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"What if he gets out? If he gets out he'll look for me and I'll be completely useless and he might. . .he might kill me or my Mom. Or . . .you. I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt. I don't want him to come back. I just wish I had a better life with you and everyone else. Without Bayu and Renis." Tira said.

"There's no way he's gonna get out of jail." Lavi told her.

"You heard the judge. He gots a few measley years. When it's over he'll come back. They an't keep him forever over something like abuse." Tira retorted.

"But they should. You'll be a grown up by then. You'll have a good career and a wonderful life. I won't let him touch you, but you have notyhing to worry about for now. You have many friends that are here for you. I'll be here for you whenever you need help. I promise." Lavi comforted her.

Lavi held her even closer. "Come on. Let's go to the Noah's mansion. Lenalee and Allen are worried. I think Kanda is too. Plus knowing Road she might want to hug you to death and act like a sister. Like she always does." Lavi said calmly.

"Lavi, I want you to promise me something." Tira said.

"Anything Tiranina." Lavi said her complete first name to show how serious he was.

"I want you to promise to never hurt me like that. I want to trust and I need your help to. Please Lavi, I need to know if you can do that for me." Tira pleaded.

"Of course I promise. I would've promised you that the first day we met." Lavi told her.

"Thanks Lavi." Tira said.

Lavi crawled out of the tube into the mud after he put his patch back on. He helped her out too and helped her stand up with numb legs. Slowly they walked to his truck and he made sure she climbed in the truck safely. When she did he closed the door and went to the driver's seat and off they went. "You thirsty or hungry? I got some pop and a candy bar or chips." Lavi asked.

"What kind of candy bar?" Tira asked quietly.

"Kit-kate."

"I'll have half. Where is it?" Tira asked.

"Right beside you. You would've noticed that if you weren't dazing off out the window." Lavi stated.

"It's a habit." Tira said as she opened it.

She snapped two stics off it and ate them. "Hey, give me the other two please." Lavi said.

Tira looked at him and gave them to him and he slowly ate them two. She looked at the windwipers. They kept going from right to left and back. It was nothing new to her, but it fascinated her for no reason. She then looked at the seat. It was soaking wet. "Don't worry about it. It's easy to dry these seats. I have a special secret to do so." Lavi said.

"Get a long chord and plug in a few hair dryers and put it on the wet spots or take the seat out and let it soak up the heat under the sun?" Tira asked.

"Sheesh, are you a mindreader or do just know everthing?" Lavi inquired.

"With you? A little of both." Tira said, smiling.

"There's my beautiful girl." Lavi said while glancing at her as he stopped the truck in front of Kanda's car and the mansion.

"I don't see what you're calling beautiful. I never look in the mirror and think that." Tira told him.

"Don't say that. You're very beautiful and I'm not just saying that. Now get out of the damn truck and get your ass in that mansion and warm up. Just look at yourself, you're shivering Tira." Lavi told her.

She looked at him with a warm smile. She wasn't sure how, but everytime she was upset he was able to make her feel better. And that was like ever few days. She was surprised he hasn't left her yet. Maybe he is the one. Tira open the door and ran to the door. Lavi grabbed his pop and followed. They knocked on the door and instantly Debbitto opened it. Lavi ushered her in.

When they entered Road jumped on her and squeezed her. "Can't breath." Tira said, choking.

She released her and looked concerned. "Tira, are you alright? Why is there dry blood on you? What happened? Who hurt you?" Road queried.

Tira gave a nervous smile "I'm fine now. No worries." Tira said.

"What's with the blood?" Tyki asked while puffing smoke out of his mouth.

Tira looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." Tira mumbled.

"It was Bayu and his little followers wasn't it?" Wisely asked while leaning on the wall.

Tira lifted her eyes to look at him. "Yeah."

"They are so dead next time I see them." Road said sadistically and sinisterly.

"That's illegal Road." Tyki stated.

Jasdero appeared beside her and had a slight look of worry. "You okay bitch?" he asked.

Tira looked at him. "Yes, for the millionth time." Tira said.

Lenalee looked at her still uncertain about her answer. She still looked distressed. "Tira, you know we're all here for you for anything. You don't always have to be the tough girl who doesn't need nobody's help. You know that, right?" Lenalee asked.

Tira opened her mouth a bit, but didn't say anything. "I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm used to being on my own. I'm still getting use to having friends and having a boyfriend or a mother for that matter. I'm used to relying on myself for help. I'm very independant. I'm trying my best to express myself more and be a little more dependant, but I'll try more, but honestly, I really didn't." Tira informed.

Allen smiled. She is worse than he was with independance and stuff like that, but he was pretty much the same way when he arrived. "As long as you try. That's all that really counts." Lenalee said.

"Tch." Kanda sounded.

Tira looked at him. She gave a small smile. "Don't look at me like that. Beansprout dragged me here to wait for you." he said.

"But you could've left since you're strong enough to get away with almost everything as long as you want it. Try another excuse Yuu." Tira said.

"How true!" Daisyia said as he came out of no where.

Tira smiled stay, but she yawned. She shouldn't of been tired, but she was. "Come on Tira. You've had a rough day. You should take a nap. You can sleep in my room. It has the most comfy bed in the entire world!" Road said as she pulled a weary Tira.

When they got up there Road got her some dry clothes and a rubber band to put her hair up. She waited for her to go into bed and fall asleep. She then left while turning the lights off and said, "Sleep tight."

While Tira slept soundly upstairs the group talked downstairs. "What was the girl's problem?" Tyki asked.

"She was thinking about Renis then she got a bad thought about him coming back." Lavi answered.

"That's all? It looked like she was too upset for just one thing like that." Jasdero said.

"Yeah, too upset! Hii!" Debbitto agreed.

"She ran into Bayu. Which you all know by now." Lavi reinformed them.

"Well, what's the problem?" Allen asked.

Lavi looked at his hands that balled into fists and his knuckles were white. "I figured out why she is so scared of him." Lavi stated.

"Will you just spit it out already?" Kanda asked, mad. Go figure.

"Apparently he used to beat her just like Renis, but tha part isn't what worries me the most. It's the fact he almost raped her." Lavi said.

Road sat there staring at him. "That's not possible. Tira may have been beaten by Renis, but she would've never let anyone touch her without getting pummeled. She barely trusts us. There's no way she would've trusted Bayu. He's just so perverted." Road stated.

"Maybe so, but she did use to date him. How she got mixed up with him I don't know. I probably don't want to either. I just want to make Tira happy and forget all of this." Lavi stated as he got up and went upstairs to check on Tira.

Lavi opened the door and poked his head in. A smile appeared on his face. Tira was smiling and wasn't having a nightmare. Plus, she said his name. Which means he's closer to her and she might stop bopping him on the head. "Yeah right." Lavi said aloud.

He walked over to her and sat on the floor. She looked so peaceful and happy. That's how he wants to see her everyday. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He moved his head so it was against hers. "Sweet dreams Tira." he said then kissed her.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Yan Luna4373**


	19. Punishment Powder

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 19**

**Punishment Powder**

Lavi put his arm around Tira as they walked down Main St. Tira gave up on trying to get his arm off her, but she definately did not like it. Lenalee snickered when she saw Tira's face. Allen acted like the gentlmen he his and just smiled. Kanda just ignored them. Lavi leaned down and whispered something in Tira's ear. She ended up elbowing him and he held his stomach. "That was mean!" Lavi pouted as Tira walked ahead of him.

"Don't care." Tira said as she walked into a pizza shop.

The rest of the group followed her in and they sat down at a booth. Tira made sure Lenalee sat beside her and Lavi ended up sitting across from her. "Tira, it was just a joke." Lavi told her.

"It wasn't funny." Tira replied.

"What'd you say this time Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I just asked her if she had her breast done." Lavi said.

Tira glared at him and Lenalee stepped on his foot. Lavi jumped out of his seat and held his foot while jumping around. "Oh damn! That hurts!"

Everyone in the pizza shop looked at him. When he realized that fact, he grinned nervously. "Sorry, I, uh, ummmm, I had a foot cramp." Lavi said.

Lavi sat down and sighed. "Thanks Lena. That wasn't pleasant." Lavi told her.

"Neither was you rude comment." Tira retorted.

"Can you learn to take a joke?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, let me think about. . . . NO!" Tira replied.

"Sheesh, you need to learn to control your temper." Lavi said.

Tira kept glaring at Lavi as they ate, but her anger died down. Lavi then decided to get friendly and moved his hand up and down her leg. She didn't say anything, but Lavi didn't care. Tira looked at him and he grinned his goofy grin. Then Lavi had to go and mess everything up again. A girl walked by and she stared at Lavi. Lavi watched her walk off, but he kept watching her. Tira could tell he was looking at her butt. She got up and left the group.

Lavi turned around and watched her leave. "You're just on a roll today, aren't ya?" Allen asked.

Lenalee hit Allen on the shoulder and followed Tira. "Chicks, they look good, but they're to sensitive for their own good." Lavi said.

Lavi and his big mouth. If he would've paid attention then he would've noticed the pizze place was filled up with almost all girls. Lavi stood up and ran out the door. "Che. Baka Usagi." Kanda stated.

Allen and Kanda stood up and left after they paid of course. They followed the other three into a magic shop. They took their precious time though. As for in the magic shop, Lavi tried to get Tira to stop and listen, but she kept walking off and looked at the things. Lavi grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and kissed her. Tira tried to get free, but as always, Lavi got the better of her in the kiss. Her angery faded and she kissed him back, but then her anger came back as she remembered how he looked at the girl.

She raised her knee and kicked him in the crotch. Lavi screamed as he fell to the floor while holding it. "Damn you Tira." Lavi cursed.

Tira bent down and looked at him. "Why are you so jealous? You know the only person I want is you." Lavi said through the pain.

"I'm not jealous. It's just wrong for you to look at some girls ass when you're dating someone. That'll piss any girl off." Tira said.

Lavi sat down and stared at her. "Sorry."

Tira stared into his eye. "No you're not." Tira told him.

"I swear I am." Lavi told her.

Tira helped him stand up and they walked out of the shop and Lenalee followed them and they ran into ALlen and Kanda. A car came by and stopped. "Idiot, get the hell in. Bring your friends too." Cross said.

"Why would we go anywhere with you?" Allen asked.

"Because you owe me. Remember nephew?" Cross responded.

Allen got in the car and gave his friends a face, pleading them to come. Tira hopped in the back beside Lenalee. Kanda got the front seat and Lavi got stuck in the middle of Kanda and Cross. Not a good spot. When they car stopped they all exited the vehicle and went inside a building. ALlen smelled the air and got mad. "You brought us to a bar. What the hell are you thinking? The sun will be down soon and more people will come. Perverted ones at that. Plus, we're underage!" Allen flipped out.

Cross disregarded everything when they walked into the bar. There wasn't many people there, but enough to make Allen want to take Lenalee and Tira out. "Hello Allen. Who are your friends?" a woman asked as she cleaned out a glass.

Allen turned around."Anita? What are you doing here?" Allen inquired.

"I own the bar. You want a drink?" Anita asked.

"Anita, I'm underage." Allen stated.

She laughed at Allen's quick answer. "We have more than beer. We have pop, milk, tea. You name it, we have it." Anita replied.

Allen sat down beside his girlfriend and Tira sat on the other side of him. "I'll have a root beer." Lavi said.

"Same here." Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda said in unison.

Cross sat down beside Tira and put out his cigarrette. "The usual sweet." Cross told her.

"How about you?" Anita asked Tira.

She was looking around, but looked at Anita when she asked the question. "Milk please." Tira said.

Anita smiled. "I'll be right back." Anita disappeared and came back with one beer, four root beers, and one glass of milk.

"Thanks." the kids said.

"So who's your friend Allen?" ANita questioned as she leaned on the booth table.

"Tira Delferd." Allen answered.

"Nice to meet you Tira." Anita said.

"Same here." Tira said.

"Hey babe, why'd you get milk? Of all things, why milk?" Lavi asked.

"Because it's good for your health." Tira answered.

"No, really?" Lavi asked.

"I don't drink caffiene after six-thirty on the school days." Tira told him.

Cross scoffed. "Miss goody two shoes can't do anything a normal kid would. Which would be have fun." Cross said.

Anita hit Cross. "That's rude Marian."

"I can to." Tira said.

Cross looked at her and laughed. "That's why you didn't tell your friends that today was your birthday." Cross said aloud.

"What? Tira, why didn't you tell us?" Lenalee asked.

"It's no big deal. A birthday is just a normal day of the week. Nothing special." Tira told her.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because you would go overboard on trying to please me." Tira told her.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Allen asked.

"Next month." Tira answered truthfully.

Lavi and Lenalee started nagging her and Cross ordered a few rounds of beer. "If you aren't so boring then prove it birthday girl. Have some drinks." Cross said.

Lavi reached over and took two. He gave one to Kanda and drank his. "I'm underage." Tira stated.

"So are they." Cross said.

"I'm not going to drink beer to prove I can have fun." Tira told him.

Cross looked at her funny and laughed at her. Tira glared at him. He just pushed it towards her to tempt her. "Tira, don't listen to him." Allen said.

"Come on, it's just a drink." Lavi told her.

"I'm not going to have any and that's final." Tira said as she got up and was about to leave.

"I'd really love to see that chick. She's a beauty. Hey cutie pie, come here." a man in the far corner of the bar said.

Tira stopped walking and turned around. She did not like anything he just said. "Excuse me?" Tira said in a cranky mood.

"Why don't you come home with me? I can show you a good time." the man said.

"No."

"Awww, come on." the man continued to persist.

Lavi stood up as the man came walking towards her. She was about to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and had a tight hold on her. She tried to get free, but nothing worked. Lavi came over and gripped his wrist, making him let go. "Let go of her." Lavi ordered.

Tira looked at him. He was mad. This was the first time she had seen him mad. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her boyfriend." Lavi told him.

"I see." the man said.

He turned around, but then punched Lavi. Lavi punched him back. Then a big fight began as the man's friends came over. Kanda actually got up and helped Lavi. Lenalee started kicking the guys and even ALlen fought. Tira did too, but that's only because they messed with Lavi. Anita got Mahoja stop them though. "If you're going to fight, take it outside or have a drinking competition." ANita told them.

Lavi glared at the man. "We'll take it outside." Lavi said as he began walking towards him.

Lenalee stopped him. "The drinking competition sounds better. We may all be strong, but they have us completely out numbered. That's like fifty guys." Lenalee said.

"Kanda, Allen, and I have done this before with more." Lavi said.

"But three of you almost ended up in jail and the hospital last time. If we can avoid it then we avoid it. That's the deal we made when we all started High School Lavi. Let's stick by it." Lenalee retorted.

"Fine, what are the rules?" Lavi asked.

"One on one. We play until the other gets one passes out or if the other can't drink anymore. If we win we get the girl for the rest of the night. If you guys win, you keep her." the man said.

Lavi didn't like the idea. He was about to say no, but. . . . . "Deal. I'll drink." Tira said as she walked to a table.

The man followed with a smirk. He thought this was going to be easy. Lavi ran over to Tira. "What the hell is wrong with you? This would be your first time drinking and you can pass out fast and you can definately get drunk fast."

"Shut up and watch." Tira said as Anita brought over the drinks.

Lavi and the gang went back over to their booth and watched from a distance. "Don't worry. She's a tough girl. She'll do fine." Anita told them.

"Yeah, but they might drug her or something. She may be tough, but this is all up to her body. Not her. Everyone's body can only take so much. Especially on the first time drinking." Cross told her.

Lavi watched, but wished he could turn away. If she lost they would. . . he didn't even want to think about it. Mahoja brought over a large tray full of beer and the competition began. Tira took the first drink and almost backed out, but it was too late. She put the glass to her mouth and gulped it down. When she was done she put it down and smiled. It was pretty good. It made her mouth feel strange, but it was tasty. She grabbed another and another.

An hour passed and everyone was still surprised Tira was still drinking. She just kept having one after the other. There was a bright red blush on her face from the alcohol, but she kept going. The man slowed down and as he grabbed the last cup, he passed out. His friends were surprised and carried him out. Tira looked at the last few beers on the table and started drinking them. Lavi got up and tried to stop her from drinking anymore. "Tira, you won. You don't need to drink anymore. You've already had enough." Lavi told her.

Tira looked at him. "You're hot." Tira stated.

Lavi felt a blush appear on his face. He probably wouldn't of blushed if it was anyone else, but this was Tira. She barely ever said nice things. Tira tried to grab the beer from his hand, but he put on the table. He grabbed her and brought her over to the others. Tira hugged him and kissed him. Lavi was surprised by the sudden kiss since she barely ever wanted to kiss. He could taste the beer and pulled away. "Tira, are you alright?" Lavi asked.

"Yeh, yeh. Imma jus fin. Gret ackully." Tira slurred. (Yeah, yeah. I'm just fine.)

Lavi looked at Cross with a glare because he started laughing. Tira put her finger in his chest and moved it around. She moved closer to Lavi and smiled. "Lavi, let's go somewhere alone. Let's go have some sex. Let's have some fun. I'll do whatever you want." Tira said, voice low and seductive. Her words were slurred, but everyone else heard it like she would normally say things.

Lavi stared at her like she was insane. Cross choked on his drink. So did Kanda. "You're drunk." Lavi told her.

Tira shook her head. "Nu. Nu Imma nox. I jus wanna hav fun. Come on baby. Les gou. Yuu can'z zay yuu dun wanna Lavi." Tira said, shaking her head the whole time. (No. No I'm not. I jus wann have fun. Come on baby. Let's go. You can't say you don't wanna Lavi.)

Tira got clingy as she pressed her body angainst him. Lavi started to panic, but blushed. He did, but he didn't want to have 'it' until they graduate school or until they were sure they 'loved' each other. He also definately didn't want to do 'it' based on licor. Tira pulled him closer and put her head in the crook of his neck. Her breath was warm on his skin and sent shivers down his back. "Tira, you're Mom would be disappointed in you if you. . .you and I did do. . . it." Lavi half stuttered.

"Wha? Hav sez? Scew hert. Rols re mad tu be boke." Tira slurred. (What? Have sex? Screw her. Rules are made to be broke.)

"This isn't like you Tira." Lavi said.

"Kid, she's drunk. She ain't gonna listen. Just go with it. This may be the only time she'll let you do anything to her." Cross told him.

Almost everyone around Cross whacked him. Tira leaned on Lavi now and had her arms around his neck. Lavi looked away from her and at his friends for help. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't take her home drunk. Bookman would kill him for being in the bar in the first place. Komui would just say the same thing he always does. "You were trying to taint Tira's and my Lenalee's pure innocence!" He would take her to Allen's house, but Cross would go there soon with or without a girl. He definately doesn't trust Cross. The only other place he could think of is at the Noah's mansion. The only problem, Road would try to kill him, but it was better than the other theories.

"What street are we on?" Lavi asked.

"Seventh Avenue." Anita answered.

"Damn, that's seven blocks away from the mansion." Lavi said.

"Manson? Whu's?" Tira asked.

"Anita, can you take us to the Noah's Mansion? Or do you have a car I can borrow or something?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, go right outside. I'll be there in a minute." Anita said.

About ten minutes later Lavi and Tira were in the mansion and at the Noah's family's dinner table. They all looked at the drunk Tira lie her head on the table, but she kept staring at Lavi with lust and want. Lavi was starting to freak out from her stares. He would normally enjoy something like this with Tira, but she was drunk. This wasn't his Tira. "What exactly happened?" The Earl asked.

"A guy was saying some things and started touching her. I tried to stop it and Anita told us to stop fighting in the bar. I was going to beat the guy outside even though I could've gone to jail or end up in the hospital, but Lenalee said it would be safer to drink. I was gonna make Kanda do it. If he wouldn't I would, but Tira wanted to. I tried to talk her out of it because this was going to be her first time drinking. She didn't listen. She won at least." Lavi said.

"Why were you in a bar? You're all underage." Lulubelle asked.

"Cross. He was going to make Allen do something. Probably pay off another debt, but things turrned around after Cross and I tried to talk her into drinking at least one cup. She was going to leave, but then the whole fiasco started." Lavi said.

"Why were you drinking? You still have three years under." Sheryl asked.

"Do you seriously have ask that one? This is me." Lavi told him.

"She looks cute like that." Tyki stated as he got closer to her face to get a better look.

Tira turned her head to look at him. "You're not half bad either." Tira commented.

Tira looked at him then raised her head and kissed him. Tyki's eyes widened, but he didn't move. Lavi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "It's just the alcohol. It's just the alcohol." Lavi repeated to himself, trying not to get jealous.

Road smiled. "Hey Tira, you wanna try on some dresses?" Road asked.

"Helt NU!" Tira said. (Hell NO!)

"At least that hasn't changed." Lavi muttered.

Tira looked at him. "Re yuu surt yuu dun wand tu hiv it?" (Are you sure you don't want to hit it?)

Lavi blushed as the family stared at him. "Tira!" Lavi shouted.

"Fune, dues anee bui heruh wand tu hiv it wit me?" Tira asked while looking back and forth from Tyki and Jasdero. (Fine, does any boy here want to hit it with me?)

All the boys blushed and dropped their silverware. Some started choking on their food or drink. The girls did too, but only because she asked that. "Tiranina!" Lavi screamed.

Tira looked at him again. "Wut?"

"Will you stop that? Can't you just eat or drink something?" Lavi asked.

"Beer."

"NO!" Lavi shouted.

"Why not?" Tira pouted.

Lavi tried his best not to look at her face. He was having a hard time as it is. If this kept up, he would lose self-control. "Can you please let her stay here? Her Mom would let her. Please, I'm begging you." Lavi asked.

"Why can't you just let her stay at your house?" Jasdero asked.

"Yeah, why not? Hii!" Debbitto repeated.

"She'll rape me! Plus Bookman would kill me." Lavi said.

"But don't you want to have it with her?" Tyki asked.

Lavi's blush deepened. "Well, yeah, but after we graduate or when she's not encouraged by licor." Lavi told him.

"How about Allen's house?" Road asked.

"Cross will be there. She just asked if any boy here wanted to-" Lavi was interrupted.

"Lenalee's?" Road asked.

"Komui will treat her just like Lenalee in a situation like this." Lavi reminded.

"I'm sure it would be fine if she stayed." Wiseley said.

"As long as it's okay with her Mom." The Earl told him.

Lavi picked up Tira's cell phone and dialed the house number. "_Hello_?"

"Hey Sair, Tira was wondering if she could stay with Road tonight? Her family said it was okay." Lavi asked.

It was silent for a minute and Lavi started to worry. "_What about her school supplies?_" Sair asked.

"She'll get them in the morning." Lavi said.

"_Lavi, let me talk to Tira._"

"Uh, she can't, she's, uhhhh, busy." Lavi lied.

"Thut Ma? Let me tulk tu har." Tira said. (That Mom? Let me talk to her.)

Lavi got out of his chair as she got closer to the phone. "_Was that Tira? Why is she talking like that? Lavi, put her on the phone now._" Sair ordered.

Lavi panicked for the upteenth time that night. He looked at The Earl. Did they really want him to tell her Mom she was drunk? "She had food in her mouth?" Lavi lied.

"_Why won't she talk to me? This isn't like her. Lavi, I'm serious. Put her on the phone._" Sair said, more threateningly.

Road took the phone and spoke to Tira's Mom. "Hi Miss. Delferd! This is Road Camelot from the Noah's home. Tira is helping me for a test tomorrow and is trying to figure out this one problem with me and she is to focused and won't stop trying to figure it out. So can she stay?" Road asked.

Road heard her sigh."_As long as she comes in the morning to get her things. Bye Road._" Sair said and hung up.

Road closed the cell phone and threw it at Lavi. Lavi put it on the table. "You will have to tell her eventurally. You know that right?" Wiseley asked.

"I know, but right now isn't the time." Lavi told him.

"You'll just get in more trouble." Tyki added.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Tira's choice. There was no way I could talk her out of it without her sending me into the hospital." Lavi replied.

Tira grabbed her phone and opened it. Lavi watched her to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. He took the phone in the end and put it in her jacket. At the front door. Lavi came back to the table to get his coat and was tackled by Tira and kissed again. Lavi didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to kiss her when it wasn't Tira. He pushed her off of him and looked at her pouting face. "See ya guys. Bye Tira and behave." Lavi asked.

"Okay." Tira said, acting like a little kid who just got in trouble.

**The Next Day At School. . . . . . . . .**

Tira held her head as she walked into the classroom. She was late and though she didn't show it, she was mad. She had a hangover and it was not pleasant. She didn't even remember anything after the first few drinks last night. She was surprised when she woke up in the Noah's Mansion and was still tired for getting up extra early to get her things, but at least her Mom didn't know about the bar and beer. She hoped. She walked to her desk and let her head lay on it.

Every one of her friends looked at her. She didn't look too well. In fact, she looked like she was going to be sick. Lavi tapped her shoulder. She picked up her head and looked at him. "What?"

"You okay? If you feel that bad then you can go to the nurse." Lavi said.

"Smell my breath." Tira ordered.

"What?" Lavi asked, confused.

"You heard me. I brushed my teeth a billion times this morning and I can't say if I got the beer smell out." Tira said, not caring if her other friends heard. Which they did.

Lavi looked at her strangely, but smelled her breath. "Smells like bubblegum." Lavi told her.

"One more thing." Tira said.

"What's that?" Lavi asked.

"Come here." Tira said.

Lavi turned around in his seat and she followed the actions. She made him stand up and kissed him. He was wondering if she was still drunk, but she didn't act like it. His thoughts ended when he felt her pull his pants towards her and she poured cold baby powder in his underwear. He jumped away from her. Tira sat down as Lavi ran out. Reever walked in and noticed Lavi was gone. "He's in the bathroom." Tira told him.

The class lesson began and Tira tried to keep up with the lesson with her huge migrane, but then everyone heard a scream from Lavi. He came running down the hall and headed towards the gym showers. Reever and the other teachers went into the hall to see what was wrong. "That wasn't baby powder you put in his pants, was it?" Road asked.

Tira smirked an evil smirk. "Nope." Tira said, smirk getting bigger.

"What was it?" Allen asked.

"Burning itching powder." Tira answered.

All the boys in the room and out in the hall heard her and their hands moved to their privates as they imagined how it would feel. They all stared at Tira and were kinda scared of her. And she was still a tiny bit drunk, had a huge hangover, and was so freaking tired she could barely stay awake. They all cringed when Lavi screamed again. Tiranina Michealla Delferd may have one funky name, but don't mess with her. If you do, you'll regret it because she is a one of a kind girl. She was truly evil and evil itself.

**The End! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	20. Anger Issues

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 20**

**Anger Issues**

**It's just a random chapter. I thought it would be nice and maybe a little funny. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!**

"Excues me CLoud, can I be excused?" Lavi asked.

"Again?" Cloud responded.

Everyone snickered as Lavi ran to the bathroom. Tira smirked. The itching has been bothering Lavi for three days straight, but he won't stay home because he doesn't want to ruin his perfect attendance since preschool. "ANd they say I'm evil." Road muttered.

"Didn't you get in trouble for putting the powder in his pants?" Lenalee asked.

"By my Mom." Tira answered as she ran around the track.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Road asked.

"I don't know. I just saw burning itching powder and bought it." Tira told her.

Lavi came out of the bathroom and sat down on the grass. He couldn't believe Tira could be so cruel! It wasn't his fault she got drunk. If he would've persisted in stopping her he would be on the floor with a broken nose. Right now a broken nose didn't sound too bad though. Tira stared at Lavi and he caught her doing so in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and Tira looked away. Was she worried or just plainly amused? Allen sat down beside him and was drinking water from a water bottle. "How can they run the two miles and continue on and on. This like their sixth mile. They're the only ones on the track." Allen said.

"It looks like they enjoy running." Lavi told him.

"Is that so?" a girl asked behind them.

Lavi looked at the uniform and frown. "What are you west high knights doing here?"

The three girls stopped when they heard west high. They hated those stuck up snobs. They were so self centered and what made it worse, they were rich. So spoiled brats. Road, Tyki, and the twins were suppose to go there, but they didn't even like them before they started High School. Lenalee reconized the three girls though. They were the three stars of Track, Tennis, and Swimming at their school. Lenalee was beaten by the girl who asked the question and the only reason why she lost was because she cheated. "Yes, what are you doing here?" Cloud questioned.

"Just wandering around."

"Lexi, Ann, and Condie, leave. We don't have time for your attitudes." Road said, walking over.

Lenalee tried to pull her away, but Road only got in Lexi's face. Lexi looked at Tira though. Tira was sitting on the fence ignoring everybody else. She smiled. "Are you Tiranina Delferd?" Lexi asked.

"Tira bitch." Tira said absentmindly.

"A friend of mine said you were just as good as Lenalee. Possibly better." Lexi said.

"At what?" Tira responded.

"Track."

"So?"

"I wanna race you. Five miles." Lexi said.

"Don't take the offer Tira." Lavi said.

"Let her decide for herself." Condie barked.

"I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you. It's not worth it." Tira said.

"Someone like me? I shouldn't of asked you. I should've figured you were a total fraud who's ego is bigger than her bark and is all talk. You nothing but a coward." Lexi insulted.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse youself. You heard me." Lexi responded.

Tira slowly walked over to her and Road got out of the way. Tira didn't look to happy. Lavi stood up and tried to push her away, but he only got hit in the gut. "Your bark is bigger than your bite you little spoiled bitch. You don't get want you want an dyou lash out. I'm surprised you didn't go running off to mommy or daddy to buy you some kind of golden horse or a stupid manicure." Tira responded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're nothing but a snnotnose, spoiled, self centered, arrogant, self absorbed, and a total slut!" Tira shouted, people trying to pull her away.

Lexi was red with anger and punch Tira in the face. Tira face was turned away and immediately released her. Tira looked at Lexi, enraged. "You're on." Tira seethed.

Everyone watched as Tira and Lexi raced neck and neck on their fourth mile. Lavi couldn't believe Cloud let them race though. He had a bad feeling about this though. If they heard about Tira they heard about her attitude and her pummeling several people. They were either brave or just plain stupid. He watched carefully. Something was going to happen. It may not be a big deal, but it will be if Tira continues her little anger fit. They were on their last lap of their last mile. They were half way to the finish line and Tira was starting to get in front when she suddenly fell down. Lavi couldn't believe it. Lexi kicked her ankle, but no one else seemed to of noticed. Lexi passed the finish line and Tira was taking her shoe and sock off to look at her ankle. Lavi ran over to her and Tira looked at him. "Let me see it." Lavi said.

Tira let him examine her ankle and he moved it around. She hissed a little, but the pain didn't bother her that much. "It's swollen and might be sprained. Can you walk?" Lavi asked as he gently put her sock and shoe on.

Tira stood up and started walking back, but she ended up leaning on the fence and rubbing her ankle. It was more painful than she thought. She should be use to it. She felt Lavi put her arm around his neck to support her. "Lavi." Tira mumbled, bashful.

"Small thing or not. It's best you down further injure it." Lavi told her and they walked back to the others.

Lavi set her down on the grass than glared at Lexi. "You cheated!"

"You clearly don't understand. She fell down and I got to the finish line way before her. It's not my fault she hurt it." Lexi said, wving her hand around.

"You kicked her." Lavi stated.

"That would be shameful, but I did no such thing. If you don't believe me then just ask your teacher." Lexi replied.

Lavi looked at Cloud. "I didn't see it, but I believe you. Now, as for you girls, get off this school's property." Cloud said as the girls high fived each other.

The girls waved to Tira and stuck their tongues out at her. She jumped up and tackled Lexi and a fight began. Lexi didn't fight back too well. She just scratched and slapped and pulled Tira's hair. While Tira actually punched her. By time CLoud got her off of Lexi three more teachers had to help her. She was going to be in big trouble, but didn't care as Lexi backed away scared. Tira growled and stomped her foot and the three girls jumped and ran off. Not that it didn't amuse everyone, but they knew she shouldn't of done that. Lavi smacked his face and sighed. "Tira, go to the principle's office this instance!" Cloud shouted.

Tira pulled her arms free and walked off to the school's priciple. When she got their Komui gave her a worried look. Leverrier sat on his desk, angry. Nothing new. She sat down and folded her arms. She would just get detention. So what? "You're expelled." Leverrier said automatically.

"What?" Tira shouted.

"Isn't that a little dramatic super intendent? She should be at the very least suspended and you haven't even heard her story." Komui asked

"Let's hear then." Leverrier said coldly.

"Some west high girls came over and challenged me to a race. The one girl insulted me and punched me so I raced her out of anger and restrained myself from turning her into a bloody pulp like I should have. She kicked me and only Lavi saw it. The stupid girls started tuanting me and I attacked her. Plus she acused Lavi of lying." Tira explained.

Komui palmed his face. She should've just lied in this situation. "I see. Well then, you're expelled." Leverrier told her.

Tira stood up completely infuriated. "What!"

"You didn't let me finish young lady. You're expelled or you will have to take anger managment classes for two weeks." Leverrier said.

"I don't have anger issues." Tira hissed.

"Then you are expelled. It's such a pity too. You're one of the smartest students we have and it's spring. We'll see you in the fall." Leverrier said.

Tira groaned as she walked to the Art room. She was staying afterschool to draw what to do with the school. They still had to apint it and buy supplies as well as fix the school up a bit. She couldn't concentrate though. She was too angry at Leverrier right now and drew several pictures of him dying a painful death or him be hurt. Stuff like that. After an hour she walked home and stared at Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda who were sitting on her couch. Her Mom stood in the kitchen doorway tapping her foot and her hands on her hips. "Another fight. Really Tira? What trouble did you get into this time?" Sair asked.

"Expulsion."

"What!" they all shouted, excluding Kanda.

"Komui wouldn't expell you." Sair stated.

"He didn't. Leverrier did." Tira told her, putting her bookbag on the floor and sitting on the chair. She actually laid down in it with her feet on the coffee table. Sair pushed her feet off the table.

"You're expelled?"

"No. He made me a deal I couldn't turn down no matter what." Tira said, anger coming through.

"What was the deal?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Expulsion or anger management classes for two weeks." Tira said, handing her mom a piece of paper.

"Well, I've been meaning to send you to someone for your anger." Sair said.

"I do not have anger issues!" Tira shouted.

"Yes you do." Allen said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Lenalee agreed.

"No I don't." Tira seethed.

"Give it up. You have huge probles." Kanda said.

"Lavi, tell them I do not have anger issues!" Tira shouted.

"Ummmm, Tira, as of lately your anger has been getting out of control. I mean with the inccident a few days ago then the powder. All of the fights. I'm going with them on this one babe." Lavi told her.

Tira got up and stormed upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut. "I do not have anger issues!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Kanda muttered.

Tira sat on the auditorium stage with all of her friends. The teachers gave them the last two hours of school free time and no one knew whhy either. Tira sat by herself in the corner, angry still. Her friends have noticed her fuming all day because she had to go to an anger management class after school. Lavi sat down beside her and poked her face. "Tira, it's all good. It's only for two weeks. It'll go by before you know it." Lavi told her.

Tira smacked his hand away. "I don't have any issues."

"Saying that is like saying Komui isn't insane." Allen stated.

"Okay, maybe I do get out of control sometimes, but I still don't need to see some guy I don't even know and talk to him over 'problems'." Tira said.

Lavi put his arm around her and smiled. She sighed and looked at tthe clock. "The point is that last time I saw a guy that called himself an emotionoligist it didn't help and I sotra, maybe, hit me a few times." Tira said, recalling the memory.

"You've seen an amger amnagement person before?" Jasdero asked, laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Tira said.

He just continnued to laugh and roll on his stomach like a child. "Calm down Tira." Lavi said.

Tira walked into a building and looked around. She walked up to a counter and waited for someone to come to the help desk. She sighed and looked at the door. She was almost urged to run out and not think twice, but she knew that the guy was suppose to give her papers and crap to give to Leverrier or Komui. "Can I help you?"

Tira turned back around to stare at a woman with black, pink, and purple hair. She also had several piercings. On her brow, lip, nose, and all up her ear and maybe on her tongue too. She had her hair in pigtails like Lenalee. She blew a bubble with her gum then popped it. "II'm here see the guy here." Tira said, not remembering his name.

"Tiranina Delferd?" she asked while typing on the computer.

"Yes." Tira replied.

"Sit down. He'll be out in a minute."

Tira sat down and sighed. She took out a book and started reading. Thirty minutes passed and the man was trying her patience. No one else was here but her! "Tiranina Delferd?" a man asked politely.

"It's Tira." Tira said, putting her book away.

She stood up and followed the man to a room. "I'll call you Tiranina. It's your name and you should respect it and feel grateful that your parents gave you a wonderful name."

Tira sat down and she was already pissed off. This guy was suppose to be the best in town, but he was just making her mad. He sat down in front of her. "I'm Dr. Fluffy Kittens. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Kittens said.

Tira smiled and put her hand to her mouth, snickering. "I'm sorry for the wait." Dr. Kittens said.

"Look, Dr. Kittens, you can say or do whatever the hell you want, but it's not going to work. No one has been able to crack me and you're no different." Tira said, voice full of laughter.

"Please, follow our rules here Tiranina. You can just call me Fluffy." Fluffy said.

"Aout the wait, why did you make me wait so god damn long?" Tira asked, angry again.

"Please do not get angry. I understand you do have some anger issues and I am here to help anytime, anyday. Now, can you tell me what sets your anger off. There is always some kind of connection." Fluffy responded.

"I do not have anger issues." Tira said.

"No. Of course not. You just lash out in an emotion because it's the best way to express yourself and your feelings." Fluffy said.

"That is anger issues." Tira told him.

"Then you are saying you do have anger issues. Now Tiranina, I want you to calm yourself. Find a happy place and tell me what makes you happy." Fluffy said.

Tira walked to class and everybody stared at her when she sat down. She didn't say anything. She wasn't angry. She was upset. She actually seemed a little happy. At ease as she stared at the board with her hands on her desk. "How did it go?" Lavi asked.

"Good." Tira answered.

"How was the guy?" lavi asked.

"Good."

"So you behaved?" Lavi asked.

Tira looked at him. She stared at Reever when he came in and didn't answer his last question Lavi kept looking at her. She seemed too calm. Too relaxed. The day dragged on and she did get angry, but it was better than yesterday. Then the next few days dragged on. Tira changed and now everyone was worried until next Monday. She had seen the FLuffy guy four four school days and over the weekend. Lavi was going to ask her something, but his question vanished from his mind when Tira entered the room. She was smiling. Constantly smiling. No scowls, no frowns, no glares. Nothing. "Tira?" Lavi asked.

"Is there something wrong Lavi?" Tira asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Lavi said.

"Yeah. You're acting. . . .strange Tira." Lenalee said.

"I'm just in a good mood. Is there a problem with that?" Tira responded.

"No, but this isn't like you to constantly smile." Lavi said.

"It's good to smile Lavi. I like smiling." Tira told him while drawing.

Lavi stared at what she was drawing and his worry grew. Hearts, peace signs, and Lavi's name and her name in the hearts. Things like that. "Tira, do you think that maybe you've changed too much?" Allen asked, looking at her drawings.

"Whatever do you mean Allen?" Tira queried.

"You're always calm and kind." Road said.

"Isn't that good? Kindness is what makes the world go round. Just like love, friendship, honesty, sportsmanship, carin-"

"I think we lost her guys." Daisyia said.

"Hey Kanda, do you think you can make her mad?" Lenalee asked.

"WHy? I finally got her stupid voice out. I don't need her damn shit." Kanda said.

Tira looked at Kanda. "You think my voice is stupid?"

"Yes. It's annoying." Kanda said.

Tira looked down at her drawings. She seemed really hurt and got really sad. "I'm sorry." Tira apologized.

"Tira?" Lavi mumbled.

"Lavi, please stop calling me that. That's not my name. Tiranina is. I wished to be called my the name given to me my the people who gave me life." Tira said.

"What? You said you hated Tiranina. You said if I ever called you that I you would slit my throat or hang me or put me in the hospital or. . or. . something!" Lavi said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I did? I'm sorry. I should've never said anything. With threats like that it would be hard to maintain a healthy relationship." Tira said, hugging Lavi and looking up a him apologectically and sadly like a child who was about to cry over something pety.

Everyone stared at Tira, stunned. Reever walked in with Komui and they stared at Tira and Lavi. Lavi was trying to push Tira off, freaked out. "What the hell have you done to my girlfriend?" Lavi asked.

Komui stared at Tira who sat in her desk, smiling, hands folded, ready to learn. "Good Morning Mr. Wenham, Mr. Lee." Tira said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tira?" Reever and Komui replied.

"I see why Sair is concerned now." Komui muttered.

"Oh, I got an idea." Road said. "Tira, uh, Tiranina, would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Sure. What are we seeing?" Tira replied.

"Monster wars." Road said, showing her the information on it.

Tira read it and looked at Road. "I can't see something. Violence is never good for us and nor will it ever be. Monsters are also not real making this a pure tainted fantasy. Sorry Road. Maybe another time." Tira told her.

They all gawked at her. Lavi shook Allen and screamed. "I lost my girl! I lost my precious Tira!" Lavi whined.

Two weeks had been over with and everyone hoped Tira would get back her senses, but no such thing. She continued to act the same and was getting weirder and weirder. She creeped alot of people out their minds and she began some 80's hippe with peace and her calmness. All that shit that wasn't her. It was starting to scare Lavi and Sair. So. . . . . . they had to make her mad. So far they've insulted her, but it only made her terrib;y upset. They pulled many pranks on her and that didn't work. In art class they ruined her painting. You name it they did it. They were about to give up because they did absolutely everything, but they only had one idea left.

Lavi marched into Dr. Fluffy Kittens' office and slammed his hand on the desk. "May I help you sir?" Fluffy asked.

"You screwed my girlfriend up. She isn' t the same and it's killing me. If this goes on I think I"ll lose my mind." Lavi said, angry.

"Now, now, cal down. Anger is not the way to appraoch this situation." Fluffy said.

"Listen bub! You messed up Tira and I want you to change her back!" Lavi said, grabbing hsi shirt and pulling him to his face.

"Ahhh, Tiranina. How is she?" Fluffy asked.

"Fine. Super. Insane! Change her back to my anger obsessed riot girl!" Lavi shouted.

"Change her back? Why, there is nothing wrong with her. She is just goign through some changes and finding her inner self. She is finding her happy place and living in it." Fluffy said.

"That is not her inner self! I know her better than you do and ever will! She may be kind and caring, but she is definately not this. . . this. . .this peace wanting, loving, sharing, emotional freak!" Lavi said, angry.

"Well, even if I could change her back to an angry and violent lady I would lose my job and no one would ever come to me if I do keep it. I can not distraught anyone. I'm very sorry." Fluffy said.

Lavi glared at him and threw him back in his seat then walked out of the building then to Tira's house. When Tira opened the door she smiled and warmly greeted Lavi in the house. They sat beside each other on the couch and she put her hands in his. "It's lovely to see you again." Tira said.

Lavi stared at her. This was definiately not her. "Tira, what is your happy place?" Lavi asked.

Tira smiled. "Wherever you are. Just as long as we're together." Tira told him.

Lavi had to ruin her happy place, but could he? If that's her happy place. . . . he would hurt her feelings. So he just kissed her and hoped she would get angry like she normally does. When he pulled away he looked at her. She was smiling. No help. He didn't have a choice. "Tira, we're through." Lavi said.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Tira asked.

"Yes." Lavi said, closing hsi eye.

Tira stared at him hurt, sad. Her face twisted and Lavi opened his eye to see anguish, anger, rage. "You bastard!" Tira shouted, hitting him.

"Tira!" Lavi said, hugging her.

Tira pushed him off. "What's going on?" Sair asked.

"I got her back!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about? You just said-"

"Think about what you've been like for the last few weeks Tira. I helped you and this was the only way I could get you back. The Tira I know and love." Lavi said, hopeing she'd understand.

Tira twitched. "I hate that guy."

"So, we're still dating right? I was just saying that to-"

Lavi was cut off by a small kiss on the lips. "I guess." Tira said like she didn't have a choice.

Lavi hugged her and put his cheek to hers. "Promise me you'll never change like that again." Lavi said, smiling.

"Get off of me patch!" Tira said, trying to push him off.

**Please review. Thanks for reading! Yan Luna4373**


	21. The First Date

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 21**

**The First Date**

Lavi knocked on the door and Sair opened the door. She smiled and siganlled him to come in. He gladly did so and walked upstairs to Tira's room and she laid on her bed reading. He slowly and quietly walked over and laid on the bed beside her. She was too intrigued by her book to even notice him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head beside hers. She turned her head and stared at Lavi who was smiling. She made sure she knew what page she was on and closed the book. She turned on her side with her head in her hand. Lavi grinned more and she saw mischief. "Do you remember the super bowl bet we had?" Lavi asked.

She hoped he wouldn't remember that. It didn't work. "I don't want to go on a date Lavi. I don't want to wear those sickening clothing either." Tira said.

"You made a bet and you have to go through with it. Besides! We'vve been dating since Christmas and we haven't even talked about a date and the amusement park does not count. Remember your own words." Lavi countered.

"Isn't it enough that I'm dating you?" Tira whined.

"Yes, but the first date is always important and it's a signal to me to show how commited you are to me. You already know how commited I am t you and if you really love me you'll do this." Lavi said.

"Do I have to wear the dress?" Tira asked.

"You have to wear the dress." Lavi told her.

Tira put her head on her pillow and Lavi put his against her head. "I love you." Lavi said.

"Oh shut it." Tira said.

"You two better behave. I'll be gone for the day so you have the house to yourself Tira." Sair said as she watched them in the doorway.

Lavi and Tira looked at her and Tira obviously looked annoyed and a little embarassed by her Mom. "Hey Miss. Delferd." Lavi said, waving.

"How many times have I told youLavi, call me Sair." Sair said.

"Can you leave already?" Tira asked, annoyed.

When the door closed Tira put her head back on the pillow and Lavi laughed. "I love your Mom." Lavi said.

"She's too aggravating." Tira said.

"She gives you the space you need and let's you stay out after midnight on the weekends. She lets you stay at my house even though you never have and she lets me stay. She is the best Mom in town. Probably in the world." Lavi said.

"But she is always butting in." Tira told him.

"She is just being a Mom. You can't expect anything less especially since she missed so many years of your life." Lavi said, sitting up.

"I know that patch, but still. She butts in when I don't want or need her to. Then she doesn't butt in when I want or need her to. She says I need to figure things out on my own or it's a life lesson. It's agitating." Tira replied.

"How 'bout we stop talking about your Mom and start talking about the date. It's tonight at seven. Don't worry about being late. I'm picking you up while I arrange things and Lenalee and Road are going to help you." Lavi told her and started walking out.

Tira got off her bed and followed him. "What? You planned this? Just for that I'm not going to. . . . . . . " Tira trailed off when he stopped and turned around and now they were face to face.

He smiled and patted her head. Tira looked in his eye and she could see how important this was to him. How could a silly date be so important was beyond her, but she couldn't say she wasn't going on the date. Not to his face. "You're not going to what?" Lavi asked.

"Nevermind." Tira responded.

He pecked her cheek and left the house. She went to the living room and laid down on the couch in thought. She tried to find the good things in this, but she couldn't really. She wasn't the positive person when it comes to dating. She didn't even want to date Lavi at first, but she couldn't turn him down at Christmas. There was an urge that ordered her to do so, but she still didn't. She feels like she got herself into a big mess though. She isn't sure what she feels about Lavi and she isn't sure if she sees him as more than a friend or a brother figure, but then when something happens she feels so warm, safe, secure. Her thoughts were wavering though. She didn't know what to think. She just wanted to know if she could really let herself out with Lavi.

Lenalee knocked and Road opened the door after she did that. Lenalee rolled her eyes and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Tira stared at them and the stuff they had in their arms. Well, she sure was going to have a field day. "Let's get working. First, shower and shave your legs." Road said, pulling up her pant leg.

Tira reluctantly did so and when she came out of the bathroom and walked to her bedroom in just a towel she found Road and Lenalee on her bed with their things scattered all around and Road was going through her clothes. She gave Tira a plain white t- shirt and light blue pants that weren't sweats, but not jeans. "Wear this for now. We still have to take care of a few things before you put the dress on." Lenalee told her.

Tira went out in the hallway and changed into the clothing and then walked back in and was rushed to her desk/ dresser and she looked at the mirror. Road turned the chair around and held tweezers. "What are you doing?" Tira asked, ready to leave.

"Plucking your eyebrows. They're too thick and, well, you wouldn't understand. Just sit there and let me and Lenalee take care of things." Road said.

"It's Lenalee and me r Lenalee and I." Tira corrected.

Road plucked her eyebrows while Lenalee clipped her nails and cleaned them then gave her a manicure. Tira felt awkward as they continued to mess around with her and what she hated the most so far, they waxed her arms! After they finished they made her try on hundreds of dresses and they decided on a baby blue, lavender, white, and soft gray dress with sparkles anmd a big ribbon. The ribbon was on her chest where a gray stripe of ribbon circled her body on the upper stomach and ribs. Under the stripe of ribbon the dress puffed out a little and the colors were layers and made a good mixture when the colors were by themself it was pretty. It was almost like abstract. The bottom of the dress ended a little bit above her knees. Tira felt strange in the dress. The feeling was just too different and she wasn't a big fan of change.

They made her sit down again and stated playing with her hair. They tried pigtails, normal ponytail, braid, french briad, and just about everything else. It took awhile, but they finally decided on putting her hair up on one side of her head, the right. They let her bangs fall though and Tira had to admit, it was original and not so bad looking. They just made the bangs have big, wavey curls. Then they started putting make up. She tried to stop them, but no, they won't listen. Go figure. "Done!" they exclaimed.

Tira opened her eyes and stared at the mirror. She didn't smile. She just didn't like the way she looked. It just wasn't her, but if it made Lavi happy she guessed she would have to deal with it. But you couldn't even reconize her. She looked down at her hands, frowning. "Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"This just isn't me. I consider this hideous." Tira told them.

"You look beautiful Tira. There's nothing to be ashamed of for not having this done before. You'll get use to it. Now, we only have two more things to cover." Road said and Tira looked at them.

For some reason her words did not help Tira. It just made her feel worse. It was just weird. Lenalee slipped on some nice dark purple high heels on and they began training her on how to walk in them without falling face first then they took a train ride up and down the stairs. After that they showed her table manners and ladylike things. "You know, he wants me to be me. Can't you respect that?" Tira asked.

"Tira, we fully understand how you feel. It's just he told you that you had to act like a girl. If he wants you to change something and you agree then go ahead. We are just doing what we were told to do. Making you a perfect first date. Now, it's a few minutes before seven." Lenalee said, taking her to the door.

Lavi opened the door and stood in the doorway, smiling and looking Tira over. "Gee gus, I appreciate what you did, but are you okay with this Tira?" Lavi asked.

"Too much?" Tira asked.

"No. It's perfect. You are always perfect, but is it too much for you?" Lavi replied, seeing her awkwardness and uncomfortableness.

"Well, I would say putting on the dress and the make up is too much, but that's what you wanted." Tira said.

"Is something bothering you?" Lavi asked, worried.

"I've never been on a date. I don't know how to act or what to do. And this just isn't me and I guess I'm a little, well, a little. . . . . . " Tira looked at the floor.

"Nervous?" Lavi asked, putting his hand under her chin and making her look up at him.

"Yes."

"So am I. Because this is my first date y'know? So relax and we'll do this together and I promise, I will not let this night be ruined." Lavi told her.

Tira felt relieved for some reason. How come only Lavi's words could comfort her? She smiled and let Lavi guide her off the porch and to his truck. On the car drive she stared at Lavi and all worries and all doubts and all fears were gone. Just one glance of him made her feel better and she needed no words. He was just so perfect to her and she wondered if she really was to him. Lavi wouldn't lie to her, would he? She had so many questions but she could not ask him. Why she started doubting him when she looked away was unknown. Maybe she just wanted more of him. She just wanted to know how he really felt and she just didn't want to be hurt again. That's why when he said they were through she got angry. All the things he said to her, everything he had done for her, and she had done for him, it would all be for nothing. She didn't want to lose him. She was just scared that he would be like Bayu and she knew he never would, but this is exactly how Bayu acted before he started beating her.

Tira looked at him again and agan, all worries, doubts, fears, everything bad, it all went away. SHe just wanted to be with him. She yearned him. Tira knew what he was about and who he was, she knew what he felt for her, and she knew he would never leave her or hurt her. If they did split she hoped she didn't care about him anymore, but the very idea of leaving him broke her fragile heart. She would shatter into a million pieces like glass. She closed her eyes and her closed eyes stared into the darkness that she saw. A blackhole. That what she felt like her world was. Everyone was just so far out of reach and she felt so in the dark. She never belonged and she was always put down and bullied. So she toughened up and became a bully to everything around her, loathing all who stood in her way. She never needed anyone and never thought she would, but Lavi changed that. Now she can't live without him. It was like he was apart of her and that's how she wanted it, but would this really last?

Lavi changed her whole opinion on life. She tried to push him away, but he came right back and with his big goofy grin. He always smiled and he was always there at the right time. He knew just what to say and he could figure her out. Lavi understood her. He readher like a book. He knew everything. It was always had patience and was gentle when it came to her. He may tease her, but it was humorous despite the annoyance. He was everything she could ask for. He changed her point of view on people and everything about life. He got rid of Renis. He stands up to Bayu and he was always there. What more could he do? Lavi made her love him more than anything in the world. She would gladly give him everything, but she knew better than to do something as foolish as that. SO she took it slow and waited. Step by step. Afterall, she was only sixteen and would soon be seventeen. She still had time to figure things out.

Lavi stopped his truck and helped her out because of the heels. She squeezed his hand and he looked back at her. She was acting weird, but he gave her encouraging smile and guided her into a fancy restrauant where not many people were around. It looked expensive and Tira looked at him. How could he afford this? She could ask him and tell him to take her somewhere else, but he was just as stubborn as her. Maybe more. So she just followed, quiet. "A table for two please." Lavi told a man dressed in a waitor suit.

He nodded and guided them to a table and Tira watched Lavi pull her sit out. She smiled again and sat down. He pushed her towards the table and he sat across from her. They were given menus and Tira searched through it immediately. She was famish because she had skipped lunch and the girls didn't give her a chance to eat. She just had one problem, she had no idea what all these dishes were. "Uh, Lavi?" Tira asked, looking over the menu.

He put his menu down and stared at her. "I have no idea what this stuff is." Tira told him.

"I knew you were going to say that. I come here once a year because I kinda work here so I am able to put some money aside from my checks and use it for here. All I have to do is sign a paper and I'm good to go. So, if you have any questions I can answer them." Lavi explained to her.

"Oh, okay, but what does that have to do with the food?" Tira asked.

"I could tell you wanted to know how I could afford this. Okay, let me explain something. We have chefs from all around the world, by permission of course. They're master chefs and everything is amazing. We have the fanciest food from all around the world. From spicy foods to sweet or even bland. Most of the food is high class and it's more of something Road's family can afford. But, the food, it's classy. It is the same as many things, but put in fancy names like this for example." Lavi said, pointing at a meal.

Tira looked at the menu as he turned it upside down so she could read it. "This is basically seaweed and fish. So like sushi and it has wasabi. Which is a really hot sauce. I'll warn you, it is best you don't have it. I'm not sure how you are, but it is really, really hot, spicy. I don't know exactly, but Allen had it and he didn't take it so well. Even Kanda had to drink alot of water. I didn't try it though. No way. Ummm, this one is like chicken fingers with sauce. Thisa is Yuu's favorite. The soba. He prefers that or the Japanese food that is in this section, but seeing how you're from France and I think you mentioned something about Britain, here are the sections you might reconize. Now, I can help you more if you tell me what you're looking for, but first, I would like to recommend something for you." Lavi explained.

"You think I'll like it?" Tira responded, looking at the French food and British food.

"Love it." Lavi told her.

"Then I'll just order it." Tira said.

"You don't want to hear what it is?" Lavi queried.

"I trust you." Tira said, closing the menu and giving it back to Lavi.

Lavi smiled and asked her what she wanted to drink. She answered and Lavi ordered their food. Tira looked around and her smile stayed on her lips. The food came and she stared at it. It was strange looking. "Don't let the looks fool you Tira. It's absolutely delicious! There's several sortings and I thought you would like this because it's food from different places. Like this is from Spain while this is from Germany. There's also French and British. American and if I remember correctly, Irish." Lavi said, pointing things out.

"An odd bland. Don't you think?" Tira asked, looking at the disgusting looking food.

"It sounds odd too, but it is amazing! I swear it's the best food you'll ever taste. Here, take a bite." Lavi said, putting something on her fork and holding it in front of her mouth. Tira took a bite and put her hand under her mouth. She chewed and chewed then she swallowed and smiled. "You're right. This is the best food I've ever had." Tira said.

Lavi beamed and they ate. Tira kept looking at Lavi. He was smiling and many people greeted him. He acted kindly and greeted them back. Many people asked him about Tira though. Lavi was proud to flaunt her and Tira could feel her cheeks get warmer and warmer each time. If the whole town didn't know they were a couple, it sure did now. She just prayed she didn't blush, but Lavi seemed to laugh a little when he looked at her. "Lavi, how do you know so much about food? I mean you do work here, but still." Tira wondered.

"Ummm, well, I don't think anyone knows this about me except the workers here and maybe Bookman, but I enjoy cooking. I'm not just a waitor here. I'm one of the chefs. So I have two jobs here. Nofty huh?" Lavi told her, bashful.

"You cook? I would've never guessed it." Tira responded.

"Yeah, but could you please not tell anyone. No one knows about it. Not even Lenalee, Allen, or Yuu." Lavi said.

"Sure. So, do you take courses at school?" Tira asked.

"After school, on the weekends, days off, and before school. SOmetimes during free period too. Jerry is glad to teach me and I couldn't ask for a better teacher." Lavi said as he took a bite.

"Jerry would cook at anytime of day huh?" Tira said.

"You bet!" Lavisaid gleefully.

"Then how come you don't want anybody to find out?" Tira asked.

Lavi stopped eating. He stared at the plate that was almost empty and his smile had some kind of sadness. "No one at school would really understad. They haven't had cooking classes for over twenty years and nor has a famous chef or a chef at all has ever came from there for over fifty years. Kids here are picky and know what they want. I was the smart and sensitive and happy, cheery guy all the girls wanted. Allen is the kind and understanding type, but strong willed and good at most things, but has a dark side. Kanda is the bad boy who nobody understands. That's exactly what all they girls are searching for. Plus they have to be hot or cute. Innocent. Things like that. They saw us as the perfect three because through and through we are exactly that from what they see, but they don't try to get to know us. That's why we became friends and the same goes for Lenalee. She is kind, hearty, and generous. She's smart and hard to get. SHe beautiful too. That's what the boys were searching for, but what they don't understand is that we're actually a bunch of outcasts. Not the popular kids from down the block. They expect us to be perfect and so we play their little role because I'm not sure how I would take it if they started hating me. I love their comments and their opinions." Lavi paused.

"If they found out I'm a guy who likes to cook who know what they'll say and how they'll act. I just don't want to take the chance of really being a total outcast. It's scary to think that too." Lavi told her.

"Lavi, if they are really like that then they don't care about you. They just want popularity and they want to be known. They just want something from you and it's not you they want. If they toss you asde then they're no better then those West High Knights. Lavi, the only opinion, the only persective, that matters, that counts, is your own. If your friends don't accept you either then maybe they really aren't your friends. Besides, if _I _remember correctly, two thirds of the world's chefs are males. And half of them are the world's master chefs. Three fourths of the world's best, most known, and most famous chefs are male. Lavi, be yourself. I want you to be you. If this is what you want then I'm all for it. If you want to be a chef then I'll help you to become one of the bests. You would do the same for me." Tira told him, smiling warmly.

Lavi grinned. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Sure you did." Tira said.

"I did. You're like an open book." Lavi told her, finishing his plate. "Now for dessert!~" Lavi chimed

Tira held Lavi's hand and they walked side by side to Tira's porch. Tira didn't see Mom's car so she was still gone. Lavi opened the door and Tira let go of his hand and lost his warmth. She dind't want to let go of his soft, warm, and so very gently hands. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "See? It wasn't so bad. You looked absolutely marvelous, fabulous! We had a nice dinner, nice chat, and a wonderful time. There was nothing to be nervous about." Lavi told her.

Lenalee and Road peeked through the stained glass windows near the door and smiled. Road got her phone out and watched. "It wasn't that bad." Tira replied.

"Wasn't that bad? You had a fansatic time." Lavi rejoindered.

"Do I look like the type to admit that?" Tira retorted.

"Not in front of anyone else, but me and I'm the only one here." Lavi countered.

Lavi and Tira drew closer to each other. Lenalee and Road held back shrieks of excitment and squeezed each other's arms, dying of suspense. Tira closed her eyes and let her senses take over and she could feel him everywhere. They drew a little closer until their lips met and unknowingly, Road took a few pictures. Lavi had one hand on her cheek and Tira's hands crawled up his body and aorund his neck and she got rid of the space between them. Lavi gladly put his other arm around her. "Well, certainly not what I expected to see. My daughter dressed up all nice and fancy in a real dress and kissing Lavi in front of my house." Sair said.

Lavi smiled and his eye looked in her direction as she came up the porch pulled away after so long and pressed her head against his chest and neck. She opened her eyes and saw her Mom right in front of them and sorta smiled crossly. Road put her phone away and Lenalee started dragging her out the back door. Sair saw them unlike the kissing couple. "_Mom_!" Tira pouted.

Sair raised her hands and mumbled something as she inside. Lavi pushed her away gently and they were not even a foot away from each other. "Thanks Tira. For coming." Lavi said.

"No problem." Tira replied.

"So I guess next time I'll see you is at school tomorrow?" Lavi said.

"You're darn right you will." Tira responded.

"I miss you already." Lavi said.

"I don't want you to leave." Tira said.

"It's just going to be a few hours until we see each other again. Now go get some sleep. It's getting late." Lavi said and gave her a quick peck.

Tira didn't let go though. She continued to hug him and put her head back on his chest. "I know, but everytime you leave I get doubts and bad thoughhts." Tira replied.

"What about?" Lavi questioned, wrapping his arms around her shoulders andputting his head on top of his, hair in his face.

"About us. You. I'm just scared everything will turn out wrong just like it has before. I don't want to lose you. It pains me to see you walk away from me when we part. It kills me to think about them, but I can't. I just want to be with you." Tira mumbled.

"I'm not Bayu. Everything will be fine. I guarentee it. If there is anything you need, _anything at all_, call me. Okay?" Lavi said softly.

She nodded her head. She felt better and thinking about him walking off this porch and leaving her home no longer bothered her. That's all she needed to hear. She just needed his reassurance. His gentle words. His love. "K Lav." Tira said.

"Lav?" Lavi repeated. His gaze softened more and he gantly rubbed her then let her go. "Good night Tira."

Tira walked to the door and watched him walk to the end of their sidewalk. She put her head on the door and sighed. Lavi slightly turned his head. Tira slowly closed the door and peered out the door window. Lavi turned his head back towards his truck and hopped in. He held the key n his hand, but didn't start the engine. A sincere smile engraved itself on his face and he threw his hands up in the air. "Score!"

Tira giggled and ran upstairs to her room, slipping the heels off. She quickly changed out of the dress and took off the make up. She turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. She had a nice pleasant dream about Lavi. Lavi changed his clothes and took off his bandana. He got under his blankets and stared at the stairs that dug into the floor across the room. He could see the light on in the kitchen and knew Bookman was reading again. He closed his eye and fell asleep into sweet, sweet dreams.

**Please Review! Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	22. Needed Love

**DGM  
**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 22**

**Needed Love**

Tira sat beside Lavi in the auditorium. Her schedule changed and now she no longer had music class. Sorta. Lala's class was put in Drama class. Now every student had three extra classes like art, kendo, PE. Stuff like that. All because classes were cut short by a few minutes to create forty- five minutes for a third special. Lavi put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. Tira looked at him, but didn't make him put his arm to his side. She looked at Lala and Cross? He was the drama teacher? And what was Anita doing here? "Everyone, we are going to be putting on a school play and it's gong to be a musical. So if you think you can sing and act, please come to the first row. If you think you can sing come to the second row. If you can act come to the third row. If you're are unsure come to the fourth row. If you don't want to participate in the play and would like to work on the background then go to the fifth row." Lala said.

Lavi dragged Tira to the first row and smiled. "I can't act." Tira told him.

"Yes you can. Don't lie to me. You just don't want toparticipate and you're going to. You've got amazing talents." Lavi told her.

Tira saw it useless to argue and crushed his foot instead. "How come you never topld me you picked Drama class as an extra cirricluar?" Tira asked.

"You never asked and you've missed all of the plays becuase you didn't care, but I'm not the only one. There's Lenalee, Road, Allen, he was forced to along with Tyki, Jasdevi, and Yuu. All because of something and some of them were in music class. I think Daisyia transfered classes though. Umm, Marie has always worked with the school plays because he's a pianist and amazingly good like Allen. Just look around." Lavi whispered.

Cross stared at Tira who was in the front row. "Okay, fine, I'm not good in front of crowds when it comes to singing. Hello, did you forget that?" Tira said, whacking him upside the head.

Cross stood in front of Tira with a smile. He has heard her sing at the house, but he just needed to see if she could handle the crowd. Tira looked up at him as he dragged her on th stage and handed her a mic. "Have you ever heard of the song Hero by Jupiter Rising?" Anita asked as she searched through papers.

"Yes." Tira answered.

"Do you know the lyrics?" Lala asked, already knowing she did.

"Yes." Tira responded.

"That's what you're going to be singing. After we single all the singers out from female and male we will find out who the lead actors will be. Now, Tira, sing please." Lala explained as she started playing the piano.

Tira held the mic to her mouth and gulped. She stared at Lavi who was smiling encouragingly. It didn't help. She felt like running off the stage. The piano stopped playing after a few seconds and Lala looked at Tira concerned. "Tira, are you alright?" Lala asked.

"Lala I don't think I can do this." Tira said.

Cross sighed and Anita gave hima stern look. "Why don't you try turning around?" Anita suggested.

"I can't." Tira said, looking at her feet ashamed.

"Try one more time hot shot. You speak big but if you can't do this then you're nothing but talk and a coward." Cross said.

Tira took a deep breath and nodded. Lala's fingers pressed down on the ivory keys and she listened to the peaceful melody. She closed her eyes and breathed out. The girl who was jealous of her for dating Lavi smirked along with her friends, but none of them expected what was about to come out of her mouth as she sang like an angel as some would say.

_"Feels like I'm dead to myself_

_Don't believin' me no more_

_I have broken my heart. . . . ._again

_It is my destiny I swear to give up as well_

_Flowing it alone until this river ends_

_So who's gonna save the world for meeeee?_

_Who's gonna change?_

_Who's gonna find a better waaaayyyy and make it that way?_

_We need a hero_

_To save us from ourselves_

_Looking for a hero like nobody _else

_We need a herooooo_oo_oo_

_And if we can't find one_

_I will do it myself_

_I will, I _willlllll

_So much tragedy and heartache_

_It's too much to take_

_Feels like I'm gonna breaaakkk_

_It's such a simple thing_

_Just to do a little thing to help someone who's suff_erinngg

_So who's gonna save the world for meeeee?_

_Who's gonna change?_

_Who's gonna find a better waaayyy?_

_And make it that way?_

_We need a hero_

_To save us from ourselves_

_Looking for a hero_

_Like nobody elssssee_

_We need a herooo_ooo

_And if we can't find one_

_I will do it myself_

_I will, I wii_ii_llll_ll_, I will, I will, I willll_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Looking for a hero_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da_

_Looking for a hero_

_To save us from ourselves_

_I need a hero_

Like_ nobody elssee_

_We need a heroooooo_

_If we can't find oneee_

_I will do it myself_

_I will, I willll"_

_(_Hero by Jupiter Rising)

Tira had opened her eyes near the beginning and she was half smiling and she beamed when the other kids started clapping. Lavi gave her a thumbs up and Tira mouthed a thank you to Cross. WHo thought that would ever happen? Jinx and Anna glared at Tira as she sat down beside Lavi. Tira let her smile turn upside down when she sat down. Lavi looked down at her and nudged her. Lavi was called up and Tira just had to what this. "Do you know the song The Reason by Hoobastank?" Anita questioned.

"Yep! Heart and soul!" Lavi told her.

The music started playing and Tira was surprised to hear Lavi and he even danced around in a hilarious way to show off. She gawked at him and looked like an idiot, but she didn't care. She knew he was singing from his soul though and it sounded like it was his own words. TTira also saw him stare at her the whole time and for some reason, it felt like he was singing to her. As he sat down beside her he pushed her chin up to mock her. "What do you think?" Lavi asked.

"Amaz. . . . . okay." Tira said.

Lavi smiled and stared back up at the stage where Jinx stood. The smile still stayed because he didn't know who she was, but Tira did. She scowled and Jinx waved. Komui came into the auditorium and started talking to the three teachers when Jinx finished singing. After they a minute they all turned their heads toward Tira. She didn't do anythign this time so she had no idea why they were staring at her. "Tiranina, come here please." Komui said.

Tira was surprised Komui used her whole name and stood up, but walked over to them slowly. Komui looked at her with sad eyes and so did the others. "Tira, your Mom is. . . . she's in the hospital. She had a heart attack while she was driving and crashed the car." Komui told her softly.

Tira just stared at him. Her mind slowly processed what he said and Komui stared at her, concerned. Tira just stared at the stage behind him and her facial expression changed. Lavi sensed something was off as Tira turned around. She put her head down and you couldn't see her eyes. She walked over to Lavi and picked up her bookbag. Lavi grabbed her wrist before she started walking away. "What's wrong Tira?" Lavi asked.

Tira glared at him and forced him to let go, but her glare disappeared as her eyes softened. She turned her head away and Lavi stood up. "Tira?"

She juast started walking up the aisle and was going to chase her, but Cross stopped him. Which was strange. So Lavi knew something was up. "Sit back down Lavi." Komui told him.

Lavi was very concerned for the rest of the school day and when school ended he met up with Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. "Why do you think she left?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't look at me or even say anything. Do you think you can ask your brother what's wrong?" Lavi responded.

"You don't even have you to ask." Lenalee said.

"I'll ask Cross too." Allen said.

"Maybe we don't have to worry though. It's Friday and I'm sure she'll be fine Monday." Lenlaee said.

"I'll give her a call tomorrow. Maybe Bookman knows about what's going on as well." Lavi replied as he stopped in front of his truck.

"Let us know if you find anything out." Allen said and ran off.

Kanda leaned on his mustang and stared at Lavi through his truck's windows. He always over reacted when it came to Tira, but if Tira left school early and she wouldn't look at him or speak then maybe something is wrong. Lavi pulled out of the parking lot and Kanda got in his car. It seemed like forever until they all got home though. "Bookman/ Cross/ Brother/ Old man?" the four said at dinner.

"Hmmm?"

"What/ Do you know happen to Tira today?" they asked.

"Drop the subject." they responded.

When they got to school Monday they all shook their heads. "Brother wouldn't tell me anything no matter what I did." Lenalee said.

"Bookman obviously knew but did the same. He wouldn't even let me call her. He literally tokk my cell phone and made sure I was nowhere near the home phone." Lavi told them.

"Cross did the same. What about you Kanda?" Allen asked.

"What?" Kanda replied.

"We all know you were worried and asked Tiedoll." Road said as she and her brothers joined in.

"Nothing." Kanda told them.

Lavi looked at Tira's desk. This was the first time Tira was missing school. Something was up. Jasdero looked as Debbitto who was staring at him. Road sat on Lavi's desk and stared at him. Tyki was about to say something, but Reever walked in. They all took their seats and class begun. Lavi kept looking at Tira's desk and had a hard time concentrating on work. None of the teachers really said anything to him though. A week passed and they hadn't seen Tira at all. Not out of school and definiately not in. It was Friday and Lavi went to her house and no one answered. NOt at all for the whole week. The car wasn't even there. Lavi ended up going back home and to bed. Until Bookman woke him up. "WHy am I up at this hour?" Lavi asked, yawning and stretching as he sat up.

"Your friends are here." Bookman stated.

Lavi looked at the clock. It was almost three. Why would they be here. "I'm leaving too. I'll be gone for a few days. Behave." Bookman said and left the room and the house.

"Where is he going at this hour?" Lavi mumbled as his friends came into his room.

Lavi looked at them. It was just Road, Lenalee, and Allen. He put his feet over the edge and stared at them, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you guys here?" Lavi asked.

"To drop off your truck and see how you're doing." Lenalee said, handing him the keys.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Lavi asked.

"We should've, but no. We've searched every inch of town and asked everyone, but we can't find Tira or her Mom. Knowing you, you would want to know as soon as possible and once we get to our homes, we're out." Allen told Lavi as he yawned.

The three sat down and started to fall asleep bit by bit, but didn't. Lavi frowned. He looked out the window to see lightning and hear thunder as rain pounded on the window. Then through the thunder he managed to hear a knock at the door. Now who was it? Lavi started waking down his stairs and his friends followed, but they stayed in the kitchen. Lavi opened the door and the cold rain and cool breeze touched his skin. His gaze went down when he heard something. It was hard to tell who it was because it was so dark and his eye still had to adjust seeing how all the lights were off in his house except the kitchen and a bedroom lamp. The person shivered and was wearing a black jacket with the hoodie up. Their arms were folded and they looked down so he couldn't get a look at the face. He squinted his eye and noticed the jacket was the school's uniform coat. The frame was small and frail, but not so much. Just compared to him. So he knew it was a girl. But the only girls he was actually friends with were already here so. . . . . . "Tira?" Lavi muttered.

The person looked up at him and lightning filled the sky long enough for him to look at her. "I need to talk to you Lavi." Tira said softly, but her voice cracked.

The three in the kitchen heard them and wasn't sure if it was good for them to be there so they hid as Lavi ushered her in. Lavi took off her wet coat and put it on the rack. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair and he sat in a chair in front of her so they could look at each other, but she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Lavi said.

Tira stared at him with sad eyes and she looked ready to cry, but no tears fell. She never cried. He leaned forward to be face to face with her. "I've been at the hospital all week." Tira said.

Lavi sat up a little. "What's wrong? Did you feel sick?" Lavi asked.

"I wasn't there because of me." Tira said, barely above a whisper.

When she said that Lavi remembered that Sair wasn't home all week either. He brushed her wet hair back as Tira put her hands on the back of her neck. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked gently and Tira heard the worry and kindness in his voice.

"It's my Mom. She had a. . . a heart attack while she was driving on Forest Rd. She crashed. When they found her they thought she was dead until they realized she was having a heart attack." Tira said.

That would explain the car not being at the house. "Ohhh, Tira, I'm so sorry." Lavi said as he held her shaking hands.

Tira raised her hands and her elbows sat on her knees. She put her hands to her forehead and Lavi's hands stopped the shaking. "SHe's alive though, right? Isn't that what matters?" Lavi added.

"She's alive, but they're not sure how much longer she'll live in this condition. She punctured a lung and all those machines. . . .she lost so much blood. . . . . .I couldn't even look at her Lavi. The moment I did I threw up." Tira said, horrfied.

Lavi's confidence fell to the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what to say when she said that. He saw Sair as a mother to him because he grew up without one and so did all of his friends once you think about it. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You're Mom is strong and she wouldn't leave you alone." Lavi told her.

"There's another thing Lavi. She didn't have a heart attack under normal circumstances. Her heart is failing her and they don't know the cause. They think it may be a tumor or something else, but tomorrow they have to do open heart surgery on her and possibly. . . . give her one of those pumps or give her a new heart or. . . . . or. . . .if it's what they think it is. . . . . . .they have to cut her off. Then there's the fact she may not live through the surgery like some people. Then. . . . .then. . .if they mess something up. . . . and her condition makes it worse." Tira told her and her voice broke.

Lavi felt his hands shake and fear washed over him. "Lavi, I'm scared that I'm going to lose my Mom." Tira said.

He put his hands on her cheeks as he looked into her scared eyes. She was trembling and Lavi could swear he was too, but he had to be strong for her. Tira's Mom was at stake. Not his. One tiny tear fell from her eyes and Lavi wiped it away with him thumb before she noticed it. She didn't cry. She couldn't. Tira should be crying right here, but she couldn't because she had dried up her tears a long time ago and had nothing left to give and that's all she wanted to do right now. Cry. Only one tear fell though and that didn't count as crying and nor did it help. Lavi had to admit he feared the worse too, but he would not cry and he couldn't either. He lost all of his tears a long time ago just like Tira.

He kissed her head and placed his against hers so he could look her in the eye without her turning away. "Everything will be alright. Your Mom will live." Lavi said.

"How do you know that? You can't guarenteed that." Tira responded.

"I know I can't give you my absolute word and I don't know that, but I can give you all of my reassurance that she will live. I can't promise it, but I believe in your Mom. Even if you can't believe in her or give your Mom strenghth, then I will give her more than enough for the both of us. Okay?" Lavi replied.

Tira nodded and Lavi stood up. Tira instantly stood p and hugged him, shocking him by this sudden gesture. His head moved down and he wrapped his warm, strong arm around her. She dug her head into his chest and he felt her hands squeeze shut and he was sure her nails started ripping his shirt. "I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't of came here this late. I should've came in the morning. I didn't want to bother you, but right now you're the only one I can talk to. I needed to talk to someone. I needed you." Tira said, voice muffled.

Lavi tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that if he did she would leave and won't come back. He was afraid she might not be here anymore. He was afraid she wouldn't be the same. He didn't want her to be like this, but everytime she is happy something goes wrong and she loses a piece of herself. Right now he wanted her here, safe in his arms, and he wanted her more than he ever did before. "I'm glad you did come. Don't kill yourself over this or worry about a thing. I'm right here for you whenever you need me." Lavi told her.

Tira didn't want him to leave her side. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't afford to lose him. Aside from her Mom, Lavi was all she had in this cruel world. She had plenty of friends, but they wouldn't understand like Lavi. She just had a special connection with him. Their bond was wonderful. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend despite his few flaws. "I love you." Tira murmured.

Lavi's eyes widened. He never thought he would hear her say that. Not this soon. Her arms got tighter around his body and she gazed at him. Lavi's eyes softened again. "I love you too." Lavi whispered in her ear.

"Will you sit with me at the hospital tomorrow?" Tira asked.

"You didn't have to ask." Lavi responded.

Allen heard Lenalee sniffle beside him and turned his head. She was crying. But was it because of Sair or what Tira and Lavi just said? Probably both. He really needed to get out of this closet though. It was not big enough for three teens. Even though two of them were girls. He was starting to get a cramp in his leg and he felt a charlie horse coming on. He didn't want Lavi to rush though. Lavi was the only one that has ever seen her this sad because he was the only one that could get this close to her when she was sad. Except for that one time when Bayu came to the school. He just wanted her to be okay.

"Lavi, can I stay the night?" Tira asked.

Lavi was once again stunned speechless. She never wanted to stay anywhere let alone stay at his house because he is her boyfriend. Bookman wouldn't let her stay anyways, but since he isn't here he can't tell him no. "If that's what you want." Lavi told her.

Tira nodded her head when her voice failed her. Lavi looked at the closet door that was open just a crack. Why didn't they just go into the living room or to the basement? Lavi looked at Tira when her hands laid flat against his chest and her hug was over. Lavi unwillingly let his arms drop and he stared at her sad face. He turned around and looked up the stairs that led into his room. He would just sleep in Bookman's room or the couch. Tira reached for his hand and squeezed it until his hand was as white as her knuckles. Lavi just took her upstairs and let her take off her shoes and socks. He gave her some dry clothes to change into in his medium size bathroom. He heard the front door open and knew his friends were gone now. It was just him and Tira. When she came out she hugged him from behind, afraid he would leave the room because he was about to. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Tira said.

Lavi turned back around and brought his one foot up from the step. She got in his bed and she crawled over to the wall then looked at Lavi. There was enough room for him too and it was mainly because he insisted on having a soft king size bed when he moved into the attic. If it were his single bed then he would be falling off the bed every night. He looked at the light switches. He flipped one and the kitchen light turned off. He crawled under the covers for the second time that night and turned the lamp off as he laid down next to Tira. She put her hands on top of his chest and hugged him as she closed her eyes. When they heard thunder or lightning struck Tira was startled a little. She never liked thunderstorms. She always hated them and was actually frightened when there was one. She didn't have a fond memories with thunderstorms.

Lavi took his patch off and put it on the nightstand beside the lamp. Tira felt this movement and opened her eyes to meet his emerald eye and his lovely violet eye. She smiled as he put an arm around her and pulled her close. His touch was warm against her cold skin and she put her headin the crook of her neck. She knew he would take away her nightmares. She could feel it. She closed her eyes again and couldn't think of another place she would rather be then in Lavi's arms. She loved how he brought out the best and even the worse in her. He could make her express herself better than anyone else could and he doesn't even have to try. He was everything she needed and everything she'll ever want. He was special and he was hers. Forever.

Tira sat beside Lavi in a waiting room. Her hands squeezed his and Lavi smiled. The smile calmed her nerves a little, but not much. She leaned on himand waited impatiently. Lavi didn't say anything because she wouldn't listen at the moment. When a doctor came out and called Tira over, Lavi followed. "Tira, your mother is going to be just fine. She will be out for awhile and will have to stay. We'll update you everyday and inform you when she wakes up."

Tira smimled with Lavi now as he thanked the doctor. She hugged Lavi to rejoice. "I told you." Lavi blurted out and Tira just smiled.

**Okay, sad, but I hope you enjoyed it still. Please let me know what you think by reviewing and thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	23. Badly Good

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 23**

**Badly Good**

Tira watched Lavi practice his part while she worked on here homework in the auditorium, waiting for her to practice her part. They had the lead and she wasn't too happy about it. She actually felt the total opposite. Then Jinx and Anna kept eyeing her. Anita whispered to Lala and they looked at Tira. Tira tried to ignore all the eyes on her, but they were driving her crazy. "Tira, we need you to practice your dance with Lavi." Anita said.

"What dance? I didn't hear anything about a dance." Tira said.

Lavi came over and forced her to stand and grabbed her hands. "Is there anything you left out?" Tira asked.

"Last scene, you have to kiss Lavi. You have to wear a dress through some of the play and you have to be _nice_." Anita told her.

"Okay. I'm outta here." Tira said.

Lavi kept her in place and grinned. He tried to give her a look of understanding, but he was acting. Ever since she found out he was an actor he had been tricking her a lot. Even before. He leaned down to kiss her, but she raised her backpack and he kissed that. Lavi started gagging because some hair got in his mouth. "Alright. Jinx, step forward." Cross said.

Jinx smiled as she stood front and center. Tira stared at her with pure hatred and thought of many ways to possibly kill her. She was getting on her nerves with trying to get Lavi. Jealous bitch. "You'll take Tira's role as Suzie." Cross said.

"What you talking about geezer?" Tira said, giving a weird pose.

"She's your understudy. Which means when you can't-"

"I know what an understudy is! She ain't gonna come close to Lavi. She's a freak and obsessed over a freak! Find someone else. Use Lenalee or even Miranda!" Tira shouted.

"Someone sounds _jealous_." Jinx tuanted.

"You know you just said you were dating a freak." Allen added.

"For the last time, I. Do. NOT. Get. Jealous." Tira said, red with angry.

"Really? Then why are you so mad about me playing your role?" Jinx asked.

"Because I don't want barbie flirt skank around him." Tira said.

Lavi put a fist to his mouth to keep from saying anything. Cross smirked, amised. "Well, I think he made a mistake in choosing you as a girlfriend because you a nothing but a filthy, washed up, vulgar, dirtbag! You think you're so tough when in reality you just make everyone seem littler than you. You're just some bully." Jinx said.

"Littler?" Lavi mumbled.

"You think I'm all talk?" Tira asked.

"Big time. You're just a washed up loser, loser." Jinx said, making a big L on her forehead.

Tira threw her bookbag and was about to smash the girl's face in, but Lavi, Allen, Tyki, and the twins held her back. Jinx stuck her tongue out. "I win Tiranina." Jinx said.

Tira lost it and pushed all of the boys off of her then tackled Jinx. Everyone watched as they rolled around and Tira tried to punch her, but Jinx managed to move her face. "Cross!" Allen screamed.

"What?"

"Do something!" the kids shouted.

Everyone heard some people running down the aisle and came on stage. Tira was suddenly forced off of Jinx and Anna came over and move Jinx out of the way. Tira was pushed back and then slammed against the wall. She looked at the people who did that and her eyes widened slightly. She stared at Jinx and then started to head after her again, but was somehow pinned on the ground with her hands behind her back. Damn police. "Get the hell off me!" Tira shouted.

Komui came in and sighed. "Are you going to calm down?" a woman asked.

"Yeah. After I beat the living shit out of the bitch!" Tira responded.

The woman pinned her down again when she tried to get up and did something with Tira's hand that made her stop focusing on Jinx and on the officer. She felt pain sear through her hand and couldn't really do much about it. "Now, are you going to calm down?" the woman asked.

"I already answered that stupid question." Tira replied.

SHe did something else with Tira's hand and Tira had to hold back a cry of pain, but everyone could see it the pain on her face. A few minutes passed, but Tira didn't crack and the officer was getting tired of it. Tira was on the verge to give up though. "I'm not going to let go until you promise not to attack again."

Tira was silent for a moment, thinking. More pressure was put on her hand and her arm was in absolute pain. "Yes!" Tira shouted.

Tira stood up and away from the officer, rubbing her hand and closing her eyes to try to ease the pain. Lavi stared at her weirdly as she fell on her knees went the pain got to be too much. Jinx giggled a little and Lavi turned to glare. That shut her up. Tira stared at her hand, wondering what the woman did to it. "You went a little overboard again Vivian." the male officer said.

"I know her type James." Vivian told him.

"Didn't know I was a type bitch." Tira said.

"Can you tell me why you're here officers?" Komui asked.

"We're looking for Tiranina Michella Delferd." James told him.

"It's Tira damn it!" Tira shouted as people laughed.

"Should've figured." Vivian responded.

Tira stood up and put her hand to her side. Lavi leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." Tira said.

"Uh, Tira, can we speak with you over there?" James asked.

"Depends. You gonna keep the dog off me?" Tira said.

"Vivian is not a dog and you won't have to worry as long as you behave. Also, you might want to put some ice on your hand and not use it for the rest of the day. It's probably sprained by now." James told her.

"Or broken." Tira mumbled.

"Your own stupidity." Vivian retorted.

"I'm not going to jail am I?" Tira asked, rubbing her hand again.

"No. We just have to speak with you. I believe you would like to talk about this alone." James said.

Tira picked up her bookbag and followed them to the back of the stage and leaned on the wall, disregarding the stares given to her. "What the hell did you do to my hand?" Tira said, the pain getting immense.

"It's a special technic to put people down. Our jobs in the police station is to restrain everyone. Especially those that go insane and need white coats." Vivian told her.

"Then get rid of Komui. He's insane. Crazed complax." Tira said.

"You did last longer than mpre than half the people Vivian has done that to. Impressive." James said.

"She would do well as a cop if she could drop the attitude and stop beating kids up." Vivian said.

Tira laughed at that. Her? A cop? Not gonna happen. Not even in the wildest of dreams. Vivian handed her a picture and Tira stared at it. "Renis Delferd. Your father right?" Vivian asked.

Tira's smile vanished as she handed the picture back to them. She had forgotten about him and now he's stuck in her mind for now. She turned her head away then stared at the velvet curtain. "Unforunately." Tira said.

"We went through his files and yours as well. We've also noticed your Mom is in the hospital. Do you have anywhere to stay?" James asked.

"I've been staying at the house alone. What is about? I need to get to my next class soon and I am busy after school." Tira responded.

"He abused you right?" James asked softly.

"Yes. We've been over this is court." Tira mumbled.

"Tira, there's no easy way to say this, but Renis escaped from prison. We think that maybe he is after you." Vivian told her.

Tira's eyes widened and she stared at them. His last words repeated in her head and her stomach churned. Her mouth hung open a little and she was lost. "Is there anyone you could stay with until your Mom gets out of the hospital?" Vivian asked.

Tira dropped everything as she stared at nothing endlessly. "Ye. . Yeah." Tira stammered.

"If you're this worried we can put you under watch, but it might effect your life. Also, if he is after you then he won't come around un-"

"I have somewhere to stay." Tira interrupted.

"If we catch him or anything we'll immediately contact you. If you need anything, anything at all, call me or James." Vivian said as she wrote down their numbers.

Tira took the slip and picked her things back up. Vivian stared at her with a small smile. "Everything will be fine." Vivian said.

The bell rang and Tira left them. She stared at the ground as she walked through the crowd of people on the stage and everyone stared at her. Lavi grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She felt all of her friends give her worried stares. All of those that were there. They were always worried about her. She could take care of herself. They were always, always worried. Tira got away from Lavi and ran to her next class, ignoring Lavi's calls. She didn't want any of them to worry. She didn't want to be a concern. She was always the concern.

When Tira got to art class she took the seat in the back in the corner. She was lucky. ONly Daisyia, Marie, and Kanda were in her art class now. She looked at the board and waited for Tiedoll to write down what to draw for the day. Once he did she quickly grabbed her things and sat down. She knew Kanda wouldn't say anything or draw. Marie wouldn't talk over something that bothered her. Then Daisyia wasn't in Drama/ Music class, but the news was spreading fast and she could already hear the girls talking about it. SHe had almost forgotten Jinx was in her art class too. She ignored everyone's rude stares and their annoying talking and rumors.

Tira gently allowed the paintbrush to stroke the canvas. Her hands shook as she held the palette and she accidently spilled some of the varnish. She picked up the small bottle and used the rag to clean it up. She put it under running water then rinsed it out and set the rag down. She picked up the brush and the palette. She put the paintbrush in the dark, dark red and stroked the canvas. She finished drawing the picture and stared at it. A mystical creature. A unicorn, but it wasn't a normal drawn unicorn. It was almost abstract and it was in dark colors. Red, black, dark orange, orange, brown, and a few colors. She didn't use blue, white, green, or any of those fantasy and lovely blessing colors. Tiedoll came over and smiled at her drawing. "It's original. Excellant Tira. Art truly is a beautiful thing." Tiedoll rambled.

Jinx turned her head and glared at Tira, but looked at her picture. Tira wasn't smiling like she usually was. SHe wasn't pleased with her painting. Or was she? Jinx stood up and held some ice blue paint in her hand and she 'accidently' tripped. The paint went all over the picture and Tira. Everyone turned their heads to see what happened when Tira screamed in frustration and shock and Jinx shrieked. A lot of kids started laughign, but Tira ignored them. Jinx stood up and giggled. "My bad."

"What happened?" Tiedoll asked.

"I tripped and accidently spilled paint all over Tira and her painting." Jinx said.

Tira looked like she was about to burst, but she put it aside and started cleaning up. Anger in her eyes and she restrained herself from putting the canvas over her head. It took her awhile to clean up and she got all the paint of the floor, stand, windows, and cabinets, but she could only get her face and hands clean. Her hair and clothes were still covered in blue and some blue was evident on her face. She walked out of the room and headed to P.E because she was already late. Luckily, Tiedoll wrote her a note. Jinx still should've helped or cleaned it up herself, but Tira wouldn't be able to stand having Jinx around her. When she entered the gym everyone stared at her and stopped their pysical fitness routine. More than half the class laughed at her as she walked over to Cloud and gave her a note. She sat down with the rest of the class and kept quiet for once.

Lavi smiled as he pulled some blue paint from her hair and sat beside her. "What happened to you?"

"Take a wild guess." Tira mumbled.

"Some paint container exploded all over you." Lavi said.

"Logical guess." Tira said.

"It is logical and it's a wild guess." Lavi told her.

"Funny, funny." Tira replied.

Tira walked to her music room in the house with a frown. SHe walked over to the piano and started rehearsing her new song. She took a deep breath and her fingers ran across the ivory keys. She sang and the door opened and Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee walked in. She immediately stopped and stared at them. "Okay. We've been waiting long enough. The coppers were at the school two days ago and you've been acting weird and you won't come near us. What is wrong?" Lavi asked.

"Go away. You're trespassing. I didn't invite you in." Tira said.

"Tira." Lavi said sternly.

"You'll just worry and I'm tired of everyone worrying about me. Now go." Tira said, playing the piano.

"We won't worry. Promise. Scout's honor. Cross my heart and hope to die." Lavi said.

"You weren't even a scout." Tira said.

"Yes I was, but that's a different story. Spill it." Lavi said.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it and no matter what you say you'll worry. I'm tired of being the concern. I see the way you all look at me. Screw Kanda. He only cares about himself, but everyone else. . . . . . I'm tired of it." Tira told them.

"That's because of how you were and how things are. With Bayu and his gang." Lavi said, Lenalee and Allen agreeing.

"So basically I can't take care of myself. I can't stand up to Bayu and his bastards. Because my Mom is in the hospital I'm weak. I'm weak , weak, weak, weak, weak!" Tira shouted.

"That's not what we meant and you know it." Lenalee said.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it." Tira told them.

"We just wanna help." Allen said.

"Funny how it's me that always needs help. I quite the play and I'm working on the background. I'm not part of the play what so ever and I hope you have fun with Jinx." Tira said.

"Oh great. I'm gonna kiss the skank." Lavi joked.

"I'm not joking. I seriously quite and I mean it." Tira said and Lavi's grin vanished.

"Tira, what's wrong. Just tell us and we'll leave." Lavi said.

Tira looked at him with a normal gaze, but she was in turmoil on the inside. She was scared. She was worried. "Renis escaped jail and the cops think he is coming after me." Tira told them.

"Tira, that means he's in town and you've been all alone. If he finds you then he might. . . . . Tira you can't stay here. You can't be alone. You have to stay somewhere." Lenalee said.

"No. I'll just endanger you guys. I'll stay here." Tira said, but stopped playing her piano.

"PLease Tira. Just stay with Lenalee or Allen. Heck, stay with Kanda! He's probably the safest to be with." Lavi said.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere else. I only want to be in one place, but I can't. I can't." Tira said.

"Where do you want to be?" Allen asked.

Tira stared at them. She wanted to be with her Mom, but wanted to be somewhere else more, but she can't. She can't. "Lavi's."

"Bookman will let you stay if we tell him the situation. Please Tira. We have to keep you safe. You don't know how you'll react around him." Lavi said.

"I can't. He'll find me there. He won't think a second thought about killing you since it is your fault he was in jail as much as it was mine." Tira said.

Lavi sat beside her and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. Tira didn't look at him. She felt safe around him, but now she didn't. Not with Renis out. She knew how that man was like and he scared her. The thought that Lavi would die becasue of her is too much for her. Lavi's warm skin made her cold skin tingle and feel weird. The sensation was good, but she didn't want to be near him. Or any of her friends. She could not let any harm be done to them. "It's not my safety the police are concerned about." Lavi told her.

"I don't care. I'm staying here." Tira told him.

"Please don't do this Tira." Lavi said.

"Leave." Tira told him.

As the days went by Tira became paranoid and watched her back constantly. She kept working on the play's backgrounds and other things necessary, but barely spoke to anyone. She ignored them and pretended to be too in to her work. School work or for the play. She kept herself busy and she still had detention for hitting and tackling Jinx. So she stayed after school. March was on it's last days and Renis has been out for almost a month. Tira had talked and she had been social, but Lavi and the others still worried, but said nothing or did anything to make her think so. They told Road so she wouldn't agitate her, but Road had a harder time so Tyki and the twins had to keep her from doing things. School ended and Tira headed to detention.

Tira put her things down and buried her face in her arms, taking a nap. When the bell rang she rubbed her eyes and yawned. The teacher left and the others kids followed, but she didn't. She walked to the art room and started painting, scetching. She repainted the unicorn and put it somewhere for later. She could put that on the school wall when she goes to work on it. She drew flowers, mainly black roses, tainted flowers. She was a dark and gloomy person. She wanted to express that with her art so she absentmindingly drew things. Not many of them came out bright or happy. It was all dark. Tira wiped some sweat from her forehead and put a paintbrush down.

Tira washed her hands, but used cold water. She cleaned everything up and stared out the window. Dusk. Dusk. . . . . that explained her paintings, drawings, everything she did tonight. Dusky. Tira put all of her paintings in an empty storage room. No one came to this part of school unless you were a janitor, teachers, and in the Student Council. She walked back to the Art Room and got some of her things. She was about to leave, but she found herself at the girl's shower room. She found a towel and put all of her things down. She striped as she turned the water on and took a shower. Minutes passed. More time went by, but she stayed in the eerie and old building. In the dark where she could see best. She was used to being in the dark. Her eyes adapted to seeing in the dark.

Tira shut off the water and put her clothes from her gym locker on. It was a good thing she kept several school uniforms in her locker for P.E and other things. She had a tendacy to need to change her clothes. Tira stared at the ground as she walked through the school hallways. She heard her phone ring and looked at it. Lavi again. She missed twenty calls, forty- five text messages, and had seven voice mails. She couldn't blame him. She had been at school all day and she is probably going to get in trouble. She didn't care. Tira opened the door and left through the front door. There were no cameras and no guards, but there should be. This was an advanced school and it costs a lot of money to go there, but many kids have scholarships like herself.

Tira stared straight ahead where only street lights were on except a few houses. She walked down the sidewalk and her hand searched for the keys in her bookbag. She had to stop under a light and dig through her bookbag. She found them and continued walking, but she turned around, feeling someone watching her. No one. Probably some homeless person. She walked into the dark then back into the light and back into the dark until she came to her house. She stepped onto the porch and went to unlock the door. She opened the door and left it open by mistake. She ignored it and dropped her bookbag on the couch. She went into the kitchen and took out some soda. She took out a glass cup then started pouring some pop into it. She put the bottle back and started drinking. She walked back into the living room and stared at the open door. It was open more than she left it.

She put the cup down and started walking towards the door, but stopped as it shut on it's own. Her eyes slowly widened as she found herself staring at a man with dark brown hair and blood lust eyes. SHe stared at the evil smirk and backed up into the wall, making the cup drop. Renis started walking towards her until he stood in front of her. He raised a knife up her cheek, slightly cutting her and blood drizzled down. "Hello dear. How have you been?" Renis asked, smiling, but his voice was cold and bitter.

Tira didn't respond. Her eyes watched the knife and then stared back at him. Fear was evident and he wanted that. A shiver ran down her back as his icy fingers went from her head and down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as they continued down her neck and to her stomach. "Nnn. Where's Sair? I didn't see a car." Renis questioned.

Tira didn't reply. Renis just chuckled darkly and Tira felt his go in her shirt and press down on his stomach. He lessened the pressure when she showed no sign of being hurt even though it did hurt. She looked at the floor and he forced her to look at him. He smiled when he felt her shaking slightly. Tira heard her phone ring again and Renis stared at it. He took it out of her pocket and stared at the picture and the name. He gave to her and told her to answer it. "Tira! It's about time. I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Why have you been ignoring me?" Lavi asked.

"I can't talk right now Lavi." Tira forced herself to say.

"Tira, are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"Fine. Perfect. Lavi I have to-"

"Don't hang up on me." Lavi said.

"Now isn't the time Lavi. If you're bored then go screw yourself. I'm in the middle of something." Tira said, angry.

"Tira, I. . . hang on. Someone's on the other line." Lavi said.

Tira hung up the phone when he put her on hold and put her phone back in her pocket. Renis smiled and turned around for a minute. He took a few steps forward and looked around. While he was looking the other way she snuck into the kitchen and out the back door. He chuckled and followed her in a steady pace. Tira took her phone out and she was in a panic. She didn't know who to call. She ran down the streets and she just ran. She turned her head back around to see him coming, but he was starting to pick up the pace. She dialed Vivian's number and it just rang. It rang and rang. She called again and again, but no answer.

Vivian smiled as James kissed her neck and crawled into bed completely to finish his job. She stared at him as he moved and then at the phone. "James, stop. I need to pick up the phoooohhhhh James. . . . . " Vivian trailed off.

The phone continued ringing and James didn't leave her alone for her to answer the phone. They had worked all day and she needed to relax. Then a familiar voice came on the voice message. "Vivian. Please pick up. It's Tira. . . . . . Re. . . Renis. . . he's found me. He. . . . . he's com. . . . coming after me. I need help. I thi. . . think he is trying to kill me." Tira stopped to pant and James got off of Vivian and started to dress.

Vivian picked up the phone and started getting dress. "Tira. Tira are you still there?" Vivian asked.

"Vi. . Vivian? Renis. . .. is behind me. He. . . . . . . .he. . "

"Tira calm down for just a minute. Where are you?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to run away. I. . . I'm not paying attention." Tira said.

"I need you to go down mainstreet and try to stay on mainstreet. If not head to the park. I'll be there as soon as possible. I promise." Vivian said.

"Okay."

Tira hung up the phone and turned a corner. She ran and ran all around and bumped into to someone. When she looked up and hand came down and grabbed her. She was thrown in the road and then hit several times. She opened her eyes when Renis stopped, but he stood right above her and there was no way she was going to be able to get out of this. He forced her to stand up and punched her in the stomach. After so much of a beating she pushed him away and started running down the street again. She turned her head around and made sure he was behind her and not in front of her somehow. She looked straight ahead again and bumped into someone else and fell on top of them. She turned her head and saw a house light on. Lavi's house. She looked down to see Lavi and quickly stood up. She wasn't even close to Mainstreet.

Lavi stared at her scared face and went to touch her, but she flinched. She held onto him and started to fall, tired and weary. Lavi saw some blood and he kneeled down and wiped the blood away. "Tira? What are you- what happened?" Lavi asked.

"R. . Re. . Renis." Tira stuttered.

Lavi heard some laughter from down the street and looked at the house. Why did Bookman have to go help Komui tonight? Lavi grabbed Tira's wrist and started running. She was breathing hard and he could tell she had been running for awhile. The fear, stress, and being beaten didn't help her either. It could make her come to her limit sooner than usually. "Is this why you were trying to cut me off the phone?" Lavi asked as they turned a corner.

"Yes. Mainstreet. Vivian is going to meet me on Mainstreet." Tira told him.

"Are you kidding me? That's three miles away. You aren't going to make it there and I might not either. I'm not exactly the one that can run without a break." Lavi said.

"Just go!" Tira shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lavi said as they cut through an alleyway.

Lavi ran faster and Tira started to slow down a little. Lavi had to slow down a little and he could hear police sirens. They came to Mainstreet and Tira was about to collapse. There were no cops or cars. Nothing. He spun his head around when he heard a gunshot and Tira screamed from the sound. He made sure he didn't hit her and luckily, he didn't. Lavi dragged her down the street and then stopped when he got in front of a certain store. He picked up a garbage can and threw it at a window to a gun store. He climbed in and grabbed a gun and made sure it had bullets. He came back out and he made sure Tira had one too. Just in case. Tira held it in both hands, but didn't feel too good about it. She closed her eyes and Lavi gave her an encourageing smile and put a hand on her shoulder. A bullet hit the ground near them and Lavi made Tira stand up as he shot one towards Renis.

Lavi dragged her down the street more and she heard a fe wmore gun shots coming from Renis. Lavi hid her in a small area and pressed his back against the wall. Tira was really terified and startled by the guns. This was the only way to protect themselves. Renis appeared and Lavi held the gun up. Renis smiled as Lavi and Tira walked away and back on the streets. Renis started walking towards them with the gun held up. Lavi pulled the trigger, but he used up all of the bullets. Tira fell and hit her head on the pavement and Lavi kneeled down beside her. Her gun slipped out of her hand and a few feet away. Lavi put his arms around her and made her sit up, but she went limp and her head was bleeding. Blood came out of her ear and he frowned. Concussion. Her head fell on his shoulder and Renis pointed the gun at her heart.

Lavi's eye widened and he covered Tira as Renis shot the last three bullets. Tira opened her eyes and blood dripped on her face. Her eyes widened and she sat up despite the dizziness. Lavi's eye patch came off and the bullet barely, but enoguh to scratch him, touched him. Tira stared at his arm and shoulder where two bullets hit. "Lavi?" Tira whispered.

Lavi raised his face from her neck and grinned. He reached out his hurt arm to grab the gun. Tira couldn't move with him on top and because she was in so much pain because of her head. She had been in worse, but her head hurt so much and she was still scared. Lavi was kicked away from Tira and Renis picked her up then threw her again. She hit a car very hard and screamed out in pain. Lavi turned his head and his eyes were full of pure anger and hatred. He grabbed the gun, but when he turned around Renis was holding Tira with a knife to her throat. Lavi dropped the gun and the police came. Several cars surrounded them and many police officers came out.

Tira felt woozy and her head kept leaning her head forward, but had to force it back against Renis' neck because of the knife. She was about to lose consciousness and Renis hit her head to keep her awake. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming. People started crowding and Tira heard Road yell. Lenalee soon followed. Tira looked up at Renis and he smirked as his head came down and whispered in her ear. "Tell me, how would you react if that boy was killed?" Renis asked.

Her eyes widened as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lavi. Lavi didn't seem to care. He was still giving Renis dirty looks and holding his gun up. Tira reached her hand out to grab the gun, but Renis moved his hand up a little because she was too weak to do anything. "La. . . La. . . vi." Tira muttered.

Her arm fell and she felt her legs go numb. Renis smirked and the knife traveled down and he cut her side. Tira's legs crumbled and Renis bent down with her and pulled out the knife. Her hand held onto his shirt and she started to rip it with her nails. Vivian and James gritted their teeth as Lavi stood up and started walking towards Renis. Tira looked up at him then she heard a gun shot. Lavi was shot in the same arm again. He kept moving forward and Renis went to shoot him again, but Tira moved his arm down, shooting the road. Tira fell flat on the road. She laid there in her own pool of blood. Lavi stared at her and she moved her eyes to look at him. "St. . . stop. Stop." Tira murmured.

Renis grabbed her hair and made her sit up. Lavi shot the gun repeatedly before Renis could point the gun at Tira's head. Tira's eyes widened when she heard the gun shots and slightly turned her head around to see Renis covered in blood. Lavi ran over and grabbed Tira, pulling her away from Renis, but he grabbed Tira leg and pointed the gun at Lavi. Lavi used his last bullet to shoot Renis in the head and he fell down with Tira under him. She felt blood cover her and Lavi pulled her out and she held onto his shirt with all her might. Lavi fell down, exhausted and hugged Tira who was scared out of her mind. "Tira, are you alright?" Lavi asked gently.

She flinched, but held Lavi close and stared at the blood. Lavi smiled warmly as Vivian and James came over and made sure Renis was dead because he still had the gun in his hand. Lavi didn't even feel bad about killing Renis either. Not an ounce. Tira trembled and trembled in his arms. She stared at his arm. He didn't care about his pain and didn't seem to care. She rested her head on his chest as he he took his coat off. Tira looked up and noticed his right eye was closed. It had been the whole time. His bandana fell and covered her eyes. Lavi snickered as he took it off and when he did Tira had her eyes closed. He felt a tinge of worry, but she was tired and she has lost a lot of blood. She also had a concussion. "He's dead Vivian." James said.

"It would take a miracle for him to live through that. Miracles only happen to those who are good." Vivian told him.

The two looked at Lavi and helped him up. Someone came and took Tira from him as Lenalee and Road finally got through. Bookman also found his way there. "Kid, you got some bravery. WHy'd you risk your life to do that?" James asked.

Lavi stared at Tira as they put her on a stretcher. A smile engraved on his face like always. "I promised that I would protect her." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing. "Rubbish huh? I know it sounds crazy, but I love her and I can't stand anything happening to her. She was deprived of so many things and I want to give her whatever life has to offers. Silly. I'm just a kid."

"No. It's not. It's real sweet. I think you should go with her to the hospital though. She's gonna want to see you when she wakes up." Vivian said, nodding her head to the side.

Tira opened her eyes to see Lavi smiling and poking her arm. "You awake? You awake? You awake? Tira? You awake? You awake? You awake? You're awake!" Lavi said gleefully.

"Lavi. . . .?" Tira mumbled.

"Yup yup." Lavi said.

"You're loud." Tira said softly.

"Oh, my bad." Lavi whispered.

"What happened to-"

"He's dead. Long forgotten. Forget about it. I think you'll be please about one thing though. Look who's in the bed behind me." Lavi said, moving to the side.

Tira turned her head a little and smiled. Her Mom was awake and well. She was waving and smiling. "Mom. . . . . . .How long have I been out?" Tira asked.

"All night and a few extra hours. Not how you planned your Friday huh?" Lavi said.

"Why aren't you in school? You were only shot in your arm." Tira said.

"I wasn't going to leave your side. No way. Besides, I get a doctor's excuse. It's not gonna harm my missing school." Lavi told her.

"You've been here all night?" Tira asked.

"You bet. Up al night waiting for you to wake up. The same with your Mom. She woke up and when the nurse turned on the news, my god you almost gave her another hearet attack baby girl." Lavi said in a humourous way.

Tira giggled a little. She smiled, but her head was killing her. Lavi never left her side. He stayed up all night. He protected her. He save her life. He killed Renis. He got rid of her worst fear. He got hurt though. He lost use of his right arm. He wrote with his right arm too. He had a bandage on and his arm was placed in an arm sling. "I'm sorry Lavi. I never meant for you to get hurt or get you involved." Tira said.

"This is my fault. Not yours. So don't go all Allen on me and blame yourself. I wouldn't of had it any other way. All I have are a few stitches and I won't be able to use my arm too much for a month or so. It depends. I had more than one shot." Lavi said.

Tira sat up and Lavi got frantic. She pulled him in and hugged him. Her head hurt like hell, but she disregarded it and smiled. She had bruises and cuts. A stupid concussion and a small wound in her lower abdomen. It meant nothing. They would all soon heal. They would go away, but the memory of what Lavi had done for her would not. It would always stay with her until the day she dies. She felt like she had been given wings to fly and finally live life to it's fullest. With Lavi. "Thank you Lavi." Tira whispered.

Lavi hugged her with his one usable arm and patted her back. "No problem."

Sair smiled and Tira opened her eyes to stare at her. Lavi sat back and grinned. Tira laid back down and Lavi let the bed lean up. A nurse came in and made sure everything was okay then brought them a late lunch/ dinner. Lavi goofed around like always and Tira's and Lavi's friends came rushing in and made sure Tira was alright. Tira just smiled and smiled, but ended up wacking Lavi on the head when he tried to steal her food. "Kids. Full of so much energy. Now if only they could put it to some good use." Neah said.

Sair laughed as he sat down with Mana at her bedside. "How do you feel?" Neah asked, obviously concerned.

"Some pain, but I'll live." Sair said and held Neah's hand.

"So, when are we going to tell Tira?" Neah asked, staring at the group.

"Soon, but I got a feeling she already knows." Sair replied.

"Thought you'd say that." Neah told her.


	24. Inner Tira, Inner Good, Inside Secrets

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 24**

**Inner Tira, Inner Good, Inside Secrets**

Tira ignored the stares from everyone as she ran down the halls when she shouldn't be. It was her first day back, but the doctors forced her to miss another week of school. She didn't miss the work though. Tira was annoyed that what happened with Renis was broadcasted and a lot of people knew. Meaning the whole town knew and the towns neiboring them and the state. Probably the whole nation. She didn't care. Tira opened the door and ran in. Her friends stared at her, but a few glared. Jinx and Anna. Figures. Tira pushed Jinx away from Lavi and smiled. "I have terrific news!" Tira exclaimed.

"Oooooh. A juicy rumor?" Road asked, rubbing her hands together.

"No." Tira said.

"Kanda got expelled." Allen suggested.

"No."

"Ah ha! Lady Gaga and Rianna or some other celebrity is in town and are promoting a small time singer and you audition and won!" Lavi pitched.

"No! Just let me talk. M'kay?" Tira said, in a cheery sing song voice.

"Wow. This must be really good. You're being nice." Tyki astonished.

"Okay, so my Mom has been dating Neah for awhile, right?" Tira started and everyone nodded. Their secret relationship was not a secret at all. Even their teacher Winters Zokolo knew. "Well, last night Neah took her to a fancy restrauant and did a few more romantic things so my Mom says. I zoned out on that. Not my thing. Then my Mom showed me her finger and Neah purposed! They're getting married this summer." Tira said.

"Really? I didn't hear anything about this. That's odd. I would think Mana would at least tell me." Allen said.

"Hey, this is good. You and Allen will be brother and sister. Awesome. Then when Allen and Lenalee grow up and he gets the right courage to he'll purpose to him and she'll be your sister in an odd way. Coolio." Lavi admired.

"I think you left one thing out." Road said.

"Road, not in front of her." Lavi whispered.

"Whatever." Road responded.

"So you're really happy about that? Just that?" Kanda asked, suspicious.

"Can't I be happy about my mother's happiness? The woman who gave me life? Why would there have to be a catch?" Tira responded.

"This is you." Jasdero said.

"Yeah. You. Hii!" Debbitto said.

"Fine. They already have a plan on where they're marrying because Neah wants to respect my Mom's needs and traditions. And he wants to meet the rest of the family. So I'm going to Paris, France! I get to go back home!" Tira said.

"Awww. My baby is leaving me? For the summer? What am I suppose to do without you honey- kins?" Lavi responded.

"What about me? Doesn't anyone tell me anything? Hello here!" Allen reacted.

"I don't know about you. I only paid attention to my good news." Tira said.

Allen frowned and gave her a look. "But you all will be coming to the wedding in August and you get to stay for the week. And one more thing." Tira said, grabbing Lavi's one hand with both hands.

"Yes?" Lavi said, feeling good about this.

"My Mom said I could bring one person along for the whole summer and that means you're coming with me Lavi." Tira said.

"Oooooh. I like the sound of that." Lavi said as he sat down and Tira sat on his desk.

"What? Why him?" practically all of her friends shouted.

"One: He's my boyfriend. Two: He saved my lilfe. Three: I'm closer to him than you. Four: I want him to meet my whole family with me. Five: I'm not dumb enough to let him stay here while I over seas when there's a bunch of girls trying to steal him from me. One in particular." Tira said, glancing at Jinx who was angry. Pissed. It was like Tira had read her mind.

Everyone nodded their heads. They were good reasons. "Okay, but there's something else. Isn't there?" Road asked, getting in Tira's face.

"Sorta." Tira said, smiling, happier than ever.

Tira was in a really good mood. An extremely good mood. "Are you high on meds?" Allen asked.

"Nu- uh." Tira told him.

Tira was acting like how a girl would react after Allen, Kanda, or Lavi asked them out. This is how she should've acted when she found out Lavi liked her and asked her to go to the amusement park with him. "Spill the beans. What are you hiding?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm not hiding it, but I thought I would like to keep it a surprise as a late and this year, early birthday present for Lavi." Tira said.

"Really? Well, can you let me in on it?" Lavi asked, grinning.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Tira said.

"But I wanna knoo_ooowwww_ nnooo_ooowwww_." Lavi whined.

"M'kay. Fine. Fine. My Mom and Neah will be out and about making preparations and doing a few other things. Yadda yadda yadda. Sooooo, because of where I grew up and because my Mom knows some people and, I didn't know this part so don't freak that I didn't tell you, because my Mom's family is rich, we get to stay in a mansion that my Mom owns and goes to visit every now and then. Only, they'll be traveling and such. Sooo, we get the mansion to ourselves and we get to go to town and do whatever the hell we want by ourselves. They'll only be around so much." Tira said.

Lavi was silent for a minute, taking everything in. He beamed a big smile and stood up to hug her. He spun her around and she latched her arms around him, smiling and giggling. Lavi kissed her cheek and Tira repaid the favor by giving him a kiss on the lips. SHe really was in a good mood. "Oh, then I should probably tell you something Tira. I quite the school play and now Tenera Julio is taking my place in the play." Lavi said.

"Huh? But your arm will be healed by then. I thought this was important to you?" Tira said as she stood in front of him.

"If you're going to be upset that I'm gonna kiss someone other than you sugar cakes, then I wouldn't mind. Besides, I don't really wanna kiss her either. She is creepy. She kinda scares me baby doll." Lavi said.

"If it weren't for what you said about the skank I'd be mad about those names." Tira said.

Jinx was now red with anger and shew broke her pencil. Anna flinched and jumped back. The dark aura came off and Tira turned to stare a her with a bored and dull face. "What's your problem skank?" Tira asked dully.

Jinx glared as she stood up and came over to Tira. Tira stared at the dirty blonde, but nothing happened. Jinx shook with anger and then looked into Tira's eyes. A smile came abroad and Tira was surprised by this. "Fine then. You win. I lose, but let me warn you. I did not give you that note nor did I start the fight. If you think I am obsessed and that I rule the school because of how I am. Then just wait until Erica gets back next year. She'll put you in place and once she finds out that you're dating Lavi while she left for a year then you're dead. You won't make through Senior year." Jinx told h er.

"Let me tell you this skank. Lavi is mine. I love him. It's as simple as that. If you can't get that through you're head or any other girl then I'll gladly take you on. In case you haven't noticed, I don't give up. So take your stupid preps and get the hell away from me. I don't give a damn who you or this Erica is. You can make everyone hate me more than they already do, but I'm not going to let some pushover dipshit come and take my man. Now, buh- bye." Tira said and Jinx restrained herself from hitting Tira. INstead, she ran out crying and Anna ran after her.

"Wow. She really is in a good mood." Allen mumbled.

"You love me? I'm your man? Awwwww!" LAvi said with fake happy tears, hugging Tira.

"Well, as man as you can be, but that ain't much." Tira told him.

"Figures. Compliments followed by an insult. SHould've seen that one coming." Lavi said.

"Yeah. You should have. What's wrong with you?" Tira said.

"There goes my sweetie sweet." Lavi said, sitting down.

Tira whacked him on the head, but smiled. She had her arms folded and she sat down at her desk. "You're really taking Lavi? Where you two will be alone? In Paris? The city of love, romance? Just you two? In a house? For summer? Night and day? Day and night? You? And _Lavi_? Seriously? I mean really? Honestly?" Daisyia asked.

"Yes. There a problem about that? It's not like I'm going to let him lay a finger on me in the slightest of wrong ways or I'll put him in intensive care. My Mom wouldn't let me if she didn't trust me." Tira told them.

"Your Mom trusts you that much? Tira, I mean c'mon, she is a Mom. There is no way she is cool with that." Tyki said.

"She's not." Sair said as she came in.

"We had to. . . . . that discussion is for another time in like forty years." Tira said.

"She had to-" Tira covered her Mom's mouth.

"Secrets aren't very good to keep Tira. What'cha hiding?" Lavi responded.

Sair moved Tira's hand down from her mouth and smiled her warm, gentle, and kind motherly smile. "Tira is really a sweet girl and is in to you more than you think Lavi. She talks about you all the time and with such a lovestruck manner. She is just another girl inside, but never shows it. It is quite a fascinating thing." Sair said.

Tira glared at her Mom, but she had a small blush on her face that was barely there, but if you look close enough you'll see it. "Really?" Lavi said, interested.

"She is actually very much like her grandmother. She seems tough and mean, but she really isn't. For example, she'll pick on kids around her age, but if she gets to anyone that is thirteen and under she becomes soft and gentle. It'll be like a whole nother person. The same is when she talks about Lavi. There are more things she has in common with her grandmother. Like her athletic ability and her fluency with other languages. SHe had a difficulty with English though and didn't learn how to speak it until she was thirteen. Then she gets the brains from her grandfather. As for her singing, that's her own. The drawing, to be truthful, she got that from myself and her great grandmother. Hmmm, oh yes, she loves flowers. Her favorite is the begonia. " Sair said.

"She said she despised flowers." Lenalee stated.

"Oh, she lies a lot too. She's like her Uncle Benny with that. He was actually called Liar everywhere he went." Sair said as she walked to the desk.

"I do not lie a lot! I only lie about the certain things about me." Tira protested.

"Like your fear of mice, puppets, ants, or your phagophobia, and somewhat of phabdophobia. Oh, and your astraphobia." Sair said.

"_**Mom**_!" Tira shouted.

"Mice? Ants?" Jasdero asked, laughing.

"What do you have with puppets?" Road asked.

"How about being eaten? Where'd that come from?" Lavi queried.

Tira pounded her head on the desk. Her Mom was so embarassing. "To think I never thought you had a fear and now that I hear them . . . . wow." Allen said.

"Shut up! I have reasonable explainations." Tira said.

"Ants?" Lenalee asked.

"When I was three, or was it four, I fell into a big ant hill of fire ants. I got bite by so many and almost died and had to stay in the hospital for three months because I was so young." Tira retorrted.

"Okay. Puppets?" Daisyia asked.

"When I was six some huge horror movies came out about puppets and everyone used that against me since I was so young and tuanted me for years because of it." Tira explained.

"Mice?" Allen asked.

"That one I don't know about, but my Mom does and she hasn't told me because it's her fault apparently. And I'm fine as long as they don't crawl up my leg. Then I crush every ant I come into sight with and I'm fine with puppets as long as I'm not in the dark with them. Being eaten was because I kept having these weird nightmares as a kid. Then the last fear is pretty obvious, but that was only with one, two, people. It doesn't matter so forget it. I'm fine and know how to deal with them. I don't even have a problem with them anymore. Plus, I'm not afraid of being eaten. I got over that when I was ten. The mice I got over when I was twelve. The ants don't bother me anymore. Then I already explained the puppets. So. . . . .drop it." Tira said.

"True. True." Sair mumbled.

"So I don't have to worry about any of those things?" Lavi asked.

"No." Tira said.

"Wait, what about lightning and thunder?" Road asked.

"I just get startled for a minute." Tira explained.

"That's not what the doctor said." Sair said in a singy voice.

"He was a nutcase! He said you were afraid of acorns! Then he went and said that a seven year old girl who wore flower dresses, wanted to be a flourist, picked flowers, smelled flowers, and all that shi. . crap was afraid of flowers! Come on. He was a whacko." Tira said.

"That's what you said about every doctor you saw." Sair said.

"That's because they all were. My main doctor was a Sergent in a war and yelled at me about everything. My dentist. . . . can we just stop talking about me and get to class. Wait, where's Reever?" Tira said, looking at the clock.

"I'm subsituting for today. He had a meeting to go to." Sair told her.

"Great." Tira said.

Lavi laughed as Tira kept getting embarassed by her Mom. When the bell rang Tira was flushed and the first one out of the room. "I hate her sometimes. She is just embarassing me to get Lavi to stay here and me in Paris with Road or Lenalee or Kanda!" Tira mumbled to herself.

Tira laid on her bed and she moved her feet back and forth. SHe had her head phones up full blast and was drawing. Asbentmindingly drawing Lavi. When she finished she smiled and stared at him. It looked so real, but not quite. Now she is becoming one of those girls that are girly and always thinking about their boyfriend when he isn't around. All that shit. She wished Lavi was there though. The whole week she had been in the hospital she couldn't get Lavi out of her mind. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be beside him. Always. So she knew she wouldn't be able to last the summer without Lavi. It would kill her. Even over video chat. Lavi was changing her and she kinda liked it. Everyone has said she had gotten nice rand was starting to treat other kids like she does adults. Lavi was so kind and generous and Tira was so crude and mean. A bully. Yet, Lavi entered her heart so fast. He was so amazing and she didn't want to los ehim. The very thought killed her. But how did Lavi like her? How did she like him? They had been total opposites. Still are. Maybe they're right. Opposites attract. Then how did Lenalee and Allen come to be?

Tira stared at Lavi's picture with a smile and her Mom opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She put a tray of food and beverages on a desk then sat on the bed. She smiled and shook Tira's foot. Tira hid her sketchpad under her pillow and slid the head phones down around her neck and paused the music. She put her elbow on the pillow and her head in her hand. She stared at Sair, frowning, but wanting to smile. SHe was just in such a good mood. "Hmmm?"

"Tira, are you really okay with all of this?" Sair asked.

"What do you mean?" Tira questioned.

"Neah and me getting married. You becomng Allen's sister in law. Going to Paris and staying there by yourself. With Lavi. I mean I offered him to stay and you to stay at his place, but this is totally different. I know you love him, but you still are only sixteen. Going on seventeen. Still, Lavi is a good person and I trust him, but he. . . . he is still a boy. They're all pigs. Fat perverts." Sair said.

"Mom, you know I won't do anything with Lavi. I barely let him kiss me. Sure we hug alot, but he is always comforting me. He is pretty much the only one that can. Lavi wouldn't do anything against my will. I'm not the type to throw my life away until I know it's true. Till I know it's real. It's just everything Lavi has done for me. He waits patiently. He respects me even though he is a goofball. He really knows me and he knows I'm not afraid of those things. You lied in class today. I have long gotten over those things. I got over all of them when I was eleven. Then you purposely embarass me today. I think you're the one worried." Tira told her.

"I know. I know. You don't have any fears, but you do get a little weird on stormy nights. They keep you up." Sair told her.

"Everyone has fears. I just don't know what they are until it happens. All I know is that I'm afraid to lose Lavi as much as I am afraid to lose you. When I heard about what happened and the fact I might lose you I went into a nervousbreakdown. I just got you and I just got Lavi. I can't stand to lose either of you. It pains me to think that you might have another heart attack. It pains me to look at Lavi's arm. I don't want to hurt either one of you. Then I am. . . . slightly. . . scared of growing up. I don't want to leave so fast because we don't get much time to each other. I mean, I just got you. You haven't been around half my life. My fears are the simple things everyone expierences once or twice. I'm just another human who has gotten over her fears." Tira told her.

"You are a solider. Always have been. Always will be." Sair said.

Tira sat up criss cross and leaned forward, elbows on knees. She looked at her purple blanket then at her Mom. "But I'm frail at the same time. I've always been so strong. The one for people to depend on then I betray them or hurt them. They always did that to me as well. So I gave up on everything. It hurts being strong all the time. And I feel Lavi understands that. I can be me around him. The same tomboy I've always been then the normal girl I need to be to know who I really am. He knows me better than anyone. I'm tired of being the strong, independant girl I've always been. I want to. . . . . I want to be me. The person I've held in for years. Not even I knew who I was, but Lavi did. He made it clear I didn't always have to be aso strong. It's hard to explain, but I. . . . . . I don't know. I sound foolish." Tira told her.

Sair put her hand on Tira's knee. She shook her head no. "No. It makes sense. It makes perfect sense. I know where you're coming from. I saw my little sister go through the same thing, but she was also very different from you. Different hobbies. Different life. Everything was different. She is still so much like you because she was a tomboy. She had a hard time trusting people. She looked down upon the human race. Then she met Setton Uridon. He changed her and they lived together happily. They still do. ANd they have three beautiful children. You are so much like our family back home. You are just a mix of them. Like your stubbornness. You get that from my Mom. I think you'll like them. Just remember to visit them." Sair said.

"Thanks Mom. For everything." Tira said.

"No problem Tira. I love you and you're my only child. I would do anything for you. So if you need me come and get me. Call me. Something." Sair said.

"The trip is still two and a half months away." Tira said.

"The time will fly by. You'll see." Sair said.

"Now, about your question earlier. Are you starting to doubt Neah? Because of me?" Tira responded.

"No. Of course not." Sair said.

"Mom." Tira scolded.

Sair held up her hand and created a small space between her thumb and pointer."Ok. A little."

"Mom." Tira said sternly.

"Ok. A lot. You never get along well with any man. Especially when I tried to date in the past." Sair said.

"I think it'll be good. I can finally have a father figure and someone I know I can trust. I mean, he is like a totally awesome Dad! He is a big musician and knows so much. He could be my idol! Ot's like a dream come true." Tira said, a little sarcastic.

Sair laughed and sat criss cross on the bed, putting the tray of food inbetween them. "Cantelope, watermelon, strawberries, and pineapple. Red grapes and ooooh, smothies!" Tira said, admiring the variety.

"Kiwi smoothie. I know how much you like them. I heard they're good in helping healing. The fruits and vegtables. So I picked your favorites." Sair said.

"I never heard of that, but I honestly don't care." Tira responded.

"So you're really going to take Lavi?" Sair asked.

"Yeah." Tira said.

Tira took the head phones off and finished eating the fruits. When she got done Sair put the tray on the desk and took a rag and washed Tira's hands and face like a child. Tira gave an igitated pouty face. Sair just smiled and put the rag back on the tray. Tira smiled and Sair stared at something behind her that stuck out from under the pillow. She reached for it and Tira tried to take it away, but Sair pulled it away from her. She flipped through the sketchpad and found only Lavi. They were from before she started to go out with Lavi and until todays. In the left hand corner she wrote her name and rarely wrote her name at the bottom right hand corner. She had amazing pendmanship. "You say the other girls are obsessed? Give this to Lavi and say that to the other girls then." Sair told her, teasing.

"I'm different. I'm his girlfriend. I can obsess so nnnn!" Tira said, sticking her tongue out at the end.

"Tira, how long do you think you'll stay with him?" Sair asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's for the rest of my life." Tira told her as she smiled, looking through the pad.

"Do you think you'll marry him?" Sair asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Tira said.

"You won't tell me will you?"

"Nope!" Tira declared.

"I heard he quite the play. I take it you are the reason." Sair said.

"Yep. Good reason. Not a bad reason. Besides, I don't think his arm would feel too good anyways." Tira said.

"Being honest, what one word would you use to define Lavi?" Sair asked.

Tira looked deep in thought. There were so many ways to describe him, but with one word? Toughie for the softie. "Charming." Tira answered.

"Vigorous." Sair said.

"That would work, but he is so. . . . delightful. Full of surprises. Kind, caring, sweet, honest, true, loyal, peaceful, most of the time. There's a thousand ways to describe him, but I think charming would top it all off. He looks charming. His personality is charming. I'm just so attracted to him and he is. . . . . delightful. Pure delightful." Tira said.

"Delighting. You're basically saying he is your love drug. He gives you love. He leaves. You want more. You need more." Sair told her.

"I guess." Tira said, sighing as she laid down. "I don't know. I love his eyes. When I look into them I feel a jolt of wanting, lust, pleasure, happiness. He is just. . . . . . dreamy. Not that I would ever tell him in person, but I. . . . . I don't say a lot of things, but think them."

"Well, stuff me in a llama and call me galosto. You've said so many nice things about me baby. I love you too." Lavi said as he crawled onto the bed.

"Lavi?. . . . . Lavi! What the hel. . .heck are you doing here? When did you get here?" Tira asked.

"Since you started talking 'bout me. Soooo, through the whole thing. Love ya babe!" Lavi said, laying down bewside her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sair said and left.

"Did you mean all those things?" Lavi asked serenely.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie about you to my Mom. Then she would never let me take you with me, but do you want to come?" Tira responded.

"Of course. I love the idea. Just you and me in Parie! The many styles of food to try out and give to you. Meeting your family. Practicing my French. Everything is perfect." Lavi said.

"You know. . . . . I had to beg and plead to take you with me." Tira admitted.

Lavi snickered. He stared at her face. "You're serious? Huh. Well, thanks. Because we get to go to Parie!" Lavi said.

"You said that already." Tira told him.

"I know. I just love saying we're going to Parie!" Lavi said.

Lavi sat up and held his arm as it started hurting. Tira sat up and watched him take off the arm sling. He hissed as the pain got stronger. Tira felt guilty because of his injuries. She stared at his arm and gently touched it. He could barely move it. Her gaze softened by itself and she looked at Lavi. She took off his eye patch to stare at his violet eye and a small scratch that was healing, but made the side a little sensitive. This was the real Lavi. This was her Lavi. The chef who has a super hyperactive personality who really cared about her and was unique. He was just like a heart as whole. That was basically it. This was what a good heart was in the form of a person. Sure he had his ups and downs and his flaws, but this was Lavi. His bandana was a little loose today and his hair fell more today. She took off the bandana and stared at him. He needed a haircut. "Charmed." Tira mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, question. On a scale of one to ten, how do I look?" Lavi asked.

"A hundred. Hot. Smoking. _Sexy_. Handsome. Beautiful." Tira said.

"I think you are still having some problems. I think it's probably a few after affects from the concussion." Lavi said.

"No. I'm just being truthful. It's the least I could do for causing you pain." Tira told him.

"I want you to be you. No one else." Lavi said.

"I'm still looking for that girl you love so much. Only you know her and I know her a little. Gradually I am finding her until I reach my inner me. The one you see and no one else does. So if I'm changin' too much. Just let me know and I'll stop anytime." Tira told him.

"Then it wouldn't be you." Lavi responded.

Tira smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and they laid down on the bed. Sair peeked in and Tira threw a pillow at her. "I can still kiss!" Tira shouted, continuing the kiss.

**~ Please review! ~ I hoped you enjoyed it. I surely had fun writing it. Also, I need to study my french, but if you know anything in French please send me it in French then in English. Please and thank you. You can PM me or Review. ~Thanks!~**

**Yan Luna4373**


	25. Departure: Adieu

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 25**

**Departure: Adieu**

"You guys are really leaving tomorrow? I mean, can't you take me with you?" Road asked.

"My Mom was right." Tira mumbled, eating a chip.

"About what?" Tyki queried.

"The school year would fly right by. To think tomorrow is the last day of school! I can't wait to have Luigi's broiche." Tira said.

"When are you going to stop speaking in French? It's annoying." Kanda responded.

"It's a sweet yeast bun. Stupid." Tira responded.

"The French thing is getting annoying." the others agreed.

"That's because you don't understand it." Tira told them.

"I do!" Lavi chhered.

"Of course you do." Lenalee murmured.

"I got to warn you Lavi. There's hundreds of charlatans. Be careful. You don't usually have troubles with them unless you're a foreigner. Soooo, be smart." Tira told him.

"Are you saying I could easily be tricked? Did you forget who I am?" Lavi responded.

"Oh no. I didn't forget." Tira said.

"What about you? Wouldn't they consider you as a foreigner now?" Allen asked.

"I was actually born in America. So I am a foreigner. So I know how to deal with these things. I kept moving from France to America though. It was a little annoying and now I'm hopeing I don't move back. I don't think I have to worry about that though." Tira told them.

"So you are an American?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. It's just my Mom's side that is French and a little British." Tira told them.

"Then I don't have to worry about you having to live in America for seven years to be an offical American." Lavi mumbled.

"Why would you have to wait?" Tira asked.

"No reason. Just. . . thinking aloud." Lavi replied.

"You are weird Lavi." Tira said.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Road said, hugging Tira.

Tira tried to push her off, but Lenalee hugged her then Allen then the rest of her friends. They laughed, but Tira grumbled. When they got off of her Lavi kissed her and grinned. "Score! I got it!" Lavi cheered.

Tira whacked him on the head, but leaned on him for warmth. It was getting a little late and she was tired. "Coup de foudre." Tira whispered.

"What does a thunderbolt have to do with anything?" Lavi asked.

"It's an unforeseen event, but it is also commonly used for the phrase love at first sight." Tira mumbled.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Coup de foudre. Hmmm, catchy love." Lavi said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Tira's hand reached up above his head, the back of his head, and she turned her head slightly to stare at him. Lavi was really going to France with her. Lavi grinned and Tira's frown turned upside down. He was really going, but she was slightly worried. Her worries were her own and she would not tell him why. "So, why are we at the park? It's going to be dusk soon." Tira asked, but not looking away from Lavi.

"We're going to spend some time with you guys! You're leaving for the whole summer! Uh duuuhh!" Road said.

"You think we would let you go without a party? Well, somewhat of a party." Lenalee said.

"Then why is Yuu here?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I thought he wanted us gone." Tira responded, turning her head away from Lavi.

"He cares even if a little." Daisyia told them.

"How much money did they give you?" Tira asked.

"A hundred." Kanda answered.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted.

Tira checked the time and frowned. What was she forgetting? She knew she was forgetting something. Oh yeah. Bayu. Tira smiled as she stood up, looking around. The whole reason she came was because she knew he was here. Lavi blinked as she started walking away. "Tira?" Lavi asked.

"You might want to come for this Lavi." Tira told him.

Lavi shrugged as he stood up and ran after her. The others sat there, wondering what Tira was doing. Lavi stared at Tira as she looked around. Her smile turned to a frown as she spotted some people. Lavi looked closely and he frowned. "Tira, we should-"

"No. I have something for him. Just stay right here." Tira told him and walked off.

Lavi didn't listen. He walked after her and everyone turned their heads to look at them. FOr some reason, Lavi stopped half way there. Bayu smirked as Tira walked through the crowd and to him. Lavi felt a twist in his heart, but watched. Tira stopped in front of Bayu and he leaned towards her, whispering something in her ear. She smiled, but Lavi could tell it was fake. Bayu got all touchy like he always did and you could see the anger in Tira's eyes. Tira waited a little longer as he stood up straight and stared at her. Bayu stared at her with lust and Lavi knew that if she didn't get out of there soon she would regret it. Next thing you know, Tira punches Bayu in the face, kneed him in the balls then pushes him down. He stood back up and obviously pissed. He went to hit Tira, but she dodged it for the first time and hit him a few more times until he stubled backwards into the fountain. Everyone backed away from Tira as she walked towards the foutain. Bayu got out of the foutain glared at Tira.

Tira stared at him dully and threw something at him. He stared at it with fury, but Lavi couldn't tell what it was. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Unlike you, I have real friends and I'm not just talk. Unlike you I have a real heart. Now I'm going to give you the chance to walk away and go back to where you came from when I get back. Don't expect to take control of me again you bastard." Tira told him coldly.

Tess glared at Tira and she ran over to Bayu. When she spun her head around to punch Tira she got hit in the face. Tira turned her back on them and walked away, smirking. Lavi grinned as she ran over to him and she dragged him back to their friends. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow!" Tira said, continuing to drag Lavi out of the park.

Lavi looked back at their friends. They were confused and curious. He shrugged, but laughed as he followed Tira. He ran after her and enjoying the fact that Tira was holding his hand. When they finally stopped they came to his red truck and Tira pressed her back against it. Lavi hunched over, hands on knees. Both panting. Trying to breathe. Tira hopped in the passenger seat and Lavi sat in the driver's seat. Tira rubbed her arms and Lavi handed her his jacket. She stared at him, telling him she couldn't take it from him. Lavi started driving though and Tira didn't have a choice, but it put it on. "I can't believe you did that." Lavi said.

"You have no idea how good that felt. It relieved so much tension. Allez!" Tira shouted.

"You really have been using French a lot lately." Lavi said.

"Well, we'll be in Paris in two days. I haven't used French that much and France is my homeland as much as America is. I just don't know which one really is my homeland. I was born in America and I left to France. Then came back then left then came back then left then came back. It's difficult, but I consider both home. I just want to consider this place my main home." Tira told him.

"Because of meeeee?" Lavi responded.

"Yes. Unforunately." Tira replied.

"Hey!"

"Where we going?" Tira asked.

"You'll see." Lavi told her.

Tira stared out the window. SHe couldn't stop the smile from spreading and Lavi glanced at her. When they came to a stop they were at a worn down park and parked on a crappy parking lot. Tira instantly reconized it and looked at Lavi. Last time they were here Lavi comforted her in the tube thing. He just stared at it with a warm, sincere smile. He was clearly reminscing and Tira wondered why he would love this park so much. Still, she got out and walked around. She spun around, feeling nice in the cool air and under the stars. There was a lamp post in the middle of the park, but it flickered. Lavi punched it and it turned off completely. Tira looked around at all of the fireflies that lit up the park. It was an amazing sight to see. One that may only come once in a lifetime.

Lavi leaned on the lamp post with his foot on it, hands in pockets. He took one hand out and rubbed his head for a bit then his heand stayed there. She let her mind take a picture so she could draw it later. Along with the scenery. She was an artist and she knew everything has it's inner beauty. This is the park's inner beauty. Under the star lit night sky. The crescent moon shining proudly in the sky. Iluminating the park in it's precious and amazing aura. Every blaze of grass swaying in the small breeze. The fireflies lighting the way. Rusty and worn down, but it still held up. Strong and steady. Not giving in to the fight. "This is a historical park. To me at least. I spent most of my childhood here after Bookman took me in. I would come here everyday. From dawn to dusk. This is where I met Kanda and Lenalee. They were always together. Yuu is like another brother of hers. Then Allen came and we gladly welcomed him. None of them come here anymore. They haven't in so many years." Lavi said.

Tira smiled as she sat down on the merry-go-round. Lavi still smiled. "I kept coming though. Day after day. The other kids slowly disappeared and I got lonely here, but I still kept coming until Freshman year. This place is special to me. It holds many memories. I just wish it wasn't so worn down. I heard that they're getting rid of it soon. That's too bad. This place is where I got my imagination. The monkey bars were a big castle. The swings were a flying dragon. The slide was an aircraft to space. Everything was something a kid always dreamed about. Funny how I asked to grow up. To become an adult to to whatever I want, but now that I look back I wish I was still a little kid for just a moment longer." Lavi said.

"The years did go by fast, but the days went by slow." Tira said.

"Huh?"

"The days would always go by so slow and before you know it, you're standing here. Ready for freedom and to journey a life on your own. Maturity and responsibility. Unlike some I always had that because I had no choice but to do things on my own. I always had to depend on myself for life and for food. I raised myself and shunned everyone else form my life. I couldn't open my heart or express myself. I couldn't trust, afraid of being betrayed. I always felt vulnerable and weak though. Now I have you to depend on and I feel like a kid, but it came too late. Now I'm a bird getting ready to fly away from the nest. So the years went by fast. The day always drags on and on, but the years just fly by. You understand?" Tira responded.

"In a weird way I do. I really do." Lavi said, sitting beside her.

"Before you know it your red hair will be white like Allen's." Tira said.

"That sounds weird." Lavi said.

"Poor Allen. Becoming old before you could even live." Tira mumbled.

Lavi laughed. "You're cruel."

"Who said I was nice? I mean it. Who said I was?" Tira replied.

"Me. Your Mom." Lavi said as he laid down on the rusty metal.

"You guys are different." Tira said, laying down.

"You're right. I'm your boyfriend and Sair is your Mom. So I guess that makes us all family." Lavi said.

Tira smiled as she got on her side and put an arm on his chest and the other one pulled to her stomach. She put her head on his good shoulder and stared at him. Lavi grinned. "You can call her Mom." Tira told him.

Lavi put his head against hers as she looked at the sky. "I know that already. She has told me that already, but it feels a little strange. With my parents abadoning me and Bookman taking me in. He's the only family I ever had." Lavi said.

"I like your parents." Tira said.

"What?"

"They gave birth to you. My boyfriend. I don't care what they did to you. All I care about is that they gave birth to you." Tira said.

"Ohhhh." Lavi said, mouth in a big O shape.

Lavi smiled. He raised his arm and pointed at a star. "The North Star." Lavi said.

"I know what the North Star looks like Lavi." Tira told him.

He pointed to another star. "That one I call Fre. I gave it a name when I was little so don't say anything about it. I saw it every night. It was like a guide to me. Stars also remind me alot of you. You shine so brightly. You stand out from the others. Just how I like it. You're not afraid to be you whether you see it or not. There are just a few things you hide from the world." Lavi said.

"Lavi. . . . . . . thanks." Tira said, hugging his torso.

"For what?" Lavi inquired.

"I don't know. I just felt the need to say it." Tira told him.

"Then I guess. . your. . . welcome?" Lavi said.

Tira sat up and held the bar in front of her. Lavi slid under the bar and stood up. He bent down a little and put his hands on the bars. "Lavi. . . no. No don't. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi!" Tira shouted as he started running to spin the merry go round.

Lavi laughed as Tira held on to the bars with all her might and shrieked because of the suddenness. Lavi went faster and faster then jumped on beside her, holding onto the bars tightly. He continued laughing and Tira ended up in the laughing fit with him, but got really dizzy. When it stopped she tried to walk, but held her head and fell on the grass. She grabbed Lavi, but he only fell down with her. When they opened their eyes they stared into the other's. Lavi felt awkward because of the position was different from usually when he fell on top because of Tira or his friends, or his clumsiness, but this was embarassing. Her legs were spread open and he was inbetween them. His arms were on each side of her and he gulped. Blushing, he crawled back.

Tira sat up, but laughed.. Lavi was flushed and when she saw his face she laughed more. "I don't see what Mom is worried about. You got in the wrong position by accident and no one is around and you get so nervous." Tira said.

Lavi frowned, but grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and laid down. She stared at his emeral eye and her smile disappeared, but she didn't frown. She got lost in it and Lavi grinned his goofy grin. Tira rested her head on his, closing her eyes. "I've lived in this town before Lavi. Once before. In that old house on Della Ave. The one that burned down." Tira told him.

Lavi sat up and Tira sat on her knees. He stared at her. It was silent. Too quiet. Too eerie. Tira stood up and sat on a swing. Lavi did the same and twisted the swing to stare at Tira. "You were that little girl?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Tira whispered.

"That means you're that little girl I always talked to. Here at the park. In that tube. I've been having flashbacks lately. I had forgotten, but. . . . . I knew I saw you before. Sonehow. Some way, but. . . . .not like that." Lavi said.

"I figured you were that kid. There was no mistake. Fiery red hair. The one emeral eye then the other violet eye. That's why I took your eye patch off in the tube thing. I wanted to make sure you were that little boy that became my friend." Tira said.

"You were always saying something about being hit repeatedly. Being in trouble. Having to leave. You were crying all the time. You were always so, so sad." Lavi said.

"Yea." Tira said softly.

"That means. . . . . . .I was told you died in that fire. You had too many burns and you had so much of the smoke in your lungs. You were. . . . . . I thought that she. . you died. That's why I never thought you were that girl. You were. . . . . alive." Lavi said.

"You pulled me out of that fire. Risking your own life. You cared about me. You were my first real friend and you almost died. You came in and got me from that fire when the firemen said it was too late. You saved my life. So when I woke up in the hospital the next day I told them to tell you that I died because Renis was taking me back to France the moment I woke up. I'm sorry I made you feel pain and sad ecause of that, but I couldn't. . . . I couldn't. . . . I knew I was never going to see you again and I couldn't thank you. . . . I just didn't want you to search for me. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry." Tira said, looking at her feet.

Lavi put his head on the chain and stared at her, seeing the resemblance. She never cried in front of anyone. She always had bruises. She was always hurt. She came to the park because no one came and she didn't know he had. The whole reason he stopped coming to the park was because of her. "Why didn't you tell me? You came back. So why?" Lavi asked.

"Because you would've known I was abused. You were clueless about it before, but I saw how you were and if you remembered you would've started something. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I would've left after a year or six months. Like I always hd. Then I just couldn't bring myself to tell you because I. . . . . . I couldn't. I just couldn't." Tira told him.

"Tira. . . . . . .nothing would've changed. I wouldn't break up with you or get mad or something." Lavi said.

"I just didn't want you to think of me as that little girl anymore. I guess I was scared to." Tira said.

Tira looked away from him and Lavi stood up, rubbing his face. He walked over to a fence and stared at the creak. He frowned as he threw a rock in it. He turned his head around to look at her. He didn't know what to think. She hadn't been truthful at all. "Have you been lying to me the whole time you've been here? About everything?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know if I'm lying anymore." Tira told him.

"What did you lie about?" Lavi queried.

"I've been honest. I've been showing you who I really am. I swear it." Tira told him.

"And how the hell am I suppose to know that?" Lavi asked.

"Trust me." Tira whispered.

"I did. Tira. . . . . . .that _girl _was important to me and then you lie to me about being alive or dead. Then you don't tell me and you fake some things. You. . . . . . . how am I suppose to trust you?" Lavi asked.

"That's up to you. I just wanted to let you know." Tira said, soft and quiet.

"What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Lavi asked.

Tira didn't answer. SHe continued to look at her feet. "Tira!" Lavi shouted.

"We've come so far and I'm tired of making mistakes. I don't want you to be a mistake and I don't. . . . . . . . . .we've come this far in our relationship and I want to make sure it's. . . . . . . ." Tira trailed off.

"That's it's not all lies and secrets? Or a big hoax? I understand you need time and you've had planty of it, but it's June. Mid June! I've know you the whoel school year minus two stupid months. I understand Renis kept you from doing things, but. . . . . . .you're taking too long and maybe I'm wrong about you. Maybe I don't know who you really are and I never will." Lavi said.

Tira showed no emotion. This is exactly what she had planned. SHe knew her friends were going to take her and Lavi to the park. She planned on doing that beat up session with Bayu. She knew Lavi was going to take her somewhere other than home and had a high assumption it would be here. She knew he was going to say something then she planned on telling him. She just didn't know how this would turn out, but it had a high probable theory. Like Lavi read her face he came over and hit the swing beside her hard and walked in front of her. "You planned all this? You've been tricking me all this time and making me believe what I want to believe, haven't you?" Lavi asked.

Tira looked at her feet and swung back and forth. He grabbed the swing and roughly stopped her from swinging. "Look at me!" Lavi shouted.

"I really do like you and I wasn't using you. I'm afraid to get hurt and I'm afraid to lose you. I just wanted a friend and you were the only one that would. I never expected it to go this far. I never expected to date you. I never expected any of this shit." Tira told him, looking him in the eye.

"I did everything for you. I gave you everything I could. I showed you who I really was and what I do. What I like. Everything! And you won't show me anything. You hide behind your mask. You hide behind me." Lavi said.

"What are you saying? That we need time apart? You don't want to go to France? What? Will you just spite it out?" Tira said, monotone.

"You don't even care! You never care! You never have! It's always what you want. It's always about you. You try to do so much and now I don't even know if you fake anything anymore!" Lavi said angrily.

Tira looked at him and he didn't notice how sad she looked. She wasn't emotionless and she was caring. He missed all this because he let his anger get to him. "I'm not a perfect person, but I try to be for you. . . . . . . . .You know something?" Lavi said, staring her down.

"What?" Tira asked, staring at her feet again.

"I was right about you. You are different from the other girls. You really are. You're smaarter. You're stronger. You're devious. You're cruel. You are not like any of them. No. You're worst then all of them!" Lavi said harshly.

Tira stared at him with wide eyes. "I've been used and used again. They don't care about me and you are just like them, but this is far worse than any of them! I don't want anything to do with you! I hate you!" Lavi shouted.

Lavi was going a little far. With the words. "Lavi? I. . . .I. . . . fine. If that's what you want. I'm going home. I'll let Mom know that you are staying here with Bookman. . . . because you. . . . . you. . . . . I'll just go." Tira said and stood up, walking passed him.

Lavi stared at the ground. Did he just. . . . . break up with Tira? He spun around to see her stop down the street. She held on to a streetlight and was staring at her shaky hand. Lavi took a step forward, but something stopped him from going any further. He let his anger freeze over and he walked to his truck, but he stared at her through the rearview mirror. He should take her home. Her house was a few miles away. He drove back a little and she started walking. He stopped beside her and she looked at him. Then she turned away. "I'll take you home. Get-"

"Shut the hell up! I did this to find out how you really feel about me! To see if I could trust you and believe in you as much as I want to! You did the exact opposite of what I hoped for and now we're through! You hate me and I hate you! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! Just leave me the hell alone and if you even come close to me I will hurt you! You bastard!" Tira screamed at the top of her lungs and ran down the street.

Lavi watched her leave and he felt. . . . . . . . .

Tira opened the door and took a deep breath. She walked in and her Mom smiled and Neah came out of the kitchen. They stared at her and their smiles faded. Tira looked up from her feet and she panted and panted. "Tiranina? Are you alright? Why are you running?" Sair asked.

Neah watched as Tira came in, but didn't close the door. She stared at her Mom. "I'm going to bed. I don't need to miss the last day of school." Tira told her.

"I should probably go." Neah said.

Sair gave him his coat and he left. Tira walked upstairs and Sair followed, but Tira slammed the door in Sair's face. Sair tried to open it, but the door was locked. Tira turned on her stereo and turned it up all the way so she didn't have to listen to her Mom. Her cell phone rang and she looked at it. Lenalee. She looked through her phone and read the messages. They were all about Lavi.

**Lavi sed U broke up! Wat happened?**

**Tira R U OK?**

**How R U?**

**Where R U?**

**Lavi hurts.**

**How do U feel?**

**Wat happened?**

**Is everything alright?**

**R U still going 2 Paris?**

**Lavi is MAD!**

**TIRA!**

**Talk 2 me!**

**INCOMING CALL**

**LENA**

Tira threw her phone at the window and it cracked. Her phone fell into pieces. She looked all around the room and her heart shattered. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Lavi! It was all about Lavi! The paintings on the wall! The pictures! Everything. She took out all of her paint, pencils, led, everything! She started painting over the pictures. She scribbled and scribbled. Her pencils snapped and she did too. SHe started breaking her art untensils. She took out all of her sketchpads and stared at them. She ripped out a page then shreaded it in the shreader or ripped in to a million pieces. SHe did this with all of her art. She stared at her desk and kicked it. She broke the lamp. She threw her chair across the room. She broke her two nightstand. She threw her glass antiques or ordiments or anything glass on the floor. She stepped on the glass and she opened her closet. She took out the dress she wore on her first date and ripped it into pieces.

SHe went through all of her music and ripped the sheets. She pour water all over her electronic music devices that were in her room. She opened her dresser and took some sissors. She cut every shirt and every pants. All her shorts and everything she wasn't wearing. She broke everything in her room until all that was left intact was her bed, her stereo, and herself. She turned off her stereo and threw it at the door, breaking the door knob. She took her sissors and broke them. Ignoring the fact that the blade was digging into her palm she cut the mattress and ruined the pillows. She ripped the sheets into stripes then just as she was about to ruin her blanket her Mom swung the door open and screamed at the sight. Tira dropped the sissors and picked the blanket up, wrapping around her, she sunk her head in it. "What is going on!" Sair shouted.

Tira sniffled and Sair looked at her, confused and horrorfied. SHe saw Tira was white in the face and saw some blood on her bed and floor. And the blade. Her Mom put her hand around Tira's back and walked her to her room. Tira curled up in a ball and leaned on her Mom. Her Mom threw Tira's purple comforter on the floor and wrapped themselves in her light blue and a soft red blanket. Tira wrapped her arms around her Mom and sniffled. "Tira, look at me. Tiranina, look at me." Sair said softly.

Tira looked up at her Mom and her eyes were watery. "What happened?" Sair asked.

"Lavi. . . . . .Lavi. . . . broke up. . . . . . with me." Tira said as the first tears in a long time fell down her face.

"What? Why? What. . . . why would he do that?" Sair responded.

"He took me to that park I told you about. . . . . . We talked. . . . . . I told him about me. . . . .being that girl in the fire. . . . . . And he saved my life then. . . . . I told him I told the doctors to. . . . . . tell him I had died becasue at that time I was never going to see him again. . . . . . and he is the type to search for someone. . . . . He knew everything. . . . . .. SO now he thinks our relationship was all a lie. . . . . . All lies and secrets. . . . . He said I. . . . I . . . . . . .I. . . " Tira broke out in tears and Sair hugged her. "I just wanted to make sure he would be the one and I knew he was going to get mad and say some things, but I never. . . . . thought he would break up with me. And I kinda expected that. I really did, but what he said was. . . . . . was so cruel. So mean."

"Tira, if he got mad and thought those things about you to a point he would break up with you then he doesn't deserve you. Not at all. I'll get earlier plane tickets and we'll leave as soon as possible tomorrow. For now sleep." Sair said.

Tira cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Sair frowned and she had some anger in her eyes. Tira trusted Lavi. Lavi was a nice and understanding boy. He went overboard though and she didn't like that. She closed her eyes and hugged Tira until she fell asleep. Sair's alarm clock went off and when she opened her eyes Tira was already gone. She got up and dressed then walked downstairs. When she did she saw Tira curled up on the couch as she put a few school books in her bookbag. She stared at her Mom then at the time. She had to go soon. "Did you eat?" Sair asked.

"No." Tira murmured.

"I'll go fix you something." Sair said.

"Not hungry." Tira told her.

"I know your heart is hurting, but that doesn't mean you can starve yourself." Sair told her.

"I'll get something to eat at the airport. Or on the plane." Tira said softly.

Tira stood up and walked out the door. She looked at Sair's new car and frowned. She walked down the street, staring at her feet as if they fascinated her. She raised her head when she heard other kids. Her frown deepened and she walked on the school grounds. She would get a glance every now and then, but ignored it. Kids were laughing and talking. Chatting away about what they're going to do over the summer. She got everything out of her locker and turned everything in. Including the uniforms. She hurried to her homeroom and she sat in the back because they were allowed to sit wherever today. Lavi walked in and Lenalee was yelling and shouting at him. Tira looked out the window at the dark gray clouds. It was going to rain. "WHAT!" Road shouted.

Tira was suddenly dragged out of chair and in front of Lavi. She stared at Road and Lenalee who were scolding Lavi. Allen came rushing in with his phone in his hand. He looked up at Tira and he was ready to shout. "Tira what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Allen exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Allen. He turned his phone around and showed Tira a few images of her room. Lenalee and Road got in her way and stared at it. "Who's room is this Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Tira's. Neah said that Sair said that Tira desroyed it last night when she got home." Allen said.

"You destroyed your room?" Road asked.

"Ca ne fait rien." Tira replied. (That doesn't matter.)

"Tira? What the hell?" Road responded.

"Adieu." Tira said and sat back down at the closest desk.

"What's with her?" Allen asked.

"Lavi broke up with her." Lenalee said loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Everyone stared at the ex- couple. Lavi sat down as far away from Tira as possible. The two wouldn't even look at each other and they eventually sat came in and when he stared at the class there was tension. Something off. It bothered him. "IS something going on that I should know about?" Reever asked.

"Lavi broke up with Tira." Lenalee and Road said in unison.

Jinx smirked and Anna smiled as she looked at Jinx. Lavi stared at Tira and his heart was in a knot. He didn't know if it was anger or love or if he broke his own heart. Reever looked at Tira who was staring out the window and he couldn't see her eyes. She hid her face from him. Reever turned to look at Lavi who seemed just as upset then his upset turned to anger. Fury. He became inraged. "Did something happen?" Reever asked.

"Ca ne fait rien/ Don't want to talk about it." Lavi and Tira said.

"Tira, stop speaking French." Reever said.

"Go to hell." Tira responded.

"Excuse me?" Reever replied.

"What are you? Deaf? Or stupid? You heard me." Tira responded.

"Lavi what did you do to her?" Reever asked.

"Nothing." Lavi said.

"Liar." Tira mumbled.

"I wasn't the one lying." Lavi said.

"I wasn't lying. If you don't trust me then we had no right to be together. It's a simple as that freak." Tira told him.

"It seems I was right. You're just like Bayu." Lavi said.

"You're a total fraud Chef Freak." Tira responded.

"At least I have a hobby that I can do with a natural talent and at least I have enough talent to actually get somewhere in life." Lavi said.

"Yeah. You'll do well in the freak show at the circus. Afterall, if you are a freak enough to where your birthparents will abadon you then they should've dropped you off at the circus with the other freaks." Tira said.

"At least my parents cared enough not to beat me and try to kill me." Lavi retorted.

"I would've rather died then see your face another day." Tira responded.

"Then here's an idea genius. Go shoot yourself in the head. No one will miss you bitch." Lavi responded.

"I could do that, but then I wouldn't be doing my job. Which is to annoy you until you rot." Tira replied.

"Sorry chick. You don't annoy me. You scare me because you're drop dead ugly." Lavi retorted.

"You all wanna know why Lavi broke up with me? Because he's gay. All he ever talked about was how smoking hot the other guys were. Like Kanda and Allen." Tira replied.

"I'm not gay." Lavi seethed.

"Funny. You sure kiss like a homo." Tira said.

"Let's get a second opinion on that shall we?" LAvi asked as he stood up and kissed Jinx.

Tira's eyes glanced at them, but she turned away. "LAVI!" Lenalee shouted.

"Let him. He's a free _boy_." Tira responded.

Lavi sat down and Reever yelled at him and Tira. "Reever Wenham?" a woman's voice asked over the intercom.

"Yes?" Reever asked.

"Do you have Tira Delferd? She is getting ready to leave to France."

"She's on her way." Reever said.

Tira stood up and thanked her Mom mentally. She started towards the door and Lavi looked at the floor, sad. He stood up and grabbed Tira's wrist. "Tira wait. I want to. . . . can I talk to you?" Lavi asked.

Tira shoved him away. "NO! Like we said last night! You can't trust me! I can't trust you! I hate you! You hate me! I hope you enjoy the rest of your fucking life without me!" Tira said as she she glared at him, but surprisingly tears fell down her face.

Everyone stared as Tira broke down in tears. 'I can't cry. All my tears had dried out long ago. If I were to cry it would have to be really heartbreaking. I couldn't cry for when I thought my Mom was dead. LAvi, what kind of person am I? I'm tired of being strong. I feel I can depend on Lavi. I trust Lavi. I'm afraid to lose Lavi. It pains me to even think it. I don't know what would happen if I would lose Lavi. I hope I get to stay with Lavi forever. I love Lavi. I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry.' Tira's voice echoed inside Lavi's head as he watched Tira cry and she didn't even notice it at first. He finally noticed her bandaged hand though. What did she do to it? Lavi pretended he didn't care and sat back down. "I hope you find someone else to deal with your shit, but I can guarentee they won't understand you like I did because of how you put it. They plan you to be a perfect person and want you becasue you're popular. I despised you and wanted nothing to do with you. You should've just left me alone becasue now you have someone who holds all your secrets." Tira said as she left the room.

Tira sat down on the airplane and she continued to cry. She heard the engine start and they got ready for takeoff. France. Three months away from Lavi. She just hoped he wouldn't come to the wedding. ONly Allen and Lenalee. Only a few Noahs. ONly the whole world except Lavi! The plane started moving and she closed her eyes. Home. She couldn't believe what she said about this stupid town. Lavi too. She was wrong. SHe knew this would happen eventually but she couldn't leave and now she felt dead again. Tira fell asleep and Sair pushed her hair out of the way. Hopefully France will help her get over Lavi. To think that they actually broke up? "Tiranina will never be the same." Sair whispered.

**Okay, I know it's sad, but please, the next few chapters will be. So don't just stop reading now. Please? Please review! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. ~ Yan Luna4373 ~**


	26. Senior Year: New

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 26**

**Senior Year: New **

Tira crawled on her bed and got under her covers. The wedding came early and everyone had left already. She was the only one in Paris and her Mom went on a honeymoon with Neah. She was still in Paris and school started in a week. She didn't talk to anyone at the wedding. In fact, she didn't go. She watched the video, but she knew she hurt her Mom. It was painful to tell her Mom she was sick when she really wasn't. She had met her family and they were all nice, but too nice it seemed. She met her Aunt that lived happily ever after with her man. She was nothing like her family. From what she saw. But she hadn't been feeling alright lately. She was leaving tomorrow and this was her last night in Paris, France. It was boring and she tried to have fun, but couldn't. She just stayed at the house most of the time. Alone. All alone. Especially at night. She tried not to think of Lavi and she had been doing fine until she remembered why she was hurting. Whenever she tried to draw it came up as scribbles and whenever she tried to sing her voice croaked. She couldn't do anything anymore!

Tira walked into Mana's, Neah's, and Allen's house. Allen turned around with a bunch of food in his mouth and his smile dropped. Tira didn't look at him. She just let Mana take her to her new room. It was white. White. Just white. Except for the bed. It was black. The carpet was black too. Then the lamps, nightstands, desks, and dressers. Stuff like that, they were all silver. Everything else was white. "Sair told me you would probably want to decorate yourself so we didn't do anything with it. It was a guest room, but now it's yours. You even got your own bathroom over there. Hope you enjoy yourself. I'll leave so you can unpack." Mana said, noticing how upset she was.

Tira unpacked her things, but didn't do much or had much. She just put her clothes away. Necessary things for the bathroom. And her only guitar. That's all she had now. She didn't go shopping or anything in France and she didn't regret not doing so. She just needed to get by in this stupid house one year and she would be gone. "Tiranina! Are you home yet? Tiranina!" Sair shouted.

Tira walked downstairs and her Mom came over and hugged her. Tira put on a fake smile and Sair touched her head. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Sair said.

"I'm fine Mom. Just a little underfed." Tira told her.

"How about mentally?" Sair asked, worried.

"I'm fine Mom. Perfect. I just haven't eaten since morning yesterday. It is dinnertime and I think I got jetlag." Tira told her, smiling, but still fake.

Tira frowned like she would normally and Sair dragged her to the dinner table where there was a lot of food. Mainly because of Allen's appetite. She sat down beside him and his pink lips formed a smile. "Where were you? When we went to the wedding and to France for the whole week we didn't see you. Road drove everyone crazy." Allen asked kindly.

"I wasn't feeling sick. I had the flu. Sorry. I really wanted to see all of you." Tira said.

"How do you feel now? I mean, you are paler than usual." Allen asked.

"Fine. Just underfed." Tira said as she put some food on her plate.

"By the way kids. We have to tell you something." Neah said.

"So talk." Tira said, drinking some water.

"Neah and I are. . . . having a baby. I'm pregnant." Sair said.

Tira and Allen choked on their food. When they clleared their throats they stared at them. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but aren't you a little. . . . . . .old to have another child?" Allen asked.

Sair's smile fell and she looked at Allen. "Now I know you're not really Neah's son and you're not Mana's either. Only by paper because they adopted you, but still. You will treat the baby like it's your own brother or sister. And I'm not that old. I had Tira when I was twenty- one." Sair said.

"So you're thirty- nine or forty right now? Like I said, I'm not trying to be rude, but you're middle aged." Allen said.

Tira snickered as Neah, Mana, and Sair gave him a scolding. He went back to eating. Tira eat and Allen kept glancing at her. She seemed so much better than before. He hoped she was okay. She seemed like it. She seemed so normal. "So Tira, about your room. Do you want to paint it or anything? I will gladly take you to the store to buy the paint and stuff. I know you need new utensils anyways." Neah said.

Tira looked at him. She couldn't turn it down, but she couldn't draw lately and her Mom doesn't know how she feels. "Uh sure. Yeah. I would love that. . . . . . . Dad." Tira said.

Neah looked at her when she said Dad. Sair smiled. Proud of Tira. She hadn't even told her to call him Dad, but she really did need a father. A real father. Maybe she did consider Neah her father. Neah smiled warmly and Tira didn't notice because she continued eating. She was starving! "Are you excited about Senior year?" Mana asked.

"Yeah." Allen and Tira said.

Tira lied though. She didn't want her Mom to worry and she probably won't notice much now that she is all lovey dovey with Neah. "Mom, I was thinking and I came to a decision. I don't want to be on the Student Council anymore." Tira told her.

"Why? It's a great oppritunity and it will do well on your school record. You've already made all your necessary points. . . whatever they're called, to graduate. All you have left is your Senior year project. Then you have your college to look for. This year will be very busy." Sair said.

"I know, but the Senior year Project is what I'm worried about. I need all the time I can get to find out what I'm going to do. What class. All the supplies. The prototype. All of that. Then I need to keep up in school. I also have the music lessons with Dad and I need to have time to myself and not worry about all the school's fundings and plans. I also need to search for a college and hope to get a schoolarship. I also need a job. I also got need my license and my own car. All of that stuff. I don't have enough time for the Student Council." Tira said, not looking her Mom in the eye.

"IS this becasue of Lavi?" Sair asked.

"No. I've long gotten over him. He's old news. Besides, I don't think Road is going to like me not spending time with her after not seeing her for the whole Summer. This isn't about Lavi. Swear it." Tira told her.

"Alright, but I think I have an idea for you. Lenalee and Road were talking about it and this is actually they're idea. Do you want to be a cheerle-"

"Don't even finish that question." Tira said.

"Thought so. They're both gonna be cheerleaders. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Daisyia, Krowley, Tyki, and I believe Noise are all joining the football team. I believe they already tried out, right?" Sair said.

"Yep. Everyone made the cut." Allen cheered.

"I would've never took you as a football player." Tira said.

"Why not?" Allen asked.

"You're too short." Tira said.

"I'm average!" Allen shouted.

"Whatever you say." Tira responded.

"He is quite the runner though." Mana said.

"Are you going to join anything Tira?" Neah asked.

"I don't think so." Tira said.

"Why not join art club?" Mana suggested.

"I don't know. In case you don't remember. I'm not a very social person." Tira told them.

"You like reading right?" Allen asked.

"I'm not going to join book club." Tira said.

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I heard that the library, both school and public, are looking for a teen to help. They're even willing to pay at a very reasonable price and with reasonable hours. Are you interested?" Allen responded.

"Yeah. That sounds interesting." Tira said.

"Good. Becasue I already signed you up and you got the job." Allen said.

"What?"

"Sa. . . Mom, told me to. You said you needed a job and it'll help you." Allen said.

"Thanks then. I guess." Tira mumbled.

"See, this being a family thing isn't hard, is it?" Sair said.

"Not really." Allen and Tira said.

Tension filled the air as everyone finished eating. Tira took her plate and washed it even though Neah and Mana said she didn't have to, but she was used to always doing so. She walked back up to her bedroom and got under the covers after taking a shower and putting her hair up. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was waking up ready to go to school for the first day. Allen had gotten all of her things for her while she was in Paris, but she wondered why Allen didn't go. Maybe because he wouldn't go without Lenalee and there was no way Komui would let her go by herself. He obviously didn't trust Tira enough to stop them. Tira brushed her teeth and hair, she put deoderant on and got dressed. She soon found herself walking downstairs with her bookbag and books. She quickly ate breakfeast and left for school. Allen was going to ride to school since he had a car now and he offered Tira a ride, but she declined. She wanted to be alone before she saw Lavi again.

Tira walked to the school office and sat down in Komui's office. He smiled and she looked around the clean room. For oncce. He sipped his coffee from his blue mug with a pink bunny. "Komui, I quite the school council. I've already talked to my Mom about it and she agreed it would be okay." Tira said.

"Yes. She has told me." Komui said, giving her the papers. "She also said to give these to you. Your physical form has already been approved and anything else if need be. She wants you to join something. Please do come by if you need anything at all. I already informed all your teachers to come see me if you need to. Here's your schedule and you should leave. Not a good idea to be tardy on the first day." Komui said and ushered her out.

"Well that was a quick meeting. Thanks, the trip was fine. Summer was good. You? How delightful. Sheeh." Tira mumbled as she walked to homeroom.

Tira opened the door and stared at the classroom. She walked to her a seat in the back corner near the window and frowned. She promised her Mother she would behave this year. She really wanted her to get in a good college. Tira looked out the window at the bright sun. Jake Russel was her homeroom teacher. Lavi stared at Tira and cursed under his breath. Tira looked around. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki. Oh, Eliade. Then she found herself staring at a blue, almost green or turquoise, haired boy and red eyes. He looked twelve. Either he was a boy genius or a very, very shoort senior. There was also a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Something in her hair and she looked like a gypsy. She was maybe thirteen. Fourteen. The door slid open and two familiar girls walked in with a stranger. Jinx, Anna, and most likely Erica. They came to the back and pushed everything off of Tira's desk. "You Tiranina Michella Delferd?" Erica asked.

Bitch. "I prefer Tira." Tira said.

"Okay, Tira, what do you think you're doing messing around with my man?" Erica asked.

"In case you haven't heard we broke up at the end of school. I want nothing to do with Patch and I don't give a damn who screws around with him." Tira told her.

Erica smiled a crooked smile. She patted Tira's head, but then slapped her face. You could clearly hear the skin against skin. ira turned her head back around to stare at Erica and the other kids felt worried and started to back away. "I'm Erica Phoenix. It's not a pleasure to meet you. Good choice of words though. Keep it up or you'll regret it more." Erica said as she walked to the front seat.

"Erica." Tira said.

Erica turned her head around and smiled her crooked smile. "Learn some elegance and some pose. You shake your ass anymore while you walk and you're going to take Earth off it's axis wideload." Tira told her.

Jinx and Anna held their mouths to keep from laughing, but everyone in class laughed. Even Lavi. Kanda smirked a little. "Excuse me?" Erica said, bobbing her head around.

"Hey Bobblehead, ya might wanna get your neck checked out. You bobble it anymore and you just might be the perfect person for the Headless Horsemen." Tira responded.

"Get back in place before I put you back in your place." Erica said.

"Sorry Mother Hen, I don't recall you being my boss." Tira said snidely.

"You are pushing your luck and my patience is wearing thin." Erica said.

"Then you have no patience at all because it's only been forty- five seconds of insults and quite frankly, you think you're all that when you're not. I mean, with all that make up on it's hard to tell if you're bozo the clown or if you raided your mother's purse and let a five year old put it on, but I think I know why you hide your face. You're a witch so you have to have the green skin and the mole. Also, it's clear you had a nose job done." Tira told her.

Her mouth fell open in a big O, disbelieving what she was hearing. "Hey bitch, close your mouth before you catch flies." Tira said.

Tira picked up all of her things and looked at her schedule. Lavi came over and put his hands on her desk, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she threw the bracelet he got her on Christmas at him. He caught it, but stood there. "Are you going to leave me alone?" Tira asked bitterly.

Erica watched with her beady hazel eyes and flipped her blonde hair back. Tira's schedule was sudden;y taken from her hands and she stared at Lavi's sad face. "I want to talk to you." Lavi said.

"Ya just did. Now hand me my schedule." Tira said.

"Tira ple-"

Tira stood up and took her schedule from him. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit. "Listen to me. We're through. I don't give second chances. If that's not what you're asking for then fine. I don't care. I had planty of time to get over you in France." Tira told him.

"Tira can you please let me speak?" Lavi asked.

"For what? You made a mistake? I made a mistake? Why don't you go find someone who cares? Even if it's not about our ex- relationship. I don't care and like I said. I want nothing to do with you." Tira said, everyone listening in intently.

"Tira, I lost my temper. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to say those things. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I know what I have done to you. I apologize for everything I have ever done to harm you. I've tried to call you and get a hold of you, but you kinda blocked my number. I'm sorry. Can we at least be friends? C'mon. Have a heart." Lavi said.

"I did have a heart and I don't believe you nor do I or ever will trust you. I don't care about you. I hate you." Tira said.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" Lavi asked.

"Why should I look you in the eye? Lavi, you're used to getting what you want and now you can suffer." Tira told him.

"We can't even be friends?" Lavi queried.

"I'd rather stick needles in my eyes." Tira said.

"Oooooooh."

"You're telling me there is no way I can make it up to you? Not at all?" Lavi asked.

"You can't mend a broken heart that has already been mended." Tira told him.

"But I can enter it." Lavi said.

"You know what you are going to enter if you don't leave me alone?" Tira responded.

"What?"

"The ER." Tira replied.

"Come on! I've apologized. I said everything I could think of to at least be your friend. What do I need to do? Get down on my knees and beg? Cause I will." Lavi said.

Lavi did too. He got on his knees and folded his hands and pleaded. Tira stared at him, bored. Lavi stood up and sat on her desk. "I'll do anything Tira. Please." Lavi said.

"Why don't you go to someone who cares?" Tira said as she searched her bookbag for a pencil.

When she sat back up Lavi was closer to her face and only an inch away. He got rid of the space and kissed her. Tira pushed him off and he stood up, but grinned. "Tira I need to. . . . . .is everything alright here?" Sair asked, walking in.

"Super Mom. Just super." Tira said.

Lavi sat down in the same row, but up a few seats. Tira stared at her Mom. Her Mom stared at her, but shrugged. "Tira I need you to do a huge favor for me. Do you remember Enzo Cameo?" Sair asked.

"Enzo? Yeah. What about her? I haven't seen her in years. I didn't even know you knew about her." Tira said.

"Enzo is a boy Tira." Sair said.

"Oh. He looked like a girl as kids." Tira mumbled.

"He is transfering over to Black Order High Academy from France. I need you to watch over him since you two were good friends." Sair said.

"For the last time he followed me around." Tira said.

"He was a friend. You just don't want to admit it. Now, will you watch him?" Sair questioned.

"Make Allen do it." Tira said.

"Tira." Sair said sternly.

"Why do I have to?" Tira said.

"Because Enzo knows you." Sair said.

"Fine." Tira caved.

Sair went out in the hall for a moment and dragged a boy in with jet black hair and warm violet eyes, but had a tint of red that made them different from Lenalee's. His hair fell just a little bit and he smiled, but was clearly shy. He was at least five foot eight. As tall as Lavi. Maybe a little shorter, but definiately taller than Allen. He stared right into her light sky blue eyes and she stared into his unique eyes. He was. . . . .cute. Tira mentally shook her head, but her cheeks felt a little warm. Enzo. . . . Enzo! Now she remembered completely. He knew practically everything about her because she told him. He was her only friend growing up in France. Lavi didn't count. "Hello Tira. It's nice to see you again." Enzo said kindly.

Sair smiled as Tira gazed at him in a daze. Tira shook her head and sat up straight. Enzo came over and sat next to her and held out his hand. "Bonjour!" He said in French to get her attention.

"Hi Enzo. It's a pleasure to meet you. . . . . again." Tira said as she shook his hand.

"Tira." Sair said.

"Remember. _Behave_. I don't need Leverrier to get at me again for your immaturity with fights. Unless they hit you first." Sair told her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Walker. I'll make sure she behaves. SHe always did when I was with her." Enzo said, smiling.

Sair left and LAvi stared at Enzo. He didn't know why, but he felt. . . . . jealous. He shook his head and Lenalee and Road came over to listen to Tira talk because they saw the way Tira stared at him. "I'm very sorry to cause you trouble Tira. My family recently moved here becasue they wanted to come to America and we found out you and our Mother lived here so we came here." Enzo said, smiling still.

"No trouble. No trouble at all." Tira said, but drew in her notebook.

"You're as beautiful as I remember." Enzo mumbled.

"What was that?" Tira asked.

He blushed and waved his hands in front of himself. "Speaking to myself. Sorry. I know how you don't like to be called beautiful no matter how lovely you are." Enxo said.

Tira stared at him and smiled sincerely. Lavi saw this and he turned his head away, ignoring them, but he kept looking back. "I heard you went to France for the summer. Was it nice?" Enzo asked.

"Yes. It was better than I remember." Tira said, staring at him.

"No way. Look at that Lenalee! She is smiling! SHe is so. . . so. . . so. . . . " Road tried to find the word.

"Crushing on him." Lenalee finished.

"No. It's not possible." Allen said, but then Tira stopped drawing, stared at Enzo, and laughed.

Enzo laugh along with her and that caught Lavi's attention. "And _somebody's_ jealous." Road said, pointing her thumb at Lavi.

"It's probably nothing. This is Tira." Allen said.

Enzo got close to Tira's face and stared at her. Tira blinked as he licked his thumb and rubbed something off of her face. Tira went red for some reason and turned away. Enzo smiled and looked up front. "Yeah. Nothing." Lenalee said.

Russel walked in and he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put the glasses back on to stare at the class with a smile. "Timothy Heasrt and Mei Ling Chow please stand up." Russel said.

Timothy and Mei Ling stood up. Everyone stared at the two young kids and it got people to talk. "Tira Delferd please stand up." Russel said, staring at a paper.

Tira stood up and yawned. "Enzo Cameo and Lavi Bookman stand up." Russel said.

"You will all be in a group to help each other and watch over another. Enzo, Mei Ling, and Timothy are all transer students for the last year of school and in case you haven't noticed, Mei Ling and Timothy are kids. They are very advanced and have exceptional knowledge unlike have the class. Also, I was told that Lavi and Tira will watch over the three for the year. PLease come to the front row. Lavi sit where you are. Tira sit where Erica is. Enzo sit beside Tira. Mei Ling sit beside Enzo and Timothy you get the seat near the door." Russel said.

Tira banged her head on her desk as she stood up and walked to Erica's seat. Russel gave everyone else their seating and unforunately, Erica sat behind Lavi. Jinx sat behind her. Anna sat behind Enzo. Kanda sat behind Mei Ling and Allen sat behind Timothy. Four demons and an angel. Road, Tyki, Lenalee, and two other kids got the third row. Eliade got a seat in the back. "Also Tira." Russel said as he wrote on the board.

"Yes?" Tira said, staring at the board.

"Will you congradulate your Mother for me?" Russel said.

"About what?" Tira asked.

"Having a baby soon." Russel said.

"No problem." Tira said.

"Your Mom is having a baby?" Lavi asked.

"Duh. Didn't you hear him?" Tira responded.

"One more thing Tira." Russel said.

"Yes?" Tira said, bored.

"What do you think about CUltural Arts College?" Russel asked.

"It's suppose to be a famous college for art, music, performing arts, and all kinds of things. Only the best get in. It's suppose to be the best college out there. I don't know. Why?" Tira responded.

Russel put down the chalk and walked over, handing her a small package. "They have their eyes on you. Go through the books and pamplets. I think you would like it." Russel said.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to send in a note and a form. I did no such thing. So how could they have heard of me or even get anything?" Tira replied.

"It seems several teachers of yours have recommended you for all of your work last year. You should be honored. They only give one schoolarship a year and they pick five kids from all around the world to offer to at the beginning of the year." Russel said.

Tira looked at the big red envelope and turned it over to see her name in gold. "You've had many great acheivments that impress them. Be proud." Russel said.

Tira put the envelope in her bookbag and sat back in her chair. She slowly smiled and stared at the board. She waved her pencil back and forth creating a small sound on the desk. Who all recommened her? Five are offered? One schoolarship? She always dreamed of going to that college, but it was so expensive. Lavi turned his head to stare at Tira, but she stared at the board, smiling. "Let Senior Year begin." Tira whispered as the bell rang.


	27. Hard Dealing

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 27**

**Hard Dealing**

"Tira, can you help me with my History class. I haven't been doing too well and we're having a test soon." Enzo asked while eating a sandwhihc.

"Meet me in the library after school. I got to work, but I can find time to help you. Or you can go home with me after that and we'll study at my house." Tira said, picking at her sald.

"Thanks. Uh, Tira, do you feel. . . . . . .ill at all?" Enzo asked, watching her pick her food.

"No. I'm just not hungry lately. Man, I can't believe Bookman is going to give us a test on the second week of school." Tira responded.

"I don't mind, but it would be a lot better if it were any other class. History isn't my strong suit and since most of it is about America. . . . . .I need help." Enzo told her.

Tira took a small bite of her sald then drank some applejuice. She slid her tray forward a bit and took out a notebook. Enzo watched her draw and smiled. "I didn't take you the type for hearts." Enzo said.

Tira covered her paper and type at him. "I just draw. Besides, I was goign to do a mirage or an optical illusion." Tira told him.

"Ohhhhh. Kay." Enzo replied.

Tira sighed and she took her tray up. When she came back Enzo finished and had taken his up. She sat down and finished drawing, but a hand was placed on it. She looked at the blood red fingertips then stared at the most thing in the world. Erica. "Go away bitch." Tira mumbled.

"The next school play is about to start soon and I had to find someone to work on the background. Unforunately everyone else turned down my offer becasue they're not artist. So you'll be the only one working on it. Titanic is the play. So will you do it?" Erica asked, looking at her nails.

"For you? No way in hell." Tira told her.

"You'll get paid." Erica said.

Tira did need the money, but doing that all alone? Even she had limits to how good she can draw. And she has to enlarge them. She turned her head to glance at Lavi, but found herself staring. She turned her head back around to stare at Erica. "No." TIra said.

"Tira, I think you should take the deal. I'll even help you out." Enzo said.

"Didn't know you could draw." Tira muttered. "How much?"

"Ten dolloars an hour." Erica said.

"Whatever." Tira said.

The trio left and went to harass Lavi. Tira stared at her hands on the table and Enzo grabbed them. "Soft, firm, a bit rough. You have the hands of an artist, but they're suppose to be a little more rough. So you wash your hands with soap alot. Which means you are a painter. With every stroke of the brush life is more beutiful than ever before." Enzo told her.

"How did you know all that? And that saying? I've heard it before." Tira said.

"My grandfather was a painter before he died last year. Unlike my father I inherited the skills he did not." Enzo told her.

Lavi turned his head around to see Enzo holding hands with Tira and Tira staring at him with curiousity and giving him her attention. She smiled warmly and Lavi remembered how hard it was to get Tira to do that. Or to touch her in any way. The bell rang and TIra got her bookbag and grabbed Enzo's wrist, dragging him to the next class. Lavi sighed and took the two kids with him to their next class. "Tira. . . . . .I'm so sorry." Lavi murmured.

Tira walked onto the stage to get a good look at the area. SHe had already taken measurments and had gotten all of the necessary boards and paper and paint for everything. She placed a the boards and paper on a sort of hanger thing and set the paint up. She put her ipod in her pocket and then put her head phones on. Erica didn't mention she would do this during free period. She felt someone put their arms around her waist and pulled her back a litte. SHe moved the paint brush and was spun around. Enzo took the hean phones off and stared at her. "Hey, hey. I need someone to speak to while I'm painting. So take your head phones off and go put some music in the stereo." Enzo told her, smiling and chuckling.

Tira rolled her eyes, but put a CD in the stereo. Lavi walked in and sat down in a chair. He stared at Tira then at Enzo. He was suppose to practice his Titanic part this period, but he doesn't really need to practice does he? "You're going to get your uniform dirty if you don't put something over it." Enzo said.

"This is all I have. It is the first week of school and I didn't know I was going to be painting. " Tira responded.

Enzo took off his uniform jacket and Tira did the same. Enzo took off his shirt and handed it to Tira. Tira stared at Enzo who was shirtless for a moment, but got in his bookbag for another shirt. "Why didn't you just keeo this one on and give me that one?" Tira asked.

"Because this shirt is a little scratchy. Now put the shirt on. I'm not going to let you paint and possibly ruin your pretty clothes." Enzo told her.

"But you got to wear this shirt." Tira said, putting it on.

"You make everything so complicated." Enzo said, sighing.

"You make everything too easy." Tira said.

Tira went back to painting and Enzo watched her. He got close and held her from behind. His arm against hers until his hand was on hers and grasping it. He stroke her hand and fixed her hold on the paintbrush. He whispered something in her ear and Lavi could probably hear it if it weren't for the music. Even though it was down a little. "You got to hold it like this. More firm. Steady and slow paces." Enzo said aloud.

"That feels right." TIra replied.

Enzo stared at her and she stared up at him. His eyes were unique, but at the same time, they were a little like Lavi's right eye. She still smiled even though she didn't want to. She was always smiling when she didn't want to. Enzo let her go and grabbed a paintbrush and started painting. "So Lavi, you and him close?" Enzo asked after fifteen minutes.

Tira scoffed and turned around to put more paint on the paintbrush. She stared at Enzo who was glancing at her, but keeping an eye on the paint. "No. He's a jerk. A total retard. He thinks he is so smart and handsome and blah blah blah blah." TIra said.

"I heard you dated him." Enzo told her.

"It was a huge mistake. The biggest mistake of my life. I don't care if he saved my life or not. Considering what he did I might as well be dead." TIra said coldly.

"He seems very sorry for it. Whatever happened, but isn't it your mistake as well? Partly?" Enzo returned.

"Why would you say that?" Tira asked.

"You let him go, but are you really over him? Was it your fault he broke up with you? What did he try to do or say? There's always a reason and I don't think it was just because you two didn't go well together." Enzo told her.

"He couldn't trust me." Tira muttered.

"Why is that?" Enzo asked.

"Look, what happened is in the past. I'm in the present and I'm planning the future. Neither one of them are with Patch. Never will be. Now, drop the stupid subject." Tira said.

"Why are you getting so mad? I'll drop the subject. I was just trying to figure things out. There's a lot of rumors about what happened going around ya know." Enzo said.

Tira didn't reply. She just stared at the board and drew. Her frown was evident and wasn't coming off her face for awhile. Lavi could not repay her for what he has done to her. She would not forgive him even if she wants to. Even though it pains her not to be with him. Even though she feels like crying her heart out. Even though she is sad no matter how happy she seems on the outside. It is all pretend. All fake. She will no longer let anyone in or let herself fall in love. She will not be hurt in the same way again. After so long Tira put the paintbrush down and sat down on the stage, looking at the ocean she and Enzo painted. You couldn't even tell two people drew it. Lavi stared at his feet, ashamed.

Lavi had spent all summer trying to get over Tira and what he has done, but couldn't. He felt so sorry, but Tira won't hear him out and she probably doesn't even listen to him. She was impossible, but he will find a way. He just might give up in five years. He's staying strong with this, but how far will he go. She won't even be his friend and she hasn't hung out with the others. "Tira, can you dance?" Enzo asked.

"No." Tira said.

Enzo grabbed her hand and made her stand up. A salso song came on and he started dancing with her, teachign her a few moves. Lavi's jaw dropped at their dancing. They were dirty dancing! In school! Tira blushed and turned her head away, but he made her look at him. The way they danced they had to be very, very, very close and they had to sorta shake their hips. When the song ended Tira backed away. "Enzo, I don't dance." Tira told him.

" were amazing. I didn't know you knew how to salsa." Enzo said.

"That was dirty dancing. Salsa style. Wait, how did you learn how to dance like that?" Tira asked.

"My Dad ingerited the dancing skills of his Mother. That how he met my Mother and walla! Here I am. He taught me how to dance and made me taking dancing classes. It was either salsa or ballet." Enzo told her.

"You can't dance like that in school." Tira stated.

"No one is around. Besides, I was allowed to dance like that in my old school. It was cultural. So I just have to say I didn't know I wasn't allowed." Enzo said.

"Then you would be lying." Tira said.

"Didn't say I was telling the truth. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Enzo queried.

"TV and my Mom made me take a few salsa lessons as a kid then in the summer she forced me into doing salsa classes again. It was either that or ballet." Tira told him, flushed.

"I can finish those lessons for you. For free." Enzo told her.

"I'll think about it, but for now we need to cl;ean up. The bell is going to ring in a moment." Tira said.

Tira walked into the library and Enzo was sitting down reading a few History books. She walked over to the librarian and figured it would be Yeager, Bookman, or someone like them. She was right. Bookman. Bookman and Johnny were the librarians. "Tira. Nice to see you again." Bookman said.

"Nice to see you too Bookman." Tira said.

Not really. "I believe you already know how to sort things and put them back where they belong as well as use the computer. I will be leaving like I always do at the end of the school day and Johnny will be in the back if you need him. Bye." Bookman said and left, waving his hand.

Tira sighed. She got behind the stand and looked through the computer to see if there was anything she needed to know. She picked up a few turned in book and then walked to an aisle. She put the books back on the shelf, but couldn't reach a spot where she had to put the last book. Someone pushed it in and Tira turned her head to stare. Lavi. "What are you doing here?" Tira asked coldly.

"I work in both libraries. Public and School. I thought you knew that?" Lavi said, grinning.

Tira moved her hand and glared at Lavi. Thanks Allen! You couldn've mentioned Lavi working here! Second week of school and she was already annoyed. It was Monday too. Tira fiercely turned around and her hair whacked Lavi in the face and he coughed, thinking he had some hair in his mouth. He followed her and got some books with her and they went in different rows, but when Tira moved a book over and created a big soace to see out of it on the other end Lavi waved, smiling. She stuffed a book in his face and he frowned. She stuck a book right next to it then got rid of the empty space. "Except for between his ears." Tira muttered.

She looked at the last open space and realized she didn't have the last book. Lavi came over and put it in it's slot and smiled again. Tira turned on her high heel and left him standing there. Enzo kept looking from his book and at the two as they had a small competition. Tira grabbed more books and put it in an empty space after moving a few books away. She turned her head and jumped back, dropping the books in her hands. Enzo didn't hear because she was on the second floor or balcony part of the library and in the back. She bent down and started picking up the books, but was missing one. Lavi handed her a book and she snatched it away. Lavi pressed his back against the end of the large bookshelf. Tira came by and glared at him. How did he keep getting in front of her?

Lavi looked down the balcony and at Enzo. Tira followed his gaze and then back at Lavi. What was that emotion in his eye? "I thought you didn't date easily?" Lavi asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tira asked.

"Hanging out with Enzo 24/ 7. Helping him around school all the time. Letting him walk with you. Walk you home. Walk with you to school. You're always smiling or laughing with him. You eat with him at lunch. He is always holding your hand or touching you. You've hugged him. The dancing and painting the backgrounds. Letting him show you how to paint properly with a cliche move to let him put his arms around you. Helping him with work." Lavi stated.

"You think I am dating Enzo?" Tira asked, amused.

"Everyone thinks that." Lavi said.

"Name five people." Tira said.

"Lenalee, Allen, Road, Tyki, Me, Jasdero, Debbitto, Erica, Jinx, Tiedoll, Yeager, Bookman, Anna, Dai-"

"Stop. I said five." Tira said, walking off, shaking her head.

"So you're not dating him?" Lavi asked as he followed her down the stairs.

She laughed and laughed. Lavi was deeply confused and gave her a werid face. Tira took care of the books then faced Lavi. He was looking through a book for class, but he stopped long enough to lean on the bookshelf and stare at her then at Enzo through the open spaces. "No way. He's my cousin. A distant cousin from my Mom's father's mother's mother's side. It's complicated, but we are flesh and blood if only a little and it's complicated. He's actually my third cousin. It's a comlicated process to explain so. . . . I'm not going into details." Tira told him.

"But the dance? The way he helped you stroke the bursh? I mean that was. . . . that was. . . ." Lavi searched for the word.

"Friendly advice and friendly dancing. It's called dirty dancing. It's dirty. Wait, you were watching? So you're stalking me now?" Tira responded.

"I was suppose to practice in there. I got the leading role of the male." Lavi said.

"Figures. Brag about it why don't cha?" Tira replied.

"I wasn't bragging I was just answering your question and supporting it with a useful detail." Lavi told her.

Tira looked at Enzo then at Lavi. "I wouldn't let a single boy touch me in any kind of way unless it was a family member." Tira paused as she skimmed through a history book. She looked at Enzo then at Lavi and back at Enzo. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Lavi shouted, causing Enzo to look at him.

"I mean, no. I was just wondering." Lavi said.

"Uh- huh. Lavi, read my lips. We. Are. Through. For. Ever. Eternity. Never again. Got it?" Tira responded.

"You're telling me I don't have a chance? Even in a million years?" Lavi questioned.

"Not even when I'm in hell." Tira said bitterly and walked away.

Lavi put the book back and frowned. He stared at Tira as she took care of a few more books then sat down beside Enzo. He didn't want to give up, but he didn't know if he would give up. Or when. He felt arms wrap around his torso and turned his head around, freaked out. Erica smiled and her fingers crawled up his neck and he moved his head tot he side, stretching his neck. "Forget about her. You got me." Erica said seductively.

Lavi grabbed her arms and unhooked her from himself. He looked at the clock and thanked Bookman for giving him a shorter shift today. "I have to go. Bye Erica." Lavi said and dashed out.

Erica's smile fell and she stared at Tira. She licked her lips like a blood thirsty tiger. She saw Tira has prey. She was going to make Tira suffer greatly. "That wench is stealing my Lavi." Erica hissed.

Tira stuck her tongue out and used the pencil to rubbed her head. She sighed and jotted down an answer as she read a book. The door opened and she looked to see who it was. Sair. Her Mom. She smiled her motherly smile and Tira stared at her, closing her book and putting her homework in her bookbag. "We're going to Sky Heaven. It's a restrauant. So dress nicely." Sair told her.

"M'kay." Tira said as she went through her dresser, but put boys clothes on like always.

She got in the car and stared out the window until they stopped. She got out and Allen stood beside her. Tira stared at his smile. Was it real? Or was it fake like hers? She would never know because if something was fake why would the person tell you? They would only worry you. Tira gazed at the restrauant and immediately reconized it. She cursed under her breath and began walking in with her new family. They walked in and she tried to hide behind Mana and Neah, but she saw Lavi. Lavi didn't see her though. "Why are we eating out today?" Tira asked.

"No reason. Just thought you would all enjoy it." Mana answered.

"You can afford this place?" Tira asked.

"Uh- huh." Allen answered.

They sat down at a table for five and Tira put her face in her hand. Lavi came out of the kitchen with some entrees and placed them on the table neatly. Tira raised her head to stare at him across the room and prayed he didn't come over. Lavi went back into the kitchen and when he came out he turned the corner and saw Allen. He then saw Sair, Neah then Mana and. . . . . . . "Tira." Lavi whispered.

His breath got caught in his throat and he looked at the floor. He had to get over her, but he couldn't. He sighed and unwillingly dragged his feet across the black carpet and over to their table. Allen, Lenalee, Road, and Kanda all found out about him working here, but they didn't know he cooked. They knew he was a waitor. He came to the table with his normal goofy grin and Tira muttered something. "What can I get you this evening ladies and gentlemen?" Lavi asked formally.

They all ordered, but Tira stared at the menu. She sill didn't know what half the things were. Lavi came over and looked at the menu. "And you Tira?" Lavi asked kindly.

Sair stared at Tira's face then at Lavi's. Despite their smiles and frowns their eyes told a different story. Tira was angry and hurt. Lavi was sorry and upset. The two acted like they didn't care though and as long as they were that close to each other in reality, they really weren't. "May I recommend the Rashu Dell Preme?" Lavi asked.

He pointed at it and Tira realized that was what she had last time she was here. She didn't want to be reminded of the time they were together, but as long as she was in town, she would be. "I'll have that." Tira said softly, trying to be calm.

Lavi jotted it down on his little notebook and he walked away a bit then stopped. He turned his head around to stare at Tira and his smile got bigger and more sincere. "Will I see you at the public library at six?" Lavi asked.

"Unforunately." Tira replied.

Lavi turned around completely and scratched his face. He snickered a bit and stared at Tira. "You know I'm not going to give up." Lavi stated more than asked.

"But I have." Tira told him.

Lavi blinked, confused again. Then he realized what she meant and frowned. "Tira I. . . . . nevermind." Lavi said and walked away.

"Tiranina." Sair said.

"He wants to get back together and I don't. Simple as that." Tira told her.

"Why not?" Sair asked.

"I don't trust him and like he said, he can't trust me. He can't make up for the things he has said and I'm tired of giving him what he wants." Tira said harshly.

"Are you over him?" Sair asked.

"What do you think?" Tira responded, looking out the big glass window behind her.

"You wouldn't like the answer. No matter what I said." Sair murmured.

Tira felt something in her twist and churn. She felt horrible and it was hard not to cry, but she managed to make everyone believe she was fine. When she never would be again. Lavi didn't deserve her and he hasn't showed her anything to make her think he has changed in any kind of way. Inside the kitchen Lavi frowned as he made the food. He needed to think of a way to forget ehr. Get over her. She wasn't going to get back with him no matter what he did. He could see that. No one else heard her whisper 'but I have'. Even still they wouldn't of understood. He didn't want to be the cause for her to feel in such a way. To hurt everytime she came to school. To hurt everytime she sees his face or to hurt when he wasn't around. She was in pain when he was around and when he wasn't. He noticed that by watching her in school. When she thought she was by herself she let her mask fall and she frowned.

Tira yawned as she got in bed. She turned off the lamp and stared out the window in front of her bed. There were no stars tonight. It was all dark. All black. She was blind in this light and she felt lost. Like she crawled into a dark tunnel and will never come out again. Even on the sunniest day she had a hard time seeing. She closed her eyes and fear overwhelmed her. She felt her body shake and when she opened her eyes a few tears rolled down her face. The pain was too much and the only time she could cry was at night when she cried herself to sleep. It felt like a year had passed and it had only been a week. How was she going to make it through the year? Working with Lavi in the library? Being in his classes? Being in the same school? How would she survive the school year? How? How?

She cried in her pillow and hoped no one heard her sniffles. She couldn't cry at all just a few months ago and now. . . . now she can't stop crying. Lavi had her heart. Had her soul. He had her. Lavi gave her a tangible feeling. Wonderful notions. And he broke her. This was worse than any time Tira had been beaten from Renis or when she had been hurt by Bayu. It was worse than when her Mom came this close to death! She was nothing now. Lavi raised her up. He raised her up to be everything and he got mad over something pety! He broke up with her over something so stupid! So god damn stupid! If he couldn't handle that then how could he handle something else? She didn't need him and she would prove it. Somehow.


	28. Football Day

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 28**

**Football Day**

Lavi walked onto the stage and he stared at the piano. He sat down and started playing. He hadn't noticed Tira walked in with Enzo to finish the Titanic background for the play. He hummed and let the music spread around the room and began singing a Bryan Adams song: Right Here Waiting For You. Tira sat down in the front row and waited, but when he sung. . . . . he surprised. It was like he wrote the song himself.

Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever 

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy 

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance 

Oh you can't see it baby  
You've got me going crazy 

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

He stopped singing for a moment and then started playing another song. Then he stopped. He grabbed a guitar and sat down. He started strumming and made sure everything was okay then played another song. Tira reconized the song. It was called. . . . . Trouble. By Never Shout Never. It was funky, but it was a nice melodic song. It made her heart swell everything she heard it because it was such a good song. Now she wasn't going to listen to it for a million years because then Lavi would come into mind.

I'm in trouble I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl 

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore? 

I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear 

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh 

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't 

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not 

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about 

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice 

I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear 

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh 

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't 

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not 

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh

Lavi stopped playing the song and then looked up from the guitar. "Are you done yet? I have a job to do." Tira said bitterly.

Lavi stared at her and frowned. His lips went up and he grinned that goofy grin. "Sorry. I'll leave." Lavi said as he got off the stage and left.

Tira watched him leave and made sure he did leave. She walked on stage and got the paint out and turned some music on. She moved the curtains and started painting the rest of the ship. Enzo glanced at her and his smile started fading. Tira was frowning and ignoring him. On purpose or not she seemed upset. He didn't say anything, but knew it was because of Lavi. Tuesday. It was going to be a long day and he only had her for homeroom and two other classes. Free period doesn't count. "Have you done anything with Timothy or Mei Lilng?" Enzo asked.

"No. They said I was scary and wanted Lavi to help them instead." Tira told him.

"You're not scary." Enzo said.

"You obviously don't know the real me. I beat up over twenty kids last year. That's just in school." Tira said.

"I also heard you had detention throughout most of the year. You're a big trouble maker, but haven't done anything wrong since the year started." Enzo replied.

"It's only the second week of school. Give it time." Tira said.

"Don't you want to change?" Enzo asked.

"No." Tira said.

"You're happy with everyone hating you or being mad? Scared of you? You don't want a single friend?" Enzo asked.

"I got friends. The Noahs and the famous four exclude Patch. Uhhh, then their families. That's all I need." Tira told him.

"How come you haven't been hanging around them or talking to them?" Enzo asked.

"I've been busy with school. This. My library jobs. Looking for a job. Looking for a Senior project. Trying to find something to join. College. Graduation. Mom's baby. Erica harassing me. Soon detention. Possibly community service soon. All of that shit. How about you? Are you joinging anything?" Tira asked.

"Football." Enzo told her.

"You know that football is our soccer, right?" Tira responded.

"I know. I tried out and I got in. The first game is today after school. Can you come?" Enzo asked.

"I don't really have a choice. My Mom, Neah, and Mana are going because of Allen being on the football team. I just have to finish my job in the library first." Tira said.

"Thanks. For all your support. You really are sweet." Enzo said.

"I'm bitter. Not sweet. I can prove that by making some cookies." Tira told her.

"Yeah. You're Mom told me you couldn't cook even if your life depended on it." Enzo agreed.

"Yep." Tira said.

"What do you think about Titanic?" Enzo questioned.

"It's okay." Tira answered.

"Are you going to the play?" Enzo asked.

"Don't have a choice. They have the play during school times this year and later at night. I'm trying to find away out of it." Tira told him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to watch it." Tira said.

"Why?"

"I just don't. Does there have to be a reason?" Tira responded.

"I guess not." Enzo replied.

"Do you ave any friends?" Tira asked.

"A few." Enzo said.

"So you're going to be a jock huh?" Tira replied.

"Yeah."

"You that most of the girls go after jocks right?" Tira said.

"Yeah. . . . . that's the thing. . . . Can I ask you a personal question? Cousin to cousin. Friend to friend." Enzo said.

"Sure."

"I mean it. It's really personal and it's a big secret of mine. It's a little embarassing and I. . . . you have to promise not to tell anyone." Enzo said.

"Promise." Tira said.

"I'm. . . . . . bisexual." Enzo said.

Tira stopped painting and stared at him. She hadn't really thought about it, but. . . . . . . . . "Really?"

"Yeah. I've dated girls and a guy, but. . . . . lately I've been more interested in. . . . . men." Enzo said, blushing.

"So?" Tira responded. "You're bi. Who cares?"

"A lot of people. Especially here." Enzo said, sitting on the floor.

Tira put the paintbrush down and stared at him. She gave him an encouraging smile. "I guess you do seem gay a bit, but no one would suspect a thing. You aren't in touch with your femine side as much as others, but you are bit. So? I'm not going to judge you on that. You're my cousin, cuz. If you're happy then I'll be happy for you. You shouldn't have to be ashamed of who you are and what you like." Tira said.

"You're the only one that knows Tira. Can you please not tell anyone?" Enzo said.

"Promise! I just got one question. Are you worried about it?" Tira asked.

"A little. I mean, the girls are interesting, but the boys here are intriguing. I would date either one, but going on the football team I'm a little worried about that." Enzo said.

"You'll be fine. Remember, I'm here to supportr ya. If not my Mom will ground me until I'm her age." Tira said.

Enzo laughed. "I knew you were my favorite cousin for a reason."

"Don't judge me just yet. You haven't seen the real me yet." Tira said.

She went back to painting and she kept the warm smile on her face, but it wasn't real as usual. "And quite frankly, neither have I." Tira mumbled.

Tira ran down the hall and hurried to the football field. She ran as fast as he tired legs could carry her. When she got to the bleachers she ran down some stairs and maneuvered around people. A when she got to the bottom bleacher she search for somewhere to sit, but there was no empty spot. Tira sat down in front of her Mom and her legs hung over the edge. She stared at the football teams as they ran out on the field. She searched for the number 38 and found Enzo. He turned around and tried to find Tira and she waved. Sair smiled as Tira cheered for him. "Poor boys. They got stuck with Zokolo as the coach." Lenalee said beneath Tira.

Tira looked over the edge to see Eliade, Lenalee, Road, Mirnade (!), and Mei Ling as cheerleaders. They had nice outfits, but skirts! Eck! Tira's opinion. She looked back at the boys and saw that Lavi was the quarterback. She sighed, but clapped with everyone else then put her hands around her mouth and cheered for Enzo. Her friends heard her and they looked up and smiled, waving their pom poms. "You really are friends with her? Doesn't she scare you?" Mei Ling asked as kind as that question could be.

"We're her friends and she is only scary when you make her mad. I mean she isn't worse than Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Hey." Timothy said as he sat beside Tira.

"Hey." Tira responded, watching Enzo carefully.

She didn't know Enzo could play football. He was really good. She found Kanda and he had the perfect position. Tackler. Number 62. (I may mess up the numbers and the positions. Not really me. So don't say anything about it if you're a big football fan. UNless you would like to inform the numberss and positions in easy terms.) Lavi was what number? Take a wild guess. 1. Figures. "Tira you really should be a cheerleader." Road said.

"As if that tomboy could do anything." Erica said.

"Am I suppose to say burn to that?" Anna asked, tipping her head.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of it wideload." Tira said.

Her Mom shook her head and sighed. Erica glared with her beady hazel eyes. Her frown turned upside down into a big evil smile. She laughed a terrible screechy laugh that sounded pericular to Tira. "You have the right attitute, but you got no skills." Erica told her.

"Says you miss I- think - I'm - perfect- and- everybody- else - are ants- and - worthless- to- me." Tira remarked.

"Then please, prove me wrong at the end of the first ending." Erica said.

"That goes against all school regulations. Sorry wench." Tira said.

"Oooh. Cat fight." Timothy said.

"Beat it scamp." Erica said.

"He can stay all he wants prep." Tira said.

A buzzer went off and Tira looked at the score board. First ending over. She looked at the football players and noticed Enzo was limping. He had been tackled a lot. He came over and sat underneather her and she put her face down to stare at the football players. "Hello Enzo. How was it?" Tira asked kindly.

"Fine. I see you made it before the game started." Enzo said.

"A promise is a promise." Tira said.

"You didn't promise that." Enzo said, getting a drink of water.

She handed him a rag and he wiped the sweat off his face. Tira slid under the bars and Zokolo glanced at her, but said nothing. "Hey Tira!"

Tira turned around to see Erica and Jinx waving, calling her out. "You're not worth it!" Tira shouted back.

"What are you? Chicken!" Jinx shouted.

"Come say that to my face pinky!" Tira shouted.

"What are they doing?" Enzo asked.

"Trying to start a competition." Tira said.

Lenalee and Road came over and pushed Tira out on the field and all the boys stared with intent. Mostly the boys that knew her or Lavi. "Look, I don't cheeer. I do the moves bitch." Tira said.

"Then don't cheer." Erica said as she stepped back.

Tira watched her clap her hands and stomp her feet then do a few moves. Tira shook her head and was about to leave, but Lenalee grabbed her arm. "She's not going to leave you alone." Lenalee whispered.

Tira rolled her eyes and did a few moves, but she looked bored, but it steamed Erica's clams. She did a few more moves and Tira did a few more and they kept going back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Tira rubbed her temples and finally had enough. She looked down the field and started running. She did a few flips and turns. She jumped in the air and did the split in the air then a few more flips. She jumped up high then she landed on a ground doing a split. "Thank you flexibility." Tira mumbled as she stood up and her friends cheered.

Tira heard the boys whistle, cheer, and root. Tira smiled and went back over to Erica. "Beat that." Tira said.

She was red in the face and Tira began walking away until Road stopped her. "Join us. You can kick Erica right off the captain position. That was so AMAZING!" Road said.

"Nu- huh." Tira said.

Erica glared and glared at Tira. Tira turned back around and then she smiled. Hiding her hand from her Mom and all the other teachers. Then she flipped Erica off and she opened her mouth in a big O shape again. Tira turned back around and got in the football players hut. "Did you plan that?" Enzo asked.

"No." Tira said.

"Did you plan on doing that safely?" Tyki asked.

"No."

"Then how did you know you were going to be able to do that split and not break a leg? Literally." Allen asked.

"I didn't. That was a chance I was willing to take to take out that skank and make her shut the hell up." Tira said as she climbed back up on to the bleachers.

She put her head back down and she smiled at Enzo. "Be safe cuz. I don't need to drag your ass to the ER." Tira said.

"That's good right?" Enzo asked.

"One of the nicest things you'll ever hear me say." Tira said and sat back up with her legs hanging off the edge.

"Did you know she could do that?" Enzo asked.

"Not at all. It was awesome though." Lavi said, grinning.

Tira smiled as she stared at Erica who was glaring at her and then messed up because she wasn't focused. That wasn't Tira's fault though. Her smiled faded and she rested her head on the bars, tired and sore. She hadn;t done something like that since middle school. When she took gymnastics. "Tira. . . . . " Sair said sternly.

"Yes."

"Good job, but be careful. You could've broken something." Sair told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Tira said, waving her hand is dismissal.

"That was cool!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Easily impressed aren't ya?" Tira responded.

"It depends." Timothy said.

"Has Erica been giving you troubles?" Tira asked.

"Mei Ling too. Everyone at school follows her. It's weird. School drama. I'm glad I'm a senior now. Wohooo!" Timothy declared.

"I can easily take care of her if you need me too. M'kay?" Tira responded.

Timothy blinked, stunned. He looked at her and slowly smiled. His snoogle tooth standing out. "K!"

"By take care of her what do you mean?" Sair interrupted the conversation.

"Mom!" Tira shouted.

"Just making sure you're not going to start another fight." Sair said.

"Excuse me. Are you Tiranina Delferd?" a man asked.

Tira looked up and frowned. "Yeah. Please call me Tira."

"May I speak with you in private Tira?" he asked.

Tira stood up and followed him up the bleacher stairs and they went to the baseball field. "Neah Walker and Lala told me about your exceptional singing. I've heard it and I must say it is remarkable. So here's some papers I would like to give you and please think about what your career could be. I think we would love you to work for us. Here's my card. Just one thing." he said.

Tira looked at a pamplet and at his card. Dylan. Dylan Henforth. Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "Yes?" Tira asked.

"LA would love to have you, but there are certain things you have to meet. You have to change everything you are. Your fighting, your temper, and your attitude. You have the wrong image for your kind of thinking. IN order to get what you want you have to change. Please give me a call and let me know what you think and we'll take you to LA. Anytime. You don't even have to finish school." Dylan said and left.

Tira folded everything and put it in her bookbag. 'You have to change everything you are. Change everything you are. Everything you are. You are. Are.' His words repeated in her head. Everyone keeps saying she needs to change. SHe has to be someone she's not. SHe closed her eyes then turned back around. She went back to the bleachers, but stayed on the top where the whole line was empty. She stared at Enzo then Allen. Her eyes wandered to Lavi. She opened her cell phone for the first time in a few days and saw that Lavi has tried to call and text her at least a thousand times. The same with Road and Lenalee. How did they even get her new number? SHe sighed and watched the second inning then left. It was already a certainity that their school was going to win.

Tira got her keys ready and started walking down the streets and found herself at Anita's bar. The keys were in her pocket and she could tell ANita and Mahoja weren't there. She walked in and the men stared at her with lust. She ignored them and walked over to the other teens and they stared at her. She took some money out of her pocket and they smiled. They gave her a bag that was blacked out so no one else could see and she grabbed a small beer, drank it, and left. She put the bag in her bookbag and she opened when she got to the house several cars were there. Including Lavi's pick up truck.

Tira opened the door and walked into the dining room. She sat beside Allen and drank a lot of water to get rid of the smell of alcohol in her mouth. She then ate and Allen sniffed and then stared at her. She took off her jacket and Allen sniffed again. He looked from her jacket to her. He shrugged and just thought she had run into Cross in town. He was worried though. Tira glanced at Allen and her frown deepened. It was only seven and she was tired. "Tira, where'd you go?" Sair asked.

"I talked to that guy." Tira said.

"About what? He was dressed in a suit so it was with either buisness or your in trouble." Sair said.

"His name was Dylan." Tira said.

"That isn't very helpful." Neah told her.

Tira swallowed her food then drank some more water. She turned her head to stare at Neah who was smiling. "DOn't act innocent. He told me that you and Lala talked to him." Tira said.

"What are you talking about Tira?" Lenalee asked.

"Dylan Henforth. He told me I could go to LA at any time. He gave me some papers and his card to think over his offer. There's just one catch." Tira said.

"Dylan Henforth! He is like the most famous of all famous producers that has founded so many of todays stars!" Road exclaimed.

"What's the catch?" Mana asked.

Tira looked from her food at Mana. "I have to change everything I am. In other words, I have to change everything about my personality and become a total fraud." Tira said.

"That's not what they meant. You just need to change your attitude and learn how to control that temper. No fighting. All that stuff." Lavi told her.

"It doesn't matter. I have to think about finishing school first." Tira said.

"You talked to Dylan for the whole hour and a half?" Tyki queried.

"No. I went for a walk around town." Tira told him, stretching the truth a little.

Sair caught something in Tira's tone and stopped eating. She turned her head to stare at her daughter who was in a daze. Did that really upset her that much? To change who she was? If you think about it the way Tira would then maybe. "Tira, are you okay?" Enzo asked.

Tira didn't reply. She just continued eating and stared at her hands. "Tira?" Enzo asked, nudging her.

"What?" Tira reacted.

"Are you okay?" Enzo repeated.

"Yeah. Just tired." Tira said.

"You got that test tomorrow in history, right?" Neah asked.

"Yeah. I have to study for a bit and I might have to help Enzo. If he needs it." Tira said.

"Do you really have to study? Don't you have everything down pack already?" Road asked.

"I guess." Tira said.

"Hey Tira, thanks for taking my shift in the library today." Lavi said.

Tira looked at Lavi who was smiling as always and eating. "Whatever." Tira mumbled.

Tira took care of her dish and grabbed her bookbag and uniform jacket. She started walking upstairs and she threw everything on her bed. She striped herself of her clothes and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Lavi knocked on the door, but Tira didn't hear. He opened the door and walked in. Tira had just gotten in the shower so hopefully she would take awhile. He suspected Tira of something. She had been leaving school from the library, but after Enzo enters his house, she saw her walk in a different direction from her house. He wasn't stalking her, but he wound up on the same street. He didn't follow her after that, but he felt something was up. She knew Allen smelled something off of her and his good sense of smell caught a whiff of something. Whatever happened today, she made one small mistake.

He went over to her bed and opened her bookbag and found papers, pencils, notebooks, books, and a few more things, but what got his attention was a black bag. He grabbed it and opened it. He immediately got a nasty smell and he knew what it was. Pot and a few other drugs. Whatever the others were, they weren't good. He heard the shower come off and closed the bag. He put it back and looked around. He quietly ran out of her room and closed the door. She came out in just a towel, but heard the click. She looked at her bookbag and everything else, but everything was in place. She frowned as she got dressed in her pjs and walked downstairs. She went into the dinning room and folded her arms. "Who just went upstairs?" Tira asked.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her. "Lavi and Kanda went upstairs to use the bathroom." Neah said.

Tira stared at the two, but h er eyes landed on Lavi. Kanda wouldn't give a damn about anything. "What the hell were you doing in my room?" Tira asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Lavi and he pointed at himself. "I didn't go in your room." Lavi said.

"What did you take?" Tira asked.

"I didn't do anything." Lavi said.

"Then you mind tell me why my door was unlocked and opened a bit when I firmly closed it and locked it when I went to take a shower." Tira responded.

"I didn't do anything. I swear." Lavi said.

"Lavi." Sair said sternly.

Lavi put his fork down and sat back in his chair. He didn't want to tell them about the drugs. Tira would never forgive her then and besides, she might not be taking them. It could be for someone else. He didn't know what from what yet. "I wanted to talk to her and I went to check on her, but the door wasn't locked and when I got in there after knocking I heard the shower on and left. It's as simple as that. I did nothing wrong." Lavi told them.

"The door was locked." Tira said.

"Then you didn't lock it right because I was able to get in by just knocking on the door." Lavi said.

"Was anything out of place?" Mana asked.

"No, but this is Lavi. " Tira said.

"Then you can't accuse him of anything even though he shouldn't of entered your room. If you think you are missing something then go upstairs and search your room. Until then we can't do anything." Sair said.

Tira stomped upstairs and Lavi sighed. He ran after her and she slammed her door in his face. He leaned on the door and he looked around to make sure no one was around. "Tira, can I please talk to you?" Lavi asked.

"Go away!" Tira shouted.

Tira held a pillow close to her and put her face in it. What was Lavi doing snooping around in her room. She smelled her jacket and smalled some alcohol. This was the first time she had to enter the bar or a bar. "Tira please. I said I was sorry and I truly am. Can I have a second chance? Please?" Lavi begged.

TIra looked up from her pillow and frowned. She didn't know what to do. She had suffered all summer and now she has been trying to be strong, but it was hard. SHe had so much to do and she was around him all day! "I don't give second chances! Especially to scumbags like you!" Tira shouted.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I really, really am sorry. Tira I-" 

"Go ask _Erica_. I don't care about you anymore. There's no you and me. Me and . I and him. Him and I. Him and me. Me and him. All that shit! There is nothing between us!" Tira said.

Lavi lightly banged his head on the white door. He frowned and stared at the floor. "I lied to you and your Mother." Lavi said.

Tira opened the door and glared at him. "What?"

"Last week while I was going home I saw you drop Enzo off at his house and you went in a different direction from your house. I didn't follow you, but I knew something was up. When you came back to the house I felt something wrong and my very distinctive smell caught a whiff of alcohol on your jacket. I knocked on your door and then opened it, but it really wasn't locked. I went through your bookbag and found the black bag. I opened it and I smelled the. . . . .pot." Lavi said.

"You were snooping in my room!" Tira shouted, btu Lavi covered her mouth.

"Do you want me to tell your Mom about the pot?" Tira shook her head no. "Didn't think so. So please tell me why you have it." Lavi said.

"I haven't had any of it. I just got it because I had to. I'm going to throw it out. Now leave me alone." Tira said.

Lavi stared at her and his fiddled with his fingers. She was trying to look away from him, but was failing to do so. Her eyes finally fell downwards and Lavi stared into her lovely light blue eyes. He took off his bandana and stared at it. He wrapped it around her neck and she looked like a cowgirl. "Patch ge-"

"I have another bandana and I don't like that one anymore. You keep it. Throw it away. Whatever." Lavi said.

Tira shut the door and pressed her back against the door and slid down. Lavi did the same on the other side and they both put the back of their heads on the door. Each of them had one tear strolling down their face and they wiped it away. "I miss you." they whispered under their breath.

Lavi stood up and walked down the hall while Tira got in bed. Lavi walked down the stairs and Tira took the black bag out. She put it in her nightstand drawer with a lock on it and locked it in there. Lavi walked to the dining room and grabbed his jacket. "I should be going. See you guys tomorrow." Lavi said.

"Lavi, what happened up there?" Sair asked.

"Nothing." Lavi said as he walked away, waving his hand barely above his head.

Lavi got in his truck and Tira watch him as she walked on her small balcony. Her hand held the black curtain and the other held the railing. Lavi started his truck and looked up at the only room with a light on. He saw Tira, but her face was dull and bored like it always was now. He closed his eye and looked away. He smacked his head on the steering wheel and held back the tears. "I made a huge mistake. I hope you know that." Lavi whispered to himself.

As he drove away everyone else left. Tira shut the balcony doors and turned off the light then turned the lamp on. She grabbed a book and read it, but everything she read slipped her mind, but she continued to flip through the pages and read the history book until it hit nine o'clock. She put the book away and turned off the lamp. She sat up and stared at the light throught he crack under her door. When the light turned off she tucked herself in and cried in her pillow. She was so pathetic. She hoped her Mom didn't have a Mother feeling tnight because she was going to be up awhile. Hours later she finally cried herself to sleep.


	29. Talent Show

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 29**

**Talent Show**

**Note: This chapter is a little sloppy, but I did the best I can and didn't want to fix anything because I like, but it might be a little rushed. Please review and I hope you enjoy this. Thanks! Yan Luna4373 **

Tira sat down in her seat inbetween Lavi and Ezno and yawned. Both boys looked at her and she looked tired. She buried her face in her arms, but she did not sleep. After a few minutes she looked wide awake, but her eyes stayed on the board and she said nothing. Lavi looked closer and swore he saw some pinkness around her eyes. Russel came in and he wrote something on the board. "The school will be having a talent show and a few certain kids are required to enter. Tira, you're the only one in this class that has been chosen to enter unless you have stage fright, that is." Russel said.

Tira raised her head and sat back in her chair, but was slouching and slumping. "Like heck I have stage fright, but talent shows are not for me. I am not participating." Tira said.

"Figured you say that." Komui said as he walked in.

"I'm not participating." Tira repeated.

"You have to." Komui said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't." Tira said.

"UNforunately, you do. Read this." Komui said as he handed her a paper.

_If a student who transfer over because of a school schoolarship and has been offered many oppritunities and has many talents and is not on any sort of sport, club, or anything else considered or stated in the school's contrat the student must paritipate in something like a talent show before Christmas and after summer where most of the requirments for this rule is held, but if recommended by several teachers and the VP or P then he/ she must enter in such a things unless sick, absent, or has stage fright or the schoolarship will be revoked by the super intentdent and possibly expelled from the Academy and if not given community severce and detention as well as school helpings like the Student Council._

"That is most likely the longest sentance I have ever seen in my life." Tira mumbled.

"Do you understand Tira?" Komui asked kindly.

Tira put the paper down and grabbed Komui's shirt and pulled him close to her angry face. "What the hell kind of rule is that?" Tira shouted.

"Not my rule." Komui said, smiling.

"I'd rather be stuck in detention and the communinty service." Tira said.

"Then how will your Mother react?" Komui retorted.

Tira twitched as she released him and sat down. "That's the stupidest rule I've ever heard of." TIra mumbled.

"What's the matter? Ya scared?" Erica said.

Tira turned her head around and flipped Erica off with both fingers. Komui said nothing and Russel sighed. If Komui said nothing then Russel can't say anything because he would have to send Tira to the VP. Lavi pushed her hands down and Tira pushed him away from her. He sighed and put his face in his hands. "There is a way to get out of it, but you would have to have permission from the Priciple. I don't think Leverrier would let you." Komui said as he walked out andTira fumed.

The bell rang to signal homeroom was over and Tira grabbed her bookbag and left to History class. Enzo chased after and he gave her his smile. "I'll support you if you want. I'm not much of a singer, but I know you are an anazing singer. A lot of people have told me that." Enzo said.

Tira listen to Enzo talk with his French accent. It reminded her of home. France. They entered History class with Bookman and they took out their pencils and got ready for the test. Tira stared at the paper and absentmindingly wrote down the answers or answered the multiple choice questions. Before she knew it she was done with almost the rest of the class to spare. She turned the paper over and she took out a notebook. On it was written '**Tira's Songs**'. She turned to an empty page and began to jot down lyrics to a new song for the talent show next Friday. She sighed and closed the book. She didn't even know she made five songs. She just wrote. Her hand had moved on it's own. Bookman took up the tests and Tira went to her next class. Before she knew it, she was painting the rest of the set for the play tomorrow.

Enzo had to go study for something and she didn't really care why. She just painted with her head phones on and her frown on her face. Her sadness seeped from her head to her heart. SHe was crying on the inside, but wanted to cry on the outside. She felt her phone vibrate and she took it out. Lavi. She put her phone back in her pocket, but she didn't notice it had fallen out. She put the paintbrush down and then stared at the board. She had finally finished. She took care of the paint, but kicked her phone. She took her head phones off and looked down and all around. She could've sworn she felt something it her shoe. She shrugged and left the auditorium.

Erica put her hands on the board and smirked. Jinx and Anna were behind her and smiling too. Erica bent down and picked up Tira's cell phone. She put it in her purse then looked at the last three boards that were needed for the first three acts. "Demolition time." Erica mumbled.

**Four hours later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Tira put the last of the books away and Lavi left. She went through all over overdued books and printed out papers and put them in the office mailbox. They would then be given to the student or teacher. She grabbed her bookbag and got her paycheck for her first two weeks of working at the school library. She went back to the auditorium to check on the boards and she heard a bunch of ruckus. She ran walked up to the stage and stared at the boards. Enzo came over and tried to make sure she would be calm. "Tira, someone ruined the background for the first three acts." Enzo said calmly.

Tira stared at the ruined backgrounds and she shook with fury. Cross, Anita, and Lala stared at the reck and the kids stared at Tira, worried she would flip out. "The play will just have to be postponed." Lala said.

"And risk the others getting destroyed?" Jinx asked.

"Plus we've already given out fliers and everything! We can't postpone it." Erica said.

"Yeah. WHat happened to the saying the show must go on?" Anna asked.

Erica slapped Anna's shoulder and she pouted. Tira walkekd over to the mess and sat down, hiding her face in her hands. Enzo frowned and got ready to cover her ears when Tira got ready to say something. "I'll remake the backgrounds tonight. Go to the gymnasium to rehearse." Tira said calmly.

"Tira, that could take you all night!" Lavi said.

"Shut up! I know damn it! Just go rehearse!" Tira shouted, her anger seeping through.

Enzo sat down beside her and patted her back. "I'll help you." Enzo said.

"No. I can work faster by myself and you have another test to study for." Tira said.

"Tira. . . . . . . .thanks. I may not be in the play, but I bet the others appreciate it." Enzo said.

"All except three." Tira muttered as she glared at Erica and her two minions who were doing something with their fingers.

Everyone left and Tira got more paint and water. More boards and paper. She began crafting and painting. Hours passed and more time passed. She skipped dinner and she focused souly on the work. She work all through the night and when she finished the last background she grabbed her bookbag and headed to the showers in the girls' locker room. She took a quick shower and changed into her extra uniform. She put her dirty uniform and clothes in her locker. Then she checked the time. Ten minutes until school starts. She walked into homeroom and stared at her desk. Her head kept dipping up and down. A second seemed like a minute. A minute seemed like an hour. Erica came in and she stopped in front of Tira. She bent down and murmured in er ear. "How was your night?" Erica asked.

Tira narrowed her eyes, but then she got really tired and Erica sat down behind Lavi and played with his hair. Tira would normally roll her eyes, but it would exert her. Too strainous. Allen came in and he stared at Tira. He stopped in front of her and kneel down to look her in the eye. "I told Sai. . Mom that you stayed her working on the play's background. After school I'll take you home right away and Lenalee is going to take your shift after school and Tyki gots your shift in the public library. Will you be alright?" Allen asked.

"Yes. . . . . . Th. . Thanks Al. . Allen." Tira said, trying to not close her eyes.

Allen reached in his bookbag and took out a monster. "Drink this. It'll give you a boost." Allen said.

Tira stared at a black and green can. She started to get double vision as her head moved. Her held her hand up to turn down the offer. "I can't. . . . . tired or not. Monster makes. . . . . me. . . . . so, so, soo. . . hyper." Tira said and Erica smirked.

"I think being hyper would be better than forcing yourself to stay awake. Maybe you should go to the nurse or Komui." Allen told her.

"No." Tira said as the bell rang.

Allen put the monster away and hurried to his seat beside Lenalee. She looked at Tira with worry. Russel came in and he started asking questions. When he asked Tira something she didn't really hear. Lavi snapped his fingers in front of her and she jumped. "Excuse me. . . . . . . " Tira said and ran out.

Erica giggled and Enzo followed her. When she entered the girls bathroom he stopped. Tira didn't know why, but she threw up and wiped her mouth. She walked in front of the mirror and her vision got blurry. She held on to the sink counter with all her might, but she felt so tired and so weary. She must've puked because she hadn't eaten much yesterday. She had only a few drinks and a snack. Then she skipped breakfeast today. She exited the bathroom and got her bookbag then walked out of the room to history class, but she stopped at the bathroom again to throw up then wipe her mouth and throw really cold water in her face. That should keep her awake for a bit. She dried her face and ran to Booman's class.

Tira sat in her seat beside Enzo and she ended up leaning on him as the play started. She managed to stay up long enough to see Lavi kiss Erica who got the leading role. Now she wished that the woman died in the end and not the male. She fell asleep and Enzo smiled. He knew she didn't care about the play, but she still remade the sets. He was proud of his cousin. She stirred in her sleep and Enzo put his uniform jacket on her so she would be warm. He didn't care if he got in trouble. Tira would get in trouble for sleeping as well. When the play ended Allen came over and Lavi followed. Lenalee rushed to the library and Lavi watched as Enzo picked Tira up. "Lavi, she'll be out for awhile. Can you go get her bookbag and her books, all of her things and bring them to the house after you get done with your job in the library?" Allen asked as he walked backwards, following Enzo.

"Of course." Lavi said.

Mana took Tira from Enzp and thanked him. He left and Mana took Tira upstairs and laid her in her bed. He tucked her in and Sair watched with a smile. Mana left and closed the door behind him. Sair went downstairs and listened to Neah play the piano. She sat on the couch and stared at Neah. She smiled warmly and Neah turned his head around. "Is she sleeping?" Neah asked.

"Before she even got home." Sair said.

"I'm very proud of her and I bet you are extremely proud considering the fact she didn't have to fix the sets and she stayed up all night working on them." Neah told her.

"Plus, she didn't want anything to do with the play. She only did it for the money." Sair told him.

"She has changed a bit. She would've never done that last year. Do you think that maybe she is hiding something?" Neah asked.

"She's been fine. Normal. Nothing has changed and she has been happy. Nothing is wrong." Sair said, confident.

"You know her better than I do." Neah said.

Hours later Lavi knocked on the door and Allen let him in. He walked upstairs and in Tira's room. He set her things down by the door, but he heard Tira mumble something and stared at her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She gripped her blanket and pulled it up and pulled it to her neck. She turned and tossed until she finally stayed laying on her back. Her hands came out of her blanket and she nuzzled Lavi. He smiled and she gripped his shirt. His hand caressed her cheek and he stared at her peaceful face. "La. . . . .Lavi." Tira mumbled.

His eye widened and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Her face was calm and serene, but that didn't mean she was having a normal or nice dream. He knew better than to judge her like that. "L. . . . Lavi. Go. . . . . . . . . hate. . . . . . . . . . love. . . . . . . I n. . . . . . Go." Tira mumbled.

Did she know he was there in reality or what? His thumb wiped a stray tear away and he bent over and got lower and lower until their lips were millimeter away. He could hear her breathe and her warm breath blew on his lips. He kissed her soft lips. He sat up straight after he realized what he was doing and prayed Tira didn't wake up because her eyes started to flutter. Her eyes opened and he started to panic. She moaned and turned over on her side and closed her eyes. He sighed and when he started to get up she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Shit." Lavi muttered as he tried to slip his hand free.

He got her to let go and he quickly left the room and headed downstairs. He walked out of the house, but Sair stopped him. He stared at her and grinned. "Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing my daughter's stuff home." Sair said.

"You don't have to thank me." Lavi said.

"I do because Tira won't. I will tell you this though. Get over her. You hurt her and there's no way she'll take you back. She makes everyone believe she is so comlicated, but she is just misunderstood." Sair said then closed the door.

Even Sair thought he didn't have a chance. He looked away from the house and got in his truck. He headed to the public library and sat in the truck for a few minutes. "I'm not gonna give up. I will find a way to get back with her one way or another. Even if I have to do **that**." Lavi said.

Tira sat in the back of the stage behind the curtains, waiting. Lenalee had danced for her talent. Lavi told jokes. Figures. Kanda almost killed Daisyia on stage. Real amusing. Allen did clown tricks. Marie played the piano. And a whole bunch of other kids that did other things she knew nothing about. She didn't pay too much attention. When her name was called she was shoved on the stage by the three witches. Komui smiled warmly and handed her the microphone. She took a deep breath and let the music play.

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction and my socks are never clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight 'cuz I can't do nothin' right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself 

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

L.A. told me, "You'll be a pop star  
All you have to change is everything you are"  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me 

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else  
'Cuz I'm a hazard to myself 

Don't let me get me  
Ohh  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Ohh no  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeah 

Don't let me get me  
Don't let me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
I'm  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
Yoo  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else 

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me 

Ohh  
I'm a hazard to myself, yeah  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
Yourself  
So irritating  
So irritating, yeah  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
Don't wanna, don't wanna  
I wanna be somebody else 

Don't let me get me  
Don't let  
Don't let  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Don't let me get me  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
It's bad  
It's so bad  
So irritating  
Ohh  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
Aah  
I wanna be somebody else 

Don't let me get me  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself

(Don't Let Me Get Me: P!nk)

When Tira stopped singing Erica dropped whatever she had in her hands and Jinx palmed her face. "Wow. She is amazing!" Anna said.

Erica slapped her shoulder and Anna held it. She gave a frowny face and pouted like a three year old. "That hurt." Anna said.

Lavi watched as Tira stared at her feet on stage. 'LA told me you'll be a pop star. All you have to change is everything you are. I'm my own worst enemy. So irritating. Don't let me get me. I wanna be somebdy else. It's bad when you annoy yourself. Don't wanna be my friend no more. Always in a fight. Because I can' do nothin' right.' The words from the song replayed in his head. Except for the first few sentances, she wasn't lying. She was singing what she felt. She wrote that song and she thoguht it was real! "Tira. . . . . ?" Lavi muttered.

Tira walked off the stage and when she got in the back and after everyone congradulated her she left. She didn't care who won. She didn't care what the prize was. She left the stage. She left the auditorium. She ran out of the school and in the roads. She ran and ran until she found herself at the gray house she moved into with Renis. She saw it was abadoned and she walked in. She walked to the basement and looked around. All there was were the chains and the whip. She grabbed the whip and hit the wall with it. It came back and she hit the wall again. She did it again and again until she remembered what happened in the basement. She suddenly felt scared to be there and ran out of the house and down the street. She ran and she ran and she ran. She unlocked the house and ran upstairs to her room.

Tira went in the bathroom and took a tile out of the wall near the door and found a key. She picked it up and stared at it. She put the tile back then stood up. She got in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Everyone called her beautiful, but she saw nothing. Nothing at all. SHe gritted her teeth and walked out of her bathroom and locked her door. She unlocked the drawer and stared at the black bag. There were several of them. She opened a black bag and then closed it. She opened another, but it was the wrong one. SHe opened a third one and she spilled some pills in her hands. She stared at them and she balled her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to restrain herself from taking them, but the pain. . . . the pain. . . . the pain in her was too much. She can't take it anymore. She got a glass of water and took the pills. She swallowed and some water dripped from her lips.

When the water was gone she realized she was standing in front of the mirror. She dropped the cup and it shattered at her feet. She held onto the sink counter on the edge. She stared at the sink and turned the faucet on. She gathered some water in her hand and sipped some. She did it again and again until he lower face was soaked. She turned off the faucet and she felt her hands shake a little. She gathered the shattered glass and threw it away. She hopped in the shower then she took two more pills. She heard the car pull in the driveway and she slammed the drawer shut then locked it. She quickly hid the key again and made sure there was nothing suspicious. When there wasn't she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched through. "Tira! Tiranina! Tira! Are you. . . there you are." Sair said.

Tira looked from the fridge to her Mom. Her Mom smiled, but she was concerned. "You won the talent show. You got a ribbon and this." Sair said.

Tira took a ticket from her Mom. There were for. Two for a concert and two for the art muesum in town. Not even Tira had gone there yet. "Thanks." Tira said.

"Where'd you go?" Allen asked, worried.

"I was forced to participate in the talent show. I didn't want to be there and I left after I was done. No biggie." Tira said.

Tira felt some relief suddenly. Like a burden had been taken off of her shoulders. She looked back into the fridge and grabbed a slice of watermelon and a juicebox. She ate the watermelon and threw the rine away then drank the juice, but wanted to throw up. She had too much water. She threw the juicebox away and stared at her Mom. "I came home. No big deal." Tira said.

"Alright. I trust you, but is everything okay? You've been acting a little fidgety." Sair asked.

"Why are you always worrying about me? I'm fine Mom. Ever since I got back from Paris you've been worried constantly. I'm a big girl. ALmost eighteen and a Senior. You can trust me." Tira said.

"I know sweetie, but I'm a mother. Your Mother. I'm going to worry. And I am pregnant. The hormores." Sair told her.

"Didn't know you become a worrywart when you're pregnant." Tira said.

Sair left and Allen stared at Tira. Somethign was off. Very off. He looked at her pant legs and saw her knees were really dirty, dusty. He looked at her shoes and they had some dry mud on them. Tira caught him staring as she started to make two sandwhiches. "What's wrong with you shortstuff? Haven't you heard that staring is rude?" Tira responded.

Allen left the kitchen and called Lenalee. Road answered though. Lenalee was having a sleepover at Road's house and he sighed. Walking upstairs to his room he bickered back and forth with Road. He passed Tira's door and looked into her room. His eye caught a small pill on the floor. He looked around and hurried in and got it then hurried out. "Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Yeah Al?" Lenalee replied.

"I think Tira is up to something. She is acting normal around the adults and at school, but for some reason I have this weird feeling something is wrong. I just found a pill in her room on the floor and I think we should find someone to check it out. Can you ask and see if I can come over for a bit?" Allen said as he put the pill in his pocket and walked downstairs.

"You can come over. Lavi and the others are here. It's a big fiesta!" Lenalee responded.

"Lenalee, I'm concer. . Tira! Lenalee I'll be right there." Allen said as he hung up.

Tira folded her arms and stared at him. She frowned and Allen saw something in her eyes. Peace, calmness, eagerness. It was weird, but he walked pass her and their shoulders hit one another and he got a strange feeling from her. He touched his shoulder and noticed it was wet. He didn't saw anything, but walked into the living room. "Can I go to Road's house to hang out with the others?" Allen asked.

"You sleeping over or coming back?" Mana asked.

"Don't know yet." Allen said.

"Just give us a call if you're staying." Sair said.

Allen grabbed his sweater and got his keys. He hurried into the car, but caught Tira staring at him from the balcony. She was obviously suspecting something and he waved, smiling. He drove out of the driveway and was soon at the Noah's mansion. He knocked on the door and Sheryl opened it. "Allen? What are you doing here?" Sheryl asked.

"I came over to talk to my friends if that's okay with you sir." Allen replied.

Sheryl opened the door enough for him to enter and he bowed then hurried to the longue upstairs. When he entered everyone stared at him. "Allen? WHat's with that face?" Lenalee asked.

Should Allen ask Tyki or Lavi? Tyki would be better. "Tyki I need to talk to you." Allen said.

Tyki shrugged as he lit a ciggarrette and stood up. He walked over to Allen and they went to his casual room. "What do you want?" Tyki asked.

Allen handed him the blue pill and he examined it. "What the hell are you doing with this?" Tyki asked.

"It's not my mine. I found it on Tira's bedroom floor." Allen said.

"Tira? She wouldn't be taking this. She's too smart and a goody two shoes for the adults. There's no way." Tyki said, sitting down.

"That's the thing. I don't know what it is. I don't know if she's taking it. If it's really hers. Or what." Allen said.

"Kid, this is an illegal drug. This is a sort of sedative." Tyki told him.

"Illegal? How would Tira be able to get her hands on that?" Allen asked.

"There's a few gangs around town. You can't really call them gangs, but they stir lots of trouble. They sell drugs and give them to kids. All sorts of things. They're famous for giving marijuana away. It's hard to get these kind of pills or any. You would have to pay them a lot of money. The only way Tira would've been able to get enough money for that was if she stole from Mana, Neah, or Sair. I don't see that happening though." Tyki said.

"Neither do I, but there's something off about Tira lately. Maybe it's because she moved in or something, but she's been acting very weird." Allen told him.

"How? I need details kid." Tyki said.

"I'm not a kid. You're only three years older than me and you graduated last year." Allen said.

"Focus." Tyki said.

"She's been very upset. You can barely see it, but I can see it in her eyes. Then the day of the football game she came home and I smell something coming off of her. It smelled like alcohol. She seems weary when people get near her room. She isn't eating much and she barely talks to us. She hasn't gotten in trouble once since she got back from Paris and I think she is smiling too much." Allen said.

"Her apetite has changed?" Tyki asked.

"I don't know because I don't know what she ate like over the summer or before she got to the house. She just isn't eating much. At dinner she barely has food on her plate or she misses dinner. She rarely eats lunch at school. Then she practically skips breakfeast ever morning." Allen told him.

"Well, keep an eye on that. Make sure she isn't starving herself." Tyki told him.

"That's it? I find an illegal drug in her room and that's all you can tell me?" Allen said.

"Calm down. Like you said, we have no clue of anything. We need proof and you haven't got any. Unless you know of anything else I can't help you." Tyki said.

"Her nightstand has a lock on it. I see it everytime I go by her room when the door is open." Allen said.

"Do you think you can get in it?" Tyki questioned.

"No! I can't risk that. I get caught I'm dead. She is usually in her room. I can't." Allen said.

"Then you just have to wait." Tyki said.

Lavi walked back to the longue, biting his thumb. He opened the door and sat down on the couch. He sighed and grinned, pretending he heard nothing. Pretending he didn't know anything. Pretending he didn't care. Tira said she wouldn't take them. She wouldn't. He had to trust her. He had to.


	30. Dealing With The Pain

**DGM  
**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 30**

**Dealing With Pain**

Tira stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand covered her mouth and she bent over and threw up in the toilet. her hands shakily held the side as she threw up constantly. It was hard to hold it in now, but she didn't care. A small side effect. When she was done she wiped her mouth and stood up straight, flushing the toilet. She took a few pills and drank more water. When she was done she stared at the mirror again. She didn't look like she was taking drugs, but she did look pale. She would have to eat something to get over that. She checked the time and sighed. It was five in the morning. She didn't have to wake up until seven. Allen woke up at seven- thirty. The adults woke up at six.

Tira walked downstairs as quietly as possible then made two sandwhiches. She ate half of one, but couldn't finish. She threw the other sandwhich and half the one sandwhich in the garbage then walked back upstairs. She entered her room and then grabbed some sissors. She stared at herself in the mirror again then got her hair wet. She straightened it and frowned. Her hair was now more than half way down her back. She took the sissors and held a stripe of hair then cut it. The hair fell to the floor and some hit her feet. She continued cutting and disregarded the knocks on her door. Her Mom finally opened it to see Tira cutting her hair. "Tiranina!" Sair shouted.

Tira ignored her and got rid of the last long amout of hair. She snipped a few more strands of hair and made sure to get the back. Sair walked in and took the sissors from her. Tira stared at her angry face. "What are you doing?" Sair asked furiously.

Tira stared at her reflection and then smiled. "I didn't want long hair anymore and the barbors suck. So I cut mine and I did a good job." Tira said, but frowned when she saw her Mom's face.

"Something could've gone wrong. Get ready for school. You're grounded." Sair said simply and left with the sissors.

Tira stared at her reflection with a bored and dull face like always. She got it wet again then took a towel and dried it off. Her black hair shined in the light and she realized that she did look like a boy now. She mine as well be bald. Nothing satisfies her now. She sighed and combed her hair and got dressed. She walked downstairs, but had her hoodie on. She didn't want to hear anything. She stayed in her room and stared at her phone. LAvi texted again, but she didn't answer it. She deleted it. Then he tried to call, but she just turned her phone off then put it in her bookbag. She had lost her phone for a bit, but found it not too much longer. Her Mom didn't know and she never will. She looked at the clock and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a donut and ran outside. She bit into the donut, but she felt weak after so long and stopped. She finished her donut and stared at the school.

When she got out of her daze she walked across the street and through the halls. SHe got in her locker to get some books then put a bottle in there. She closed the black and silver locker and walked down the hall and on to the second floor. She entered her homeroom class and everyone ignored her. The bell rang and she sat down. Enzo stared at her with a strange look, but then smiled. Tira didn't returned the gasture. She just sat down and impatiently tapped her pencil on the desk. She gazed at the clock and count down the minutes. Tuesday morning in the second wekk of October. It was the tenth and she felt ready to shoot Lavi. It was getting harder to ignore him and the pain kept getting worse so she took more pills and finally reached the pot two nights ago. She thinks she is already addicted and she knew it was illegal and why, but she didn't care anymore. The pain was too great.

Russel walked in and Tira watched the clock. She moved her eyes to stare at him as she wrote something on the board. He always wrote the date an important things down. Just five more minutes until she left the class. Just survive fine minutes with the hoodie. Russel turned around to stare at Tira. He sat down and took his glasses off then rubbed his eyes. Putting his glasses back on he leaned back in his chair. "Tira, you know the rules. Take off the hood." Russel said.

Tira shook her head no. He grunted. "Take off the hood or I have no choice but to give you detention." Russel said.

Tira didn't respond in any way. She felt more than half the class stare at her back, but didn't care. "Tira, take it off!" Russel shouted.

Jinx reached her hand forward and grabbed the back of the hoodie, but Tira gripped the side of her hoodie and press it to her face. Jinx reached out her other hand, but she couldn't get Tira to let go. Erica rolled her eyes then put her hand on the top of the hood and roughly pulled it back. Tira looked down at her desk and everyone stared at her. Erica laughed and Tira turned around to glare at her, but it just made her laugh more. "What happened to your hair Tira?" Enzo asked.

"I cut it off." Tira whispered.

"What?" Enzo replied.

"I cut it off." Tira said a little louder.

"Tira i can't hear you." Enzo said.

"I cut it off." Tira almost shouted.

Enzo flinched at the sudden loudness and jumped back a little. Erica stopped her laughing and Tira looked at her hands, sighing. "Why?" Enzo asked.

"I had my reasons." Tira said, staring at the clock.

Enzo ran his fingers through her now short and boyish hair and frowned. Tira stood up and grabbed her bookbag then ran out of the room when the bell rang and Erica started gigling. "Did you know that Allen?" Road asked.

"No. She didn't come out of her room all morning and Mom grounded her. I didn't know why, but I do now." Allen said.

Tira sat down at lunch and stared at her food. She barely took two bites and she didn't feel so well. Lavi sat down with Enzo and soon Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda followed. She looked up and frowned. "What?" Tira asked.

They were staring at her. Still not used to it even though a week had passed. It seemed like the time was flying by, bit Tira it felt like years. They all said nothing and started eating. Allen looked at her tray and noticed it was all there. "Aren't you going to eat?" Allen asked.

"Not hungry." Tira lied.

"Tira, you have been eating much lately. You need to eat before you get sick. You're already pale." Allen said.

"I have been eating. WHy don't you just leave me alone! Just because my MOm married Neah doesn't mean we're really brother and sister. They adopted you and that just makes us family by two pieces of paper." Tira said.

"I just don't want you to regret this later." Allen said.

"I have been eating, but you wouldn't know since you're always out with Lenalee and making out with her." Tira said.

"Will you calm down?" Lenalee responded.

"I am being calm." Tira said.

"Why are you so angry?" Enzo asked gently.

"Because Allen won't leave me alone. All he ever does is ask me questions and try to get me to eat more thanI can becasue I'm not him and have a monstrous apetite." Tira said.

Lavi grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. "And I definiately don't want you around." Tira said as she left.

"Her attitude has changed dramtically." Enzo stated.

"This is the only day she's been so mad though." Lenalee told him.

"She gots a lot of detention. MMaybe it's getting to her or something." Road said.

"She doesn't care about detention." Allen reminded.

"I think it's Erica. She has been getting under her skin lately. With ruining the play's background, cutting down the money Tira earned, giving her that monster two weeks ago and made her go freaky hyper, and playing several pranks on her. Like ruining her artwork and taking her time away during free period to practice singing. Erica has made her life a living hell." Road said.

"Then why did Tira cut her hair?" Lavi asked.

"She never like her long hair, but she went overboard." Enzo said.

"Yeah. She looks like a boy all the time now." Lenalee said.

"It's kinda freaky. It's like she has a twin brother. It's started to creep me out." Road said.

"Do you think that maybe she is so upset becasue Lavi won't leave her the hell alone?" Kanda interjected.

"I couldn't be causing this. Could I?" Lavi responded.

"Weeeelllllll." Lenalee stretched.

"You have been harassing her." Allen said.

"She is never in a good mood when you're around and when we actually do get to spend time with her she ditches us. Something isn't right." Road whined.

"Maybe she misses France." Enzo stated.

"You think?" Allen replied.

"I don't know. I was just making a friendly suggestion." Enzo said.

"What about the marriage? It must be hard taking in the whole family thing and moving to another house." Road suggested.

Tira slumped forward from the wall and turned her head around to stare at her friends with a frown. She felt a tear roll down her face and now she was terribly upset. Her sadness just wouldn't go away. She walked to her locker and took out the bottle of pills labeled tylenol. She took a juicebox from her locker and put a few ppills in her mouth and then swallow. She drank the juice to get rid of the odd feeling and stared at the inside of her locker. She closed her locker and walked to P.E. The last class of the day then work.

Tira came out of the girls locker room and listened to Cloud tell the class to run a mile around the track. She started running and Cloud talked to a student. Tira felt her legs tremble and she had a hard time running. Before she even made it to the fourth lap she bent down and Cloud stared at her. She was panting and she was shaking. Her face was pale and she was sweating. Tira stood up, but started coughing. SHe coughed and coughed and Lenalee and Road stopped at the end of their lap and came over to Tira. She fell to her knees and coughed. Her face became a little blue and they could tell she was having a hard time breathing. "Cloud! Cloud we need your help!" Road shouted.

Cloud dropped her clipboard and came running over. Tira sat down and coughed into her hand and some blood came out. She had a hand on her chest and wwas wheezing. "Tira, look at me. Tira!" Cloud said.

Tira stared at Cloud and she had pure pain and fright in her eyes. Kids started gathering, but Cloud ordered them all to go sit down somewhere. Tira continued to cough and Cloud tried to calm her down. "Someone go get help!" Cloud ordered as she got a wet rag and placed it on Tira's head.

Everyone stayed still, frozen on the spot. Lenalee finally gained the will to move and she ran down the hall shouting for the nurse or Komui or Yeager or Sair! Anyone! Lavi came over and kneeled down. "Tira, do you have asthma?" Lavi asked.

Tira couldn't answer. She coughed and coughed. Lavi felt some blood splutter on his hand and stared at it. If this was an asthma attack, would she cough off blood? He couldn't remember. Tira's eyes started to droop, but Lavi didn't think it would be a good idea if she fell asleep. Tira felt so weak and she was in so much pain. She coughed more and hacked up some more blood. A lot of blood. Lenalee came running in with Matron, the sschool nurse. Komui was the next teacher to come in. Matron check Tira's pulse and frowned. Her heart was beating faster than it should. Sair came in and she stopped when she saw Tira. Matron turned her head. "Call the ambulance!" Matron ordered.

Sair stared in horror as Tira continuously coughed up blood. Tira looked so scared. A few tears rolled down her face, but that wasn;t her fault. Tira felt faint and she didn't have enough energy to even cough. "Does Tira have asthma?" Matron asked.

Sair didn't answer. She just stared with wide eyes. Tira screamed and fell down on her back. "Yes, but she hadn't had a problem with it in years. The doctors said it went away." Sair said.

Tira coughed again, but didn't sit up. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was so tired. Her body was sore and her throat was burning. She had a nasty taste in her mouth and this wasn't puke. It was a metallic taste. Tira felt someone make her sit up and she felt worse. Matron felt her head and her tempurature was a little high. Tira couldn't move any of her body parts without being extremely sore. Her muscles ached and she closed her eyes. She leaned forward and could tell it wasn't her Mom or Cloud or even Komui she was leaning on. Her hands gripped his shirt and looked up at Lavi's concerned face. He was being brave, but even still she couldn't forgive him or care about him. "Tira, stop coughing for a minute." Matron said.

Tira couldn't. Her hand held Lavi's shirt and her grip tightened. Even now he was by her side. When she stopped coughing for a minute she felt something weird. She couldn't breathe. She tried to breathe, but she was suffocating. She opened her mouth and a large amount of blood came out and gushed all over Lavi. She heard some sirens and knew it wasn't the police. She went limp and fell in Lavi's arms. She stared at his dark green shirt through the unzipped jacket. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was staring up at Lavi. He was saying something, but she couldn't understand. Someone picked her up and she was placed on something. She closed her eyes and when she opened them someone was pressing down on her chest. She screamed and felt more blood come out. Her hand reached for the closest thing to her and it was Lavi's hand. When they moved the stretcher forward and was dragged a bit until Tira's grip loosened as she coughed again.

He stared at thr ambulance car with a wide eye. Despite the fact he was covered in blood he was about to run after them, but Kanda stopped him. He turned around to stare at Kanda's firm face, but in his eyes was an ounce of worry. Lavi spun his head aroudn when he heard another scream and he shouted Tira's name. Kanda just held Lavi in place from going after them. He tried to kick Kanda or something, but couldn't. "If she doens't care about you then she doesn't want to see your face when she wakes up!" Kanda finally shouted.

Lavi stopped struggling and stood still, staring at the ambulance car as it drove off. Kanda was right. He closed his eye and turned his head away. "But what if she never wakes up?" Lavi asked softly.

"She will." Kanda said.

"You don't know that." Lavi said as he ran away from him.

Tira felt something around her mouth. She tried to open her eyes but her eye lilds were to heavy. Her body was sore and she heard voices. They were unclear, but she could hear them. Her chest hurt like hell and she felt so light head and she was laying down. She thinks. She forced her eyes opened and stared at a bright white light above her. She grunted and the doctor looked at her. He smiled warmly and checked her amount of oxygen. It was steadily raising and her heartbeat was getting back on track. Tira tried to move her head, but couldn't. She felt someone touch her hand and she moved her eyes to the other side. Her chest slowly raised and fell. Tira tried to smile, but couldn't. She stared at her Mom who was crying tears of joy suddenly. "Tiranina. . . . . thank goodness." Sair said.

A few days passed and Tira was allowed to leave and when she found out it was the third of November she was shocked. She had been out cold for a long time. She must've lost a lot of blood. She was told she had a tumor in her lung which caused her asthma to act up and give her an asthma attack then Mom told the doctors about her not eating much lately and they assumed it was because she was having troubles eating and didn't say anything. It was better than telling them she was starving herself or the pills. Luckily, no one went through her locker or her room. She was safe. If it had anything to do with the drugs they would've said something and they didn't. So she can continue to take them without telling anyone. So she had a triple- threat.

Tira walked to her locker and grabbed her bookbag that still had all of her things. Someone had put it in her locker instead of taking it home. Tira put her hand on her chest. They had to cut her open to get rid of the tumor. It ws still painful and they said she shouldn't be in school, but she talked her Mom into letting her go. Only her Mom knew she was awake or out of the hospital though. NEah and Mana did too, but they weren't in school. When she opened the classroom's door everyone went quiet. She heard her heartbeat echo in her head and she felt weird with all the eyes on her. She sat down in her seat and stared at her desk. Allen came over and got in front of Tira. Road and Lenalee followed. "Tira?" Allen asked, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Tira, you're alive. You're awake. You're here. Why?" Lavi said, turning his body around

Tira turned her head around to stare at Lavi and she had a flashback. She stared at him then looked away. She frowned and she didn't say anything. Lavi put his hand on hers. "Even if you don't consider me a friend I consider you a friend. Please, I was so scared that I might lose someone important to me." Lavi said.

Tira felt tears stream down her face and she tried to wipe them away, but they fell down. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe to make up for all those nights she missed crying. Her hand went to her chest and Lavi stared at her, waiting, patience. "I had a lung tumor that made me have an asthma attack and I was. . . . . . . wasn't eating enough which made it worse. I lost a lot of blood, but my Mom gave me some of hers." Tira said softly, but her voice cracked becasue she wasn't used to talking yet.

Lavi squeezed her hand and Tira looked away from him, but he pulled her in, gently, and wrapped his arms around her. Tira was shocked by the hug and when she realized what he was doing she tried to push him off, but she was still too weak and frail. "Let me go. I still hate you." Tira said.

Lavi rolled his one eye and grinned. He never thought he would love to hear her say that again. He let her go and she sat in her seat, blushing. The only reason why you could see it was becasue her face was so pale. "See, I thought you you would regret not eating that food." Allen said, rubbing it in, but you could hear something crack his voice with it.

Enzo smiled sincerely as her friends showered her with welcome back and how do you feel and hugs. Tira stared at her cousin and rolled her eyes at his pleading face. She hugged him, but then let go after a minute. Erica walked in with Jinx and Anna. They stared at her, but smiled. "Welcome back Tira." they said in unison.

They all sat down in their seats, but Erica kissed Lavi and Tira saw him kiss back. Tira turned her head away and stared at Russel who was mouthing a welcome back. Sair came in and Tira stared at her. She used her finger to signal Tira to come over and she did, but trudged. "I packed you a lunch and you are to eat every ounce of it and here's your inhaler. Take it whenever you need to. Even if you think you're imagining it. You are to be with someone at all times. Allen will stay after school and take you home after you finish your work in the library. You are to take your medicine as prescribed. I have many teachers watching over you and I don't want this to happen agai. Promise me you won't starve yourself again and will follow my instructions." Sair said, worried.

"Promise." Tira said as she took the lunch and inhaler from her. She looked from her Mom to her feet. She wanted to tell her about the drugs. About her feelings. Everything, but couldn't. She put on another fake smile and hugged her Mom carefully. He Mom hugged her with weary and shaky arms and she sniffled. "I'll be fine. I mean it." Tira said.

"There you gobeing a solider again." Sair whispered.

The bell rang and Tira put her lunch in her bookbag and sighed. She stared at the board and Lavi kept glancing at her. Erica ran her fingers through his hair and whispered some things to him and Lavi talked back. So they were dating. Great. The most irritating couple in the school. Maybe Erica will leave her alone now. Yeah right. The bell rang and she left to history with Enzo. Lavi watched her leave, but then turned away. He had gotten over her. Mentally, but not emotionally. Not unless Tira said something. Which she never would. She won't ever take him back. Everyone made that crystal clear. He had no choice but to give up. He just hoped Tira didn't give up on love because of him.


	31. Fire Driven Actions

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 31**

**Fire Driven Actions**

Tira watched the adults leave with a frown, but got out the pot and the pills. Christmas was tomorrow andunforunately her Mom was forcing her to go to the Noah's home for Christmas again. Thanksgiving was boring and her pain was growing. Any physical damage done could never compare to the pain in her heart. She longer cared that the stuff she was doing was illegal or bad for you. Actually, she forgot why they were bad for you. She didn't care. Sair didn't suspect anything. Neah didn't suspect anything. Mana didn't suspect anything. Allen did. She finished smoking the pot then disposed of it. She grabbed a few pills and made sure she had the right ones. She got some water and took the pills. When she drank all the water she stared at her reflection. She only looked tired. She always was tired. She still cried herself to sleep and it was getting harder to go to sleep. She was more awake.

Tira hated the girl looking back at her. She hated herself. SHe could do nothing right. She can't be herself for anything at all. She has gotten into hundreds of fights in her whole life and she has been getting in a lot of fights at school again. Her Mom has grounded her over and over again. She has detention for the next month or two. She hasn't been painting the backgrounds for the plays anymore. She rarely painted at all. She continues to write songs, but doesn't do anything with them. She doesn't sing. She doesn't play an instrument. Nothing. She can't do anything!

Tira took her inhaler then walked out of the bathroom aafter brushing her teeth. Tira went downstairs and grabbed lunch and started eating. She stared at her hands. Allen came in with Lenalee and they stared at her. Tira seemed off. She wasn't acting weird, but she was different in a way. The image of the drawer being locked replayed in his head. He almost got to see what was in there but she turned around and caught him. He had to find out what was in there. He was going to have to distract her, but he couldn't just break in her room. Allen sighed and left Tira alone. Lenalee followed him, but not without reminding Tira of the Christmas party.

Tira stared at her feet as she sat down. Christmas day. Everyone was at t he party and she meant everyone. Erica. Jinx. Anna. Lavi. Krowley. Teachers. Everyone. Wisely came over and sat down beside her with his normal smile. Tira looked at the people dancing and found herself staring at Lavi and Erica. He moved on at last, but Erica? Erica! Why was he with Erica? The skank. Her. He had to date her! "Jealous?" Wisely asked, catching her stare.

"Not a chance." Tira said, turning her eyes to Lenalee and Allen.

What was Allen up to? He kept trying to get in her room. Maybe he found out about the drugs. Well, he can search all he wants, but Allen won't find the drugs. They're not longer in the drawer. She gots a new hiding spot. Tira turned her head around to stare at her Mom. She was round now. She had six months left over til she gives birth to another child and Tira will be gone. Out of the state. Wherever. Allen is staying becasue of Lenalee and he is going to Black Order College Academy. Most of the school is. "Something bugging you?" Wisely asked.

"Yes. School." Tira said.

"I heard you've been getting in a bunch of trouble. Almost got suspension too." Wisely said.

"That's me for ya." Tira said.

"So, what happened between you and Lavi?" Wisely asked.

:Road get you to ask that?" Tira responded.

"Yeah, but I am curious to know." Wisely told her.

"It's none of your buisness." Tira said.

"She said you would say that too." Wisely replied.

"Leave me alone." Tira said.

"It is Allen's birthday." Wisely said.

"Don't care." Tira told him.

"He's your brother now. You didn't get him anything or even say Happy Birthday?" Wisely said.

"Nope." Tira said truthfully.

"Are yo-"

"Don't finish that question. I'm tired of you guys thinking there's something wrong when there isn't. If you wanna ask questions ask the skank when she plans on getting laid by Patch." Tira said.

"What's gotten into you?" Wisely asked calmly.

"Common sense." Tira said.

Lavi came over with Erica and the others soon followed. Even the minions. She ignored them as she ate her food. She could feel people looking at her though. She only stared at her hands. Erica glanced at her and smiled. Erica thinks she won because Tira isn't putting up a fight and Erica had Lavi. "So Tira, where have you been? You're never in school anymore. You're always skipping classes." Erica said.

"You don't care." Tira said as she looked at the adults.

"I suppose not, but it seems everyone else does." Erica replied.

"I've been busy." Tira said.

"Ignoring us." Road interjected.

"I just want to be alone. Besides, you should get use to it. Once I graduate I'm leaving town and I'm never coming back." Tira said.

"What?"

"I'm going to a college out of town and most likely out of the state. If I go to Cultural Arts College I'll be traveling the world. If I go to become a singer than I'm still traveling. If not either of them then I'm going back to France to study life and other shit with my granfather while I find a perfect college. Afterall, why would I stay in a town that doesn't welcome me and holds many bad memories?" Tira said.

"Does your Mom know about this?" Tyki asked.

"Once I turn eighteen it doesn't matter what she thinks. Besides, she pays too much attention to Neah, Mana, and Allen to notice anything else and around that time she'll have to baby." Tira said.

"She does not pay too much attention to me." Allen said.

"Do you miss France?" Lenalee asked.

"No. France was never my home. Nor is this town or America. Never had a home because I kept moving. So it's pointless to call this place a home." Tira said.

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Lavi asked, but didn't look at her.

"No. If I was being dramatic I would be acting like you." Tira said.

"That was a one time thing." Lavi said.

"Still counts." Tira retorted.

"Tira. . . . . . . . what do you hide in that drawer?" Allen asked.

Tira stopped eating and put her fork down. She turned her head around to stare at Allen. Allen felt weird under her stare. "Sketches." Tira answered.

"Then why do you have a lock the drawer?" Allen asked.

"They're private and personal." Tira said.

"Like how?" Road asked, interested.

"Did you no understand a word I just said? They're private and personal." Tira responded.

"That's what makes it interesting." Erica told her.

"Shut up skank. No one asked you to butt in." Tira replied.

"Tira!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh shut your mouth. You're no better than her. ONly, she's a bitch. You're a jackass." Tira responded.

"You could at least try to be nice." Lavi said.

"That's not me." Tira said snidely.

"It's Christmas. You can at least try." Lavi said.

"Right. Let me know when she dies. Then I''ll be nice. How 'bout that?" Tira replied.

"Why are you being so crude? She didn't do anything." Lenalee said.

"Yet." Tira said as she pushed her chair back.

"Where you going?" Wisely asked.

"Away from you morons." Tira said.

Enzo got up and grabbed her wrist. She shoved him off and he stumbled back. "What is wrong with you?" Enzo asked.

Tira didn't respond. She just continued to walk away and Sair sighed and buried her face in her hands. Tira didn't want to come in the first place. Mine as well let her leave, but no. Sair stood up and pulled Tira into the hall. Tira stared at the door and frowned. "What has gotten into you? Can't you behave for one day? One day! You're embarassing Neah and me and Mana. You're constantly in trouble." Sair said.

"Oh. So now I'm an embarassment to you?" Tira responded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sair asked.

"Wrong with me? Have you seen yourself? You don't care about me anymore. All you ever do is get friendly with Neah and ignore me. I'm always embarassing you. It's always the stupid Walkers. Well, get this, I'm not a Walker and I don't consider them family. I'm not a Delferd. And I am definiately not a Wilton. I'm not your family and I'm not Renis' family. I'm nothing to any of you!" Tira said.

"Tiranina Michella, you are so grounded." Sair said.

"Oh. Another thing. Ever since we moved in with the Walkers all you ever do is ground me. You don't take the time to get to know me or hear my story. You don't understand and you know nothing. For example: I hate you!" Tira said and started walking away.

"Tiranina!" Sair shouted.

"WHAT?" Tira screamed.

"You are. . . . are. . . . "

"Renis's daughter. Your embarassment. A stupid teen." Tira said as she walked outside.

Tira walked down the streets in just a sweater and came to a stop at a bench. She sat down and stared at her feet. What had gotten into her? WHy did she say that? She couldn't do anything right. She stared at her phone as Lavi tried to call. She turned it off and put it in her pocket. Detention, grounding, neglected. The only time her Mom ever worried was when something happened. For example, her Mom hadn't noticed Tira was starving herself. She didn't suspect anything when Tira comes home late. Sair didn't know anything! It's always Neah now. Always. Always the Walkers. "Tira."

Tira turned her head around to stare at a boy. A dealer. Tira frowned, but nodded and gave him the money and took another three bags from him and he walked off. Tira put the bags in her sweater and walked down the street. She entered a bar and got a few drinks then walked home. She locked the door again and went to her room. She got out the drugs and took the pills, smoked the pot, took more pills, and started drinking. She made sure to be on her small balcony so not to get the stench in her room. She wasn't stupid. When everything was gone she disposed of all evidence that she had anything and then took a shower and brushed her teeth then hand washed her clothes and put them on the balcony to dry them out. She closed the balcony door and got in bed. She buried her face in her pillow and waited for the tears to come. None.

Pressure came off of her and she felt better. Everything was starting to go away, but she still felt something bother her. She closed her eyes and the memory of Lavi kissing Erica came into mind. Why was he dating her? Why had he given up on her? Sure she pushed him away, but she doesn't know what she wants. She did, but she. . . . she didn't. She just wanted the pain to go away, but it stayed. The pills started to fail and she is trying so hard not to overdose. She didn't want Lavi, but then when he leaves, when he walks away, she is in even more pain. Whenever she sees him she hurts. When he kisses Erica she hurts. When he stares at her she hurts. When he touches her she hurts. Why didn't she just apologize and take him back? He hurt her. He broke the trust. If she can't trust the person she had used to trust the most then how could she trust anyone else? What was wrong with her?

Tira frowned as she entered her house. Erica followed and now she hated Yeager. He gave Erica and her an assignment together and now they have to be partners. Tira walked upstairs to her room and didn't care of Erica followed. Which she did. Tira sat on her bed and pulled out a few books and Erica did the same. All was quiet and Tira wrote a few things down. Erica wrote a few things down. Tira was giving off a bad aura and it was creeping Erica out. "Do you seriously feel nothing for Lavi?" Erica asked.

"Do you seriously like him?" Tira countered.

"Yes." Erica said.

"What do you like about him? What do you know about him? What does he like?" Tira questioned.

"I. . . . Well I. . . . . He. . . . . I. . . . . .I don't know. I just like him. Okay?" Erica responded.

"He loves cheering people up. He loves football and plays many sports, but can't run that long without taking a break. He hates the girls that obsess over him because they don't eally know him or want to use him for popularity. They only see what they see on the outside. They don't know that he is really smart and kind. He was abadoned by his parents as a child because of his eyes and his hair. He loves cooking and he has a violet eye behind that patch. He loves that old worn down park in the bad part of town. He feels like an outcast and uses everyone else to feel alive and real. That's why he never shows himself in front of anyone. He hates frowning. He is usually lonely." Tira said carelessly.

Erica stared at her and she frowned, ashamed and hurt. She didn't know any of that. She was just like the other girls that obsessed over him. She knew nothing and she was just using him. He was probably using her to get over Tira or make Tira jealous because Erica has tried to make her jealous. "I'm sorry." Erica said.

"For what? That I'm a sore loser." Tira responded.

"For being a jerk to you. I shouldn't of done any of that stuff. I guess I was jealous someone liked Lavi and dated him and all that shit. I know nothing about him." Erica said.

Tira stared at her. Had Tira been jealous? No. She was hurt. "Well, you didn't make me jealous. That's for sure." Tira told her.

"It seemed like it." Erica said.

"I was not jealous." Tira told her.

"Why do you like him?" Erica asked.

"I hate him." Tira said.

"No you don't. I see the way you look at him. The way you talk to him. It's like you regret saying all those things when you push him away. I've been watching yo uand I've seen how you felt after you talked to him. You are still into him." Erica told her.

Tira shut the book and put it in her bookbag. "Lavi broke up with me and he had my heart and soul. No one else understood me like he did, but then I told him a secret I had kept form him for a long time, but it wasn't that important. He got pissed off and broke up with me and said I was different form the other girls. I was worst then them. Everything he said shattered my heart. That night I died. He couldn't handle one pety thing and he thought our relationship was all lies and secrets. He couldn't trust me. He said he hated me. I can never trust him again after all of that. I will not take him back. I can't. No matter how much it hurts to be with him or away from him. He ruined my summer. He ruined my life!" Tira said.

"You didn't deny the fact that you still like him and the fact that he broke up with you means you should still like him." Erica said.

"Why do you care? You're dating him. I hate him. We're squared." Tira said.

"No we're not. I'm dating him and I shouldn't be. You should." Erica said.

"No. Not in a million years. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" Tira said.

"Do you really believe that?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Tira said.

"Then you're a fool." Erica said.

"You know what? I can do the assignment myself. Get out." Tira said.

"Tira. . . . . . . You need Lavi. I don't." Erica said.

"Get over the topic." Tira said.

"Fine. I wanna be your friend. Try at least." Erica told her.

"Yeah right." Tira said.

Erica stared at Tira. Tira stared out the window. "Why do youu like art so much? It's all stupid." Erica said.

Tira looked at Erica. She sighed and got the tickets to the art muesum out. "How about I show you?" Tira asked.

Tira walked beside Erica in the Art muesum and stared at the art. Erica admired the serene and delicate pitures. Tira had explained the emotions in the pictures and how to understand the beauty of life given to you by the artist. She explained that art was not just something to do for pure fun. It gave life meaning and understanding. It releases your feelings from your hand on to the paper. Erica understood what she meant and took it all in. She basked in their sunlight. "This is amazing. How come Tiedoll never told us this?" Erica asked.

"He does. No one ever listens because they see drawing as something riduculous. It fun and heartfelt. Not everyone has artistic ability, but if they believe they do and draw and practice they'll get better. Some might work better with kids books or with pictures that are like the Mona Lisa. Or sculpting. Every painting is a one of a kind because there only ever is the one original and copies. These artworks are able to show us what people expierenced in the past or ideas. All sorts of things." Tira responded.

"Man, you sound a lot like Tiesoll." Erica astonished.

Tira didn't smile even though Erica laughed a kind luagh. Erica wasn't so bad. To think she was actually jealous of Tira. Tira admired the crafting of a sculpting and Erica pointed a few things out. Now that she understood art she loved it. She was just like a child that learned something new and wonderful. Funny. When they left the muesum at nine Tira handed her the concert tickets. "What's this?" Erica asked.

"Two concert tickets. The concert is in two months, but I don't think I'll go. I'll either be grounded or something else. You take them." Tira said.

"Tira. . . . . is Enzo bi?" Erica asked.

"How the hell do you get that?" Tira questioned.

"I overheard him talking to you about it." Erica said.

"Then why are you asking if you know?" Tira asked.

"Because I was wondering if he was still into girls." Erica said.

"You like him?" Tira asked.

"He's sweet. And besides, I have to dump Lavi. I know nothing about him." Erica said.

"Ask Enzo out then. Don't care what you do." Tira said.

"Tira, you know everyone is worried about you?" Erica responded.

"I don't care." Tira said.

"Why do you act like this? You're like a. . . goth. Always wearing black, calm, bored, and all that other shit that requires you to be a goth." Erica said.

"I've just given up." Tira said.

"On what?" Erica asked.

"Trying." Tira said.

"That's not very helpful." Erica told her.

"Erica, it's getting late, I'm tired, I need something to eat, and we have school tomorrow. Bye." Tira said as she walked away.

Erica watched Tira leave and sighed. She never thought she would ever befriend Tira or dump Lavi. She called him though and broke up with him, stunning him, but he was cool with it. Erica went home, but she did feel something for Tira. She didn't even know Tira, but there was something off about that girl. Her aura, the way she speaks, how lifeless she acts. "What's with her?" Erica mumbled.

Tira laid her head down on her desk and waited for the other kids to come in. She heard someone stop in front of her and she looked up. Erica. She was smiling and she handed Tira some papers. Tira looked at them and back at her. They had been so busy at the muesum yesterday they had forgotten to finish the assignment. "You did all this?" Tira asked, going through several papers.

"Yeah. You owe me big time Tira. I lost a lot of beauty sleep, but I guess you don't since I returned a big favor. I told Komui about all the things I framed you for and that I ruined the background set for Titanic. So I guess we'll be working together more and possibly be in detention for the rest of the year." Erica said.

Tira looked at her. "Why change?"

"I don't know." Erica said.

Lavi walked in and stared at Tira talking to Erica _nicely_. Lavi idly sat down in his seat and stared at the two. "Anyways, I. . . would like to. . . be your friend." Erica said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tira responded.

"Erica Phoenix. The one. The only." Erica said jokingly.

"You expect me to forgive you just like that?" Tira asked.

"Not really, but I wish you would." Erica said.

"I don't know about that one. I'm not easy on forgiving because I have trust issues. Remember?" Tira responded.

"Just think about it and if you need anything I'll try my best to care and help." Erica said.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." Tira said and handed her the papers.

Russel came in and everyone took their seats. Tira slouched and stared at her feet. Maybe people can change. Everyone except her. She tapped her pencil on the desk and stared at the clock. Fifteen minutes until homeroom was over. "Okay. We have three new kids. I know that's alot, but we're the only class with extra seats and please behave because they're from West High Knights. Come in you three." Russel said.

Tira heard the door open and three teens walked in. Her eyes stayed on them until they almost popped right out. She dropped the pencil and it rolled to the boy's feet. He bent down and picked it up. He smiled a twisted smile and stared at Tira with icy eyes. "Tess Jones. Malkeal Izel. Bayu O' Dean." Russel said.

The girls went and sat down in the back while Bayu handed her her pencil. Her hand shook as she held it and his cold hand touch her hand. He bent down and leaned forward. His lips were beside her ear and she started to tremble. "I'm back darling." Bayu muttered.

The bell rang and Bayu went to the last row and sat down, staring at Tira. Lavi turned his head around to glare, but then he looked forward again. Tira wouldn't want him to say or do anything. Bayu hurt her and Lavi was just as bad. He couldn't do anything because he wasn't any better. Tira forced herself to stop shaking and she put her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and listened to the annoucments and suddenly felt queezy. She put a hand over her mouth just in case. Enzo gave her a glance, but didn't say anything. Russel noticed how pale Tira was and frowned. "Tira, would you like to go to the nurse or go see your mother?" Russel asked.

Tira looked at Russel. She couldn't stand the thought of being in the same school as Bayu. She can't. She can't. She grabbed her bookbag and ran out before she threw up. Bayu smirked and everyone stared at the door. "Tira." Lenalee said with worry.

Tira ran through the halls until she wound up in a bathroom and threw up. She took a deep breath and put her back to the stall. She shut her eyes and took out a few pills. She gulped as she swallowed them, but hadn't noticed two pills fell on the floor and she looked from the her feet to the mirror in front of her. She felt a little woozy from all the running and throwing up. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to histor class since the bell rung. When sat down Enzo looked at her and mouthed something. 'Are you okay?' Tira nodded and felt weary. The fear and the pain soon faded. She tried to keep up in class, but her mind kept drifting away. The bell rang and Bookman stopped her. "Tira, I need to speak with you." Bookman said.

Tira turned around and stared at the short old man. "What is it?" Tira asked.

"I've been talking with your other teachers and for some reason you are failing almost all of your classes. You need to get your act together and soon. Your Mother doesn't know about this yet, but if you don't pick your grade up by the time we give out report cards then she will. We're all very concerned about you considering what happened at the beginning of the year, but it's January now. You should be fine and I can tell it's nothing physical bothering you. Whatever your reason I don't need to know, but you will have to go to summer school if you can't pick your grades up. Go to the office to get extra credit assignments and get to your next class." Bookman said, handing her a piece of paper.

More paper. Great. Tira read the paper as she went through the hall and then crumpled the paper in a ball and put it in the trash can. SHe walked in a steady pace to her next class, but then the intercom went off and it screeched. She covered her ears and frowned. "Excuse the interruption, but an emergancy has occured and everyone is ordered to go back to homeroom. All Freshman girls report to the gym with your homeroom teacher. You will go one at a time until all freshmans are in the gym." a woman said.

Tira groaned as she turned around and headed back to homeroom. She was the first one there and she sat down in her seat. She sighed and put her head in her hand and elbow on desk. She frowned and her eyes drooped, bored and dull. Russel sat down and made sure everyone was there. He was obviously stressed out because he was informed about something and Tira stared at her hand. SHe listened to everyone talk about what was going on. Tira saw something come in from the window and blinked. She stood up and went to look out the window. There were several police cars and they had dogs. That meant they were searching the school and the kids. Allen stared at her and saw a flashing light come from the window and went over to check it out. "What's going on Russel?" Allen asked.

"Don't get frantic, but the police are going to be searching all of the students as well as teachers. It seems something has been found and we have to go through a process." Russel said.

"Found something?" Road repeated.

"Do you mean a bomb!" Anna shouted.

"No. If it were a bomb we would be evacuating." Russel said.

"Drugs?" Jinx asked.

Russel stopped rummaging through his papers and sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses on and stared at the class. He shouldn't be telling them this. "Yes. It seems some kind of drug was found in the girl's bathroom. What bathroom and what part of the building is unknown, but they are ordered to check everyone. Even the boys. They will be checking your bookbags, lockers, clothes, and everything else. They will also have the dogs sniff around and depending, they might check your mouth. It all varies. They will be very thorough." Russel said.

Tira sat down at her desk. Lavi stared at her and he didn't want to believe it, but the girl's bathroom. A girl. Tira went to the bathroom this morning to throw up. He rubbed his face with his hands. He was so confused. Should he tell? Should he tell on Tira? He could lie. No. That wasn't him. He should tell. Tira is going to kill herself taking these drugs. She's going to get in trouble, but she could also be thrown in jail and her chances of going to college were screwed. Tira stared at Lavi who was deep in thought and confused. She shrugged and took out a book from her bookbag. She didn't have anything in her bookbag or in her locker. Nothing. Since she took pills they couldn't get anything form her mouth since she did drink water and she did throw up. Lavi looked at her and wondered how she could be so calm. Maybe it wasn't her.

Allen stared at Tira and took his phone out of his pocket. Making sure Russel wasn't looking he turned the volume off and texted Tyki. Not a minute later he replied: **No advice. Sorry kid. Just wait.** Allen closed his phone and sighed. He didn't know what to think and by the Lavi was acting he couldn't help but think Lavi knew. He didn't know what to say or do. Just to let everything go with the flow and if need be, tell on Tira. Ugghh! Why does life have to be so hard? "Sophmores start being dismissed to the gym please."

Tira felt someone take her book out of her hands and close it. She turned her head around to stare at Lavi. He had a question and she knew what about. He wouldn't ask it aloud. She took her book from his hand and glared at him. "Leave me alone." Tira said.

"Tira. . . . . . " Lavi trailed off, but had to bite down on his tongue so not to ask the question.

Tira didn't respond. She just blinked and stared at her book. Even as it came down to this situation she still wanted more. More pills. More drugs. More bliss. She put her head on her desk and put her hands on her head. It was wrong. It was so wrong. So so wrong. What was her problem. Her Mom thinks she hates her and they've barely spoken to each other since Christmas. Heck, her Mom won't even look at her. Neah and Mana seem mad at her because of what she said. She was making everything wrong and she couldn't make any sense. She was continuously grouunded or given detention. Always in a fight. Always in pain. Always taking drugs. Always restraining herself. Always cruel. She wants to confess about her problem. About everything, but she can't. "Juniors please be dismissed to the gym."

Tira felt a knot in her stomach. She had nothing to worry about, but at the same time, she did. She needed to say something. To tell someone, but she can't! WHy can't she speak up? She sat up and stared at the clock. She put her book back in her bookbag and she took her phone out. It was off. She put it back in her uniform and frowned. Time flew by because next thing she knows the class is lining up and is the last class of the day to go to the gym. She looked around and saw a few kids from each grade was there. Even one senior already. She was gently pushed forward by Erica and she pointed at the police officer. Tira gave him her bookbag and took off her uniform jacket. They scanned her with a metal detector or whatever it was. It looked weird. They let her move forward real quick and then they searched her from her legs and up.

Tira watched the police officer take her phone and took the battery out and checked it. He put the battery back in and turned it on. Tira waited and Erica stood beside her and soon Lavi and Allen. Erica was told to go sit down and the police officers went through the three's stuff and they were the last of the kids. The officer going through Tira's phone glanced at Tira and Tira just remembered she didn't erase any of the messages about the meeting and all that. A dog came over and sniffed her. Her jacket was given to her and then her bookbag. The dog continued to sniff her then started barking. Tira stepped back and the dog continued to sniff her and bark. "You three go sit down over there." the officer said as he pointed at a group of kids in thecorner.

"What?" Lavi asked.

Lavi didn't have anything on him. How the hell did they get that he did something? Or Allen for that matter? "Go sit down over there with that group of kids." the man repeated.

They gave up their things and walked over to the other group of kids and all of the seniors stared. Tira, Lavi, and Allen? Seriously? Komui didn't like the fact that only three Seniors were sent over to hte group of suspected kids, but the main reason was because he knew the three very well. Bookman and Sair saw this and they went over to talk to the officers. Tira's and Allen's phones were showed to the teachers and then they said something and held up a few pills as well as some bits and pieces of the pot. Tira stayed calm, but knew that stuff was hers. Tira looked around the small group and saw a kid that had sold her some drugs. He stared at her and she knew he was probably going to say something. For some reason though, the whole school was inside the gym or outside on the field. Tira stared at the police and saw Vivian and James. This day keeps getting better and better.

The gym went silent and a few people came over to the group and seperated them by grade level. Tira sat down on the floor and stared at the police officer. A few kids were let go until there was only the Seniors and two other kids. The dealer was set free though. Somehow only the Seniors were left suspected and Vivian looked at them. "Okay, you three go shower and change into these. Now, I doubt it was any of you, but you three have the most evidence and one of you are the culprit. The ones that were let free will be watched and if you know anyone that is taking drugs please let us know now." Vivian said, hanging them some weird clothes.

Lavi and Allen stared at Tira, but said nothing. All the kids stared at them as they walked to the locker rooms and an officer went in to watch both boys and girl. Tira felt weird with an officer in the loocker room, but she still showered. Lavi and Allen were quiet, but they wanted to say something to the other. They were given certain shampoo and body wash to use and something else. When they were all done they walked back out into the gym. "Excuse me, but why am I here? Did I have something in my bookbag or what?" Lavi asked.

"The dog sniffed something on your hands kid." the man said.

Lavi was obviously confused, but said nothing more and Allen knew why he was there. It was because of the message he sent Tyki. After the officers did something Allen was told to go change back into his clothes and Tira and Lavi were all that were left. "One of you two are holding and or taking drugs. Maybe both, but we have reasons to believe it is Tira because the pills were found in the girls bathroom in not far off from her homeroom where the pill was found." Vivian said.

"Neither one of you are going anywhere until one of you say something. Neither will the rest of the students or the teachers." James told them.

Lavi stared at Tira and she glanced at him, but then looked anywhere else but at him, but her eyes fell on him. "The dog smells something on both of you and it seems that these were found on Lavi's clothes and this in Tira bookbag." Vivian said, handing them a bag.

"Do you mind telling us what that is?" James asked.

"Pot and some kind of pills." the two answered.

It finally clicked to Lavi. Everything in Tira's bookbag was cataminated and her book came from inside her bookbag. He touched it and her today. Thus giving him the particles. "We can wait here all day, but you'll make everyone else suffer." Vivian told them.

Tira stared at the floor and Lavi stared at her. No matter what they were both culprits. "You have thirty minutes or we will take this to the next level. We'll be over there and call us if you need anything." James said.

Lavi lightly put his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. 'Tira, what have you gotten yourself into this time.' Lavi thought. Tira sighed and turned her head away and scooted away from Lavi. Lavi turned his head to stare at her and she stared at him. She looked at the floor and Lavi saw something in her eyes. "You told me you wouldn't." Lavi said.

"No I didn't. I said I haven't. Didn't say I wouldn't." Tira told him.

"How long?" Lavi queried.

"It's none of your buisness." Tira said.

"Hello. You're not the only one here suspected and I didn't do anything. I think I deserve to know." Lavi said.

"Since the second week of school." Tira mumbled.

Lavi turned his body around to stare at her with a wide eye. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Lavi asked.

"I don't care." Tira said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're going to kill yourself." Lavi said.

"I know what I'm doing and I haven't been overdosing." Tira told him.

"Tira, this shit is dangerous. It couldn've been the cause for what happened in October. It could've gave it a boost plus you were starving yourself. You are really smart and you know what all this stuff will do to you." Lavi said.

Lavi was right. She knew what she was doing could kill her, but she still did it. She just didn't care. "Tira please stop doing this to yourself. I care about you and I know you don't understand that or try to ignore it, but I don't want you to purposely and knowingly hurt yourself." Lavi said.

"I told you I know what I'm doing and I know when to stop. I can stop anytime I want to." Tira said.

"Then stop now." Lavi said.

"I said I would stop when I want to. Now you." Tira replied.

"Tira please. They stimulate your brain and they can. . . . .just promise me you'll stop." Lavi said.

"I'm not going to promise you anything." Tira said.

"Tira can you get over the stupid break up for just a minute and get serious?" Lavi responded.

"Can't you stay out of my life?" Tira responded.

"Wh yare you even taking the drugs?" Lavi questioned.

Tira's face softened and she shut her eyes. When she opened them she stared into Lavi's worry filled eye. She couldn't tell him she was taking them because of him. Could she lie to him? "What do you think?" Tira asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why you do what you do." Lavi said.

They both stared at each other then stared at the floor. They pressed their backs to the wall and Lavi sighed. He couldn't tell how much time had gone by, but didn't really care. Huh, Tira was rubbing off on him. He stood up and Tira looked up at him as he walked away. He walked up to Vivian and James and Tira listened to what he said and unforunately, everyone heard because it was so quiet. Lavi took a deep breath and Tira felt that Lavi was going to tell them about h er taking the drugs. "I'm taking the drugs and I forced Tira into holding onto the stuff for me. Tira had nothing to do with this and it's all my fault." Lavi told them.

Tira's eyes widened and she stood up as the officeres discussed something with each other. Bookman stared at Lavi with his mouth hanging open and Tira did the same. Tira was given her clothes and they didn't have a choice but to cuff Lavi and take him to the station. Tira watched as Lavi turned his head around to stare at Tira with something in his eye. His head spun back around and he stared at the floor. He frowned and Tira felt really horrible. She couldn't just let them do this to Lavi, but she couldn't move. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "What is he doing?" Tira whispered.

Tira dropped her clothes and started running after them and stopped them from leaving the gym. She slapped Lavi and he winced as she punched him in the gut. He bent over and he tried to had her hand up and she stared at him and she didn't know what to say or do now. She heard the officers say something, but she didn't move. Lavi looked at her and Tira was too scared to say anything, but she couldn't say anything. Lavi stood up straight and looked down at her. Tira dropped her arm and he was relieved she wasn't going to hit him. "What the fuck are you doing!" Tira shouted.

"Nothing." Lavi said.

Tira stared at him and said nothing. Why would he do this? After everything she has done? She ran both hands through her hair and looked up. Lavi stared at her face and she looked ready to cry. She turned around and took a step, but then she spun around and tackled Lavi and hugged him. Lavi stumbled backwards and couldn't keep his balance and fell down. Tira fell with him and she cried in his shirt. Lavi stared at her as she tried to hit his chest, but it came out weak and he felt nothing. He managed to sit up and Tira still hugged him. He looked down at her, but said nothing and did nothing. "You are such a fool." Tira mumbled.

Lavi's lips formed a firm line and he watched Tira have a nervous breakdown that was caused by guilt. "I can't let you do this. WHy would you even. . . . .you are ruining your life doing this for me!" Tira said.

Lavi was taken aback by how angry and upset she seemed when she said this. "Why do you even care?" Lavi said softly.

She stared at his face with an angry yet hurt face. You could see her grit her teeth and she slapped his face again. Lavi stared at her with an emotionless face. "Are you braindead! This is my problem! My fault! My own stupidity! And you do this and. . . and you think I won't care!" Tira shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked.

Tira hit him again. "You moron!"

"You're the one that is always saying you hate me! So don't call me a moron just because I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Lavi shouted.

"You a such a fool. I hate you because you keep doing this to me. I'm the one taking the drugs. I'm the one hiding them. Not you! So why would you lie? Why would you do this and hurt me more?" Tira responded.

"Because I love you." Lavi ssaid.

Tira hit him again. He only stared at her confused and lost. She cried on his shoulder. He stared at her, but said nothing. "Tira?" Lavi said.

She looked at him and shut her eyes, trying to stop the pathetic tears. "The reason why I hate you is because you make me love you." Tira clearified.

Tira could see he didn't believe her and she cried more. He never believed her when she needed him too. "Tira please, I'm tired of you-" Lavi was interrupted by another slap in the face. "Will you stop doing that!" Lavi shouted.

Tira put her arms around his neck and opened her eyes. She moved her head up then pulled his head down and kissed him. His eye widened. She pulled away but didn't look at him. "I hate you so, so much because you make me love you and I shouldn't." Tira whispered as tears fell.

"Then why won't you-"

"Because you don't deserve my love. I don't want to be hurt again." Tira murmured.

"So you are taking the drugs because of me?" Lavi asked.

She nodded and got away from him. She didn't look at him again and she curled up in a ball and cried. Lavi stared at her and felt really horrible now. He shut his eyes and looked down at the floor. He had forgotten the whole school was watching and he stared at Bookman. Bookman looked at Lavi then at Tira. Tira said something to the police and they took the cuffs off of Lavi and then put them on Tira. Lavi stood up and rubbed his wrists then stared at Tira. He turned around and started running down the halls and no one stopped him. No one chased him. They all watched as Tira was dragged away with the police and everything was put down. Soon, all the students were dismissed from school.

Tira walked into the house and her Mom came out of the kitchen. She glared at Tira and Tira stared at her. Though her Mom was furious she saw disappointment and Tira turned away. "I know. Grounded for life." Tira said then ran to her room.

Tira jumped on her bed and she cried in her pillow. She covered herself in her blanket and she had been suspended from school and had to pay a huge fine. Everything was put on her permanent school record and in the police record. Now she would never get in a good college. Now her future was ruined. Everything was ruined! She heard a knock a the door, but didn't respond. The door opened and Mana walked in. He came over and sat on the bed beside her. "Go away!" Tira shouted as she threw a pillow at him.

Mana pulled her in and hugged her and she cried. That's all she ever did anymore. It was a pathetic. "Everyone makes mistakes Tira." Mana told her.

"This was more than a mistake." Tira said through the tears.

"It's a life lesson." Mana said.

"You don't understand." Tira said.

"Yes I do. I knew someone who did the same thing as a teen and he got his life back on track." Mana said.

"Then you don't understand." Tira said.

Tira stared at her phone. She should call Lavi. She should, but she couldn't. She got in her bookbag and got out her song notebook. She went through them and took a deep breath. She looked outside and watched as everyone left. She opened her drawer and threw the lock away and dug around through her drawer. SHe grabbed a bottle label asprain and eyed it. She licked her lips and went downstairs. She grabbed something from kitchen and opened the front door. SHe recorded something on her ipod and she was going to need it. So she had that in her pocket. She stepped into the snow barefoot and sweaterless. She was in nothing but a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She felt hot tears run down her face and she continued to walk through the night. No one was around and that was good.

When she got to a big gray- black, old, and worn out house she entered it and waited for a few hours to go by. She took a whole bottle of those pills and she stared out the window. The overdose would kick in real fast so she had to hurry. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lavi's number. "Lavi, pick up." Tira mumbled.

Lavi stared out the window of a cafe and his friends stared at him. He heard his cell phone go off and took it out. He checked the number and he blinked. Tira. He opened it and greeted Tira with a fake cheery voice. "Lavi?" Tira asked softly and almost out of breath, cold.

"Tira, is everything alright?" Lavi asked.

"No. Lavi, I know this sounds weird, but I am going to sing something to you and for you to listen properly I need you to put speaker phone on." Tira said.

"Okay." Lavi said and put speaker phone on. Music started to play and he listened carefully.

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Was a one of a kind_

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicate doll of procelain_

_When I wanted to call you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream_

_A mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilage_

_When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_. . . . . Like I do now_

Tira stopped singing and the music stopped. Lavi took in all the words and didn't know if he should smile or not. There was something wrong about this. "It's beautiful Tira." Lavi said softly as he left his friends.

"I made that song for you because it's how I feel. You've done everything for me and I felt I didnt' do anything." Tira said.

"That's not true." Lavi told her.

"Yes it is. And I've realized what I meant when I told you I give up." Tira said.

"Tira, where are you going with this?" Lavi asked.

He heard sob in the phone. "The whole reason why I took the drugs was to get rid of the pain. I can't take anymore. I can't get back with you. I can't live without you either." Tira said.

"Tira, what's going on?" Lavi queried.

"I took a whole bottle Lavi and I planned this. For a long time." Tira said.

"A whole bottle? Tira you didn't. Tira you have to go to the hospital." Lavi said urgently.

"That's not necessary." Tira said.

"Tira?" Lavi asked.

"The pain is too great. Physically, mentally, emotionally. It's too much. My heart is breaking and I can't take anymore." Tira said.

"Tira, what are you talking about?" Lavi asked.

"I love you Lavi. More than anything. I can't live with you or without you. No matter what I can not get back together with you. I just can't bring myself to do so and the very thought about living without you makes everything worse." Tira said.

"Tira you're scaring me." Lavi said.

"I'm sorry Lavi. I give up. I ruined my chances of a good college. I ruined my senior year. I ruined my career. I don't talk to my Mom anymore. I abadoned my friends. I keep hurting you so you have to get over me because I give up. I just can't take it anymore." Tira said.

"What do you give up on?" Lavi croaked.

"Life." Tira said gently.

"Tira please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong." Lavi begged.

"Here's a few poems Lavi: It's you I wanted to find. It's sad when the people you know become people you knew. When you can walk right past someone like they were never a big part of your life. How you were always able to talk for hours and now you can barely look at them. . . . . . Sometimes I just want to run away as far and fast as my legs can carry me, but I get afraid of the thought: when I turn around that no one is chasing me. . . . . . . There's nothing I could ever say that could ever take the pain away. . . . . . . . . .So lonely, afraid of being left behind, so many days I've cried, no one beside me. . . . . . . . . . .I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I want you there next to me. . . . . . . .Pain is all I feel, what I always did, what hurts is what I wish I had, but can't have. . . . . . . . .For each mistake my heart breaks more and more. It can be seen through my eyes, but no one is watching. . . . . . There will come a day when you'll feel like shit and you'll want to give up on this life and everything else. When that day arrives save yourself some trouble and don't do a thing. Just take a bow. . . . . . . . . . Your heart will know at last that it is all right for now to say goodbye. . . . . . . . . I don't know where you are or if you ever come here, but I can't breathe. I wish I had what I tried to be for you. Here for me now. . . . . . . . . . . . . why does everything I love leave me?" Tira said. (Not my poems)

"Tira please, please, _please_ don't do this." Lavi said.

"I made those poems for you because I think it reflects us." Tira said.

"Tira I'll do anything. Please don't do this. Tira, you can't. I love you." Lavi said.

"Forgive me Lavi." Tira said and hung up.

"Tira? Tira. Tira!" Lavi shouted.

Tira put the phone aside and grabbed a big kitchen knife. She stared at it then cut her wrists. She shut her eyes as she continued to cut her arms and she breathed out her mouth. "Let go of me. I can't for you, but you can. Close your eyes. Clear your heart. Let it go." Tira muttered.

Lavi threw his phone at the cafe window and ran out. His friends jumped and moved form the shattering glass then watched him run down the street. They all ran outside and could only see his back. "Lavi! Lavi! What's wrong? Lavi!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi ran to the Walker household, but Tira wasn't there. He ran to the park. He ran everywhere he could think of. School, the restrauant, the library, the muesum, police stations, stores, her old house, abadoned houses, his house, Lenalee's house, Road's house, Renis' old house. Nowhere. He stopped to look around, but he felt at lost. He felt scared. He couldn't take care of this. This was his fault. He messed everything up. He was a fool. "Think. Think. Think! She wouldn't go anywhere you'd expect her to. I checked everywhere but. . . . . . . . the first house." Lavi said and dashed down the street.

Lavi stopped to look up at a huge house that was almost pitch black, but had a few gray spots. He ran through the door and checked the basement then the first floor. He went to the second floor and found nothing. That left the attic. He ran up the stairs and saw blood coming towards the stairs. He looked around and in the corner surrounded by melting and lit candles was Tira. She had a knife in her hand and she was cut all over. She was bleeding rapidly and she was laying down. The blood was slowly inching from her body to the walls. He swore his heart stopped beating when he saw this. Her eyes were opened and glazed over. "Tiranina." Lavi whispered.

The knife fell from her hands and her eyes closed. She was on the brink of death and the silver thread was quivering. This was not right. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. This was not how Tira was meant to die. He ran over to her and picked her up. He rushed downstairs and out of the house. Her body was cold and not just because of the weather. He felt something run down his face and blurr his vision. Tears. The first time he has cried in a long, long time. He blinked the tears back, but they fell anyways. He felt something warm run down his shirt and skin. Blood. Tira's blood. He saw the hospital up ahead and ran faster even though he couldn't breathe and his lungs were about to pop. He pushed his limits even more and ran in the hospital. "Help! I need help! Help!" Lavi screamed.

A nurse came out of the room and was about to yell at him, but screamed when she saw the sight. More nurses came and soon a few doctors. They took Tira from him and he tried to follow, but they held him back. They sat him down in a waiting room and the people stared at the blood on him, but he just cried and buried his face in his hands. This was his fault. All his fault. When a doctor came over to him he looked up at him. "She is unstabled and I'm not sure she is going to make it. She lost a lot of blood and the type she needs we got have in storage."

"What's her blood type?" Lavi asked.

"O positive."

"I can give her my blood." Lavi said.

"She's lost too much and there's no way we can take that much from you without putting your life in harm and getting hers out."

"I can call a friend that has the same blood type." Lavi said.

"You better hurry then. Get in the back." he said as he rushed Lavi in the back.

Lavi took the phone from the nurse and called Sair. "Sair, I need you to bring Allen to the hospital right now. It's very, very important and I don't have enough time to explain, but he needs to give blood or Tira will die. Just come in the ER and tell them who you are and hurry." Lavi said.

Lavi hung up the phone before Sair could say anything else and he rushed to a room with Tira and held out his arm. He wasn't a big fan of needles, but he would do anything to make sure Tira lives. Even if he dies. The needle enter his body and his skin tingled. He stayed as still as he could, but it was hard because he was shaky and still crying. Some people rushed in the door and Sair wanted to give blood, but she couldn't. She was pregnant. They stared at Tira and Sair cried as Neah hugged her and refraining from crying. Mana pushed Allen to a seat and he rolled up his sleeve then held his arm out. A nurse came over and carefully got him ready and put the needle in his arm. Just as she did that Lavi's needle came out and he gave four pints which wasn't good. "Excuse me, but how much blood to I have to give?" Allen asked, staring at Tira with concern.

"Two and a half pints." the doctor said as he put the blood in Tira's body. Lavi stared at Tira as he fell back in the chair and he felt the tears run down his face. He felt faint and last thing he saw was Allen's blood being given to Tira. He closed his eeyes and everything went black. "Ti. . .ra." Lavi whispered.

Lavi and Allen were shoved into homeroom and turned around to argue with Sair, but her tears stopped them. Once Lavi explained what happened Sair had cried so hard that the whole hospital got flooded, but most of the tears were Lavi's. He was having a hard time crying as is it. "Sair please take me back there." Lavi pleaded.

"You two will stay in school and I'll come pick you up after school. Got it?" Sair said.

They reluctantly nodded and went to sit down and Lavi stared at Tira's seat. Bayu came in and frowned, tipping his head when he saw Tira's empty seat. Lavi was endlessly staring at it and all the kids at him or Allen. "WHy so pale freak?" Bayu asked.

Lavi glared at Bayu. He just laughed. "Where's the bitch?" Tess asked.

"Bitch doesn't even come close to describe the druggie." Malkeal told her.

"Just the fuck up!" Lavi shouted.

"Ooooh. Hit a nerve, huh?" Bayu responded.

Erica tapped Lavi's shoulder and when he turned his head around she gasped at how pale Lavi was. "What happened? Why you so pale?" Erica asked.

"And why did you ditch us yesterday? And ruin the window?" Lenalee asked.

"I had to pay the damn bill because of you rabbit." Kanda said.

"They talk about the weirdest things." a boy said.

"Drop the subject." Allen said softly.

Lavi turned his head around to stare at Tira's desk and Enzo gave him a worried glance. Tira was suppose to be back today so something was wwrong again. "Where's the bitch freak?" Bayu asked as he walked towards Lavi.

"None of your damn buisness." Lavi mumbled.

"Excuse me, but she ain't your gal anymore. She's a free woman and I can easily use her for what I want. Now spill it so I can talk to her." Bayu told him.

Lavi didn't respond. Instead he looked out the window at the dark clouds. He heard thunder and then lightning struck. Rain started coming down and pounded on the windows. "Didyou not hear me? Where is she?" Bayu repeated.

"Why do you care?" Road hissed.

"Stay out of it!" Tess ordered.

"No one asked you wench!" Road replied.

"For the last time freak, where is the bitch?" Bayu said as he stood in front of Lavi.

"SHe's not a bitch!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, don't let him get to you." Allen said.

"Then tell me what she is." Bayu said.

"She a scared and lonely girl who has been hurt and abused and neglected, treated like shit and you're one of those people!" Lavi shouted, standing up.

"So are you." Bayu said.

Lavi flared with anger and he punched Bayu in the face. He grabbed his shit and threw him at the wall. Bayu stood up and ran over to Lavi and tried to hit him. Lavi grabbed his hand and squeezed it really hard. It started to crack and Bayu fell on his knees. "Lavi! Lavi stop it!" Lenalee shouted and pulled him back.

Lavi stared at Lenalee who was really worried. He went to say something, but was punched in the face by Bayu. Lenalee let him go and Lavi charged at Bayu and the door opened. A kid stood out of the way as Lavi pushed Bayu to the wall and punched him again. A huge fight started and it surprised many people because it was Lavi! Bayu pushed Lavi away and he fell down. He jumped on top and started hitting Lavi. Lavi pushed him off and got on top of him then repeatedly hit Bayu. "Why do you even care about her? SHe hates you! She won't ever get back together with you!" Bayu shouted.

"I don't care! I just want her to be happy and she is always miserable and you're part of the damn reason!" Lavi shouted.

As the fight continued kids crowded and stared in awe. A few teachers came and tried to hold the boys back, but they kept getting away. "Lavi! Lavi please stop! Lavi! Lavi!" Lenalee shouted.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Erica asked.

Allen managed to cut through the crowd and pull Lavi off of Bayu. Allen was about to say something, but Bayu hit Allen and when Allen stared at him he let his anger get to him too. He tackled Bayu and Lavi wasn't far behind in attacking. "Allen! What the hell? Allen! Sllen stop! Lavi will please stop!" Lenalee shouted.

Kanda pushed Lavi and Allen away from Bayu and pushed the two into the walls. He turned around to stare at Bayu who wearily stood up and stared at Kanda. Tess and Malkeal came over to Bayu who was glaring at the boys. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda shouted as he stared at the two.

Lavi made Kanda let go and he slid down on the floor. Allen frowned and put his head on the locker. He punched it as Lavi cried. Everyone stared at the two stressed out teens and their breath got caught in their throat as Lavi cried and had his head down. His hands were on top of his head and he banged his back against the wall. Lenalee came over and tried to get Allen or Lavi to calm down, but soon Allen started crying and sat beside Lavi. Bayu stared at the two and one thought came to mind. Pathetic. Komui came over and touched the two's heads. They lift them to stare at him and he gave a heartfelt smile. "Why don't you two come to my office? Lenalee, Road, and Kanda come along. You might want to hear about this." Komui told them.

Lavi sat on the couch and Lenalee rubbed his back soothingly. "Tira is gonna live Lavi. Cheer up. You heard Komui." Lenalee said.

"It's not that. Well, it's partly that." Lavi said.

"Then what is the problem?" Road asked gently.

"Tira, tried to kill herself because of me." Lavi said.

Their eyes widened. Komui didn't mention that, but it appears he didn't know that either. "I think she was trying to kill herself with the drugs because when she called me she said she took a whole bottle she managed to hide. She said a few things and. . . . .and. . . . .this is all my fault." Lavi said.

"Lavi, it's not your fault. You know the drugs will change someone and mess around with their nervous system." Komui said.

"She said she planned this. I doubt it was a plan she just created right off the back." Lavi said.

"What matters is that Tira is going to live. You can talk o her and everything else when she gets back. So calm down. SHe'll be fine." Road said.

"Unless she tries to kill herself again." Lavi murmured.

**Okay, sad, I know, but just deal with it a little longer and don't leave the story. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	32. Fresh Start

**DGM  
**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 32**

**Fresh Start**

Tira opened the door to homeroom and she walked in. No one noticed her and no one said anything. She didn't know if Allen or Lavi knew anything yet and they probably didn't. She just hoped no one else knew except those that she is friends with. Boy, what a lecture she got from the doctors, her Mom, Neah, Mana, and who else to come? She put her bookbag down and Lavi turned his head around and stared at her. No one else seemed to notice her and she was thankful for that. It seems that every few months something happens and she goes to the hospital and comes back. First it was because of her Mom. Then Renis came back. Then a few months ago because of the tumor and starving. Now she actually tried to kill herself. She looked down at Lavi and he stood up. Now she had to look up at him. "Tira. . . . . . . . ." Lavi breathed.

Erica looked from Road and Lenalee in the back then at Lavi when Lenalee pointed. Jinx and Anna soon followed her gaze and they smiled. Lavi stared at Tira's wrists then at her eyes. Her hair had grown a little, but she still had the boy look. She could be either or actually. Tira looked from Lavi to their feet. She was so ashamed. So ashamed. "Lavi, I'm sorry I. . . . . " Tira stopped speaking when Lavi hugged her. She couldn't find anything to say now. She just rested her head in his chest. Lavi looked at her bck, but with a sad face. He should be happy, but something made him sad. "You have nothing to apologize for." Lavi said softly.

"You're not going to give me a lecture or. . . or tell me I should. . . should. . . " Tira looked at him.

"I have no room to lecture you." Lavi whispered.

"Lavi, you're wrong. I should be apologizing for what I did to you." Tira said.

"That's what I should do for you. It's my fault you felt like that." Lavi said.

"I made myself feel like that." Tira mumbled.

"Just promise me you'll never do that again. You don't deserve it." Lavi said.

"Lavi, you do know that we're still not. . . . . . going out, right?" Tira responded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't care or be your friend." Lavi said.

"I'm still not sure being a friend will help." Tira said.

"I'm fine as long as you are happy." Lavi told her.

"Thanks Lavi. I mean it." Tira told him.

Lavi let her go and sat down. Tira did the same, but she kept looking at Lavi's sad face. She had hurt him as much as he did her. So why won't she date him? Why does she refuse to realize how sorry he is? Why can't she just say what she wants to? Lavi saw her staring and grinned. Fake. It just like looking in a mirror and rewinding time. That was how she acted when she got back from Paris. She still wanted to go with him. She wanted to do so much with him, but she couldn't speak up. Bayu came in and stared at Tira with lecherousness. Tira watched as he came over and said something to Lavi and he gritted his teeth. Bayu turned his head around and stared at her. "Where have you been darling?" Bayu asked.

Tira turned around in her seat and stared at him. She smiled and then out of nowhere she punched him in the face which caused him to slide on Lavi's desk and on to floor. Lavi sat back and his mouth hung open. He stared at Bayu and he smiled as much as he could wih him jaw almost on the floor. He snickered and turned to stare at Tira. "Bayu, get a clue. I'm back." Tira said, flipping him off.

He glared as he held his nose and walked back to his seat and she stared at Lavi with a smile. "Man, that felt so good." Tira said.

"Where'd that come from?" Erica asked.

"I know where. From our old Tira!" Road said as she hugged Tira.

Tira tried to push her off, but Road was stuck to her like glue. "Yo sweet tooth! Get off!" Tira shouted.

"Tira!" Lenalee shouted, hugging Tira.

"Do you mind? You're in my space and if you don't get out you're going to space." Tira said.

"Tch."

Tira tured around and stared at Kanda. He should've just stayed quiet. "You too Yuu." Tira said.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted.

"Sure, once you start calling me Tira and not some other lame nickname Yuu." Tira said.

"Is that really her personailty?" Erica asked Jinx.

"Uh- huh." Jinx answered.

"Honestly, she is scaring me a little." Erica said.

"I know right? It was hard not to shiver in her presence or when you ticked her. Man, I'm just glad I'm not into Lavi anymore. So, who you taking to prom?" Jinx responded.

"I'm thinking about asking Enzo." Erica said.

"I thought he was gay?" Jinx asked.

"Shhh! He's bi. He was just interested in guys more. First, ewww, but he's sweet and yada yada. I know more about him than I do Lavi. Lavi is just one big mystery. Tira was right." Erica said.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?" Anna asked.

Tira opened her locker and a whole bunch of notes fell out. "Screw the person who created Valentine's day." Tira said.

"Holy shit! Look at all those notes and it's still a few days before Valentine's day." Road exclaimed.

"Who the hell would be interested in the tomboy?" Jasdero asked.

"Yeah!" Debbitto agreed.

"Lavi." Lenalee said.

Tira picked up the note and put them over the trash can, but Road stopped her. "You're not even going to read them? They might have chocolates." Road said.

"Please, I wouldn't even do anything with Lavi last year. I hate Valentine's day." Tira said.

Road gasped. Her hand was over he mouth and she stared at Tira as if she just tried to shoot her. "_Girl_, what is wrong with you?" Erica asked.

"I'm a tomboy." Tira said.

"Ooooh. A note from Brad Delwere." Anna said.

"Shut up!" Jinx said. "What does Tira have that I don't?"

"Remind me again why we let the airheads hang out with us?" Tira asked.

"Since you gave me those awesome concert tickets. Enzo loved it." Erica said.

"It's creepy knowing you're dating my cousin." Tira told her.

"I can't believe he said yes." Allen said.

"Hey!" Erica pouted.

Tira rolled her eyes as she took all of the notes out. The only reason why she had them and Lenalee didn't ws because these boys respected the fact that she wasn't single. But Tira? Ay, if the girls like Kanda what would make a difference with Tira? Oh, the fact that she had taken drugs. "I heard Romeo And Juilet was the next school play, right?" Road asked.

"Yep. Allen got Romeo and Lenalee Juliet. I heard Lavi didn't try out for Romeo because he didn't want to die." Jinx said.

"Isn't Tira working on the set?" Anna asked.

"Unforunately, yes. Only doing it for the money. I've actually finished all the sets." Tira said.

Tira opened a note and reconized the calligraphy. '_If I could reach up and hold a star for everytime you've made me smile the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand_.' Lavi. It was definiately Lavi. Darn him for knowing she loved the stars. She twitched and crumpled the note and was about to throw it away, but couldn't release it. She sighed and uncrumpled it and stared at it. She rolled her eyes and stuffed it in her bookbag. She was really glad she didn't had a bookbag that goes on her back. It was one of those one straped backpacks and it laid against your leg. So, knapsack. "Who was the note from? Why didn't you throw it away?" Road teased.

"Stuff it." Tira barked as she went through more notes.

Not many of them had signatures and the penmanship was clearly Lavi's. How did he put so many in her locker in one day? Where's he get all the little papers? When did he become a poet? She threw the rest of the notes away and started walking down the hall to the library with the others, but a flower was put in her face. "Flower m'lady?" Lavi asked.

"Friends don't give other friends flowers." Tira said.

"But I just did and besides, it's your favorite. A tuberous begonia and I made sure not to get a red or pink one." Lavi told her.

Tira stared at the yellow begonia with orange frills. It was her favorite. This exact one. It was hard to find. The reason why she didn't really like red bagonias was because it was a common flower color and it looked like a rose. The same goes for pink. Same reason except she hates pink. How did he know that though? She eyed him suspiciously and took the flower. "It's not going to squirt me is it?" Tira asked.

"No." Lavi said as he stopped bowing.

She stared at it and made sure there were no bees. She looked at him idly and he grinned. Lavi leaned on the wall. One foot on it. The other about two feet away from the wall and arms folded across his torso. "This is normally where someone would say thank you or compliment the flower or something." Lavi mocked.

"It's b b b b b b b b b b b b b beautiful." Tira said, but only finished because Enzo nudged her.

"Shall we get to work so the others can head home?" Lavi asked, holding out his arm.

Tira walked pass him and he just grinned. She always has been and always will be hard to get. Just how he likes it. "Did you get my note?" Lavi asked.

"She threw them all away." Erica said.

"All except one." Allen said.

"Hmmm, let me guess which one. If I could reach up and hold a star for everytime you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." Lavi recited.

Tira twitched, but said nothing and didn't turn her head around to look at him. "Score! I'm getting somewhere." Lavi said.

"Yeah. You're getting somewhere. The dumpster." Tira said.

"How cliche." Lavi mused.

"Are you going to the dance Tira?" Enzo asked.

"The Valentine's dance? Hell no." Tira said.

"Why not?" Anna asked like it was a big deal.

"One: Mom would force me into a dress somehow. Two: I don't like dances and the music is always shitty. When I was on the Student COuncil last year and had to go check on the dance and count the money I hated it. Three: I don't and can not dance." Tira said.

"Nu- huh. You are like a salso my parents wouldn't mind teaching you a few dances." Enzo said.

"Enzo, the salsa I know I can't do in school and I don't even like dancing much. Besides, you're parents are freaky. No offense." Tira said.

"All parents are freaky. One kid thinks they're cool. The other thinks they're lame. Their child or not." Enzo said.

"I thought all your parents did was salsa and ballet?" Tira asked.

"Oh, they do a lot of dirty dancing. Anyway, they tango, ballroom dance, and just about everything else. Heck, my Dad can do the moonwalk. It is freaky cool." Enzo said.

"I need a partner to dance with anyways. The answer is no, no, no, no. Comprenda?" Tira responded.

"I'd teach ya." Lavi said.

"I bet you would." Tira said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lavi asked.

"You know very well what I mean." Tira said.

"I ain't no player playa." Lavi said.

"That was the stupidest thing I've heard." Tira said.

"Oh, I have a question that's been bugging me since the first football game. How did you learn all those tricks? I mean all of those moves were for. . . . pros!" Road asked.

"I'm very, very flexible and my Mom forced me to take gymnastics." Tira said.

"Flexible huh?" Lavi said.

"You perv!" Tira shouted.

"What?" Lavi asked, holding his arms out to his sides.

Tira stared at him, but he just shrugged. He didn't fool her though. She knew exactly what he was thinking when he said that. They walked into the library and everyone sat down. Tira got behind the counter and sat down in the chair in front of the computer. When she went to move the mouse she realized she still had the begonia in her hand. She stared at it and brought it to her nose, closed her eyes, and smelled it. So beautiful. So lovely. So. . . . .so. . . . so Lavi. She smiled and then quickly frowned, putting the flower down she put her hand on the mouse. "Saw that!" Lavi cheered.

The others laughed as Tira twitched. She made sure there were no overdues, but found one. Guess who too? Kanda. She printed out the paper and handed it to Kanda as she picked up a bunch of books. "Money's due tomorrow with the book." Tira said.

Lavi put the last of the books in his hands on the shelf. He turned around and stared at Tira on the other side of the balcony floor. He smiled and she didn't notice his gawking. She looked at the last book in her hand and read the cover. She put it back where it belonged then started heading to the end of the row, but looked up and saw Lavi staring. He got nervous and headed back down to get more books. She rolled her eyes for the upteenth time that day and followed him to get more books. Not too long later they ended up in the same aisle and in the middle of the shelf. Their hands touched and they looked at each other. Lavi grinned and put the book back, but Tira got on her tippy toes, but still couldn't put her book back. Lavi gently pushed it forward and it slid right back in it's spot. She continued to stared at him as he grinned.

Tira stared at his eye patch and he just grinned and snickered over nothing. She wanted to his his eye, but he wouldn't take off the patch. Even if she asked. He shouldn't ahve to because they were just friends. In the friends zone. Just friends. Her hand moved to her mouth and she felt. . . . . . strange. She bit her bottom lip and stared at his. Just friends. They were just friends. She turned her head away and she must've looked off because her hand was still folded in a bit and near her mouth. It was a position Road and Lenalee, Erica and Jinx, and diniately Anna would be in. She dropped her hand and Lavi stepped closer. Making sure she wouldn't noticed, he licked his lips the best he could with his lips sealed. Tira looked at him and this look was not Tira. It was innocent, sweet, kind, adorable. It was like she was flirting and not knowing it.

Tira wanted to take a step back when he took a step forward, but something kept her in place. Something urged her to take a step forward. He did that for her. She closed her eyes and basked in his light. Soaked in his aura. Resisted Lavi. Lavi smiled and brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear to get a better look of her face. "Tira, I know you said it was hard for us to be just friends for two reasons, but I'm having a really hard time resisting you. Can't we please start over? A second chance? Start fresh? Just. . . one. . . more. . . ." Lavi leaned in to kiss her, but she raised a book and he kissed that.

He straightened his back and Tira held the book up still and had her head turned the other way. She really wanted to and she knew he wasn't going to give up anymore. She put the book back and then jogged back to get more books. Lavi breathed out of his mouth and walked after her. "I swear I'll get you back and hold you in my arms. I swear I'll love you and treat you right. I swear I'll find your heart and you'll save me from myself like I have you." Lavi mumbled.

Tira got behind the counter again and rummaged through some things and when she stood up she came face to face with a boy. Startled she took a step back and refrained from punching his lights out. He had a few books and she could tell he wanted to check them in. "Excuse me, but I'm here to bring these books back."

She sat down in the computer chair and asked him his name. Rapheal Dillard. Raphie for short. "Thanks. Umm, do you know where I can find some books about marine animals?" Raphie asked.

"Did you search the row that says marine?" Tira asked, pointing to a long row label marine.

"I'm not good in libraries. So many books and words, so crowded, I get lost." Raphie said.

"Why you talking and not looking then?" Tira asked.

"Just wanna hear your voice." Raphie told her.

"Trust me, I'm not your type and I'm not searching for anyone. Especially not a boy." Tira said.

"Is that suppose to worry me?" Raphie asked.

"Stop your flirting and go get the books." Tira ordered.

"Anything for the lady." Raphie said.

Tira rolled her eyes. Stupid child. He's nowhere near her league. She's too far out of his grasp. That's not gonna stop him though. It hasn't stopped the others. He came back with a few books and she checked them out and waved bye. "Loser." Tira said.

Lavi popped out of nowhere and Tira stared at his face. She sighed and he caught the smell of bubblegum. "Do you use bubblegum toothpaste?" Lavi asked.

She covered her mouth and was a little embarassed. She knew switching toothpaste would be stupid. She should've sticked with the plain toothpaste. Lavi snickered and she threw a book at him. "Hey, hey! Don't abuse the books. They did nothing wrong." Lavi said, dusting the book.

Tira got a stack of books and put them away. Lavi did the same until all the books were put away and they sat down with the others. "So who was that boy?" Jinx asked.

"What boy?" Tira asked.

"That boy that was here like ten minutes ago." Erica said.

"Already forgotten. Big loser." Tira said.

"You don't even know him." Anna said.

"Exactly." Tira said.

"I'm confused." Anna replied.

"That's nothing new." Tira said.

"Hey!" Anna said and Tira gave her a look. "Yeah. You're right." Anna said with a pouty face.

"Tira, you need to find a date to the dance." Road stated.

"Not gonna happen." Tira said.

"Why not go with a friend?" Allen suggested.

"Like who? Yuu?" Tira asked.

"No. He doesn't ever go with anyone and never will." Lenalee said.

"Then that leaves nobody." Tira said.

"Not true." Enzo said.

"Lavi needs a partner." Allen said.

"No. That would be going to far. We are friends. F- R- I- E- N- D- S. Friends. That's overstapping the friendship zone." Tira said.

"You don't have to dance. You can just sit down and talk. And you're going as friends." Jinx said.

"No!" Tira shouted.

"Why not?" Lavi said.

"Because I know you and you'll find a way to get me to dance and then you'll do that thing with your eyes. . eye and I'll get lost in the moment and you'll take that chance to kiss me then it would make it harder to. . . . . . ." Tira trailed off when she realized what she was saying. "We're friends and only that. We'll be nothing more every again."

"What thing with his eyes. . eye?" Erica asked.

"Lost in the moment? If thats all it takes then I can-"

"Will you guys shut up? We are just friends. Nothing more." Tira said.

"That's all you want to be? Friends?" Enzo asked.

"Can't you stay out of the lovelife dating thing? Any of you?" Tira responded.

"Hey, I gotta another job to get to. So I'll leave. Uhhh, Tira, can I take you home seeing how you got the rest of the day off?" Lavi said.

Tira stood up and walked beside Lavi to his truck and no one noticed her slip the begonia in her bookbag. No one but Lavi. She got in the passenger seat and when they pulled up to the mansion she got in the back to grab her bookbag and she stared at Lavi. "Thanks." Tira said.

"No problem." Lavi said like always.

"Can you get a new saying?" Tira responded.

"Yeah, but you won't like it." Lavi said.

"Try me." Tira said.

"Kiss me." Lavi answered.

"You're right, I hate it." Tira said and was about to get out, but he stopped her.

They stared in to each other's eyes and Lavi reached his hand out and caressed her face. "Lavi. . . . . . . " Tira breathed.

"I can't resist you Tira." Lavi said softly.

"You're only making this harder. The whole friendship thing meets. . . . us. . . . halfway with. . . having to live with. . . . you and. . . .. without. . . you." Tira tried to move her eyes away from his, but she couldn't.

Lavi tried for the second time that day to kiss her, but his hand accidently hit the horn and Tira moved back. She jumped out and ran inside and Lavi banged his head on the steering wheel. Just one kiss is all it'll take! So why does he keep messing it up and taking it slow? Why doesn't he just kiss her? "This is going to be harder than I thought." Lavi said.


	33. Lavi's Plan

**DGM  
**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 33**

**Lavi's Plan**

Lavi knocked on Komui's bedroom door. When he opened it smoke came out and Lavi knew he had been working on an expierment again. He just hoped this one turned out right and wasn't going to kill Allen. You'd think Komui be over it by now, but everytime Lenalee and Allen walk by he gets an evil glint and rubs his hands together then Reever holds him back as he grabs a huge drill from nowhere. It's a scary thing. Lavi looked at Komui with question and Komui just leaves the bendroom and walks downstairs. "Lavi, what might you be doing here?" Komui asked kindly.

"I came here to talk to you about the assembly tomorrow." Lavi said.

"Ahhhh. I thought everything was already taken care of?" Komui said as he poured some coffee.

"I'd like to add a few more minutes to it." Lavi said.

Komui eyed him suspiciously as he sat down. He sipped his coffee as Lavi sat down across from him. "About what?" Komui asked.

"You're not going to like the answer and I understand it may get you in trouble as much as it will me except I'll be suspended and you'll be. . . . nevermind that. I just really need your help an-"

"Lavi, what's this about?" Komui interrupted.

Lavi stared at Komui's serious face. For once. He sat back in his chair with his hands folded together on the table. "I have a plan to get Tira back." Lavi said.

"Lavi that is not a wise idea. That will get the both of us in a huge amount of trouble and think about Tira. That's in front of the entire school. You'll embarass her and probably yourself. Tira might say no." Komui said.

"I'll take the blame. Who cares about Leverrier. He barely ever comes and if he lets his assisant come to watchover then let him. I need Tira in my life. I may be just a kid, but I do love her. And I already have everything planned and I will most likely embarass myself, but I won't Tira. Please Komui?" Lavi said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Komui asked.

"Yes. Besides, I have to get the others to get her up on stage. So, I already got my friends helping out, but this is so I don't get in trouoble with you and I know you would understand." Lavi told him.

"What are you planning?" Komui asked.

"Can't tell you that." Lavi said.

"Hmmmmm, you're still going to do it even if I don't agree, aren't you?" Komui responded.

"Am I that ransparent?" Lavi replied.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Komui told him.

"Thanks Komui." Lavi said and ran out.

Tira sat down in at her desk beside Erica in science with Komui. Hopefully he wasn't planning anything explosive or destructive or more robots! It was an easy pass in this class as long as you participate. With the last report cards she managed to get her grades up to a B average, but she heading right back up to A. So now she was searching for a better college to go to for music and such because she doubted Cultural Arts College would accept her only because of the drugs. LA didn't really care. They just wanted another good singer with a good image to get them money. Money, money, money. Greedy bastards they are.

Tira set her bookbag down and got out her pencil and notebook then the big science book. She rubbed her sore neck because of the stupid bookbag strap. She wrote down a few notes then opened the science book. Erica looked at her and a smile came abroad. A note was passed to her and Erica opened it. She looked at Jinx who pointed at Anna who pointed at Enzo who pointed at Lavi. They couldn't of just pointed at Lavi in the first place? "Tira, how have you been?" Erica asked, pouring a serum in vile.

"You've been hanging around me all week, all month, everyday, I think you now how it's been." Tira said.

"Do you even know what a kind gesture is?" Erica asked.

"You obviously haven't been very observant. I'm only kind during certain moments or once in awhile. The kindness is for everyone else to give while I pretend not to care. Oh, wait, I'm not pretending." Tira said, annoyed.

"Sheesh, what crawled up your butt and died today?" Erica responded.

"It's a good thing you're pretty because you ain't too smart." Tira said.

"Ain't ain't a word." Erica said.

"Well, when you say ain _ain't_ a word, you're making it a word because you didn't say is not. Plus, it's in the dictionary. It's a word." Tira told her.

"What dictionary?" Erica asked.

Tira took a dictionary out of her bookbag and opened it to a page then pointed at the word. "How did you know exactly where to go?" Erica asked.

"I love proving people wrong and ain't is the best way to go." Tira said.

A bell rang and the class started packing their things then lined up. Komui smiled and guided them to the auditorium and they were the first class and got the first row. Tira somehow wound up in the middle and she sighed. No way to ditch the assembly now. She looked around and found Lenalee and Kanda behind her. Daisyia was above them in the first row. Miranda was off to the right. Marie was nowhere in sight. Neither was Road or Allen. Nor Lavi. She turned her head around and saw Jinx was gone. What was going on? Where were they going? How did Lavi and Jinx disappear?

Tira nearly fell asleep during the assembly and just as it was about to end and kids started to get up someone's voice rang through the auditorium. "Hang on just a minute. Please sit down." It was Lavi. What was he up to now? Tira looked up at the stage and he grinned. Everyone sat bock down and Tira folded her arms. "Thank you." Lavi said.

"What's going on Lavi?" Link asked.

As Link stood up and was about to come and stop Lavi from his plan, Komui put his hand on his shoulder and Link stared at him. Komui stared at Lavi, content, intently, curious to find out what he has planned because Lavi didn't evne tell Lenalee the whole story. Lavi thanked him and he stared at everyone. "Hiya! I know you all know me, but not the real me. Only one person does and as she said, I shouldn't hide myself because I'm afraid that you won't accept me or because I want to fit in, but pretending at the same time. So, I thought I would like to clearify some things before I go to far. So, I'll tell you all a few things about me." Lavi paused as he stared down at Tira who was shocked already.

Lavi took a deep breath and his hand went up to his eye patch. This got everyone's attention. He took it off and when he opened his eyes everyone stared at his right eye. "I use this eye patch to hide my right eye because I was scared no one would understand or think I'm a freak like many have. I thought I would lose those I cared most about because it happened more than once. I have one emerald eye and one violet eye. These eye colors are very rare, but it's even more rare to have both. One color for one eye. Another color for the other eye. Then my fiery red hair is not like most red heads making it unique as well. Because of these three things I was rarely ever accepted and bullied as kid and my own parents abdoned me. My grandfather, the old panda over there, took me in and raised me as his own child. For that I could never repay him. Although he bored me to death with all the books and the other crap, but it was well worth it." Lavi said.

"Another thing I hid from all of you. I'm a chef. I love cooking and I can get a little overboard. I cook and cook with the help of our very own school chef, Jerry. I can't doing nothing and keep going on the same routine over and over so I gained my super hyper active, rabbit- like, happy, cheery, gleeful, and very annoying personality. I'm also a poet. I act, I love sports and holidays, I love horror movies, and, now you may laugh at this, I love chick flicks. Odd, I know, but I'm just like that. I am very cliche and I can be very honest, but I tend to lie a lot. I can sing, but it's not really my thing. Acting plays a bigger role in my life and which Lala says it's a pity because I apparently have an amazing voice. But everyone seems to go overboard and sees me as a super cool and handsome or whatever. Each opinion is different and you all see me as the perfect guy, but I'm far from it. I'm just another nerdy, geeky, sly, stupid kid. I'm just like all of you and so is Kanda and Allen. Lenalee too. We are all normal kids. We all live like you. We all act like kids. There's nothing different about us than an average human. We all have flaws and mine is that I keep hurting the person I care the most about. Whether it be pysically, mentally, or emotionally. I never plan to do it and I let my anger or some other stupid emtion cloud my mind."

"She's changed me and I believe she has changed a bit too. Now, I've tried everything to talk to her and get her absolute forgivness, but even I can tell she is still hurt and is suffering. So, knowing how important music is to her, I wrote a song that reflects everything we've been through since you came into my life. Seeing how it may be the only way I can get you to listen and understand how I really, truly feel. I could've used the song sorry by Buckcherry or Better than Me by Hinder. So many songs, but then it wouldn't really mean anything because they're not my own words. Not my feelings. Someone else's and that would just bring our relationship much further down. So, here I go." Lavi paused and turned to face his friends in the back who were messing with the music. Marie gave him a thumbs up and the music bagan to play.

"This goes out to someone that was once the most important person in my life. I didn't realize it at the time. I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so. . . . . I didn't really expect you to either. It's just. . . . . I don't even know. Just listen. . . ." Lavi said and Erica and Anna stopped Tira from leaving. Lavi stared at Tira and Lenalee climbed over the seat and Kanda followed. They pushed her up the stage stairs and over to Lavi. They got in front of all exits and made sure she couldn't leave. She stood a few feet away from Lavi who started singing.

_You're the one that I want_

_The one that I need_

_The one that I gotta have just to succeed_

_When I first saw you, I knew it was real_

_I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel_

_That wasn't me;_

_Let me show you the way_

_I looked for the sun, but it's raining today_

_I remember when I first looked into your eyes_

_It was like god was there, heaven in the skies_

_I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt_

_But I didn't know I made everything worse_

_You told me we were crazy in love_

_But you didn't care when push came to shove_

_If you loved me as much as you said you did_

_Then you wouldn't of hurt me like I ain't shit_

_Now you push me away like you never even knew me_

_I loved you with my heart, really and truly_

_I guess that you forgot all the times that we shared_

_When I would run my fingers through your hair_

_Late night, just holding you in my arms_

_I don't know how I could do you so wrong_

_I really want to show you_

_I really need to hold you_

_I really want to know you like no one else could know you_

_You're number one_

_Always in my heart_

_Now I can't belive our love is torn apart_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and._

_I want you and._

_I love you cuz._

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and._

_I want you and. _

_I love you cuz._

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you_

_I knew you gonna sit _

_And play this wit your new man_

_And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand_

_The thoguht of that just shatters my heart_

_It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart_

_At times we was off I was scared to show you_

_Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you_

_Without you, everything seems strange_

_Your name is forever planted in my brain_

_Damn it, I'm insane_

_Take away the pain_

_Take away the hurt_

_Baby, we can make it work_

_What about when you looked into my eyes_

_Told me you loved me_

_As you would hug me_

_I guess everything you said was a lie_

_I think about it_

_It bring tears to my eyes_

_Now I'm not even a thought in your mind_

_I can see clearly _

_My love is not blind_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and._

_I want you and._

_I love you cuz._

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and._

_I want you and._

_I love you cuz._

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you_

Lavi grabbed Tira's hand and put it on his chest. He stared at Tira's eyes and she tried not to look in his as her hand touched his heart. "I just wish everything could have turned out different. I had a special feeling about you and I thought maybe you did too. You would understand, but no matter what, you'll always be in my heart. You'll always be my baby." Lavi said and Tira closed her eyes. He was making everything harder for him and for her.

_Our first day, it seemed so magical_

_I remember all the time that I had with you_

_Remember when you first came to my house?_

_You looked like an angel wearing that blouse_

_We hit it off, I knew it was real_

_But now I can't take all the pain that I feel_

_Reach in your heart_

_I know I'm still there_

_I don't wanna hear that you no longer care_

_Remember the times? _

_Remember when we kissed?_

_I didn't think you would ever do me like this_

_I didn't think you'd wanna see me depressed_

_I thought you'd be there for me_

_This I confess_

_You said you were my best friend, was that a lie?_

_Now I'm nothing to you_

_You're with another guy_

_I tried, I tried, I tried, and I'm trying_

_Now on the inside it feels like I'm dying_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and._

_I want you and. _

_I love you cuz_

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you_

_I need you and._

_I miss you and.  
I want you and._

_I love you cuz_

_I wanna hold you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything _

_And I really miss you_

Tira opened her eyes and looked at Lavi. He was staring right at her and she couldn't look away. "And I do miss you. I just thought we were meant to be. I guess now, we'll never know. The only thing I want is for you to be happy. Whether it be with me or without me. I just want you to be happy." Lavi told her and the music started to die down. (You were my everything by Aivation)

"Lavi, what are you-"

"Just let me speak Tira. Just for a few more moments." Lavi interrupted.

"I don't really have a choice." Tira whispered.

Tira noticed the mic was between both of them and everyone could clearly hear them. An audience. That's all she needs. "Tira, I made a huge mistake by letting you go and I should've apologized sooner. I should've chased you, but I didn't. Throughout the whole summer I tried to forget what I did and get over you because I couldn't take back what I had said and what I had done. I can't go back and change what I've done and I really wish I could. You are different from any girl I've met and you were the first I did date. You put a knot in my heart and my stomach whirls when I'm around you. I would practice things to say so I could get you like you did me. It may of not seemed like it, but everytime I come around you I get nervous and I get clueless. You are the only person I see and you put me in a daze. I know you've been hurt and treated unfairly in this life by several people and like your Mother I tried to make up for that and tried to give you everything you'll ever need in life, but in the end I did the same thing everyone else did and I hate myself for it. I hurt you. I hurt you feelings. I crushed your feelings and your trust. And I made you cry. As muchas I hate to say it I did. I was wrong. I was stupid. I let my anger blind me from the most important thing in my life."

"I can't take back what I said, but I wish I could and if I would I'd do it over and over because that mistake ruined your life and my life. I should've talked to you. I should've worked things out. I should've been what you needed me to be. I should've been there for you. You are the most amazing person I'll ever meet in this life and I can't say the same about me. I'm naive and I didn't understand that I need you until I lost you. I'm no better than anyone else. I no better than Bayu or Renis. I may not of hit you or caused harm to you intentionally or physically, but shattering your heart caused my soul to break because it was the worst thing anyone could have done. For how you acted and how you felt, for how you thought, that was my fault whether you realize that or not. For that I'm sorry beyond understanding and words. The same goes for my love for you. You said I've done so many things to you and you did have me wrapped around you finger, but I had you wrapped around my finger as well. You may not of saved my life, or support me through a rough time, you may think you were never there for me. All that shit you're always saying, but that's where you're wrong."

"You just had to be there. Right beside me. You activated my heart. You gave me a reason to live. You gave me a reason to try. A reason to love. You changed my opinion on life. About people. You cleared my mind. You accepted me for who I was. You didn't care about my flaws. You were the reason for me to change. Now everyone may say we're too young to love. That we are just a bunch of kids wishing for something we can't have at this age. That our love is fake and blinded us. That we're too young to feel it, but they're wrong. You were my light in the dark. You were everything I needed and I did you wrong. Even with that song, even with this confession, even with everything I've done so far I still think you think I'm lying or I'm wrong. Or my love isn't real. So I found a way to make you think different." Lavi said.

Tira had her other hand to her mouth and she understood what he meant by that. He was making to where she can't say no. "You may be a jerk, crude, a bully, and can beat the living shit out of me, but inside you are sweet, caring, kind, loving, warm, and just another girl who likes to be different and unique. Likes to stand out and you're a tomboy. I just want you to know how much I love you and that all I want is for you to be happy with or without me. And I may be the only person to ever understand you fully and know you better than anyone else." Lavi said as he took off his uniform jacket and his bandana. He threw them on the floor and looked at her. "So, I'm gonna ask you this as me. Being myself. Using my last bit of honor, pride, and dignity. Even if you say no, I don't want anyone to think wrong of you or me because what I did is understandable in how you feel and think, but I really wish I could have a second chance."

Tira stared at him as he moved a few steps back and tears ran down her face, but they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy and a few more things Tira couldn't explain. "Lavi please don't do this. Please." Tira said as she shook her head.

Lavi patted her head then caressed her face, wiping away a few tears. Everyone watched intently and curious as to what he was going to say or do next. "I want your forgivness. I want you. I want your love. So I have to ask you this Tira and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks." Lavi told her and Tira watched as his free hand got in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. It was new. It was shiney. It was silver. And you could see it clearly. Lavi was making this impossible for her. "But I want to ask you this with you being you." Lavi told her and took off her uniform jacket. He took her bookbag away and put it in the pile with other things. He ran his fingers through what hair she did have that was now to her chin. She was still in her boy clothes. The same outfit she wore when she first came to school. He smiled a warm smile and grabbed her hand, kissed it, then looked at her. "Lavi please don't do this. Please. Please." Tira responded as she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Lavi caressed her face again and held her hand. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Lenalee and Road held each others arms in anticipation. They bit on their lips so not to shriek or scream or anything. Erica, Jinx, and Anna were doing the same, but they were jumping up and down. Allen leaned on the wall and smiled. He looked at Kanda who pretended he didn't care. Everyone else in the crowd that were their friends smiled and stared with awe. Slowly all of the teachers smiled and the rest of the school was clueless like Link. All except Bayu, Tess, and Malkeal who were infuriated.

Lavi's hand moved from Tira's face and held the ring in front of her. After a minute he got down on one knee and stared up at her. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Tiranina Michella Delferd, will you marry me?" Lavi purposed.

More tears fell down Tira's face as she gazed at him. Now the five girls shrieked and huddled together and jumped up and down. They should've waited for her answer, but they had a feeling Tira wouldn't say no. How could she? Even still they had to be excited after what Lavi did. Lavi bowed his head down as he feared the worst. He didn't think Tira would say yes. Tira slipped her hand out of his and took a few steps back causing Lavi to stare and the girls to get silent. Lavi stood up straight as Tira calmed down. "No." Tira said.

Everyone was shocked at this and Lavi only smiled warmly and in understandment. He looked at the floor then started to put the ring away. Tira grabbed his wrist and he looked back up at her. "You didn't let me finish." Tira said.

Lavi's breath got caught in his throat. It was silent for a moment, but then Tira smiled and moved her hand down from her face and the last few tears streamed down her face then fell to the ground. "You're wrong. It's Tiranina Michella Bookman." Tira said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Lavi slid the ring on her finger and smiled. Tira jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and he hugged her to keep her from falling. Tira held his face then stroked his hair. They listened as all the kids in school cheered and Tira blocked them out as she stopped kissing him for a minute. "I love you Lavi. I never stopped. I just needed to hear you admit everything. I just needed to know." Tira said.

"I know. I just had to figure that out." Lavi said.

Tira stared at Bookman and her Mom. Lavi followed her gaze. "Now we just have to get through to them." Lavi said.

Tira gazed at the ring then at Lavi. He smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I've had a job at the library and the restrauant for a long time and with the money from last year's contest I had enough money to buy it and still have enough money to go to Black Order College Academy. The wedding will probably have to wait awhile, but I don't care as long as I get to spend my time with you." Lavi said.

"We can worry about the finacials later." Tira told him and kissed him again.

Tira was pulled away from Lavi as Lenalee and Road screamed in her ears and hugged her. Lavi laughed and joined in the hug and placed his head in the crook of Tira's neck. "Your my eternal bliss." Tira whispered.

"That practically simplifies everything I just told you." Lavi said, realizing he could've said that.

Komui smiled as he walked over to the parents. He sipped his coffee and stared at the engaged couple. "How do you two feel about this?" Komui asked.

"It's his choice." Bookman said.

"I can't say I approve, but I don't disapprove. Lavi is a fine man and I don't think we'll have to worry about him hurting Tira like that again. I guess I'm happy, but now I need to sit down and give her a long talk." Sair told her while rubbing her stomach and Komui understood what she meant with the long talk.

"How do you feel about Allen and Lenalee? It's not going to be too much longer until they get engaged." Sair asked.

Komui looked from Lenalee to Allen who was smiling as he stared at the girls and Lavi. "Allen is the perfect person for Lenalee and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have nothing to worry about as long as he doesn't break Lenalee's heart. They do grow up fast." Komui said.

"So you do approve?" Sair asked.

"I suppose." Komui said and raised his hand and walked over to the group.

He stared at the clock then grabbed the microphone. "You may all be excused now. School is over. Ta ta!" Komui said and threw the mic and it hit Allen on the head. Allen rubbed his head and murmured something.

"Tira, I'm gonna be your bride's maid right? Right? Lenalee and I? Right? Right?" Road said.

"He just purposed! I didn't plan anything and unlike you and Lenalee I didn't plan my wedding when I was twelve!" Tira responded.

"Lavi is sooooooooooooooooo romantic!" Anna exclaimed.

Tira turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Maybe there is such a thing as true love just like in the books." Tira said.

"There always have been." Lavi said as he pulled her closer. "At least now I don't have to resist you." Lavi said.

"Don't expect too much. The same rules still apply." Tira said, but kissed him anyways.

**Please review. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Yan Luna4373**


	34. Birthday Wish

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 34**

**Birthday Wish**

Tira stared at her finger as she lifted her hand in the air above her eyes. The ring was beautiful. In her opinion. She didn't want to stop staring at it. He made her feel like Lavi was there with her. Wherever she went. Ever since the purposal she hadn't taken it off. NOt even in the shower. She just didn't want to. She brought her hand back to herself and laid down on her bed. Her Mom had the baby not too long ago and Tira was losing a lot of sleep. Like right now. She couldn't wait until she went to school. She wanted to see Lavi. All the time. This feeling was getting the best of her and no matter what she did she couldn't get him off of her mind so she wanted and needed to see Lavi. "Tira, come on! You're going to be late for sschool!" Sair shouted.

Tira stopped daydreaming and looked at her clock. She cursed and quickly changed into her school uniform and put her shoes on. Grabbing her bookbag, she dashed down the stairs and hopped in Allen's car. Lately, she couldn't stand being a minute or two from being late. She went with Allen to school. Since he was still on the student council, he was the first person there. So was Lavi. It had been a long weekend and she really wanted to see him before she burst. This wasn't llike her, but she felt the need to be by his side. So she has been going to school early. So she wasn't exactly late, but compared to the time she wanted to be there, yeah, she was late. Allen glanced at Tira with his casual smile as she stared out the window. "Lavi." Tira whispered by accident.

"Are you really in that big of a hurry to see him?" Allen asked.

Tira covered her mouth as she looked at ALlen. He was just smiling. He wasn't trying to make her feel embarassed or insecure by this. He was actually happy. "Yeah. Maybe I've become too dependant on him." Tira said, sighing.

"No. Not at all. With the things you two have gone through, it's only natural you want to be by his side for the time. Try not to get too clingy though." Allen said.

"I'm not clingy. He doesn't even think I'm excited to see him when I'm around him." Tira said indignitantly.

"That's what you think." Allen responded.

"What?"

"To Lavi, you're easy to understand." Allen answered.

"I'm not that transparent." Tira said, closing her right eye, using her left eye to stare at him with her arms folded in front of her.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Allen said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Tira stared at Allen as he got out of the car. "W- wait! Am I really that transparent?" Tira asked.

Allen bent down and stuck his head in the car. HIs normal happy face was on, but there was something in his eyes that told her different from his words. "No. NO. It's probably just me." Allen said as he left.

"Wh- what? Wait. Allen? Allen? Allen!" Tira shouted as she ran after him.

He just waved his hand as he ran away from her and Tira got frustrated. SHe couldn't be that obvious. Tira chased Allen down the halls until they got to homeroom. She frowned when Allen laughed a little. He saw this as a whole game. She sat down in her seat as he left for the council meeting. She put her head down on her desk and fell asleep. Not too long afterwards, kids started coming in and one of them was Lavi. He sat down in his chair then stared at Tira contently. Intently. She smiled and he heard her mumble something. He got on his knees on the floor and put his head on her desk, staring right at her face. "Mmmh. . . . nnn Lavi. . . . . mmmh. . . . " Tira mumbled again.

She was dreaming about Lavi? Was that a good or a bad thing. He had two theories. ONe to prove both bad or good. "What do you think she's dreaming about?" Jinx asked, stared at Tira in front of her desk.

"She said Lavi's name. That could mean several things." Erica responded.

"SHe's smiling. So she is either beating him up or. . . . . . . you think she would dream about that?" Anna responded.

Lavi poked Tira's face and she continuned to smile. Lavi noticed a small amount of drool escape her face and snickered. "Tira. . . . . Tira. . . . . . . you hoo. Wakey waly Tiranina." Lavi whispered.

Tira's eyes slowly cracked open and when she saw Lavi she accidently punched his jaw as she fell backwards out of her seat. Lavi acted like a child as he got back in his seat. "Damn it!" Lavi shouted, holding his jaw.

Tira got back in her seat and stared at him. "L- Lavi?" Tira whispered.

"I think you broke my jaw!" Lavi shouted.

"Not possible. You're still talking. Here." Tira said and helped him.

The pressure suddenly left and he felt relieved. He sighed, but then stared at Tira. "What the hell are you doing! I was just trying to wake yopu up!" Lavi said.

"Sorry. Reflexes." Tira said.

"So Tira, what were you dreaming about?" Jinx asked.

"Huh? Oh, Lavi and I were. . . . . . . " Tira thought about it for a minute, but then went beet red. "Nothing!"

"Ohhhh. What's this?" Lavi teased, moving her hair away to get a better view of her blush.

Tira pushed his hand away and it seemed like she was getting redder. "It was nothing. Really." Tira said.

"Then why were you drooling? YOu still have some coming out of your mouth." Anna said, pointing at her.

Tira wiped away the drool and Lavi laughed at her. She whacked him on the head and he just got in her face, rubbing his head. "If you wanna kiss or something just say so. I'll do anything for my baby." Lavi said.

"You're so ill mannered." Tira said.

"If you didn't like it then you wouldn't be my girl, would you Tira?" Lavi retorted.

"Oh, can I see the ring?" Lenalee asked.

"Me too!" Road cheered.

Tira sat back in her seat as the other girls got in her face. She hated it when they did this. She lifted her hand and stared at it for a minute. She put it on her desk, but didn't take her eyes off of it. Did Lavi really pay for it? The girls astonished it and Lavi grinned. Tira looked at him and then at her finger. Engagement. She never once thought that she would ever be engaged. Maybe she never really believed in marriage before, but now that's all she wanted. SHe wanted to graduate fast. She was almost eighteen and Lavi was ninteen. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted to make up for the time she has suffered without him. Words couldn't describe her happiness, but though there are still concerns, she just wanted to be in Lavi's arms. Get through life with him. It's ollege that bothers her. Many scholarships have been made. Not some of the best colleges, but they were good. Amazing, but could she leave Lavi behind?

Tira closed her eyes and slouched in her chair. "Something wrong?" Lavi asked.

She opened her eyes and Lavi was in her face. "Just a little tired." Tira lied.

"Oh. Okay. Tira, would you like to come to my house after school? To study?" Lavi asked.

"Neither one of us needs to study." Tira said bluntly.

"Not true. That big test is coming up soon and then I heard you've been having some troubles in english." Lavi said.

"You don't want to study." Erica said, eyeing him as she sat down.

"Like I can do anything. Bookman is so nosey and if she came over he would make sure nothing happens." Lavi said, hating the fact of what he was being accused of.

"Bookman trusts me. It's you he doesn't trust." Tira said bluntly.

"It's because he is a boy." Enzo said, remembering something from his past.

"Are you gonna come over or not?" Lavi asked.

"Uhhhh, I'm busy." Tira said, but her voice wasn't very convincing.

"With what?" Lavi queried.

"Ummm, well, my Mom wants me to babysit for a bit." Tira said, not looking Lavi in the eye.

"Really? Then why don't I come over to your house?" Lavi asked.

"No! I mean, you can't." Tira responded.

"Okay, what's the secret? What'cha ya hiding?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing." Tira said.

"Tira, I know you better than thaat. I know you well enough to know it's never nothing." Lavi said.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little busy." Tira said.

"C'mon. We haven't spent much time together and I want to spend some time with my sweetie pie!" Lavi whined, putting his cheek to hers.

Lavi hugged her and cried faked tears and Tira tried to push him away, but he was stuck to her like glue. "You're so embarassing." Tira stated.

Lavi smiled. "That may be so, but the only one I have to worry about is you."

"What does that mean?" Tira muttered.

"How about tomorrow then?" Lavi asked.

"I'll tell you when I can study with you." Tira said.

"You're birthday is coming up." Lavi stated as he got back in his chair. "Is there anything you want?"

"Not really." Tira said.

"Come on. It's the big 1, 8. It signals you becoming an offical woman." Lavi said.

"I already have everything I could ever need or want." Tira said.

"There has to be something." Lavi said, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Tira looked at him. Was there something she wanted? Anything? Did she already have everything she ever wanted? Maybe not, but nothing came to mind. "Nothing comes to mind." Tira said softly.

"If you say so, but I'm going to get you something." Lavi said.

"Really? Do you even have the slightest clue to what I might like besides art or music related?" Tira asked.

"Uh, well, err, no. Not really, but I can find something. I'm. . . . almost positive." Lavi said with more confidence than he felt.

"Oh lord." Tira said, burying her face in her hands.

"Lavi, if she doesn't want something then she doesn't want something." Lenalee said.

"Then what kind of fiance would I be? I have to get her something." Lavi said.

Tira opened her fingers a linttle to stare at Lavi through them. He said fiance so carelessly. So shamelessly. Like he wanted the world to know. "Good luck shopping for her then. She doesn't like clothes, make up, jewelary, or shoes." Jinx said.

"She's not like any normal girl, but there has to be something." Lavi said, determined.

"Please, not even my Mom can shop for me." Tira told him.

"I'll find something." Lavi said.

"Uh-huh. You're just going to drive yourself crazy. . . . . er." Tira told him.

"I can promise you I will give you something that isn't music or art related." Lavi said.

"This is gonna be good." Tira mumbled, half laughing as she shook her head.

Tira yawned as she plopped on her bed. She had a huge surprise for Lavi, but she had to do a few things first. She hasn't been able to pay him back for everything he has done for her so now is the time. She just wanted to make him happy, but comparing this to what he has done. . . . it doesn't even rival one small thing. In her opinion. Lavi would just say something else. Something silly or be serious for once. She wanted to spend time with him, but she needed to finish the surprise. It's just a really, really late, and a really, really early birthday present. Her birthday meant nothing to her. For the past seventeen years her birthday as never been of any concern. It just meant another year of her life has gone by and another year had been deducted off of her life. With each new day it starts the beginning of the rest of your life, but it also symbolizes the time coming off of your life. Maybe she wasn't very optimistic when it came to her birthday, but she didn't really care. She wanted to become eighteen. "Birthdays aren't that important. SO why does everyone make it seem like it is?" Tira asked ehrself.

For privalages? Responsibility, maturity, freedom? Leaving home? Their future? Everyone had their own reasons. Hers was to leave her old life behind, but that was before she met Lavi. Before everything went from bad to good to worse to amazing. There wasn't anytihng she wanted for her birthday except. . . . no. Nothing. "Just concentrate on the surprise." Tira told herself.

Tira took out a few books and started doing her homework and studied. Allen peeked his head in when she mentioned something about a surprise. He quickly left and said nothing to anyone, but Tira was giving a surprise. He immediately thought of Lavi, but this is Tira. You never know when it's going to be good or bad. "Just in case, prepare yourself Lavi." Allen muttered as he entered his room.

Tira had a hard time focusing in school for the week. Everytime Lavi was in a room with her she stared. When he wasn't in the room with her she thought about him and the surprise. Right now, she was working in the school library with him and was checking in books and putting them away. She slid books to the side and placed some into place then walked away. Occasionally she would bump into Lavi and he grinned as always. She took care of the last book and looked down at Lavi from the second floor. She stared and stared as he talked to Lenalee and Allen, bothering Kanda as well. She leaned on the railing and stared at him, not anting to look away. She started to space out and daydreamed. Not knowing it, she closed her eyes, smiling. Thinking, or daydreaming, dirty thoughts, she blushed. She shook her head and looked at Lavi. "One wish." Tira said as she looked at a book on the floor.

She picked it up and put it back, but she kept thinking about wha she could possibly want. What did she want? SHe already had everything she had always wished for. There's nothing more she could ask for. Her cell phone went off and she looked at her text. SHe grinned and ran down to Lavi. "Lavi, come on. Ineed you to take me somewhere." Tira said, dragging him out of the library.

Lavi blinked as Tira took him out of the school and to his truck. He opened the doors and Tira told him where to go street by street. She made sure to send him the long way and Lavi was clueless. When they finally stopped he got out of the truck and Tira guided him up a hill. When they got there he looked around. The park. The old worn out park. It was fixed. "Tira, what's going on?" Lavi asked.

Tira took his hand and guided him to the light in the middle of the park. "You told me how much you loved this place and how much you didn't want it to go. Despite what happened almost a year ago here, I thought you would still love this place. So I talked to Neah since he works for the mayor, which is the Earl in the Noah family, and we fixed this place up. Repainted it, fixed the dents, changed the screws. We didn't change too much, but we did add a few things. That's why I've been so busy." Tira explained.

"I don't know what to say." Lavi said, looking around.

"As long as you're happy, I don't need to hear anything." Tira said.

"Why?" Lavi asked, looking at her.

"You said other kids should enjoy it. Not many kids come anymore, but some still do. Now that it's fixed more kids will come. Plus, it's important to you." Tira said, sitting on a swing.

Lavi came over and started pushing her, not hearing the creak anymore. He smiled and looked at her with a soft gaze. "Thanks Tira." Lavi said.

Tira pumped her legs back and forth while Lavi watched her as he sat down on another swing. Last time they were here everything got screwed up, but he wasn't going to make that mistake twice. He couldn't break her heart again. She shouldn't of even saved the park because of what he had done to her here, but she had forgiven him apparently. "I love it." Lavi said.

Tira grabbed her bookbag and started walking from school. Yesterday, Lavi found out about his little surprise. Her birthday was tomorrow and she didn't want anything, but at least it was on a Saturday. So maybe she would get lucky and no one would say anything? She kept thinking of a way to get out of anything that had to do with her birthday, but came up empty handed even though hours passed and night fell. The morning sun came up and everything went by so fast. She stayed in her bed thinking of a way to get away from her Mom at least, but came up empty handed as always. "Damn birthday." Tira mumbled as she got dressed.

Tira rubbed her eyes and brushed her wet hair while looking in the mirror. Her hair had grown some more, bit there were still times when it was hard to tell if she was a girl or a boy. Maybe it was just her, but it seemed like that. She put the brush down and yawned. It was almost noon and she was still tired. The baby kept her up again. How in the world did Allen sleep through it? He probably used ear plugs. Tira opened her bedroom door and put her shoes on when she got to the bottom step. "Happy birthday Tira." Allen said as he came down the hall.

"Thanks Allen." Tira said dully.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Allen said.

"Not really." Tira told him honestly.

Tira stood up and got her money and a few other things. "Good luck with that. If you are trying to escape your Mom you might want to go out the back door." Allen warned.

"Then I'll get a huge lecture later." Tira responded as she left through the front door.

"Tira, where you going?" Sair questioned as she rocked back and forth in a rocking chair with the newborn baby in hand.

"I'm going for a walk." Tira said.

"Happy Birthday Tiranina." Sair said.

"You're not throwing a party tonight, right?" Tira asked.

"No. Of course not." Sair replied.

Tira didn't believe her. Maybe she could get out of it somehow. "Mom, I don't want a party tonight." Tira told her.

"It's tomorrow and it's suppose to be a surprise, but you're too smart for that. Now, I don't care if you do or don't want a party. You're getting one. You didn't hav eone last year nor have you had one since you were eight." Sair told her.

"Why is it tomorrow then?" Tira asked, walking away.

"Neah is busy tonight and he really wants to be at the party with you." Sair told her.

"I don't like parties." Tira muttered as she left the property.

Tira just walked around, looking at buildings and sights. She went all around town. The library, a cafe, the central park, the park she had begged Neah to fix, a lake, a trail, in the woods, all over, but she felt something bothering her. She couldn't get Lavi's question out of her head. What did she want? She knew she wanted something, but what? It shouldn't be bothering her this much, but it did. It was. "Lavi. . . . . . . why do you always put my mind into turmoil?" Tira mumbled.

Tira sat down on a bench, llegs finally tired for walking around town. It was exactly a sunny day, but it wasn't cold either. In fact, she wiped sweat off of her forehead when she put her hand on her head. She sat back and leaned her head back. She stared up at the clouds for a minute then closed her eyes. The wind blew on her face and it was very relaxing, calming. Rather soothing. "Eighteen. . . . . . . . . eighteen. I can do just about anything now. Have anything, but there's nothing I want?" Tira uttered to herself as she opened her eyes to stare at Lavi's big grin.

Tira blinked for a minute then got off the bench, freaked out by his sudden appearance. Lavi laughed and she fumed. He sat down and she reluctantly sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and forced her to lean on him. Kinda hugging her. "Happy birthday babe!" Lavi cheered.

"What have I told you about those silly names?" Tira responded.

"But you like to call me Lav and it sounds like love." Lavi said.

"I only called you Lav once and that was a long time ago." Tira said.

"Nu-huh. You just called me Lav, love." Lavi teased.

"Gee, what a birthday it is. I was hopeing you would be a decent person today." Tira said, looking at his eye patch.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Lavi said.

Tira put her feet up on the bench and got closer to Lavi. He was always so warm. She stared at the grass and the cool breeze went by again. "That's okay. I don't really care about my birthday." Tira said.

"Why? You should love your birthday. You get presents and drive people wild because no one knows what to get you." Lavi said jokingly.

"My birthday was never special growing up. The only meaning of my birthday to me was that I was one more year away from leaving home. At that time I was glad because I didn't live with my mother, but now everything is so complicated." Tira said.

"Just give it a few months. Everything will be much simpler." Lavi told her.

"That's easy for you to say." Tira murmured.

"That's because I don't care what my future is like as long as you're happy and with me. . . . . . and the life necessaties." Lavi respoonded.

"So how was your mind boggling shopping for my gift trip?" Tira asked and Lavi scratched his face.

"The gift is at my house, but it's nothing special. It was harder than I thought it would be and I thought it would be extremely hard." Lavi said.

"I thought you you didn't have to get me anything." Tira said.

"I know. I know, but then what kind of person would I be? Especially since I'm your fiance." Lavi responded.

Tira held up her hand to stare at the ring on her finger. It sparkled even with the little bit of light gleaming down on it. She smiled and nodded her head. "A terrible one." Tira said, giggling.

"Are you giggling?" Lavi asked and Tira stopped.

"No."

"Yes. Yes, you were." Lavi said, making her look him in the eye.

"I'm not a giggler." Tira said, but her face was getting warm. Why was she blushing?

"Every girl giggles." Lavi said, getting closer.

"Every average girl." Tira said.

"Well, you aren't exactly average. You're better." Lavi replied.

"Kiss up." Tira retorted.

"You should be honored that I'm worshiping you seeing how you like to hit me everyday." Lavi said.

"I haven't hit you so far. WOuld you like me to start now?" Tira responded.

"Oh please do." Lavi replied. "You can even put shackles on me and whip me." Lavi added, holding his hands up.

Tira whacked him on the head as she turned beet red from her neck to the tip of her ears. Why does she keep blushing? "Awww, c'mon. You would totally enjoy it." lavi mocked.

"No." Tira said.

"Or perhaps you would like the pleasure? I know where Bookman hides his ancient artifacts." Lavi said, smirking.

"Knock it off!" Tira shouted, hitting him on the head.

"Okay, okay. I was just joking around. Sheesh." Lavi said.

"It's not funny." Tira said.

"Then why ya blushing? I bet you would enjoy it either way." Lavi mocked.

She glared at him and he stopped snickering. He stood up and stretched his arms then stared at her. Looking at his watch, he spoke. "Well, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet. Why don't you come to my house and get your present along with dinner?" Lavi said.

"What? It's already that late?" Tira asked, looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah. Your Mom told me you went off around noon. When I went over to talk to you she said you were still gone. Thought I come looking for ya. Luckily, you are so simple minded and easy to understand." Lavi said.

"SHut the hell up. You've only been around for five mintnues and I'm already fed up." Tira said, standing, but following him.

"Just think about it. You have to live the rest of your life with this." Lavi said, turning around and pointing at his face with his fingers.

"Shit. You're right. Why did I agree to marry you?" Tira responded.

"Hey! That's hurtful." Lavi complained, but then ran into a tree. "Ow."

"Moron." Tira muttered as she walked past him.

"You agreed to marry me because you love me." Lavi said as he caught up.

"You're annoying." Tira stated.

"So are you except, it's literally hurts to be around you." Lavi said.

Tira rolled her eyes at him and got in his truck. She stared out the window then at Lavi as they made their way to his house. '_There has to be something you want. Your birthday is coming up. Is there anything you want? C'mon. It's the big 1, 8. It signals you becoming an offical woman_.' Lavi's words echoed in her head. Why did it bother her? Why did she want to know what she wanted? Why does this feeling keep nagging at her? Her heart wants something, but her mind doesn't understand. Her mind can't comprehend it's need. So what could it be? Tira's mind was in total turmoil and was snapped back into reality when Lavi opened her the door and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, you alright? I've been trying to get you out of your daze for awhile now." Lavi responded, helping her out.

"Just thinking." Tira said as she opened the house door.

"Okay. Yo, ya old panda! I'm home!" Lavi shouted.

Bookman came out of nowhere and kicked Lavi. Lavi fell to the ground and Tira looked at him with humor in her eyes. Bookman stood in front of Tira and held out his hand. "Welcome to our home Tira." Bookman said formally.

Tira shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you."

"And happy birthday." Bookman said as he walked away.

"Since when has he been so formal to me?" Tira asked, helping Lavi up.

"He likes you and now that you are offically family, or close to it, he will treat you with as much kindness and respect the old geezer can. For now." Lavi answered, shutting the door.

"He welcomed me to your house. I've been here several times. Though he was here only on a few occasions." Tira replied.

"I don't understand him completely. There are times when I think he likes you more than he does me though." Lavi said, taking her sweater off.

"Wonder why." Tira mumbled sarcastically.

"Heard that." Lavi whispered in her ear.

"You were meant to." Tira said snidely, but lied.

Lavi guided her to the kitchen where the dining table was and sat down. Tira sat down beside him and looked around. It was clean. Spic and span. But they just made dinner and not a single mess? "Just thinking aloud here, but were you guys expecting me?" Tira asked, taking a plate from Lavi.

"What? Noooooo." Lavi told her.

"Lavi planned the whole thing." Bookman said.

"Damn you panda." Lavi muttered.

"So I take it you cooked dinner Lavi?" Tira asked, looking at the food.

"I know how much you love seafood so I thought I'd make you some. Though, they're not all american dishes. Sure, it's hawaiian, but there's also japanese. Like sushi." Lavi said, using chopsticks to hold up sushi.

"I never told you I loved seafood. How did you figure that out?" Tira asked.

"Uh, I asked you Mom. It's your birthday and it's not everyday you turn eighteen or an offical woman. I want to make it special." Lavi told her, holding the sushi in front of her mouth.

Tira reluctantly opened her mouth and let Lavi put the sushi in her mouth. She put her hand under her mouth just in case, but it was so good. She had sushi before but this was amazing. Did he add something to it? Did he add spice? "It's delicious." Tira said simply.

"That's good. I hope you like all of the dishes." Lavi said as he put some food on her plate. "Do you know how to use chopsticks? It makes it seem more festive and you don't have to use them if you don't want to. If you can."

"They're just sticks. How hard could it be?" Tira responded, feeling mad that Lavi thought she couldn't use t hem.

"It's not as simple as scooping them up in a spoon or sticking them on like a fork." Lavi told her, handing her two small chop sticks.

Tira tried to make her sticks pick up the food, but even though they were in the right position, they kept falling back onto the plate. Lavi laughed because Tira wouldn't let him help her. Tira finally gave up and jabbed the stick in the food. Lavi laughed again and Bookman shook his head, but humor was clear in his eyes. "You didn't ask if I could use them correctly." Tira stated.

"Didn't think I would have to, but you can't just jab the chop sticks in the food." Lavi said.

Tira took a bite of her food and when it came off the stick and slurped it down, she looked at him. "Why?"

The stick then broke when she tried to get another piece of sushi and Lavi kept himself from laughing. "That's why." Lavi said and handed her a new pair.

He put his hand on hers and showed her how to use them until she got it down. She felt embarassed because of the small scene earlier and she continued to eat, fumed and flushed. Lavi and Bookman knew a lot of things and she wasn't as smart as them. As much as she hates to admit it, it was true and she probably wasn't even smart enough to be in their family. Then she never really fit in anywhere, but she would get used to things. She had to get used to eating with Lavi though. Besides, she could eat his cooking all day. "Thanks." Tira said.

"You're welcome." Lavi said graciously.

"Is it okay if I stay for awhile? I don't really feel like going home. My Mom will do many things on my birthday nad it's rather annoying." Tira said.

"Sure, but Bookman will be leaving soon. He has something important to attend to. So we'll be here alone for awhile. You okay with that?" Lavi responded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tira asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's your logic. You seem to get all idle and nervous. All that." Lavi said, slurping something in his mouth.

"Really?" Tira whispered. "Anyways, is it okay with you Bookman?"

"I suppose, but I will be leaving town and will not be back until tomorrow. SO try not to damage anything Lavi." Bookman responded.

"Offensive." Lavi mumbled.

Tira helped Lavi take care of the dishes and Bookman left. Lavi kept staring at Tira and she cleaned the dishes attentively with her sleeves rolled up. She had slipped her shoes off and seemed deep in thought. Lavi thought she should be happier. It was her birthday and she wasn't smiling. She kept saying her birthday wasn't important, but it was. She still looks down upon herself. Tira glanced at Lavi and he went back to cleaning the dishes. "So, did you really make octopus?" Tira asked.

"Yeah. It's better than chicken. It has more flavor." Lavi said.

"I guess so." Tira replied.

"Is something wrong? You seem down." Lavi asked.

Tira sighed as she dried off the last plate and put it away. She unrolled her sleeves and stared at Lavi. "I don't know. It's just that ever since you asked me. . . . . . . nevermind. It's nothing." Tira said.

"C'mon. You can talk to me." Lavi said, turning the water off.

"It's nothing. Just something ridiculous." Tira said.

"Alright, but if you keep being depressed like this you're going to make me depressed. Now, your gift is upstairs in my room." Lavi said.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a minute. I just have to call my Mom and let her know I'll be here for awhile. My cell phone seems to of died on me." Tira said.

"Kay."

Tira went over to the house phone and dialed her home number. "Hello?" Allen asked.

"Hey Allen. This is Tira. Can you put my Mom on the phone?" Tira asked.

"Not really. She is trying to put the baby to sleep. For some reason he started wailing and won't stop." Allen told her.

"Then can you tell her I'll be with Lavi for awhile?" Tira asked.

"Yeah. I can do that." Allen responded.

"Thanks." Tira said and hung up.

Tira walked upstairs to Lavi's room and Lavi sat on his bed, smiling as he took his shirt off. "Oh, hey Tira. Give me a minute. I just have to change my shirt. It got soaked from the water." Lavi said.

Tira gave a small smile and nodded. Lavi stared at her and frowned. He stood in front of her and stroked her hair. Tira felt his hands on her shoulders and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"It's so stupid. You'll laugh." Tira said.

"I promise not to." Lavi said.

Tira looked in thought, deciding whether or not to trust those words. "Ever since you asked me if there was anything I wanted something has been bothering me because I know there's something I want and I just don't know what it is." Tira said.

Lavi smiled, holding back a few chuckles, but Tira could hear him cracking up. He put his head on her shoulder and a hand on his mouth. "You're depressed over that?" Lavi asked, voice pitchy from trying not to laugh.

"See. I told you you would laugh at me." Tira said in a whiney voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's not normal for you to get all depressed and over something like that? It's hilarious, but I'm restraining myself from laughign." Lavi said, but still covering his mouth. He found things funny to easily.

"Lavi!" Tira complained.

"Fine. Anyways, I know it's nothing special, but it's the best I could do. At least I go toyu something." Lavi said as he rummaged through his desk drawers. "Here it is."

Tira watched him come over with a small stuffed wolf and a small thing of chocolates. Well, she did love animals. He also handed her a cookbook and a card. "I'll help you with the cooking, but here's a card and your favorite animal. I couldn't get you a real wolf though. It might try to eat your new baby brother." Lavi said, smiling.

Tira stared at the small box of chocolates. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. She looked up at Lavi and raised a brow. "And the chocolates are-"

"Filled with caramel and striped with a vanilla cream with small coconut shavings _and_ no dark chocolate. Your favorite." Lavi said happily.

Tira smiled and sat down on his bed with him and he forgot to put a new shirt on, too intent on the radiance coming off of Tira. "Thanks Lavi. Sometimes you're too sweet." Tira said, giving him a small kiss.

He smiled as he laid down behind her. He used his right arm to keep him from going down into the mattress and stared at Tira as she sat criss cross on the bed. She opened the card and realized Lavi wrote a poem in it. She looked at him and he nodded his head towards it, telling her to read it. "Read it." Lavi said.

_Tira, _

_You are my love, my heart, my soul_

_You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on_

_You are a brillant and hold my heart in your hands_

_I could not live without you and wish for your happiness_

_Through the years and days, through weeks and time, I shall be by your side_

_Waiting your call_

_Praying for you_

_Being your hope and dreams_

_I'll be everything you ever want_

_As you are mine_

_A dream come true_

_A person with eternal peace and bliss_

_By your side I shall forever be_

_That I'll never leave_

_With these words and our trust, our hearts entertwined, our bond will never falter_

_Our love will bloom_

_These memories we will cherish_

_As long as we together in this life, with our flaws and our mistakes, we will stay happy_

_Words could never tell you exactly how I feel about you though_

_And I hope you feel the same_

_And I pray these three simple words are enough_

_I love you_

_Happy Birthday Tira_

_Love always, _

_Lavi_

"It sounds more like a valentine's day card." Tira said while smiling warmly and staring at Lavi with soft eyes. "But I love it."

"I'm glad." Lavi replied.

"Thanks Lavi. Really. I mean it. For everythng. I could never repay you." Tira said.

"You already have." Lavi said, holding her hand with the ring.

"I feel that's not enough though." Tira said.

"It's more than enough." Lavi told her.

"Yet this fact and your word does not satisfy me." Tira told him.

"Then we'll find a way to make you satisfied." Lavi responded.

"You're too kind at times." Tira stated.

"It depends actually. Does it make you feel good?" Lavi asked.

"Better than good." Tira said truthfully.

"Then I'm not being too kind. I love you and I'm going to keep saying that. Even when you have it planted in your head and know exactly when I'm going to say it next." Lavi said.

Tira picked up the envelope for the card and slipped it in, putting it on his stand along with the wolf. She picked up the cookbook and went through it with Lavi. It had a lot of sweets and some bitter food. It had all sorts of things. Tira didn't think the cookbook could help her cooking though. She was too horrible. Lavi better help her and help her good. After they scanned the whole book she put it on the stand and opened the box of chocolates. Lavi picked one up and she let him put it in her mouth. "Where did you find these? I've searched and searched and I couldn't find any." Tira asked.

"I went to the candy shop on market street. I know the owner and she helped me make them." Lavi said.

"Does she sell them?" Tira asked.

"I believe so. She sells a lot of sweets. Road goes in there all the time with Tyki and sometimes Skin." Lavi said, feeding her another one.

She smiled as she picked one up and put it in front of his mouth. "Their yours. Not mine." Lavi said.

"There's enough in here for both of us. It's not like I can eat all of them by myself tonight anyways. And besides, if I'm going to take them home I gonna have to hide them from Allen so we have to find something else to put them in to make it less obvious." Tira responded.

Lavi smiled and took the chocolate and chewed it. Tira stared at him and couldn't find anywhere else she rather be than with him. Everytime she was with him she always had this happy, delightful, and warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. Like she was falling in love with him over and over again, day after day. Like she was secretly crushing on him and couldn't tell him. She rarely ever did tell him how much she loved him. It was just so hard for her to express herself, her feelings. She finished chewing her candy and put the top back on, wanting to save the rest for later. She put it on his stand and then looked at her phone. It had died on her. SHe fotgot to charge it last night. She put it back in her pocket and looked at Lavi's clock. It was getting late. She didn't want to leave though. Lavi looked at the clock and then back at her. "It'll be midnight in about two hours. Maybe you should go home. I'll take you." Lavi said.

Tira reluctantly nodded and stood up. Lavi stood up behind her and she didn't move. She just stood there, staring at the stairs. Lavi put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them, trying to soothe her. "I don't want you to leave either, but I don't think your Mom would be okay with you staying." Lavi said.

"She didn't mind before." Tira said.

"Well, here's my phone if you wanna text her and ask her." Lavi said and gave her his cell phone.

Tira took his phone and texted her Mom and made sure she knew it was Tira. When she replied she gave a small smile. She put the phone down on the stand and pressed her back against Lavi. Lavi hugged her from behind and looked at her face. "What'd she say?" Lavi asked.

"I can stay." Tira said.

"Then why are you still upset?" Lavi asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder, and looked up at her. "It's your birthday. Don't be depressed. I'm not gonna leave your side if that's what you're worried about."

Tira stared at him and swallowed a lump in her throat. She wasn't upset. She was just thinking and everytime she did think about something she seemed to be upset or depressed to Lavi. "Lavi. . . . . . . . . I know. . . . what I want." Tira said softly.

"Huh?" Lavi stared at her eyes. There was some kind of emotion in them that he couldn't read. "Anything."

"Your love." Tira said.

Lavi stared at her, unsure of what she meant. "All I want is your love." Tira said softly.

Lavi's eyes widened as he understood what she meant when she took off his eye patch and kissed his eye. "You sure?" Lavi asked.

"More than I could ever be." Tira responded, staring at the stairs again.

Lavi turned off the room's light then turned on a small lamp, not moving from his spot. He has wanted to for so long, but Tira would've never wanted to. He would think that she would see this as too young still, but she is eighteen now. She has the right to do whatever she wants. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it then kissed her arm until he got to her neck. "Then let me show you. . . . just how much I love you." Lavi said as she reached her hand to his face and turned around. She just wanted to be in his embrace, in his hands, with him. She wanted to be his and him be hers. She would have no regrets. "Tiranina." Lavi whispered.

"I'm yours Lavi." Tira told him and pulled his body closer.

Lavi stared into her eyes. Lust. Was she going to be okay with this? He didn't want her to make a mistake like this. "Are you ready?" Lavi asked.

Tira nodded her head and smiled. "Yes." Tira said and began unbuckling his belt and forcing his shoes off. She looked into his eyes and he didn't seem to believe her. "Please Lavi. I'm want to do this. I'm requesting you do this as a gift." Tira said as she kissed him. "It's still my birthday afterall. You said you wanted to make it special."

"If it's what you want." Lavi murmured as he locked his arms around her again. "I just want to make sure you want this as much as I do."

"Yes Lavi." Tira repeated.

Lavi smiled and pulled her onto the bed. His hand reached in his stand's drawer as he got on top and undressed her. Tira looked at what he had in his hand and then at his huge grin and lusty eyes. "If Bookman found out you had that he would kill you." Tira said.

"I've been waiting for this for so long and it's best to be prepared, Tira. Last chance for me to stop. It's not too late to back out." Lavi said in return.

"Show me your love." Tira ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Lavi said, smirking.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. I claim the poem. Hope you like that as well. INot too good at those, but I thought I give it a try. Review! Yan Luna4373**


	35. Happy Moments

**DGM**

**Black Order High Academy**

**Chapter 35**

**Happy Moments**

Lavi opened his eyes and stared at Tira's sleeping face. He felt her warm breath on is lower neck and chest. He smiled and cuddled closer to her, feeling skin on skin. He pushed stray strands of hair out of her face and held her close, hugging her body. He never wanted to let her go. Unforunately he had no choice but to eventually. Tira turned on her side and he no longer stared at her beautiful fave. He wrapped his arms around her waist and over her arms, hand in hand. Hopefully Bookman didn't come back in the middle of the night or this morning. If he did Tira and Lavi would be in so much trouble. They probably won't be able to even see each other for awhile since what they did last night was not something they should've done. Well, at least until they got their own house or got in college. Something. Tira moaned and he was brought out of his thoughts. "La. . . . vi. . . . . . again." Tira mumbled.

Lavi smirked. "Your mind is so dirty." Lavi muttered.

She squeezed his hand as if she had heard and understood him in her sleep. He kissed her and continued to embrace her, looking around the room. Their clothes were on the floor and she wasa going to have change or at the very least get dressed. Wait, she was still undressed. He made sure the blanket was over them. It was. He didn't know why, but it made him feel frantic at the very thought of the blanket being off of their bodies. Lavi felt Tira turn again, but this time her eyes were open. She stared at him and smiled. "Morning beautiful." Lavi greeted.

"Morning Lavi." Tira said softly and yawned.

"Do you regret last night?" Lavi asked.

"No. I'm glad we did it." Tira said, moving her hands upwards and on his chest. She leaned her head on him, but looked up at his face. "Never felt more like a woman in my life and couldn't of asked for a better birthday present."

"Just making sure." Lavi said, caressing her face.

"It was my idea." Tira reminded.

"I know, but you have no idea how long I wanted to." Lavi said.

"I can guess." Tira said.

"By the way. What were you dreaming about just now?" Lavi asked.

Tira blushed and looked down at his chest and her hands. Lavi gave her a smug look and she buried her face in his chest. "You." Tira said, but leaving out a few details.

"You were moaning." Lavi said.

"It doesn't matter what I dream about as long as it's about you and it's good." Tira told him.

Lavi kissed her head and stared into her eyes. She just wrapped the blanket around them and her arms around him, pulling him close. "You cold?" Lavi asked.

"A little, but your embrace is so warm." Tira said.

"I like it when you show me your soft side." Lavi said, pushing her hair back.

"I love you." Tira said and Lavi could feel her shiver.

"I love you." Lavi responded.

"When do you think Bookman is coming back?" Tira asked.

"I don't know." Lavi admitted.

"Maybe we should get dressed then." Tira said, but ended up holding him tighter.

"You don't really believe that. You're just latching onto me even more." Lavi said.

"We should, but I don't want to let you go." Tira clearified.

"Do you want me to dress you?" Lavi teased.

"Lavi, I mean it. I just want to be with you, by you, holding you. I could spend the rest of my life like this and probably wouldn't think about anything else." Tira told him.

"I wish we could do that to, but we can't. If Bookman comes and walks in then we're in deep shit." Lavi said.

"So? We're already engaged." Tira said.

"You know how he would react as much as I do." Lavi said.

"We're old enough to do whatever we want. WHo cares about their opinions?" Tira responded.

"Do you think you would be able to tell you Mom or let me stay in your bed with you like this until she walked in?" Lavi retorted.

"No." Tira said and sat up, holding the blanket to her.

Lavi sat up and kissed her neck. She moved her head to the side and rubbed his neck as if purseuding him to continue. He turned her around and pushed her to the wall and got on top of her. She stared at him and hugged him. He hit a sensitive spot on her neck and a small gasp escaped her just forced him to continue and Lavi gladly obligued. Tira kissed him back and he went to her lips. He pressed his fore head against hers and she seemed to pout at his sudden stop. "We really should get dressed. I got some clothes you can borrow." Lavi said.

"Can I use your shower then?" Tira asked.

"Of course, but then you'll smell just like me." LAvi said.

"I don't mind." Tira said.

"I thought you hated how I smelled? You told me to get a new shampoo and all." Lavi said, mocking her, knowing she was joking around at the time.

"Lavi, are you coming to the party tonight?" Tira asked.

"How did you know about that? We changed it to today so you wouldn't think we were going to throw you one." Lavi responded.

"I know my Mom and I know you. Plus, my Mom knew I knew she was going to throw one sometime and told me that it was going to be tonight. I don't really like parties, but I'm sure I won't mind you being there with me." Tira said, hugging him as they got to the edge of his bed.

"Of course I'll be there." Lavi said and stood up, making Tira blush.

He snickered as she turned away and he watched her walk to his bathroom. She didn't close the door though. He didn't look in either. He just took all of his bed sheets and his blankets and put them through the washer and dryer after getting dressed. He made sure Bookman was still gone and walked back upstairs to his room. Hopefully he wouldn't suspect anything. It had been awhile since he washed them and he prayed Bookman wouldn't figure anything out. He had to make sure he left no clues to what he did with Tira last night. When he made sure everything was taken care of he knocked on his bathroom door. "Can I come in?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I'm still in a towel only though." Tira said.

Lavi opened the door even more and walked in to see her staring in the mirror as she used his comb to brush her hair. He noticed something on her neck and got closer. "You got quite a few hickies." Lavi said, looking her over.

"That's not my fault." Tira told him.

"Yeah, but you might want to cover them up." Lavi said as he took the comb from her and fix his snarly hair.

"You mean like make up? I don't have any and I doubt you or Bookman do." Tira said.

"No. I mean use a shirt and maybe a scarf." Lavi said.

"A scarf? Like that silly orange one of yours?" Tira responded.

"No. A girl scarf." Lavi said.

"I don't have any and my Mom doesn't either." Tira said.

"Then you'll have to use a shirt to cover them up as much as you can unless you want the others to nag you." Lavi told her.

"My Mom will probably throw a fit." Tira agreed.

Lavi put his comb down and smiled as he stared at her. She was still smiling. He was glad he could make her happy. He put his bandana around his neck, covering up his very few hickies. He put his patch in his pocket. Tira likes it when he kept it off and just about everyone in town knows about it now, but he still wore it around town. He would only let Tira see him like that. Tira glanced at him as he opened his mirror cabonet. She noticed he had three different brands of colagne and stared at him. Maybe she did notice that before since she always liked to take in his scent. "You never realized I used three different brands, did you?" Lavi asked, catching her gaze.

She shook her head. He took three small bottles out and he took the cap off of them one by one. He let her smelled them and she discovered the difference. "I love the second one the best. Isn't that the one you wear the least?" Tira responded, putting the cap back on the other two and making him put the second one on. "It's called Dusk Light." Tira said, looking at the bottle.

"It's the most expensive and my favorite. I only wear it when I run out of the other two or on special occasions." Lavi said as he put it on along with deoderant.

"Why do you even have three?" Tira asked.

"I dunno. Just do. I guess I don't like to smell exactly the smae everyday. Who knows." Lavi responded.

"They're all made by the same company." Tira noted.

"Yep." Lavi said as he closed the mirror cabinet. "That's why I know about all of them. I think this company is better than axe. It's barely ever heard of, but I guess it's just because I don't like to be like everyone else that I use them."

Tira sniffed the air and stared at him. She put her hands on his chest and he grinned. "How about breakfeast?" Tira asked.

"After you get some clothes on." Lavi told her and dragged her out into his room.

Lavi rummaged through his dresser and closet until he found a perfect outfit for her. A black long sleeve shirt with a red and purple dragon and small symbol. The symbol was up and down the sleeves and the dragon was in the middle of the shirt from the lower right side to the upper left side. He hadn't worn that in a long time. He forgot he even had it. Then he gave her a pair of black jeans that suited her. A little baggy, but she looked good in them. She put her sweater back on when she got downstairs and luckily, it covered her neck. It was also black so she was like a walking shadow if not for the colored dragon. She put her sneakers on and he brought her into the kitchen. He got some butter, eggs, milk, and bread. He had her get the supplies and they made french toast, eggs, then bacon. He had helped her and hopefully she could do this on her own someday. She was a little idle at trying it though, but she did and for the first time she didn't gag at her own cooking. "Told you it would be fine." Lavi said as he sat down with her.

They finished eating and took care of the dishes. She got her clothes from yesterday and her phone as well as her gifts from Lavi. He sat down on the couch and turned the Tv on to the cartoon channel. Tira giggled and Lavi put an arm around her shoulder. She took a nap after awhile and then around one or two she and Lavi went to her house. She wuickly went to her room and put her deoderant and her own little perfume on. It wasn't anything special, but she wore it everyday. Only Lavi noticed it. It was the ocean mist. She then took out the bracelet she had gotten from LAvi their first Christmas. He had given it back to her and she kept forgetting to wear it, but wore it during special times. She put it on and then dashed downstairs after taking care of a few things, like the gifts he had given her. She just placed them on the bed.

Lavi smiled as she came down the stairs and Sair came through the living room doorway to stare at them. Tira smiled and she blinked. "Tira, are you feeling okay?" Sair asked.

"Perfect." Tira said, hugging Lavi.

"What did you break or do this time?" Sair asked.

"Nothing. I can smile every once in awhile can't I?" Tira responded as she dragged Lavi to the piano.

Sair eyed her suspicsiously and Neah stared at the two teens. Tira played the piano and looked like she was teaching Lavi how to play a song. Neah smiled and Mana came around with Allen. "Everyone will be coming soon and. . . . . . when did they get here?" Allen said.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Sair said.

"She's happy and is smiling. There's nothing wrong with that." Mana told her.

"She was willingly hugging Lavi, smiling, and let Lavi hold her. Something is going on." Sair told him.

"Are those Tira's clothes?" Neah asked, staring at them.

"No." Sair said, folding her arms and tapping her foot. "She stayed at his house last night. So she probably put a few of his clothes on."

"I'm sure everything is fine. You worry too much dear." Neah said as he went into the kitchen.

Lenalee knocked on the door and came in with Road, Tyki, and the rest of the Noah family. Tira glanced at them, but didn't say anything where as LAvi greeted them. Road hugged Tira, but then caught a weird smell. "Tira, what's that smell?" Road asked as Tira stopped playing the piano.

"That's not very helpful." Tira said grumpily.

"Did you change shampoo?" Road asked.

"Oh that. It's nothing." Tira said as she grabbed Lavi's wrist and forced him to the couch.

"Does she seem a little clingy to him?" Tyki asked.

"Ever since she came back from his house she has been acting all happy and close to him. The only time she left his side was when they first entered and she went upstairs for something." Allen explained.

"Came back from his house? Did she go there this morning?" Lenalee asked.

"No. She stayed at his house last night." Allen said, sitting down.

"Really?" Wisely responded.

"Tira." Sair said.

Tira turned her head and she was still smiling and holding Lavi close. Her Mom gave a crooked smile, but didn't say anything about Lavi. "Are you sure everything is alright?" Sair asked.

"Yes Mom. Everything is just fine." Tira said.

"Nothing's wrong Sair. We just had a nice talk and all. She seemed really happy about the gifts I gave her last night." Lavi said, putting an arm around her which would normally earn him a whack, but didn't.

Bookman came in and so did a few others, but Tira barely paid any attention. Her Mom got a little suspicsious, but no one else saw anything wrong with this. Tira left his side for a moment and came back down with the cookbook and a small thing of chocolates. She went through the cookbook with LAvi and discussed what she would like him to help her with and ate a few pieces of chocolate, giving Lavi some. She even laughed at some of his jokes today and that was getting a little weird. She barely paid any attention to anyone else, but Lavi gladly talked to the others. It didn't take too long for everyone to know something was up. Tira was too cheery today. Especially when she kissed him. Not Lavi kiss her. She kissed him. On the lips and it lasted quite awhile. "Hmmmm. Tira, how's it feel to be eighteen?" Road asked as she sat down beside Tira.

"Alright. Nothing different. I guess." Tira told her as she leaned on Lavi, but listened to Road.

"So, is there a reason why you're being so kind today?" Lenalee asked.

"No. I'm just really happy." Tira said.

Lavi could see their suspicion rise and sighed. The adults kept eyeing them because they were getting a little close. In fact, Tira sat on Lavi's lap. "Why ya happy girl?" Daisya asked.

"I dunno. Just am." Tira responded, shrugging.

"What'd Lavi give you for your birthday?" Allen asked, curious.

"A cookbook, a stuffed wolf, my favorite candy, and a card with a poem inside." Tira said, listing everything off and using her fingers.

"Is that why you're so happy?" Road asked with a confused face.

"I suppose." Tira said.

"Bookman, can I speak with you?" Sair asked quietly.

Bookman looked away from everyone talking in the living room and at Sair. She was asking him to talk to her while they blew out the candles and gave out cake. So it had to be important. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "It's about Lavi and Tira, correct?" Bookman said immediately.

"Did you know that she stayed there last night? With Lavi?" Sair asked.

"No. I left town yesterday after dinner. I knew she was going to stay for a few hours, but not overnight." Bookman said, not pleased.

"I didn't know you left town." Sair mumbled.

"Did you give her permission?" Bookman queried.

"Yes, but only because I thought you were there." Sair told him.

"They have been acting strange. Well, Tira at least." Bookman responded, looking at them through the doorway.

"They're hiding something and I'm going to find out." Sair said as she walked into the living room with Bookman. "Tira, Lavi." Sair said sternly, making everyone stop eating and talking.

"Yes?" they asked.

"WHy didn't you tell me that Bookman wasn't at the house last night?" Sair asked, furious.

Tira looked away from her Mother's gaze then at Lavi. She looked back at them and frowned. "I thought you trusted me." Tira said.

"After taking drugs and nearly killing yourself, I have quite a few suspicions and I've been doing my best to regain faith in you. That still doesn't explain why you didn't mention that fact. If I would've known that then I wouldn't of let you." Sair said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I guess I forgot to leave that detail out. Sorry." Tira said, but wouldn't look her Mom in the eye.

"Then you didn't ask me if you could even stay either." Bookman said, displeased.

"Sorry Gramps." Lavi said.

"What did you two do last night?" Sair asked.

"Nothing." Tira replied, a little angry.

"Tira." Sair barked.

"Nothing happened. You should know me better than that." Tira said.

Lavi looked at her for a moment and sighed. He looked back at their parents who were infuriated. He put their plates on the stand beside the couch and stood up, forcing Tira to stand. "Tell them." Tira said.

Lavi stared at their parents then at Tira who was angry that they didn't trust her like they always have, but they had perfectly good reasons not to and they did do something last night. Everyone looked at Lavi and Tira looked ready to hit him when he said absolutely nothing. "Okay, fine. You wanna know what happened, fine. I tell you." Lavi said and Tira's heart stopped beating.

He took Tira's sweater off and his bandana along with his t shirt. Everyone stared at the hickies and Lavi grinned. Tira blushed as she looked at their feet. Could they get away with just this? "Whoa. They look like leopards." Anna said which earned her a pinch by Jinx.

Tira was surprised to see how many marks she had left on Lavi's body from the stomach and up to his neck though. She got redder as Bookman and Sair came over and examined them. They shoved them near the kitchen and Neah sighed, putting his plate and came over to them. "Holy shit." Allen said, staring at the couple's small marks.

"What happened last night?" Neah asked.

"Nothing. We just kissed, made out a bit, andjust got a little carried away. That's all. I just thought I give her a good birthday. We didn't mean to make everyone suspicious of anything or mad. Tira didn't want to let anyone know because she isn't really much o the kisser and all." Lavi said as he shrugged, hands in pockets.

Tira stared at him, but then the three adults stared at her, but she didn't want to say anything because she didn't know what to say. Though it was quiet, no one else could really hear them. SO she dind't have to worry about that. Lavi stuck his shirt back on and stared the adults in the eye. "I mean, what do you think happened? Did you think we had sex? I mean, I could barely get Tira to kiss me let alone get in her pants. And looked, the hickies down even go that far down." Lavi said, moving her shirt down a little.

Tira felt her face burn up when Lavi said that so careless, so shamelessly, and easily. "He does have a point you two." Neah defended.

Tira looked away from her Mom with a scowl and Bookman looked at Sair. Sair seemed convinced and smiled. "Okay. Fine. Just cover those things up." Sair said and Tira felt relieved. She didn't regret her actions or lying to her mother. SHe believed she could do whatever she wanted because she was eighteen and can move out. She didn't regret anything. Life from now on was her decisions. "Just. . . . . . . give all the details next time." Sair added and Lavi snickered.

Bookman seemed convinced as well and left. Tira didn't want to go back to the living room though. She was tired. She only went in there to get her things and thanked everyone for coming. She kissed Lavi and went upstairs. He rubbed his head sheepishly and Bookman whacked him. He grabbed his ear and started dragging him out, making everyone laugh. At least the party was over. It was suppose to be over for awhile now. LAvi complained as Bookman forced Lavi into the truck. "What? You said you believed us! Now you think I was lying?" Lavi responded.

"No. You marked her up and yourself as well as let her stay over at the house. Get ho,e and get ready for your punishment Lavi." Bookman said.

"Yes Bookman." Lavi said and drove off, but saw Tira wave from the balcony. He waved back, grinning and left. "Bye Tira. That was close." he whispered.


End file.
